


Saving Grace

by OnlyKangS



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Angst, F/F, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 101,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKangS/pseuds/OnlyKangS
Summary: “Son. A pleasure to meet you.”“Bae. Pleasure’s all mine.”---“Hello?”“You might want to come back here in Seoul. It's Seulgi.”---“Oh, by the way. This is Bae Irene. Seulgi’s girlfriend. She’ll be around most of the time so might as well introduce you two.”“Nice to meet you, Ms. Bae.”“Likewise. Thank you for taking care of my g-girlfriend.”“Just doing my job.”-Hi! So I've come up with another story which involves different ships, some of you may be familiar with. Also, this story involves members from different groups (Girls' Generation, Blackpink, etc) so you may see some of them along the way, plus some OG characters. I've been reading several papers and materials for this fic so I hope you'll like it!PS., I'm no professional or expert on the field that's being mentioned frequently in the story so I apologize for any inaccuracies.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Loud music can be heard a few miles away from the biggest club in Zürich. It's a Friday night, so the place is packed with people of different purposes.

“Two glasses of Negroni,” she told the bartender. 

“Alright, coming right up!”

“Make that four, and add a Daiquiri, please,” it was another voice not belonging to her. The bartender nodded before turning around.

“Same taste, I see,” she started. It's not every day you meet someone with the same taste.

“My go-to drinks. I like them so much, I asked a bartender friend to teach me how to make them.” The other person gave a little smirk at the end of her speech. She took the stool next to her and took a seat.

“Oh, I'd like to see that.”

“It's fun. Trust me.” The stranger extends her hand towards her, “Son. A pleasure to meet you.”

She paused for a while before reaching for the hand, “Bae. Pleasure’s all mine.”

"Oh, Korean?"

"Yeah."

Just then, the bartender returns with five glasses. “Here you go, ladies. Enjoy.” He smiled at both, giving Bae a quick wink before turning to other customers. 

Bae was about to reach for her purse when Son stopped her hand. “I got this.”

Once she paid for the drinks, Bae thanked her shyly, not used to other people paying for her. 

“Uhh, thanks, I guess.”

The night passed by, with the two escaping the club scene and driving with one's car towards the hotel. 

The next day, Son woke up to a messy tangle from her sheets, clothes thrown in every direction, but no other living thing in the room except for herself. 

“What… Huh?”

She inhaled deeply, picking up a sweet lavender scent that she was sure doesn't belong to her.

“Oh, right. Bae.”

She looked around, noticing that only her clothes are sprawled on the floor. No signs of another person being there.

“I guess it's just the usual one-night-stand stuff.”

Standing up, she dragged the sheets up with her, causing a piece of torn paper to fall off.

“What's this?” she picked the paper up, noticing a messy scribble on it.

[I HAVE TO LEAVE. SORRY]

She read the paper twice, before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it to a nearby bin.

“Well, at least she has the decency to apologize.”

“I guess that's the last of her.”

\---

A month has passed and like any usual day, Wendy is way past her end of shift.

“Doctor Son, it's already ten. Why are you still here?” a colleague asked.

“Hey, Dr. Im. Same goes for you. I thought you have a morning shift?” she asked as she stretched.

“I do, but I have to cover for Yul’s shift for the day. It's her dad's operation so she went there.”

Wendy looked at the date, “Oh, right. She mentioned that. That's nice of you.”

“Thanks, doc. But still, why are you here? I've seen you around as early as six in the morning.”

Wendy sighs a bit before slumping back to her previous position. “Just got off from a seven-hour operation. It was tedious, but thankfully, successful.”

“The more reason you should go home and rest. We have no use of a malfunctioning doctor.” Yoona teased, to which Wendy chuckled. She stretched for a bit before standing up fully.

“You know what? I might take that offer,” she picked her bag up before flinging it to her shoulders, “See you tomorrow?”

“Sure, doc. Drive safe.”

After bidding farewell to her senior, she went straight to the parking lot, drifting out of the exit.

“ _It just comes so natural, it just comes automa—”_ she was singing with the stereo when a loud ring cut her off.

She pressed ‘answer’ on her dashboard screen, without looking at the caller. 

“Hello?”

_“Doctor Son!”_

“Doctor Im? I'm driving, what's—”

_“Code blue. They need you here. Asap.”_

Hearing the code, she immediately turned her steering wheel, creating tire marks on the road.

“I'll be there in five.”

\---

“What's the patient’s status?” Wendy asked while putting on her scrubs. 

“Vital signs are dropping at an alarming rate, too much blood loss and a concussion in the head. Right arm severely injured due to a large shard of glass cutting through her shoulder. Left leg fractured, several ribs also fractured. Doctor Yoon’s preparing for the blood transfusion.”

“Alright. Dr. Im, let's go.”

\---

“As I was saying, the composition is very important. You should know how to do it even from the viewfinder. It's not ideal to just rely on post-processing every time.” Irene then changed the slide.

“The position of the subject may vary depending on how you would like to tell your story. Angle plays a huge part in that. Take a look at these examples," she clicked on the next slide that shows several different photographs, each showing different angles, emphasis, and story, “you can tell from each photo what the photographer wanted to convey."

All students nod once they saw the slide.

She smiled, satisfied with the students’ reactions.

“Now then, let's move on to the next.”

\---

Everyone in the room began packing their things the moment the bell rings.

Grabbing her laptop, she strides her way out of the monotonous classroom. Finals are coming and they need to wrap up the remaining topics.

As she was walking towards the faculty room, her phone suddenly rings.

“Hello?”

_“Unnie, when does your school term end?”_

“Probably in two weeks. I'll just have to give their final project and we're done. Why?”

_“You might want to come back here in Seoul. It's Seulgi.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference, Zurich was chosen since Red Velvet went to Switzerland (not exactly Zurich lol) a while ago so I thought it'll be a perfect foreign setup.
> 
> I'm still not sure how long I'll make this fic so I'll do some updates once in a while (also busy with work and adulting so I really apologize for that) so I'll really appreciate your kindness and patience :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since Bae and Son's encounter at a bar in Zurich. They've never heard of each other since then.
> 
> One day, Irene received a call from her friend in Seoul, telling her something about Seulgi.
> 
> What happened in Seoul while Irene was away?

“Final call for the passengers of Turkish Airlines flight number 1930 bound to Seoul, the gates are about to close so you must now board the plane.” The airport personnel announced.

It's a bit abrupt but she immediately booked the next possible flight she could manage back to Seoul once the call was over.

“Gosh, that idiot.”

She grabbed her phone and dial the same number that called her. It’ll cost her a lot but that’s not on her mind at the moment.

_“Unnie?”_

“How’s Seul?”

_“Not in the best shape but at least better than last night. The doctor's keeping an eye on her.”_

“Great. I wanna kick her ass badly.”

_“Easy there. Are you gonna come back home?”_

“I'm at the airport. I'm about to board the plane.”

_“Wow, that's fast. Alright, see you soon. I’ll pick you up.”_

\---

"All passengers, please keep your seat belts on until we land safely. We are approaching Seoul in 10 minutes. I repeat. We are approaching Seoul in 10 minutes."

I can't believe that a 15-hour flight felt like forever reaching Seoul. 

Everything was so sudden that I barely packed anything. My stuff wouldn't even last me for three days.

Once in the exit, I grabbed my phone and dial the same number. 

"I'm here at the arrivals gate. Where are you?" 

_"Just getting my car. Wait there."_

Just as I’m told, I waited at the arrivals gate until a black SUV stopped right in front of me. The windows rolled down revealing a face I wanted to see since the delivery of the bad news.

"Hop on. We'll go straight to the hospital."

I opened the passenger's side, throwing my backpack behind without a care. I haven't even had a proper meal and rest since leaving Zürich.

"You seem tired."

"I just came from a 6-hour lecture before heading back to my apartment and grabbing whatever I could then dashing to the airport an hour before the gates close."

I saw her smile a bit, before reaching for something in a paper bag behind her. She then extended her hand with a sandwich at hand.

"I figured you'll be hungry. I'm sorry this is all I can come up with at the moment. We'll eat once we arrive there. I'm sorry, unnie."

I felt my stomach grumble at the sight of the sandwich. Without thinking twice, I grabbed the sandwich and unpacked it immediately. This is not the time to be conscious.

"Thanks," I looked at my friend who's focusing on the road. She's driving a bit faster than normal.

"What happened anyway? I was gone for seven months and this happened." 

I heard her sigh. I braced myself. This will probably piss me off.

"I know this is gonna piss you off but she got involved in an accident. Reports said it was DUI."

I breathe in deeply. She's right. I'm pissed. I know we're on a rough patch since I left but she doesn't need to do this to herself. Now I feel guilty all of the sudden.

I massaged my temples which throbbed so suddenly. I can feel a headache coming.

"Fuck, Park Sooyoung. What am I gonna do with that idiot friend of yours? I swear if nature doesn’t kill her, I will."

"You know how she is. But I never thought she’d drink that night. She was fine when we parted ways before that.”

I should really talk some sense to her the next possible chance.

We arrived in front of Seoul National University Hospital. Joy has barely stopped her car when I immediately step out of the vehicle.

“Yah, unnie! That was dangerous.”

I didn’t reply. I just wanna make my way towards her and punch the daylights out of her. Stupid, stupid.

“Good afternoon, may I know the room of patient Kang Seulgi? She was admitted around eleven the other night.” I asked the receptionist hurriedly. My heart is beating frantically. I know Joy said that she isn’t in good shape but I’m still scared of seeing her in that state. I don’t know what to expect when Joy said ‘bad’.

“Ah yes. She was sent to the emergency room around 11 pm. May I know your relationship with the patient?”

“She’s my cousin.”

“Okay. It’s room 329. Just go straight ahead and you’ll reach the elevator at the end of the hallway. Get off at 3rd floor and then turn right.”

“Okay, thank you.”

Joy was already behind me when I finished talking to the receptionist.

“Unnie, calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out.”

“How can I calm down when that idiot is up there, probably knocked out until god knows when, and surely will dodge my questions when I ask. You know how stubborn she is.”

She didn’t say anything after.

Our elevator ride was quiet, with me somehow following Joy’s instructions of calming myself. I probably need it the most at the moment.

We arrived on the 3rd floor, with Joy leading the way. Every step closer, my head hurts more. Kang Seulgi, what did you get yourself into?

Joy ushered for me to enter the opened door. Once I stepped inside, silence engulfed us, with only the beeping of the machine and soft breathing breaking the silence.

I looked at her. Head covered in bandages, right arm in a sling with a lot of bandages going around her body, specifically on her right shoulder. Red spots can be seen seeping through the gauze, most probably blood. Left leg on a splint, with other parts of her body sporting some bruises here and there. Her face is sleeping calmly, oblivious to the surroundings. I can’t help but breathe in deeply and release a long sigh.

“Well, at least she’s still intact.”

Joy just chuckled. “She’s satan’s child. It’ll take a lot to put her down.”

“So you’re siblings now?”

Both of us laughed at the thought. Joy’s more mischievous than Seulgi to be honest. But Seulgi just had this knack of getting involved in serious trouble.

“I’m just gonna grab something to eat.” I picked up my purse from my bag.

“I’m going with you, unnie.”

As we went out of the room, we came across different staff, with Joy greeting them a good afternoon. I was too busy with my phone to mind my surroundings.

“Good afternoon, Doctor Son. Are you gonna check up on her now?”

“Good afternoon, Ms. Park. I'll probably check on her a little bit later.”

That voice.

I immediately looked up from my phone upon hearing that voice. Doctor Son?

_“Son, a pleasure to meet you.”_

Electricity ran past through me as our eyes met. I can see her surprise as well but both of us immediately masked it when Joy spoke.

“Alright. We’ll just grab our late lunch,” Joy then looked at me, “Oh, by the way. This is Bae Irene. Seulgi’s girlfriend. She’ll be around most of the time so might as well introduce you two.”

I saw Doctor Son’s one eyebrow rise up, albeit briefly. Probably surprised at my relation with Seulgi.

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Bae.”

The way Bae rolls off her tongue. It reminded me of that night at Zürich. 

It took me a full second late to respond. Hopefully, Joy doesn’t catch on.

“Likewise, Doctor Son. Thank you for taking care of my g-girlfriend.” Did I just stutter?

“Just doing my job,” I saw her smirk a little, or is it just my imagination?

“We’ll be going now, bye.”

For that whole month since _that_ happened, the least I expect is to see her again. And here we are, face to face in a very different light. Maybe fate is Satan itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, decided to post this chapter too since originally, the prologue and this one are in one chapter.
> 
> I'm also craving for a Doctor Son fic that's why I came up with this :D
> 
> Till the next chapter!
> 
> funfact: I actually came up with the title five minutes before I posted this here, and I have this written since 2019 :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger Warning: a bit visual description of injuries which might be uncomfortable for some.  
> Also, sorry in advance for putting this character in this situation)

_**  
** _

I’ve been quiet the whole walk outside of the hospital. Well, I’m normally quiet so I hope Joy doesn’t probe.

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we left Seul’s room,” shit.

“Oh, I just had a lot in my mind.” And seeing Son again, that really shook me.

“Well, seeing your girlfriend almost dismantled, it’s totally understandable.”

We entered a nearby cafe. Guess I have to settle with pasta for now.

“Doctor Son…” I wanna ask Joy but I don’t know what to ask.

“Yeah, she’s the one who operated on Seulgi. I’m quite amazed at how she put back Seul’s arm together. I heard that it was almost beyond repair, judging from the large shard of glass that cut through her shoulder.” Just imagining it made me grimaced.

“Oops, sorry. Too visual? Well, I didn’t see it. I just heard from Doctor Yoon, the one who assisted Doctor Son during the operation.”

We both settled ourselves in the corner table after ordering, away from other customers.

“I guess I have to thank Doctor Son for saving that idiot.” Just thinking about meeting her again gives me goosebumps. It’ll be awkward as hell. To think that she just performed an operation on my girlfriend.

“I heard that she had just left when she was called back at the hospital. They entrusted Seulgi to her.”

“The more I have to thank her. I guess I have to talk to her later.”

“Right, I was about to ask you,” Joy took a bite of her burger, “you wouldn’t mind staying tonight, right?”

I looked at her. What does she mean?

“Huh?”

“I mean, I have to go somewhere tonight. Do you mind if you stay with Seul tonight? I know you’re not in the best terms with her right now and you badly wanted to crash on a proper bed but I have to talk to the insurance company and the property owner that idiot damaged.”

She’s my girlfriend so it’s only logical to do so. But as she said, we’re not on best terms, plus, I’m still tired from going straight from class to my flight.

But I guess I have no choice. Besides, I have to talk to Doctor Son about her condition anyway.

Doctor Son…

“So you’ll do it?”

I sigh, “Do I have a choice?”

\---

"I'll be back by morning. Call me if there's anything, okay unnie?" 

"Sure, Joy. Take care."

As soon as Joy left, she felt chills down her spine. She doesn't know if it's just too cold or the sudden lack of noise did it.

"Aish… what are you doing to yourself, Kang Seulgi?" 

She grabbed her phone and her pack of cigarettes. It’s been a long day and she needs some relief.

“I’ll just smoke for a bit. Don’t go anywhere,” she giggled a bit, realizing how stupid her request sounds, “as if you could move in that state. I bet you couldn’t even hear me.”

She went outside, looking around for any smoking area sign.

While walking, for the second time that day, she bumped into the person she never thought she’ll see again after that night.

They stayed quiet for some time until Irene spoke up.

“Do you happen to know where the smoking area is?” she asked steadily. She suddenly felt cold around her presence.

“Of course. Follow me.”

\--

The two were walking quietly, neither planning to break the ice. It was a different circumstance when they met earlier, with Joy being around. Now that it’s only the two of them, the atmosphere’s definitely different.

Once they arrived, Irene grabbed her lighter and lit up a stick held by her lips. Seeing that the doctor isn’t leaving anytime soon, she offered her some cigarettes out of courtesy, in which the latter accepted, surprising Irene.

“I never expected you to be smoking.” Irene chuckled. She’s a doctor anyway. It’s quite out of character.

“Then why did you offer?”

“Dunno. Out of courtesy?”

They both laughed lightly, smoke swirling around them.

“My shift’s about to end anyway. Might as well blow some steam off.”

They stayed quiet for a while, with Irene finishing her first stick. She was about to grab another one when the doctor spoke.

“So, that patient,” she flicked the ashes away, “Kang Seulgi, your girlfriend?”

Irene dropped her gaze, afraid to look at her. She has only known the doctor from the bar, and bed, anyway so basically, she has no idea about the person in front of her. She might be judging her for all she knew.

“Uhh, yeah. Since uni days.”

“So that’s like, roughly 6-7 years?”

Irene just smiled bitterly. It’s been a bit longer but it doesn’t feel like it, with half of those periods probably them arguing.

“Make that 8.”

“Hmm,” Wendy just nodded. Irene looked at her, figuring out what she’s thinking. She could be judging her for doing a one night stand with her while being in a relationship.

 _Shit,_ she realized. No one should know that.

“Relax, I’m not gonna bite. You look so tense,” the doctor chuckled a bit.

She threw away the cigarette butt in the trash bin before turning back at Irene.

“I’m gonna go ahead. Gonna freshen up first before I check up on your girlfriend,” and with that, Irene was left alone in the smoking area, watching the doctor’s back disappearing slowly.

\---

Irene just came out of the toilet when she heard a soft knock on the door. _Probably the doctor,_ she thought.

She opened the door to a smiling familiar doctor, traces of cigarette smoke all gone.

“I’m just doing my usual rounds so I won’t take long. Did I wake you?”

“N-no! I just came out of the toilet.”

“Alright then.”

She moved aside to let the doctor enter the room. She has her clipboard at hand and her spectacles sitting on the bridge of her nose. It’s the first time Irene saw her in glasses. She realized how good she looks with those, but of course, she wouldn’t say it, nor admit it.

“So based on her stats, her vital signs are still a bit unstable, but at least her heartbeat is returning to normal. She was quite lucky no major nerve was damaged when those pieces of glass pierced her, though her body felt quite a shock when she was first brought here. But the concussion in her head, we have to monitor her. She hit her head badly, damaging her skull in the process. She did fly out of the windshield, according to the police.”

“Is she gonna be alright?”

“Hmm, to be honest, it’s still hard to say at this point. Although physically, she’s not far from recovering, her psychological state may have also been affected. It may take her a while before she wakes up. She wouldn’t have made it if it was a minute too late.” She paused for a bit, letting Irene absorb everything she’s saying. She’s trying her best not to sound too technical for the other girl’s sake. She’s her girlfriend, after all, so she should know the situation clearly.

Irene can’t help but look at the young doctor intensely while the latter’s checking her clipboard. It’s the same face she’s with that night about a month ago and yet, it feels different. Perhaps the white coat made the difference, Irene thought. Her lips and gums look as healthy as ever, no sign that she’s a smoker. Probably only an occasional smoker when stress gets to her. Her face tells her that they don’t differ much in age. She might be around late 20s or early 30s. She does look quite young for a doctor.

“Her fractures might take some time healing, especially her shoulder. That shard of glass did quite a lot of damage to her muscle tissues. I did my best putting them back to one piece though. We'll know if there will be any permanent brain damage once the MRI scans are released.”

The doctor paused for a bit, before looking at Irene's direction.

“Yes?” her thoughts were disrupted by Wendy’s voice.

“Uh, nothing. Thanks for checking up on her, Doctor Son.”

“You’re most welcome, Ms. Bae,” the way Wendy says her last name makes her feel things again. Irene can’t help but blush a bit.

“Oh, and by the way,” she continued, which caught Irene’s attention, “don’t worry about _that._ It’s our own little secret,” the doctor winks at her before leaving her alone with an unconscious Seulgi. She clearly knows what _that_ means. She’s just thankful Joy isn’t here to interrogate her.

Once left alone, she looked around the room and observed the surroundings. She’s thankful enough that there’s an extra bed for her to sleep in. She badly needed one, anyway. There’s a fridge on the corner, beside the door going to the bathroom. There’s a shower, sink, and toilet, almost like a hotel. A small TV is situated in the opposite corner, installed with cable. Other necessities such as telephone, basic toiletries, personal storage, are also present. It’s a fully air-conditioned private room anyway so she doesn’t need to worry about privacy. She should thank Joy tomorrow for putting her in a decent room at least. She’ll worry about the bill later.

She grabbed one set of clothing from her travel bag and grabbed some toiletries from the table. She’s already feeling sticky all over and even though she’s really sleepy, she knows she won’t be able to sleep unless she takes a bath.

After a hot, relaxing bath, she was brushing her hair when her attention went to the lying figure on the bed, full of bandages. But despite that, the calming face didn’t change. Still the same, bear-like face she learned to love.

“Why are you so stubborn? Do I really have to be by your side so you’ll stop being reckless?” she said, despite knowing that the person she’s pertaining to will not respond.

“I know I should’ve reconsidered Switzerland but you didn’t have to lash out on me like that. I hated leaving you also but I have to do it. I said I’ll come back soon. But you didn’t have to do this to make me come back.” She sat down on the other bed, feeling the sudden tiredness washing all over her body. She decided that now is a good time to speak her mind. It has been stressing her out for some time. Besides, the other girl wouldn’t hear her anyway.

She observed the sleeping face of her lover, remembering a lot of things on her mind. “Most of the time, you’re unreasonable. You’re always paranoid. There are too many times that we fought after numerous times you come to my apartment, drunk. I’ve caught you with other guys and girls, not just once,” she gave out a defeated sigh.

“Since that day, you’ve changed tremendously. I’m doing my best here, but I’m getting tired, to be honest, Seul,” she sighs before lying down. She had put the lights on dim so it wouldn’t be too blinding to sleep. She turned sideways so she’s facing her lover.

“I’m tired, mentally and physically. But I love you, Seul. That’s why I’m here to stay.”

She closed her eyes, feeling sleep dawning upon her.

“I just hope that you realize that.”

With that last thought, she fell deep into slumber.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)) Decided to post an update today thanks to all those RV contents yesterday. (Hopeful that we'll get an OT5 content soon yes I'm clown hello clownaShon)
> 
> Anyways, I just wanna say sorry for putting Seulgi in this situation. It hurts my heart, too, every time I have to write about it but it's essential for the story (and it hurts my brain, too, tbh haha I have to read lots of materials to make it somehow realistic)
> 
> With that said, YES LET'S STREAM MONSTER ONCE IT'S OUT! Go buy a copy or a set if you can. So many goods inside the album!
> 
> Also, if you happened to find this in AFF, the chapter count is a bit different, with AFF starting with Prologue (Chapter 1 here) Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning greeted her with Joy sitting on the sofa seemingly busy with her phone. The brightness coming from the opened window already gave her an idea of the time but she wanted to make sure.

“Joy? What time is it?”

“Oh, good morning, unnie. It’s already 10:30 am.”

“Since when are you here? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I arrived at 9. I figured you needed some sleep so I let you be.”

She looked outside the window and indeed, it was already bright outside, too hot to do a morning stroll.

She was in the middle of stretching when her stomach rumbled. It didn’t escape Joy’s ears, which caused a few giggles from the tall girl.

“It’s alright, unnie. No need to be embarrassed.” She stood up and grabbed a paper bag resting on the table.

“I guess you need this now. But I suggest rinsing your mouth first before eating”

She looked at the paper bag and noticed that it’s takeout from Subway.

“Thanks, Joy. I didn't have anything last night so it’s no wonder my stomach’s rumbling.”

“It wasn’t from me, though.”

Irene stopped midway while going to the bathroom. She looked at Joy with one brow raised.

“Huh?”

“It’s already there when I arrived. So I assumed that you bought it last night.”

Being more confused than ever, she went back to the bed and checked the contents of the bag. It’s a steak, egg, and cheese sandwich. At least it’s something she’s not allergic to.

A note fell from the inside with a messy scribble.

**_[Ms. Bae._ **

**_I’m not sure what you want but I hope you eat those. Good morning!_ **

**_P.S., I know hospital food sucks.]_ **

There was no name written so she has no clue as to who gave it to her.

“So someone gave that to you?”

“I don’t know. I thought you bought them.”

Regardless of who gave it to her, she didn’t hesitate to eat it since her stomach’s practically begging for it. And given that her name’s written on it, she assumes it’s safe to eat the sandwich despite not knowing who’s it from.

“You can go home, unnie. Take proper rest. I’ll stay until you’re all good.” Irene just came out of the bathroom, now in her tee and jeans.

“Thanks, Joy.”

She was tying her shoes when she remembered something. “I also talked to Doctor Son last night.”

“Oh? What did she say?”

“We might be here for a little while. They still don’t know when Seulgi will wake up. From the looks of it, she’s not at all in a good condition.”

She saw Joy pinch the bridge of her nose. They were surely not expecting this predicament.

“Alright. I’ll make it work out. When do you need to go back to Switzerland?”

“I can stay for a bit longer. I just gave my students their final project anyway. I just have to ask them for a substitute for the meantime. Seul’s more important.”

“If that’s what you want, I won’t argue.”

She grabbed her bag and slipped her arms on the strap. “Just call me when you need a replacement.”

“Okay,” she suddenly tossed a set of keys to her, also thanking her reflexes for catching it, “I brought your car since my brother borrowed mine. I also thought you might want it. Your house keys are also there.” She checked the set and as Joy said, it consists of her car keys, main house key, and other keys needed around her place. She remembered that she left the keys to Joy since she’s still mad at Seulgi at the time.

\---

On the way towards the exit, she was on her phone when she bumped shoulders with someone.

“Oomph, sorry,” she bowed a bit to the person.

“It’s fine.” The speaker’s voice made her stand up abruptly.

“Good morning, Ms. Bae.” Doctor Son smiled.

“Uh, good morning, doctor,” her smile was unsure.

Wendy looked at her from head to toe. She noticed a medium-sized traveling bag strapped on the other’s back. “Going home? Has Ms. Park arrived?”

“Yeah. I needed a good rest so she shooed me away.”

“That’s good."

Irene nodded and was about to walk away when Doctor Son spoke up again.

"I hope I didn't get you anything that you're allergic to. I don't know what you prefer to eat so I just got the same one as what I had." She was about to ask when she suddenly remembered the sandwich.

"So, it came from you?" 

"Uh, yeah," she started scratching her head. She looked away shyly. "I just thought that you might be hungry since I didn't see you eat anything last night," Wendy reasoned. That is true, except she left out the part where she heard the older girl’s stomach when she visited early this morning, which made her giggle internally. 

Irene can't help but smile at the thoughtful gesture, although she finds it weird.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

She can see the relief on the doctor's face, which she finds adorable. She must've been really shy and nervous about it.

"Oh, and I'm glad you got steak. I'm allergic to chicken."

"Okay. Noted, Ms. Bae." Irene can't help but be affected every time doctor Son calls her like that.

"I'll get going now."

"Be safe, Ms. Bae."

\---

It took thirty minutes before she reached her place.

Upon looking at the outside, nothing seems to change. She did entrust her place to Joy for the period of her absence.

She tossed her travel bag aside before heading straight to her bed. Weirdly enough, even though she hasn't been here for several months, the sheets smelled fresh, with a tinge of that fruity smell she's grown familiar with.

"Seul…" 

She knows for a fact that Seulgi has been staying here from time to time during her absence. Despite trusting Joy with her keys, she knows Seulgi asked for it once she left for Switzerland. Being with the two for more than a decade, she knows how their minds work. She didn’t have to ask to know.

She lied down, staring straight at the ceiling. Even the soreness of her body can't bring her to fall asleep.

She sat up, looking around. She missed her own room. She's been sharing an apartment with her colleague in Switzerland. Although she has her own privacy and everything there, it still feels different than her own room back here. Besides, every intimate moment with Seulgi, it happened within these four walls.

She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling Seulgi's scent. She guessed that the girl had slept here before the accident.

Eyes opened, she scanned her surroundings. Nothing seems to be misplaced except for a sketchbook and a yellow pencil case resting on top of her study table which definitely doesn't belong to her.

Seulgi.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey all :) This is just a short update but for the next chapter, we'll have a glimpse of how SeulRene started their relationship. (Yeah, a whole chapter throwback)  
> I might be able to update again sometime this week since I won't be busy until this week but for the succeeding weeks I might update slower (got a ton of stuff at work, yeah it sucks.)
> 
> So, how are you liking Monster's teasers so far? Good? GOOD? Great. Buy your copy if you can, stream once it's out!
> 
> Also, stream Yerihan Bang on Youtube :) Let's support our girls!
> 
> Lastly :DD Drop some hearts for our girls on Choeaedol!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a throwback. Events occurred years before Seulgi's accident.

Seulgi's an artist. She's a photographer. They met during college. Joy has been Seulgi's friend since high school, but just like Irene, she also majored in photography. Irene's a year ahead of the two. 

They met when Irene needed a subject badly for one of her major courses and here came Joy to the rescue, offering her high school friend to her.

"Unnie, I know just the right person."

Joy's friend agreed, in exchange that she'll be her subject once she needed one. Irene agreed in a heartbeat as a sign of gratitude to the latter.

The next school year, Seulgi shyly approached Irene, deciding not to ask her through Joy since she will surely tease her for this. They had an agreement anyway when she agreed as Irene's subject.

"Uh, Irene-ssi. I know I asked you last semester if you could pose as my subject if I needed one so I'll ask anyway. But you can always decline if you don't want to."

"Hey, Irene's fine. And don't be shy to ask. I owe you one anyway. So how can I help you?"

Seulgi scratched her head. It's not a simple task anyway. And it's not like they're really close with each other. They only talk occasionally whenever they meet because of Joy.

"Well, I kinda needed a 'muse' for a series we have to make for one of my majors. It'll be a long-running project so it might be a bother for you."

"What will be the series' topic?"

"We haven't decided yet but the theme for each will be chosen via draw lots."

"Well, either way, I'll help you. I'll be your muse."

\---

The next time they met, Seulgi had trouble looking at Irene. The topic has been decided for each and with the one assigned to her, she's confident that Irene will decline. Why, of all possible themes, she really had to get that one.

"So, do you have a theme yet?" Irene asked, smilingly. She's kinda excited to help the younger girl. She's been feeling at debt since Seulgi basically saved her in one of her majors last semester.

"Y-yeah. But…" 

Irene looked at her, confused. She doesn't understand why the other girl is acting all shy and embarrassed in front of her.

"But?" she urged her to continue.

"I doubt you'll be happy with it."

"What is it?" 

Instead of an answer, Seulgi gave her a piece of paper with the theme and instructions written on it.

She can only widen her eyes. 

"You can back out if you feel uncomfortable with it. I'll just look for someone else, or maybe just pay for a professional so it wouldn't be troublesome for you."

Seulgi was about to pull the paper from Irene's hand when she suddenly folded it and kept it in her pocket.

"No, It's fine with me. I promised you, didn't I?

"R-really?! Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

"Hmm, if it's you, I guess it's fine."

\---

It's the first weekend since they started the project. They're in Seulgi's house, and thankfully, her parents and brother are out, or else, this is gonna be so awkward.

"So, the first subtopic of the series is 'Ethereal'?" Irene asked while reading the instructions she got from Seulgi before.

Basically, there's the main theme, then under that, there are subtopics, that's why it will be a series of paintings. They have to depict the subtopic without leaning away from the main theme. And for this week, it's 'ethereal'.

"Yeah. You just have to do a certain pose then you can leave the rest to me."

"Okay. It's all up to you, Seulgi."

Both of them stayed quiet for a moment, obvious nervousness surrounding them.

"Uhh, you can change in the bathroom." She then pointed to her left where the bathroom is located.

"I'll just take a few minutes." Irene stood up from her chair before heading towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom wearing a robe.

"I'll just remove this when we start," she explained.

Seulgi tried her best to focus on setting up their makeshift studio – their garage – while Irene fixes her hair. She's feeling a little giddy knowing that Irene's wearing her bathrobe with practically nothing underneath. She had to shake her head to clear her mind.

She placed a monoblock in the middle of a backdrop made of black cloth.

"You may sit here. Then use this veil however you think best fits the topic." She gave here a golden veil.

"Okay, thanks."

"Is it okay if you're blindfolded? I'll use black silk cloth to cover your eyes." Without another word, Seulgi approached Irene as if she's walking on eggshells. She's getting nervous with every inch closer.

Irene's exposed nape is facing her, making her feel things. It's like a renaissance art that you're so tempted to touch but you know that you should never touch those displayed in museums. That's how Seulgi sees it.

"Okay, please close your eyes." Irene helped her adjust the placement of the cloth while she ties it behind her head. She's just hopeful that Irene wouldn't notice her trembling hands because boy, her hands are shaking like an engine right now.

"You're trembling, Seulgi," Irene mentioned with a hint of mischief. She's finding this Seulgi really adorable right now.

"Uh... Well..."

"Relax. It's just us here. Alright?"

 _That's exactly why I'm trembling,_ Seulgi thought.

What seems like a few minutes felt like days while she's tying, or in this case, attempting to tie the cloth. For some reason, her hands don't cooperate with her, and with the cloth being slippery, it doesn't help at all. Irene seems to sense it which made her giggle a bit.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

Seulgi really thought she short-circuited at the moment.

"I... hehe..."

Once done, it took her milliseconds to return behind her canvas. Any more of that and she might melt on the spot like paint.

As she sets up her canvas on her easel, Irene sits on the monoblock, with her back facing the other girl. She started removing her robe, exposing her flawless back. She held the veil around her body, running it elegantly over her shoulders, around her slender arms. She tilted her head to the side so her face will still be facing Seulgi while her body is turned away.

"Please bear with me. I've never done this before." Irene may look relaxed on the outside but she’s actually about to have a nervous breakdown on the inside. Never in her life, she had shown her bareness to anyone, not even to Joy who did the same theme before. She doesn’t even know how she was able to agree to this, to someone she barely knew. Perhaps she just felt that it’s alright if it’s Seulgi, and that she's compelled to help the poor bear pass her subject.

On the other side of the canvas, Seulgi had to stop and breathe in at the sight in front of her.

Ethereal is the only word to describe the woman in front of her.

Unknown to her, she actually found her muse. A muse perfect for her art.

[NUDE: ETHEREAL] 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes, are we still alive after last night's teaser yes??
> 
> Anyways, hope all is good with you guys. Thanks for the Kudos :) If you like the story, do leave some Kudos to it. It actually motivates writers like me.
> 
> Apologies for wendyluvs & wenrene seekers. She'll appear soon, don't worry. They just haven't met yet during this time.
> 
> So yeah, it's a bit short but there's a part two of it. (Another flashback yeah)
> 
> For those who don't know, art school tends to have those kinds of themes, especially in live painting/sketching, where a model poses for them.
> 
> Also if you haven't noticed, I've put the [M] and [TW] mark on the fic just to be safe. I don't want anybody who's uncomfortable with hospital/accident theme reading this by accident, which may be a trigger to them.
> 
> See y'all in the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This throwback is a continuation of the events of the previous chapter.  
> P.O.V. will change at some points

The whole semester went by with their weekends spent with each other.

The series ran throughout the whole term, with different subtopics each week. At the end of the semester, they have to hold a mini-exhibit of their paintings as the final requirement to pass the subject.

During those periods, they became closer to each other, with Seulgi talking about random stuff with Irene to lessen the awkwardness, though the last subtopic didn't really help them.

Seulgi can't even believe Irene's suggestion.

'Sensual' was the last topic. And Irene has this great idea to involve her.

"But how am I gonna paint it if I'll be posing?" she argued. She isn't liking where this is going.

"I'll just capture it with my camera then you can use that as your reference."

She wanted to rebut but failed to think of another excuse.

Irene's suggestion is actually great. What she doesn't like about it is that  _ she  _ will be involved, and she meant physically.

With no other choice, she sat down on one of the monoblocks with her back facing the camera. Irene sat on the other chair, facing the camera entirely but using Seulgi's body as a shield for her bare body. She placed her chin over Seulgi's shoulder. She hid the latter’s face in the crook of her neck, only exposing the lower part of her face. Once satisfied with their pose, she clicked on the remote and three seconds later, the flash went on.

Seulgi had to hold her breath the whole time. She isn't prepared to be in really close proximity with her muse, let alone, all exposed. She can feel every inch of Irene's body on hers. Plus, she has this weird feeling whenever Irene’s around.

On the other hand, Irene's praying that goosebumps won't show on her body. She can feel Seulgi's soft breath on her neck. She can feel the latter’s chest over her own. She doesn’t really know why she came up with the idea. It’s just that when she read the last topic, the first thing that entered her mind was Seulgi.

Once done, the two immediately disperse, not to further the awkwardness already starting to build up.

"See? It came out great! Perfect as the series finale." Irene showed her the screen of her camera. Indeed, it looks like a million-dollar portrait.

"Okay, I gotta admit, that is great."

Until that night, she can't go on with the painting without feeling hot all around her body. 

\---

Seulgi had invited her to come to the exhibit in the school hall. She's her muse after all. Plus, she wasn't able to see the finished product of the last of the series.

Irene and Joy entered the hall already packed with students and faculty. Seulgi's pieces were chosen as part of the highlights for the exhibit.

While walking, she can feel eyes on her, probably recognizing her from Seulgi's paintings. Thank goodness all of Seulgi’s paintings are blindfolded.

"Looks like Seulgi marketed you pretty well," Joy teased.

"Shut up, I'm not that marketa-" she suddenly collided with Joy when the latter stopped walking abruptly.

"Hey, why did you stop walk–" 

"Wow…" was all Joy could muster.

Irene looked at where Joy's looking and indeed, her breath was taken away.

She never thought she could see herself in a different light.

The title of her exhibit was simply 'NUE', which she remembered from one of her foreign language classes. It's a French word that means nude. A simple and straightforward title.

What caught most of the spectators' attention is that it's one of the most daring topics in the exhibit.

But what caught her attention is the consistency of Seulgi's works. In some of the other artists' series, they used different models for different topics. But Seulgi's, it's all her.

"You look out of this world. I don't know how Seul did it but she did you justice."

Irene failed at words, only able to blush at the sudden statement.

One elderly woman approached the first of the series, "Ethereal" closely, observing it carefully before looking at the other parts of the series. She then looked at Irene's direction, observing her. 

She gave out a knowing smile, "Hmm, I think I get why she chose you as her only muse for her series." She then walked away to check others' works, leaving Irene and Joy confused. 

"You know her?" Irene asked.

"Not really but I remember seeing her in the faculty room of arts."

A few moments later, the owner of the series finally emerged from a closed-door far down the hall, probably the storage room.

"Joy! Irene unnie! Glad you guys can make it." She then hugged the two.

"Glad to see your work, buddy. I never knew you're this good!" Joy gushed over her friend to which Irene just laughed.

Seulgi shyly looked down, not meeting anyone's eye. Her cheeks are obviously turning pink. "Well, I had a great muse." Irene reflected her color upon hearing the comment.

Suddenly, a group of friends, probably sophomores, approached her exhibit, all gushing over the series. What caught their attention the most is the final part of the series – "Sensual".

Despite only Irene's blindfolded face being shown, it's clear that the painting shows two girls, breaking the norm in Korea. A lot of people admire her for doing it. But also a lot of them can't help but compliment the main muse.

"Wow, seems like she found the perfect muse."

"Seulgi sunbaenim is a whole different level."

"I wonder who the muse is. It's like I can feel her soul through Seulgi unnie's paintings."

“Seulgi unnie can be the creator and a model herself.”

Irene was glad they're standing a few meters away from the crowd. She doesn't really want to attract too much attention, although she already did on most parts.

She then looked at the artist whose smile can't be erased.

"They love it, Seulgi. I told you we can do it, " she suddenly gave Seulgi a bear hug without any warning, rendering the younger frozen.

It took her a full two seconds before she reciprocated the hug, giving a tighter one.

“I’m only an interpreter. I won’t be inspired if it weren’t for you.”

Joy, who’s just standing on the side, smiled at her two friends. She knows those two have started developing but neither was aware of it. Especially Seulgi. She knows that girl has a soft spot for pretty faces, let alone seeing them practically naked every week.

The exhibit went very well for Seulgi’s class, especially for Seulgi. For one, there are actually several art enthusiasts and collectors who went there and were asking if Seulgi’s selling her pieces. Some are even willing to pay a thousand dollars just to get a piece of her work.

After much thinking, she just smiled apologetically to them, shook her head, and explained her reason.

“I don’t think I can sell them. They hold sentimental value for me.”

The enthusiasts and collectors nodded in understanding, especially after seeing the muse of her paintings standing beside her, looking proud of the young artist.

Instead, they just asked for her contact details and maybe call her for future projects.

After the successful Friday, and after confirming that Seulgi did get an A+ for her exhibit class, the three went on to celebrate in a famous bar Joy was dying to go to. They went there with Joy’s car.

\---

“To Seulgi’s unbelievable talent!”

“To Irene unnie’s undeniable beauty!”

All of us were having fun, cheering and dancing in our own world.

It’s been a tiring, but fun day for us. I was able to show my artworks to the people.  _ I was able to show your beauty and elegance to them. _

I still can’t believe we’re able to go through with this. All those awkward weekends were worth it,  _ well, those were mostly me being awkward anyway _ . And somehow, during those days, I’m beginning to ask a lot of questions to myself.

An hour into the celebration, Joy was already red from all the alcohol she took, flirting with the hot bartender, who’s already enthralled by the woman to stop giving her free drinks. Joy’s a charmer, that I can’t deny.

I heard your chuckle beside me. We’re both looking at our friend and that poor but cute bartender.

Taking a few more sips of my drink, I felt a good burning sensation that went through my throat. It’s been a long time since we drank like this.

I looked at you beside me. I don’t know if it’s the dim lighting, the alcohol, or it’s just that you look so enchanting tonight. A true ethereal being. 

“Hey, Irene unnie…” I called albeit shyly. I tried my best to focus but I can feel my surroundings moving a bit. I can also feel my body heating up already. I did have several shots of vodka anyway.

“Yeah?” you were no better. Your ears are red and you’re starting to drag your words.

“I just… wanna thank you properly. Y’know? For agreeing to this.”

You smiled so charmingly. I don’t know if it’s because of what I said or is it how I probably looked like right now.

“Heeey, it’s no big deal. I’m glad that I could help you out. If you ask me to do it again, I’ll gladly pose for you again,” you winked at me in a way that I can describe as… flirty? I’m not so sure myself. I know alcohol’s getting into my system.

I took this time to observe you closely. Seeing how smooth your skin is, I can’t help but be compelled to touch it. I reached my hand out slowly, lightly putting my finger over your cheeks. I know it’ll be as smooth as a baby’s skin and you did not disappoint. “You know, even though I’ve been painting you for the past few months, I’ve never actually observed your face up close.”

She’s blindfolded in all the paintings I’ve done. And also, I tend to look away from time to time while observing your face. I know you won’t be able to see me but I just felt like you’ll feel it. 

“Hm?” you raised your right brow. You have that glint in your eyes that I can’t explain. Are you drunk already? I wonder.

“It’s just, I’m afraid to look at you directly. I don’t know how it’ll affect me. That’s why I only look at your face briefly every time. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to stop what I’m feeling inside.”

I’ve been bothered by this ‘thing’ that I’ve been feeling ever since we started the series. It’s something that I wish I could easily brush off. And the weird part? I’m only feeling this when it’s with you.

Instead of a direct answer, you moved closer to me, taking my personal space. I felt your delicate fingers on my chin, raising my head slightly. I was having an internal panic attack at the moment. I can smell your breath from our distance.

You slowly turned my head towards you, inadvertently making my gaze turn to your eyes as deep as an abyss.

“What’s stopping you?” you asked. Right. What’s stopping me?

“I… don’t know,” I answered back. I can’t even explain what this feeling is. It’s the first time I’ve felt this way and it’s elating honestly. If it were me, I wouldn't stop it.

“Well, who told you to stop your feelings?” your words were spoken in a hushed manner. But even with the music blaring behind, I can hear you clearly. I can feel your hot breath hitting my face.

Slowly, I felt being pulled by your eyes. Those eyes that I never thought would attract me like this. It seems as if it speaks to my soul.  _ Come to me,  _ it says.

This is something I’ve never felt before, but at the moment, all I could think about is you. My mind echoes inside,  _ I want you. _

As if I heard your soul, I leaned in, not thinking of the aftermath. I just want to feel those plump lips of yours on mine. 

No thoughts, head empty. I let myself lose in your lips as if it’s the last thing I want to feel.

\---

We called for a taxi after calling Joy’s brother to pick her up. She’s already passed out that I don’t know what to do with her. Good thing the bartender is kind enough to watch out for her.

It took a little less than 30 minutes before we reached my apartment. You’ve been leaning on my shoulder the whole ride. I’m not sure if you’re awake or not.

“Seul, this is my stop,” I gave you a soft shake. You just barely moved. Looks like you had a bit too much drink tonight.

“Mmkay,” was your only response.

“See you tomorrow, okay? Take care.”

I was about to close the door when you suddenly blocked the door. You went out of the taxi, motioning for the driver to leave.

This left me confused and kinda amused at the same time. You didn’t inform me that you wanted to sleepover tonight, let alone, after  _ that. _

You walked towards me, almost tripping on the sidewalk. Thank god for my reflexes or else you might already have a bruise somewhere.

“Can I… crash your place?” you asked cutely. You’re practically hanging onto me at this time. I can’t believe how lightweight you are. This is getting funnier.

“You stepped out of the taxi and shooed him away, and you’re just asking me now if you can crash at my place?” I asked her teasingly.

“I… but…” your incoherence almost broke my ‘serious’ facade. I swear I could keep you in my pocket for being so cute.

“What if I don’t let you?” I tried being serious one more time. Just for laughs.

“Oh…” disappointment was immediately painted on your face. I suddenly felt guilty for teasing you in this state. You let go of my arms and tried walking away but your drunk-ass didn’t allow you. I caught you for the second time that night.

As much as I’m having fun teasing you, I have to address your drunken state first. That, and I’m also feeling a little bit dizzy already.

“Idiot. Come here.” I can’t resist this poor bear. I assisted her in walking towards my apartment. She’s practically halfway unconscious so I have to drag you inside. It doesn’t help that you’re taller than me by a few centimeters.

Right. I forgot to clean my stuff on the sofa again. Guess you’ll be sleeping upstairs then.

It took me a whole lot of effort to carry you upstairs, towards my room. I’m starting to hate myself why I converted my guest room to a storage room. 

“Almost t-there…”

Finally, we’re at the foot of my bed. I let go of you, letting you fall completely but then I suddenly felt your hand grab my arm, making me fall with you as well. I managed to hold myself so I wouldn’t crash on you.

The next thing I know, I’m hovering on top of an intoxicated you.

“Hello.” you just smiled goofily. I’m not sure if you’re still aware of your surroundings. You reached your hand up, reenacting what you’ve done earlier at the bar.

Slowly, I felt your fingers on my cheeks, leaving feathery touches. It’s so light that it’s giving goosebumps all over my body. I felt you move from my cheek, to my ear, down to my chin, as if memorizing each of my features. Your caress has been making me feel things.

I took the chance, grabbing your hand before you let it down. But instead, I intertwined our hands, eliciting a small smile from you.

“Hi,” I said back. I might have sounded silly but who cares. I can feel butterflies playing inside my gut.

With hands still intertwined, I stared at your sharp eyes that carried the gentleness of your soul. I’ve never felt this vulnerable to a person before, let alone a woman. I can feel your eyes staring right through my very core. Those are the very same eyes that have been giving me all these sparks and butterflies inside of me for the past few months.

Your next words brought me to heaven and back. “Ethereal perfectly describes you, Joohyun.”

There are only a few inches of space between our faces. Slowly, these minute distance diminishes, having your perfect lips synchronize with mine. It was perfect. Better than earlier.

It was gentle, comfortable. No hint of aggressiveness or unsureness. I can feel both of our souls intertwining through our lips. It felt like all those weeks of questions and doubt, I found the answer.

I didn’t know this feeling before. But this kiss gave me an answer.

I was yearning. Yearning for you.

We parted slowly, leaving a mere inch between our faces. I can feel you catching your breath.

“Joohyun…” you softly called.

“Hm?”

You looked at me again in the eyes. There’s a certain spark that ignites within those. 

“Can you be my muse?”

Instead of words, I leaned down once more, making our souls intertwined for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gays! Sorry it took a while for me to update. I died and resurrected back after seeing Monster's MV (also had to rage about SMent being sh!tty again lol) (Also having one of the biggest literal scare of my life lol that part scared the sh!t out of me like I'm literally frozen that moment lol)
> 
> Anyhoooow. LET'S STREAM MONSTER LEZGO 15M VIEWS
> 
> I have no other words as SeulRene took them away already. These little monsters, really. (BUT REALLY, EVERYTHING ABOUT THE ALBUM ISTG)
> 
> See you next update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is back to the present time.

It's been more than a week since the accident happened. She's mostly on autopilot mode, still trying to adjust to the timezone.

She woke up to an orange hue. She looked at her wall clock, seeing that it’s already 5:45 pm. She gave out a satisfied sigh. She slept for about six hours; an improvement to her daily four hours of sleep.

She stood up from her bed, grabbing a new bath towel from her closet. She hasn’t changed since she arrived this morning.

She looked at the sketchpad on her study table beside her closet. She wasn’t able to look at it in the previous days. Every time she arrives home, she'll just go straight to the bathroom and sleep afterward.

She knows it’s Seulgi’s but she’s still curious what the younger one has been sketching. She isn’t the type to pry whenever Seulgi’s sketching so she doesn’t really know what the other is doing.

Instead of taking a bath like she intended to, she grabbed the sketchpad and sat down on the chair. Now’s the chance to feed her curiosity.

She opened the cover and the first thing she saw was the initials K.S.G. Seulgi uses the initials whenever she signs her work. But beside Seulgi’s initials, there’s another one. B.J.H.

“B.J.H.?”

She opened the next page and was surprised that she’s suddenly staring at herself.

“B.J.H… Bae Joohyun?” It is her real name, a name she only allows a few to call her. Only people close to her heart.

She moved to the other pages, with her only seeing herself in every single page of the sketch book. Some of them were sleeping. There are others when she’s intensely studying, too focused to mind the world. There are those wherein she’s too engrossed in a movie that her expressions say it all. There are also sketches when she just finished taking a bath and just got out of the shower. But most of the sketches, it was just her smiling and laughing.

It’s actually the first time she saw Seulgi’s sketchbook. Some even dated just recently, those periods when she was in Switzerland.

She touched the last page drawn of the sketchpad. It was a scene familiar but in Seulgi's perspective.

Half her body was drawn in the middle of the page, back turned, her hand holding the strap of her backpack. Her face was facing back, with melancholic eyes clearly depicted in the drawing. The scene was at Incheon Airport. It was the moment she left for Switzerland.

Something was written just below the drawing. It was messily written, with the pressure too heavy that it marked over the next few pages. Some parts were smudged as if water droplets had gone into it. But she knew better. She knows they were tears.

[Why do you have to leave also?]

She sighs and closes the sketchbook. The sketches just tugged a nerve in her heart.

"We're both suffering, huh?

After a few moments of silence, she finally decided to wash up. She'll be doing the night duty.

\---

She parked her Hyundai just between a familiar SUV and a huge pickup truck in the hospital parking lot. Seems like Joy's brother has returned her SUV.

It's almost nine in the evening. Joy must've been waiting for her. It's been twelve hours since her turn.

She exited her vehicle and grabbed her duffle bag from the passenger's seat.

"Ms. Bae?" she heard a familiar voice. She turned around and was greeted by a smiling doctor. They've only been seeing each other occasionally since their schedules don't match up, but the doctor never failed to make the most of those brief moments.

"Doctor Son, good evening." she gave a small wave and smiled. She noticed that the doctor has her bag on her shoulders.

"You're on night duty again?" she asked. Bags are noticeable under her eyes even with the spectacle she's wearing. She must've been here since this morning, Irene thought.

"Yeah, just woke up not too long ago."

Just then, Irene's stomach rumbled, loud enough to reach the doctor's ears. Wendy gave a soft giggle. It reminded her of that morning when she first bought her a Subway sandwich. Irene turning into a tomato head made it even funnier.

"I… haven't eaten since I went home this morning. I forgot. Sorry." She bowed in embarrassment. Thank goodness it's just them in the parking lot.

Wendy smiled wider. "Hmm, would it be alright if I ask you out for dinner? I was planning to eat along the way home anyway. Might as well make sure you eat something first. I'm pretty sure Ms. Park would understand."

Irene thinks for a bit. She does feel hungry now that Wendy mentioned dinner. And it's nice to have some company.

"Sure."

She saw Wendy's smile widen, and she finds it cute. The bags in her eyes didn't affect the glow on her face despite the darkness of the surroundings.

Wendy suddenly opened the car door beside Irene's car, the huge pickup truck's door. She looked quite surprised.

"That's your ride?"

"Yeah, my baby. Like it?" she gave Irene a teasing smile. She can see amusement in the latter’s face.

"I'm kinda surprised. I didn't expect you to have a very masculine taste in cars." Irene looked at the thick, off-road tires mounted onto Wendy's lifted Ford F-150 Raptor. It's painted satin black with gunmetal accents. The huge black bumper also added the masculinity of the car. The doctor actually looks tiny beside it.

"Well, you also didn't expect that I'd be smoking so I guess that’s another thing to put on your list of surprising things about me."

She tossed her bag inside and closed the door, before facing Irene.

"Let's go?"

\---

They settled for a restaurant not too far from the hospital. The food is great and the atmosphere is cozy so Wendy suggested the place.

"So, what's your choice?" Wendy asked. She seems to already have a usual favorite so she didn't need to check the menu. Irene, however, was new to the place.

"I don't really know. Can you recommend some?"

Wendy called a waiter and one walked in immediately. He seemed a bit shy upon seeing Irene for the first time.

"Good evening, doc. Good evening, madam. What would you like for tonight?"

"I'll have the usual," Wendy said, confirming that the doctor's a frequent customer.

The waiter looked at Irene expectantly. Irene, on the other hand, looked at Wendy for help.

"Can you recommend something for her? It's her first time here."

The waiter grabbed a menu and pointed at the 'recommended' list. "May I suggest the creamy chicken and mushroom?"

Irene was about to say something when Wendy spoke, "Do you have other dishes aside from chicken? She's kinda allergic to them." Irene can't hide the surprised look on her face. She didn't actually expect the doctor to remember that fact about her. She felt elated all of the sudden.

"Of course. I can recommend Mongolian Beef if she would like beef." Wendy looked at Irene and Irene nodded at the suggestion.

"Okay, we'll get that one."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Two glasses of wine, please. Thank you."

"Alright, we'll be ready with your orders shortly."

Once the waiter left, Wendy can't help but notice Irene staring at her.

"Uh, you don't mind, right? The wine, I mean."

"It's fine with me. I'm actually surprised that you still remember that I'm allergic to chicken. I'm touched."

Wendy chuckled a bit. Irene can be cute even when she isn't trying. "Well, I'm a doctor. I should really remember stuff like that or else my patients may die of allergic reactions."

Soon enough, their orders arrived, with the same waiter serving glasses of wine.

"Enjoy, ladies."

As Irene took the first bite, her face immediately brightened, savoring the tender slice of beef.

"Like it?"

"It's really good! Here, try it." Irene sliced a small piece of the beef and reached her arms across the table, waving her fork in front of Wendy's mouth.

Wendy shyly leaned in, catching the slice of beef with her pearl white teeth. She chewed the piece of meat slowly, smiling in the process.

“It is good! I gotta thank him for the recommendation.”

They ate in silence after that, with only the sounds of cutlery hitting the plate surrounding them.

Irene just ate the last of her meal when she looked at Wendy. “Doc, I just wanna ask things, if it’s alright with you.”

Wendy stopped for a moment before giving a small smile to Irene, “Sure, just ask away.”

Before her first question, Irene released a deep sigh. “About Seu- my girlfriend. Can you be honest and upfront about her current situation?”

Upon hearing her question, Wendy ate the last of her meal before settling down her utensils and setting her plate aside. She drank her wine down to the last drop before facing the other.

“I won’t sugarcoat or whatever. But your girlfriend, she’s not really in a good situation,” she heard Irene’s breath hitched for a moment.

“I had just left when she was brought to the emergency room. Doctor Im, a senior of mine, called me immediately since they only trusted me to perform the operation needed. I was roughly 20 minutes away from the hospital but I managed to arrive within five minutes.”

She saw Irene gulped the last of her wine. She ordered desserts first before continuing with her story. She wanted to apologize to Joy at the time since she knows they might take a little while.

Once the dessert arrived, she went on with the story. “When I arrived there, two doctors were already tending to her, all faces showing distress. She almost didn’t make it. Too much blood loss, concussion in the head, several broken bones here and there, plus she had too much alcohol in her system at the time.” She glanced at Irene to see her reaction. She noticed the seriousness on her face, and also fear. She was looking intensely at her.

“The operation went on for roughly six hours and two other surgeons aside from me tended to her. It was technically successful, with all her injuries stitched and blood levels were back to normal after five bags of blood. But we have to do an MRI scan to check her brain if any damage has occurred during the accident. She did hit her head pretty bad that there are five stitches on her head and a crack on her skull. We’ll only be able to tell tomorrow when the MRI scan results are out if there will be temporary or permanent damage in her brain.” She paused for a while, seeing if Irene was able to catch on what she’s saying.

“Wait, could I get another glass, first?” she asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” She knows this is somehow stressing Irene out but since she asked her to be honest, she had to.

Once the waiter refilled both their glasses, Wendy continued.

“Earlier, her vital signs were faltering again. We have to monitor her more closely. Joy had to call a nurse earlier since her heart rate seems to rise.”

Irene closed her eyes as she listened to Wendy’s words. She gulped the last of her wine. She kinda regretted asking but she knows she needed to know this.

“That idiot… I should’ve talked to her when I arrived in Zurich. This is my fault.”

As much as Wendy wants to probe, she knows her limits. She stopped herself from asking anything that might be too personal for the girl. But she is curious about one thing.

“Zurich... Since when have you been to Switzerland?” she remembered when they met there. Even though she wanted to mention it, she doesn’t know if Irene’s open to the topic.

“I’ve been working as an art professor for almost a year there. I was supposed to be there for another year before a month-long vacation but Joy called me suddenly, and you know the rest,” she paused for a bit as if remembering something. Wendy waited for her to continue but was surprised when Irene suddenly looked at her.

“You, you were in Zurich last month…” she trailed off, not knowing how to continue further. Both of them knew very well what happened then.

“I was actually there for a conference. I went back to Korea a day after we met.”

“I thought you’re a resident there. Imagine my surprise when I saw you face to face at the hospital,” Irene chuckled lightly. She can’t forget the day she saw the doctor’s face for the second time.

“I don’t have to imagine. Your face says it all that day.” Wendy smiled at the red-faced Irene. Seems like an embarrassed Irene is her second favorite reaction now.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking but… why did you suddenly leave... that morning? I mean, you’re not obliged to answer if it’s something too private or if it’s too personal. I mean, we aren’t exactly that close and–”

“I actually had a meeting that day. I almost forgot because I was really frustrated the night before. It wasn’t until my phone alerted me that morning that I have a meeting in two hours, that’s why I rushed home. I’m terribly sorry if it seems like it’s just, you know, a one-time thing. But I didn’t have anything like your full name or number so my only option is to leave you a note. I’m not exactly expecting to see you around. But I kinda was hoping in some way…” Irene only whispered the last part, hoping that Wendy didn’t actually catch it.

Too bad, Wendy’s hearing is kinda sensitive. The wide smile on her face definitely told her that she heard everything.

“Please tell me you didn’t hear the last part.” Irene had to cover her face due to heating up.

“No worries. Your voice is too soft that I didn’t hear you hoping to see me again in some way.” She gave a teasing smile, furthering Irene’s suffering.

To save the girl from embarrassment, she laughed a bit before changing to a warm smile. “Let’s get going. Ms. Park might be digging your grave right now.”

Irene removed her hands on her face, suddenly realizing what the doctor meant. She glanced at her watch and saw that it’s already ten in the evening.

“Fuck! She’ll definitely kill me for making her wait too long.”

After that sumptuous meal, ordering takeout for Joy, and arguing with Wendy who insisted on paying for both of them, they walked back to the parking lot.

“Thanks for the free dinner, although you didn’t have to. It’s the third time you’ve treated me something. You even paid for Joy’s takeout.”

“It’s cool. Just take it as a treat for making you feel bad about delivering the news about your girlfriend.” The mention of her girlfriend suddenly brought her to reality again. It somehow reminded her that she has, in fact, a terribly injured girlfriend waiting for her.

“I’ll return the favor someday, doctor Son.”

Wendy went inside her pickup. She rolled her heavily tinted window down to give Irene one last goodbye for the night.

“I’ll look forward to that.”

Irene watched her reverse and the engine roared throughout the silent parking lot.

She stepped on the gas slightly but stopped for a moment before looking at Irene.

“Wendy.”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Wendy.” She then reached out from her window and gave Irene what seemed to be a business card.

“Bye.” Before Irene could react, Wendy sped her way out of the parking lot, leaving her all alone beside her car with the doctor’s calling card at hand.

“Wendy…”

She looked at the card. It has the logo of Seoul National University Hospital on it. She flipped the card and saw the doctor’s name written on it.

**“Wendy Son Seungwan, general surgeon.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hello guys! Felt better so I think an update won't hurt. Yay we got Wenrene moment again <3  
> (Yeah I get it. The desperaShon for ms. Wendy Shon is skyhigh)
> 
> The next update might get quite emotional, (also the revelation of Seulgi's past) so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

“Finally! To think that you called me two hours ago that you’re on your way,” Joy said in exasperation when she saw Irene entered the room.

“I’m terribly sorry about that. I just had dinner. Here, I bought you something to eat,” she gave her friend a paper bag with a takeout still hot to the touch.

“Fine. You’re forgiven. So you had your dinner first before coming here?”

“Well, I was about to go straight here but then I met Doctor Son in the parking lot. We were talking when suddenly my stupid stomach rumbled loudly. I don’t have an excuse to decline her offer since my stomach doesn’t want to cooperate.”

“That has got to be embarrassing. And in front of Doctor Son nonetheless,” irritation all gone, Joy can’t help but laugh at her friend’s embarrassing moment. She’s heard Irene’s stomach once and she can vouch for it for being loud.

“Shut it. She paid for those,” she pointed at the paper bag Joy was now holding.

“Oh, so she treated you to dinner?” the taller has one of her eyebrows raised.

“I was about to pay our share when she suddenly snatched the bill.” Just then, Joy sniffs near her, causing her to back away towards Seulgi’s bed.

“Hey, what’s-”

“Merlot or Cabernet?”

“Huh?” Instead of an answer, Joy sniffed more, coming closer at Irene’s face.

“Hey, what are you-”

“Hmm. Definitely Merlot.”

Joy suddenly left her personal space and began packing her things.

“What do you mean?”

Joy gave out a smirk. “The wine you drank earlier. You’re a bit redder than usual, too.”

Irene froze on her spot, turning a bit pale despite the redness on her skin caused by the said wine. She did have three glasses in total, ordering another round as Wendy insisted.

“Don’t worry. Mouthwash could help that.”

As Joy shouldered her bag, she faced Irene again with that teasing smile of hers. “Did the sandwich come from her also?”

Irene didn’t need to ask what sandwich she was referring to. What surprised her is that Joy actually asked about it.

“How did you-”

“Just a wild guess. I could be wrong.” She winked before leaving, rendering Irene speechless.

Now that she’s all alone with an unconscious Seulgi, she doesn’t really know what to do at this point. It’s already eleven but she doesn’t feel like sleeping yet, although the wine she drank earlier is making her giddy. Her alcohol tolerance isn’t that high.

She lied down on the extra bed and grabbed her wallet from the table. She then remembered the calling card Wendy handed to her earlier.

She punched in the number on her phone but stopped midway. “Should I really be messaging her?”

“It’s already eleven. She’s probably asleep already."

"Well, a short message of gratitude wouldn't hurt. She can read it when she wakes up."

"But what will I say? I did thank her earlier."

"Why am I getting worked up about this anyway?

She continued on, creating a new message.

**[Hey, this is Irene. I just wanna thank you again for dinner and even paying for my friend's food. Also for the sandwich that morning. I actually have a lot to be thankful for. I'm not even sure if this is your number but it was written there so… yeah. Hope you sleep well! Good night :)] - Irene**

She pressed send, deciding to exit the messaging app to not embarrass herself any further.

"She'll probably see it tomorrow."

A sigh escaped her lips. She's been stressing about her current predicament that she actually forgot that she’s supposed to finish another semester.

"Right, I have to call the dean tomorrow."

She turned sideways, facing her girlfriend. All the tubes and wires running around her slaps her back to the reality she's in.

"Seulgi-yah, what should I do?" 

"I can't leave you like this, but I need to continue living."

"What should I do?" 

Just then, her phone started to ring, causing her to jerk up. The only person reasonable to call her this late would be Joy. She answered it without checking.

"Joy? Is everything alright?"

_"Actually, I'm not Joy,"_ _that familiar voice._

She momentarily looked at the screen, only to be surprised that it was the number she just messaged a few minutes ago.

"Doctor Son?"

_ "Hey, it's me," _ she looked at the clock. It's 11:30pm.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

_ "Well, I should be, but my body clock's messed up so here I am." _

Irene doesn't know what to say at the moment. She wasn't really ready to talk to her.

_ "I really thought you'd never message me." _

"Oh, I was actually hesitant. I’m not sure if that’s your number. But I feel like I haven’t thanked you enough for what you’ve done for me.”

_ “Nonsense. You don’t have to feel at depth for those. It’s the least I can do to make you somehow feel better considering the situation you’re in right now.” _

“That’s really thoughtful of you, doc.”

_ “And please, just call me Wendy whenever I’m off duty. At least I can temporarily forget the weight of being a doctor.” _

“Yeah. I kinda get that. I don’t wanna be called professor all the time, either, especially with my friends.”

_ “Speaking of professors, are you planning to return to Switzerland soon?” _

She’s been thinking about her next move. She’s only about to call her university tomorrow and she doesn’t really know what condition they’ll give her. Worst case is that she has to return for the submission of grades, which will be a week from now.

“I don’t know, actually. I mean, I’m just about to call my uni tomorrow so I’ll know by then what my next move will be.”

_ “By the way, Ms. Bae, I–” _

“Just call me Irene. It feels less distant that way.” She doesn’t know why she doesn’t want to feel distant from the doctor. It’s just that she wants the doctor to call her 'Irene' in times like this. Maybe it’s the friendly feeling she’s looking for, and being called by her surname isn’t really ‘friendly’.

_ “Alright, Irene. I just wanna remind you that we’ll get the MRI scans tomorrow. I know it might affect your future plans so do you want to hear it first thing tomorrow? Or do you opt for Doctor Park to do the reading once you return tomorrow evening?” _ Doctor Park is the resident neurologist and is the one specializing in anything brain-related.

She gave out a sigh. Tomorrow seems like a day she’s starting to dread. Whatever the result will be, it might change their lives forever. Plus, her sudden leave from her university isn’t something to take lightly, also. She has yet to discuss it with her department.

“I actually wanna hear it as soon as it's out.”

_ “Okay. I’ll tell them tomorrow.” _

“But, will it be alright if you can be there when Doctor Park discusses it with me?” She trusts the neurologist. She’s in Korea’s biggest hospital, after all. But she just feels like she needs additional comfort while hearing the results. She doesn’t know why but knowing Wendy’s just there with her somehow brings comfort that she can handle whatever the result may be.

_ “Of course. I’ll be there.” _

Silence engulfed them, with different scenarios filling their minds.

“I honestly don’t know what to do,” she admitted. It’s the first time she felt defeated since she arrived in Korea. Not even to Joy, she surrendered.

_ “You wanna talk about it?” _

Without actually answering, she started talking, “It’s just that everything happened too sudden that I don’t know how to handle it without compromising anything.”

Wendy stayed silent. She feels like the girl wanted to say more so she didn’t interrupt.

“I know there’s Joy but I can only depend on her that much. She’s been looking out for her ever since I left. Seulgi should be my responsibility since I kinda caused her to be like this.”

_ “Do you mind telling me what happened?” _ she’s not sure if Irene’s willing to spill out personal stories that easily, but at least she tried.

“Not too long ago, Seulgi lost both her parents in a plane crash going to Japan. It was supposed to be their anniversary vacation gift from her but shit happened. Engine failure, they said.” Wendy can hear the sadness in her voice. Seems like Irene’s also close with Seulgi’s deceased parents. 

_ “The fatal Korean Air incident…”  _ she mumbled softly. She’s also familiar with that accident three years ago. She volunteered for the Korean rescue team that helped during that time. There were no survivors. She can remember seeing a Kang on the list of victims.

“Since then, she changed a lot. Probably due to the trauma of losing the people she cherished the most. She was really calm and understanding, shy, cute even. She can’t even hurt a bug. I even called her a gentle bear due to her gentle nature. But that changed 180 degrees after that accident. But I thought that she’ll get better. We tried counseling, psychotherapy, those things, I thought it worked. Three months have passed and I thought she’s fine. She was doing great, even. That was until her brother suddenly left without a word. No one knows where he is. It took a toll on her. He was the only family left. That totally broke her. She then started showing impulsive behaviors, far from how she originally was.”

_ “Severe emotional trauma can definitely affect someone’s mental state. I can see why she changed.” _

“We started arguing nonstop over the pettiest things. She’s easily triggered. She’s been reckless, alcoholic, stuff that she isn’t. I didn’t stop her. I can’t. Then, she started flirting with other people, girls and guys, having flings from time to time. Whenever we fight, the next thing I’ll hear from Joy is that she’s at a bar, looking out for Seulgi who’s too intoxicated to even talk. If that’s not the case, she’ll barge into my apartment, really drunk, and then argue with me out of the blue.”

Irene breathes in, trying to control her trembling voice. The doctor didn’t miss the slight shake of her breath but didn’t point it out. “It’s just, it’s getting on my nerves already.”

Wendy can feel Irene’s agitated breathing.  _ “Irene, breathe. Calm yourself first.” _ Thankfully, she did as she’s told. Wendy can hear Irene’s deep breathing from the phone.

_ “Okay, now continue.” _

“It’s just that... our relationship has turned haywire since then. I tried to leave, that's why I grabbed the opportunity in Zurich. I know I can’t leave her especially with what happened. Aside from Joy, I’m the only one she has. Her brother’s nowhere to be found. But it’s making me insane. I’m on the verge of breaking. I know everything’s toxic but at the same time, I can’t really blame Seulgi. She’s a victim of circumstances, too. I’m a coward for leaving but I needed some time to fix my shit together because I know everything’s fucked up. It’s as if I’m giving myself false hope that things can still be fixed even though it’s obviously beyond repair.”

Wendy understands the weight she’s carrying. She’s seen too many people lose their loved ones under her own hands. Too many times has she been in a situation where she knows it’s impossible for someone to survive but she knows she has to do her best, even if it’s futile, just to give their companions false hope that their loved ones will make it, and also for her peace of mind. It’s the cruelty of their profession but she knows she has to do it. At least, deep inside, she knows she’s done her part.

_ “Well, you can always talk to me from now on. Consider me as your friend. I may not be a psychologist but I’ll try my best to be your friend.” _

Wendy can already hear soft sniffs from the other side of the phone. She knows tears are already flowing from those brown eyes of hers. She had to make the woman feel that she’s not alone.

“Thank you, really. I might have been crying all alone tonight if you didn’t call.”

_ “It’s alright to cry once in a while. You can’t always be tough all the time. Just let that out. I won’t be judging you in any way.” _

Once she heard those words, more tears started coming out uncontrollably from her already red eyes. She knows that she normally cries silently, but despite that, Wendy can hear it clearly. The pain, frustration, disappointment, exhaustion, all enclosed in each drop of tears being released. She somehow regrets that her shift doesn’t match with Irene’s schedule since right now, the thing she wanted the most is to encase the crying girl in a comforting hug.

A few seconds passed and she can hear Irene’s breathing normalize again.

_ “Feel any better?” _

She was still sniffing but there were no more tears. She actually managed a small smile. “I feel a lot better. Thank you for that, Wendy.”

_ “Glad that I was able to help.” _

Irene was about to speak when she yawned. Sleep is finally dawning upon her. She looked at the clock. It’s already 12 midnight.

_ “Hey, take a rest. You really need it.” _

“I know. My body’s begging for it.”

Weirdly, Irene doesn’t wanna end the call just yet. Something about the doctor’s voice is giving her a calming effect. Something that could help her during a panic attack.

In a sleepy voice, she suddenly asked, “What else do you do aside from being a doctor?”

_ “What do you mean?” _

“Any hobbies? Dancing, drawing, singing, cooking, those sorts of hobbies,” she can feel the sleepiness in her voice.

Wendy was silent for a second while doing a low ‘hmmm’. Irene closed her eyes, finding Wendy’s deep voice really soothing.

_ “Well, I love to cook. I’m not at chef-level but I think I can cook decently.” _

“Hmm, maybe I’ll be the judge of that someday. Anything else?” Wendy knows the girl is on the verge of sleep but like Irene, she still doesn’t want to cut the call.

_ “I sing, sometimes.” _

“Really? Care to give me a sample?”

_ “Do you have any requests?” _

“Nothing really specific.”

Wendy thought for a while and found a song in her library. Instead of a verbal answer, she started off with the first verse.

**_“All I know is ooh ooh ooh,_ **   
**_We could go anywhere, we could do_ **   
**_Anything, girl, whatever the mood we're in_ **   
**_Yeah all I know is (ooh ooh ooh)_ **   
**_Getting lost late at night, under stars_ **   
**_Finding love standing right where we are, your lips”_ **

Hearing Wendy’s voice stirred something inside of her. It suddenly reminded her of that night. The way Wendy called her in a low tone. She knows she should feel bad about this. Her lover is unconscious, just beside her. But like what Wendy said, she needed to rest, and she knows that’s not just physically.

**_“They pull me in the moment_ **   
**_You and I alone and_ **   
**_People may be watching, I don't mind”_ **

Irene closed her eyes, absorbing every note Wendy sings. She turned her phone to speaker mode so she could let go of the device. She tapped her fingers in sync with Wendy’s voice.

**_“'Cause anywhere with you feels right_ **   
**_Anywhere with you feels like_ **   
**_Paris in the rain_ **   
**_Paris in the rain_ **   
**_We don't need a fancy town_ **   
**_Or bottles that we can't pronounce_ **   
**_'Cause anywhere, babe_ **   
**_Is like Paris in the rain_ **   
**_When I'm with you ooh ooh ooh_ **   
**_When I'm with you ooh ooh ooh_ **   
**_Paris in the rain_ **   
**_Paris in the rain”_ **

Wendy stops for a while, indicating the end of her singing. Instead of speaking, she listened to Irene’s line, where all she heard was slow, steady breathing. The girl fell asleep.

She smiled, thinking that at least, her voice was able to calm the girl to sleep. She knows Irene really needed that.

With a final ounce of energy left of her, she sleepily whispered over her phone even though she knew the other girl wouldn’t hear it.

_ “Good night. Sleep well, Irene.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> So I hope that you'll finally understand Seulgi's situation, which caused her to be the person she is at the present. Kinda tragic, no? (Pls forgive me :(( ) Also, now you can understand why Irene can't just leave Seulgi like that. And also why Irene flew all the way from Zurich to Seoul even though they're not on good terms.
> 
> Heck, I feel bad for Seulgi while writing it tbh.
> 
> But hey, another wenrene moment :)) BTW, Wendy really sang that in one of here IG lives. The song is called "Paris in the Rain" by Lauv.
> 
> So, I guess that's it for now? Might take a while for the next update as I'm fixing a lot of things irl. It'll be a treat for Wenrene lovers out there ;)
> 
> See you next update!


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling much better than the last few days in my stay here at the hospital. Oddly enough, I slept quite well despite sleeping in a hospital bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Or should I say, good afternoon." I can see the teasing smirk on Joy’s face. It’s not the usual chirpy greeting I receive. Something’s up and I still have no clue what. But wait, _afternoon_?

"Afternoon?" I looked at my phone immediately. Indeed, it’s already past noon. My rumbling stomach can attest to that.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that someone actually gave us edible looking food instead of the normal hospital food,” she answered in a singing tone, obviously making fun of my obliviousness.

"Huh?" I gave up waiting for a proper answer. Instead, I stood up from the bed and approached the food tray that’s given to us everyday. I’m actually really hungry.

Lifting the covers, I was actually quite surprised that instead of the cold, unappetizing excuse of a food that they normally give, it actually looked like something bought from a fancy restaurant.

"Is this… Roast beef and mushroom?" I asked softly. It's pretty much far-fetched that it came from the hospital. I also noticed that the portion of the food can feed two people, with two bowls of rice on the side. Everything seems good and still quite hot. Definitely didn’t come from here.

I noticed a paper stuck underneath the pyrex glass bowl.

**‘You be the judge of my cooking :)’**

I was puzzled at first. Again with the nameless note. But then I remembered fragments of the call with Wendy. I asked her of her hobbies, which include cooking.

"Oh…"

Joy volunteered to prepare the desk, grabbing each of our utensils to begin immediately. Seems like both of us are already hungry.

"Let's eat first. I'm kinda hungry, and also curious how it would taste. It looks quite good if you ask me."

We settled ourselves on both sides of the small table, ready to dig in. Joy was the first to attack.

Upon putting her spoon oh her mouth, her eyes went wide, staying still for a moment. Her reactions are quite indecipherable.

"Joy? You okay?" She’s actually starting to worry me every second that she kept silent. 

She began chewing before swallowing all the contents in her mouth.

"Damn, I felt like I've just eaten in a five-star restaurant."

Okay, this got me really curious. Joy’s really picky with food (yeah, she eats pretty much everything but she’s picky about which food is actually good and just normal), and for her to react like that, it actually tells a lot.

I mirrored her previous actions and tried the dish on my own. Once the tender meat hit my mouth, my eyes widened on its own.

"It is good!" now I can definitely understand Joy’s reaction.

We finish off the food before we know it, leaving the Pyrex bowls clean as a newly washed plate.

"One of the best dishes I had since arriving here."

"Is that home-cooked?" Joy asked.

I’m sure Wendy was the one who cooked those. I’m also pretty sure Joy has an idea but I just can't bring myself to point that out.

I decided to grab my phone and opened my messaging app.

**[That roast beef you made… if I didn't know you and you told me you aren't a chef, I wouldn't believe you.] - Irene**

**_[Good morning Ms. Bae :) glad you liked it! So, did I pass your high standard of judgment?] - Wendy_ **

I can’t believe that a simple text from her can actually make me smile like this. Yes, I’m well aware that I’m smiling like an idiot right now and I’m also well aware that Joy’s judging me from the side.

"What's with that face?" 

"Huh? What face? I asked dumbly.

"That silly expression you're making right now. You look like someone who's love-struck."

“Must be the delicious roast beef.” I just gave her a toothy grin.

_Okay, where was I? Oh right. I was texting Dr. Son._

**[Hmmm, I can't judge based on a single dish now, can I? 🤔] - Irene**

I’m sorry but it’s fun teasing the girl. It's not like I’ll take advantage of her and ask her to cook another meal for me.

**_[I know. That's why if it's alright with you, I hope you can come with me later. I'll be visiting a friend's restaurant and maybe there you can watch me in action 😉] - Wendy_ **

Okay, I didn’t expect that. But I can’t deny that I’m actually looking forward to it.

**[What time will you be visiting your friend?] - Irene**

**_[I’m on a half-day duty today. I’ll just accompany you to Dr. Park and it’ll be the end of my shift.] - Wendy_ **

Right, the results of the MRI scan will be released today. I know it won’t be pretty. I’m just thankful that Wendy agreed to accompany us during the discussion.

**[Okay. I’ll just freshen up a bit then we’ll head to Dr. Park.] - Irene**

I locked my phone before grabbing my things from my travel bag, picking up my clothes for the day.

“Joy, we’re gonna discuss the MRI results in a bit. Dr. Son will be with us to discuss it with Dr. Park.”

“Alright.”

Twenty minutes later, I’m donned in fresh clothes with my hair still dripping wet. I stare at myself in the mirror. The bags under my eyes are obvious even with the concealer applied. It doesn’t help that I have a naturally pale complexion. I can hear Joy busy laughing at whatever the television is showing.

Right on cue, there’s a knock on the door and comes in the doctor we’ve been looking forward to seeing today.

“Am I late?” she asked shyly.

“No, you’re right on time, Dr. Son. Irene just finished fixing herself up. She told me about the MRI results.” I heard Joy answer.

“Ah, yes. Dr. Park just called me. The results are ready and we may come to him anytime.”

Upon hearing the conversation from the outside, I peeked at the slightly ajar bathroom door and saw Wendy standing by Seulgi’s bed, observing the latter.

After applying the last of my makeup, I went outside and greeted the doctor.

“Good day, Dr. Son. Let’s go?”

\---

Three people are settled down in the quiet space of the office with the label “Dr. Park Sejun, Neurologist”. Irene and Joy are seated beside each other with Wendy on the opposite side. Dr. Park just entered with an envelope at hand, with a name written in bold letters – ‘ **KANG SEULGI’**.

“So, you’re Ms. Kang’s guardians, I believe?” he started off with a smile.

“Yes. I’m Park Joy and this is Bae Irene.” Joy started.

“Dr. Son told me about your situation so I won’t pry anymore.” Irene gave a brief glance at Wendy with one brow raised. She wonders what she has told Dr. Park.

He opened the envelope and pulled out several papers, some with images of what she thought as brain scans.

“So, upon reading the results, I may have good news, but also bad news,” he started.

“I’ll spare you the headache and just discuss the technicalities with Dr. Son later on. I’ll try to stray away from medical jargon as much as I can so you’ll understand it clearly.”

He showed the first paper with images on it. “As you can see here, her brain is still functioning somehow. In most cases, a severe accident like that can actually greatly affect brain function.”

“But that doesn’t mean we can relax for now. Even though it’s functioning, the impact and the concussion affected its performance,” he showed another paper.

“Upon checking, there are irregularities with her brain wave patterns. Her reticular activating system (RAS), or the part of the brain responsible for wakefulness, isn't functioning normally. She doesn't respond to any painful stimuli." the doctor paused for a bit, letting his words sink into the three. “Meaning, even when you pinch her arms, she won’t have any reaction at all.”

"The neurons were also damaged due to the strong blow her head experienced when she was thrown out of the windshield."

"But on the other side, her other important brainstem areas are still functioning. Her pupils still respond to light."

The two of them nodded, with Dr. Son reading the results.

"Her locomotive movements may also be affected. She damaged her spine pretty badly. If she ever wakes up, she might need to undergo rehabilitation for quite some time."

"As for when she will wake up, I honestly couldn't tell. There are some cases that it's up to the patient when they will wake up. They may be conscious all this time but their physical body wouldn't respond to their brain."

"So, you're telling us that she'll be here for a while?" Joy asked. Irene remained silent. Her eyes then locked with Wendy's comforting gaze.

"We can assume that. In the best case, she will regain consciousness within a few weeks but she'll have severe physical and cognitive limitations. She might not be able to move and speak immediately."

"How about the worst case?" Irene asked. Although she already knows the answer, she just needs to hear it loud and clear.

"Worst case… She'll never regain consciousness again." Irene hitched her breath. She knows for a fact that this is a huge possibility.

"I honestly can't tell her definite prognosis. It's all up to her. But if we were to consider her current condition, she won't wake up anytime soon."

"Okay, doc. I understand."

"I apologize, Ms. Bae, Ms. Park for how things turned out. But I hope you won't give up on her," he smiled apologetically. This has always been the hard part of his job.

As the three were about to stand, he spoke again. "Dr. Son? Can you stay for a bit? I wanna discuss something with you."

The two went back to Seulgi's room. It's Joy's time to look after her.

Both released a long sigh while looking at the figure lying on the bed. It's just dawning upon them how serious Seulgi's condition is.

"What time should I return?" 

"Take proper rest, unnie. I can look out for her til tomorrow. I don't have anything to do since I don’t have a weekend schedule."

"Alright. I might actually take that offer."

Just then, her phone beeped. It's Wendy. 

**_[You can wait for me in the parking lot. We'll leave after Dr. Park talks to me.] - Wendy_ **

**[Okay.] - Irene**

"Thanks, Sooyoung. Call me if there's anything."

She left the room and headed straight to the exit where the parking lot is. She looked around and found her mid-size sedan looking tiny between two huge vehicles again – Joy's SUV and Wendy's Raptor.

**[I'm at the parking lot.] - Irene**

**_[Alright. Be there in a minute. I'll just get my stuff.] - Wendy_ **

Now in broad daylight, she can finally see Wendy's ride clearly. And she still thinks the same. It's definitely in contrast to Wendy's persona.

Minutes later, she can see the doctor approaching, now in plain button-up dark blue long sleeves with a duffle bag on her shoulder. Her white coat is nowhere in sight.

"Just leave your car here. It'll be more eco-friendly if we use one car."

She also doesn't feel like driving so she agreed in a heartbeat.

"Okay."

They went to the other side of the raptor and Wendy opened the door for her, also assisting her since the car's a bit elevated.

Once Irene's settled, Wendy jogged to the other side and entered the driver's seat. Irene can’t help but giggle.

"What's funny?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing. It's just that you look tiny in your seat."

"Well, it's an American car. These aren't exactly made for petite people like us."

"Hmm, you have a point."

Wendy set the GPS and Irene noticed that it's just along the way to her house.

"Where are we going again?" 

"At Bon Appetea. It's a resto-Cafe owned by a friend. They have the best tea in town if you're a tea lover."

Now that Wendy mentioned it, she realized that she's been there more than once. She's surprised that Wendy knows the owner of the place.

"Is that friend the same as the one who taught you how to mix negroni?"

Wendy chuckled a bit. Irene still remembers that.

"Nope. That's a different person. I'll introduce you to her next time." Irene only smiled but deep down, she's feeling weirdly elated just by the thought of being introduced to Wendy's friends. 

They arrived at the place and saw the sign that says 'We'll be back shortly'. As far as she can remember, they always close the shop for a few hours on Friday afternoon since there will always be a live performance every Friday night.

"Are you sure it's alright to go?" Irene asked, unsure.

"My friend specifically asked me to go at this time so it won't be busy in the kitchen. Besides, she's already waiting for us."

Instead of the main entrance, the two went around the building and entered at the entrance that says "Employees only."

As soon as they entered, a tall woman approached them.

"Seungwan!!! You actually made it." the tall one in a chef's hat said as she hugged the doctor.

"Sooyoung unnie! I took half a day off, so here I am," she then motioned for Irene to come closer to her. She pulled the girl closer by the shoulder.

"This is the friend that I told you about. I don't think she still believes I'm good at cooking that's why I brought her with me."

The chef's eyes widened comically, as if not believing what Wendy has just said.

"Oh my god, girl. If this pipsqueak didn't push to be a doctor, I'm probably not the head chef at this place." Irene laughed at the chef's exaggeration. 

"You're exaggerating, unnie," Wendy could only scratch her head in embarrassment. 

"But did I lie?" she just laughed. She grabbed a spare apron hanging at the side and a toque hat to prevent her hair from falling.

"Hmm, you kinda looked familiar." the chef said as she scrutinized Irene.

"Do you come here often?"

"I was a regular before I moved to Switzerland eight months ago. Although I went here just a few days ago." 

Sooyoung thinks for a while before snapping her fingers.

"Aha! I remember you! There were numerous times random customers order drinks or desserts for you whenever you're here alone. I would always wonder why those guys ordered for a different table, and when I looked, it was always your table. Someone even asked me what happened when you stopped going here."

Irene blushed at the story. She did experience those, receiving free drinks and food courtesy of random strangers.

Sooyoung then looked at Wendy who's tying her hair into a bun.

"I never expected you'd be friends with a goddess. I thought you don't believe in those." Sooyoung teased, further making Irene blush.

"Well, I believe now." Wendy gave a playful wink at a reddened Irene. The latter can feel her whole body heat up. Her ears are probably really red right now.

"Aww, look at you. You're all red. You're cute," she then reached out her hand, "Choi Sooyoung."

"Bae Irene."

While Wendy was busy preparing herself to cook, Sooyoung gave Irene a little tour of the kitchen.

"Although I'm the owner of this place, I want to be hands-on with everything. That, and a certain pipsqueak decided to pursue a medical career instead of being my head chef."

"But she said she isn't a chef's level. Although the roast beef she brought earlier does taste really delicious."

Sooyoung laughed. "Don't believe her. She's just being humble. You'll see later."

They saw Wendy approach them, looking like a professional chef.

"Do you prefer to wait at the table or do you wanna watch?" she asked Irene.

"Is it alright if I stay and watch?" she looked at Sooyoung. The latter nodded.

"Of course! I'll leave the kitchen to you for a moment, Wendy. I'll just check if the preparations for the performance tonight is going well."

Sooyoung patted Wendy's shoulder before going to the guests' area where a production team is walking around with equipment.

_Probably a live band tonight,_ Irene thought.

"So, what do you want me to cook?"

"Do you have any specialty?"

She thinks for a bit, racking her brain for a perfect dish. Her actual specialty involves chicken but since Irene's allergic to chicken, that's out of the question.

"Hmmm, I know just a dish."

Soon, Irene settled in a vacant chair near Sooyoung’s office, watching Wendy move around the kitchen like it's her second nature. For a passerby, one would really think she's the head chef of the place.

She saw Wendy took out a huge slab of ribs from the freezer. She brought it to the broiler, probably to soften the meat. Aside from that, she's also cooking what seems like a type of rice dish on the other side of the stove.

By the smell of it, she can already say it's mouth-watering.

About thirty minutes had passed and finally, she saw Wendy pick up three plates and place it on an empty table where the production crew isn't walking around. She also placed three glasses of water and wine glasses. Finally, she placed the main dish at the center. Wendy also picked up a bottle of wine in what looked like a wine cellar. It's a full fancy set up.

"Do you mind if you call Sooyoung unnie? I'll prepare the utensils." She asked Irene. The latter nodded.

As she walked towards the guest’s area, she observed that the sound system and mini-stage setup are nearly finished. She saw Sooyoung instructing somebody from afar.

"Sooyoung-ssi, let's eat."

"Alright, be there in a sec."

Later on, the three are settled in the table Wendy has set up. It looks really professionally done.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, Wendy."

"Well, I have to feed myself somehow."

They proceeded to eat, with each one grabbing a slice of rib.

Irene can't hide her surprise. This is much better than the roast beef she had earlier. This probably is her specialty for a reason.

Sooyoung gave Wendy a questioning look. "This is great, but why didn't you cook your specialty?" 

"Huh? This isn't your specialty?" Irene's the first to react.

"She's allergic to chicken so I can't make that."

Instead of an answer, Sooyoung just gave her a knowing smile.

They finished their meal heartily, with Irene obviously satisfied.

"So?" Wendy suddenly faced her, anticipation etched on her face.

"Huh?" Irene looked at her, puzzled.

"Did I pass your standards?"

She then remembered their conversation from last night and early this morning.

Instead of an honest answer, she decided to tease the doctor a bit.

"Hmmm, I don't know…"

She was about to tease her more but the pout on Wendy's face is something Irene can't withstand.

But of course, it's always fun teasing people.

"Hmmm fine. It's okay," she said looking nonchalant as she wiped her mouth. Sooyoung stifled her laughter as she caught on with what Irene's trying to do.

"Just… okay?" This time, Wendy's voice is about to crack. Irene thought she had enough teasing.

She giggled a bit before giving her a wide smile. "Silly, it's really good! One of the best meals I had. And I really mean that."

The frown on Wendy's face suddenly turned 180 degrees in a span of a millisecond, obviously happy with Irene's verdict.

"Do you believe me now?" Sooyoung asked.

"I never really doubted her skills. I'm just teasing her."

After that satisfying meal, Wendy volunteered to wash the dishes, leaving Irene and Sooyoung alone.

"Amazing woman, isn't she?" Sooyoung asked while looking at the doctor's back.

"Indeed." Irene can't help but smile. So far, Wendy never fails to amaze her.

"You've been friends for a long time?" Sooyoung then turned her attention to Irene.

"Actually, no. We met under complicated circumstances. Not even a month."

"Really?" Irene wondered why the surprised face.

"You seem so surprised," Irene laughed a bit.

"Nothing. It's just… for her to introduce you to me, and even ask for your validation of her cooking… she actually never introduced anyone to me after…" she didn't continue. She's afraid that she'll overshare something that might make Wendy mad.

"Oh…" Now that made Irene wonder about Wendy's personal life.

"Since when have you known each other?" Irene asked. They seem to be really close with each other. 

"It's quite… Let's just say that I was the one who picked her up from rock bottom during her darkest days when she lost someone. I'm glad she's doing fine now. She actually pursued medicine because of that."

Irene was only able to nod.

_So she understands that. Grief._ She thought.

Suddenly, Sooyoung’s eyes widened, as if realizing something.

"Don't tell her what I just told you. Just wait for her to open up a bit. It's a bit of a sensitive topic for her."

"Don't worry, I know my limits."

"How did you two meet?" Sooyoung asked back.

The question got Irene thinking. Should she consider the first time they met at the club in Zurich?

"We actually met twice."

"Huh?"

Irene shook her head lightly, laughing at the memory.

"We met first in Zurich as two strangers in a club. Then, we met again here in Korea. She happened to be the surgeon of my lover."

Sooyoung nodded, understanding the situation.

"I remember the story about Zurich…" she said softly, still in thought.

"She… told you that?" she panicked a little. It's not a story really shareable anyway. 

"We're close. She tells me stuff. But don't worry. I don't judge," she gave a comforting smile.

"Hmmm, a lover? Did your lover happen to be the woman involved in a car accident just recently?" this time, Sooyoung’s face is serious.

"Uh…" Irene doesn't know how to answer. Not only because she seems to know her current situation, but also she knows she's in a relationship with Wendy's patient, a woman.

"As I said, Wendy tells me stuff. And it's not a big deal if your lover is a woman. Wendy isn't that straight either."

"So you're already taken…" Sooyoung said softly, more to herself than to Irene. She seems to give a sad smile to the doctor.

Before Irene could say another word, the doctor approached them with a towel at hand.

"Anything I missed?" she asked the two, to which they only smiled.

"Right, I almost forgot. Wanna stay till tonight? There will be a live band performing and I'm hoping you could stay until then. Don't worry, your food's on the house."

Wendy looked at her expectantly.

"Well, Joy said she'll look out tonight so I guess I'm free."

\---

The band's on their fifth song and everyone seems to be enjoying it. They're singing along with them. The place actually looked like a small community. It has this homey feeling to it.

We're eating the nachos Sooyoung gave us. She's beside the stage since she's hosting. Wendy's sitting beside me, singing along with the band. Even in the darkness, I can see her face. She looks beautiful.

"Okay! And that is the fifth song brought to you by Revel Acoustics." Everyone cheered. The band is really good.

"Okay, next up. We actually have someone present here that, for sure, you'll enjoy listening to. I did say we have a special guest tonight."

Suddenly I heard Wendy cursed under her breath.

"Shit."

I was initially lost until the spotlight landed on us, or on her particularly.

"Wendy, my friend! Would you like to come up on stage and maybe serenade us a song or two?" Sooyoung started approaching us. 

"You should've told me you're planning this." she hissed softly.

"Surprise?" Sooyoung just laughed and assisted Wendy up on stage. Everyone around me clapped. Of course, I cheered harder.

"So, good evening everyone. I'm Wendy, a close friend of Sooyoung unnie. I was actually looking forward to who the special guest is, that was until Sooyoung unnie called my name," everyone laughed.

"Okay. Since I didn't know I'll be here, I don't know what to si–" just then, a hand sticks out with a phone at hand, a song lyrics on-screen, "Oh, they actually planned it ahead. I do have something to sing," we laughed more. Seems like Sooyoung planned this already.

"I hope you enjoy tonight. Let's start."

Just then, the guitar started playing. I know this song.

_**[Wendy - Shallow (cover) - ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGJJV1krfZY) ** [watch if you like :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGJJV1krfZY) _

**_Tell me something, girl_ **

**_Are you happy in this modern world?_ **

**_Or do you need more?_ **

**_Is there something that you're searching for?_ **

**_I'm falling_ **

**_In all the good times I find myself longing_ **

**_For a change_ **

**_And in the bad times, I fear myself_ **

Hearing that voice again, it feels different than hearing it over the phone. I can feel her emotions flowing.

**_Tell me something, boy_ **

**_Aren't you tired trying to fill that void?_ **

**_Or do you need more?_ **

**_Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_ **

**_I'm falling_ **

**_And all the good times I find myself longing_ **

**_For a change_ **

**_And in the bad times, I fear myself_ **

I looked into her eyes and our gaze met. I can feel her soul speaking with mine. Her eyes speak every emotion she wants to convey. I just felt like we're the only ones in the room and she's singing to me.

Everyone was silent all throughout, not daring to make any noise to disrupt the beautiful voice filling the place that is Wendy's.

I even heard someone sniffing from the back, probably feeling emotional.

Once the last guitar strum ended, everyone erupted in cheers, all amazed at Wendy's performance.

I gotta admit. This girl is so damn talented.

"Thank you, everyone. That was nerve-wracking. It's been a long time since I've sung. It feels like my first surgery all over again."

She looked around before turning to my direction. I gave her a satisfied smile, telling her that she did great.

She sang another pop song, much lighter from the one she sang earlier. Every one of us sang along, ending the night with smiles and laughter.

"So, how did I do?" she asked once she sat on her chair. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"I know you can sing but hearing you live is a whole new experience." I decided to be honest about her. I've been teasing her the whole day anyway.

"So, I take it that you liked it?" 

"I'm your fan."

"Thanks…" she scratched the back of her head and looked down, a habit I noticed whenever she's shy or embarrassed. She's just too adorable.

\--

It's already ten in the evening and the shop's already closing. The night was too enjoyable that Irene failed to notice that her phone had drained.

"Thanks again, Sooyoung unnie. Tonight was really enjoyable," she bowed to the head chef.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you, Irene. Thank you for making time to visit."

She then faced Wendy and gave a somewhat serious expression.

"Seungwan, can I talk to you privately first? It'll only take a few minutes."

Wendy looked at Irene, confusion on her face.

"We'll be back, Irene."

The two walked inside Sooyoung’s office before the owner closed the door. 

"Unnie?" Wendy asked, still clueless.

"Sit down first, Seungwan."

She sat down, although quite unsure about what Sooyoung wanted to talk about.

Sooyoung breathes in deep.

"Seungwan. I can see through you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're well aware that Irene has a lover. In fact, her lover is your very own patient."

"I…" Wendy paused for a while, processing what Sooyoung had told her.

"I'm not doing anything, unnie. And I know that. She won't fly back here in Seoul if she doesn't love her that much."

Sooyoung reached out for Wendy's arm, giving her sisterly comfort that the latter missed.

"I'm just checking up on you. You know she's in a vulnerable state right now. It's alright to be there for her but always know your limits, alright?" 

"I know, unnie. Thank you."

"But unnie," she continued, "I have to be there for her. Especially during these times."

Sooyoung looked at her, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Wendy closed her eyes, remembering her conversation with Dr. Park earlier. "Kang Seulgi, my patient…" 

"Irene's lover?" 

"Yeah… this is confidential but here it goes anyway.”

She breathes in deeply before continuing, “I've talked to Doctor Park earlier. Her condition isn't looking good. We could pretty much say that she's on life support. Although her brain is still somewhat alive, her body doesn't respond. Worse, her heart is unstable. There are also other complications that we're currently monitoring as of the moment."

"So what you're saying is?"

Wendy looked at her dead in the eyes, distaste starting to creep into her mouth from the words she's about to say.

"She could die anytime."

  
  


_Flashback…_

_Once Joy and Irene left the office, Doctor Park's smile was gone. Wendy closed the door before returning to her seat._

_"I'll be transparent, Doctor Son. I'm pretty sure you've read the results earlier."_

_"Yes, Doctor Park. I'm surprised at what you told them, actually."_

_"Well, although the current results are like that, I would like to give them hopes of Ms. Kang waking up. It's still possible, you know. But extremely low."_

_Wendy looked at the report once more, "So the RAS and the neurons are severely damaged?"_

_"Yes. She had a severe concussion when she was brought here. She had a combination of traumatic and hypoxic-ischemic injury."_

_He continued, "it's also unlikely that she'll regain consciousness within a few weeks. The best we can hope for is at least a vegetative state. But even so, her brain damage is so severe that it's unlikely she'll recover to at least be functional again. It'll just prolong her suffering if we continue the treatment in that state. Also, her vital signs are also unstable, and that it's really alarming."_

_"So, you're saying that..."_

_"They might lose her anytime."_

Silence filled the room after Wendy said those words. The atmosphere suddenly felt thick, that anyone can slice through the air with a knife.

"I'm not doing anything, unnie. As I said, I just wanna be her emotional support. I just wanna look out for her. I know what losing someone feels like."

Instead of a rebut, Sooyoung just gave a sad smile to the doctor. 

"Just, be careful. I can see that she's feeling comfortable around you. She probably doesn't notice that also, given that she needs all the emotional support she has. But I trust you, Seungwan-ah. Also, guard your heart."

They both stood up, ending their conversation with a hug.

"Let's get back. Irene's waiting."

Once they're back, Irene gives a questioning gaze at Wendy, with the latter only shrugging it off.

"Just something personal. Let's go?" 

"Sure, I'll just call a taxi."

Wendy gently pulled Irene by her arm towards her car. "Nope. I'll just bring you home." 

"But–" 

"I insist. I pulled you here so it's my responsibility to bring you home."

"Alright…" 

As the two entered the vehicle, Sooyoung waved at them both, giving a knowing look on Wendy.

"Goodbye, unnie!" 

\---

"Just punch in your address on the GPS," Wendy pointed at the touchscreen on the dashboard. Irene complied.

They settled in a quiet atmosphere, both deep in thoughts. Wendy can't forget what Sooyoung has told her earlier. Irene, on the other hand, has been thinking about a lot of things.

"Thank you for tonight, Wendy. I really mean it."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

They fell into another silence, with Wendy navigating the road expertly. She's familiar with Irene's address since it's just along the way to her house now that she realizes it.

"Here's me," Irene spoke once the silhouette of her apartment appeared. Wendy parked her Raptor by the curbside before exiting the vehicle and running towards the passenger door. She assisted Irene in stepping out of the vehicle.

"Good night, Irene. Rest well."

"Good night to you too, Wendy. Drive safe."

Irene gave a quick hug before running towards her apartment, a bit embarrassed with her action. Wendy on the other hand, just stood there, frozen.

Once she's back from her reverie, she returns to the driver's seat. She was about to hit the gas when her work phone rang loudly, filling the whole space inside her car.

"Yoona unnie?" confused when she read the caller ID, she answered it anyway.

"Hey, Doc I–" 

_"Doctor Son! You need to come here quickly!"_

"What's –" 

_"It's your patient, Kang Seulgi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while. Been busy with work and voting for ASeul. Congratulations on their 1st win!!
> 
> Got some neat Wenrene stuff up there huh. Wendy actually sang that twice, once in her IG live and another in Weekly Idol.
> 
> Alsoooo....
> 
> Naughty will be released in a few days. Let's show them the same energy we gave for Monster!
> 
> Let's also shower Yeri with support once her new Music video is out!
> 
> Also, let's anticipate actress Bae in the 2nd half of 2020.
> 
> Til the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

_ "It's your patient, Kang Seulgi." _

That was the last thing I remember before stomping down on my gas pedal and turning my steering wheel rapidly. I'll probably leave tire marks here but I could care less.

Dr. Im only calls my work phone if there is an emergency.

Kang Seulgi is in an emergency.

Within 15 minutes, I managed to arrive at the hospital unscathed, thankfully.

I threw my keys haphazardly to the parking attendant after stepping out of my car in front of the hospital entrance. I don't have the time to care about parking right now.

"Doctor Son!" I heard Dr. Im’s voice rushing down from the corridor.

"Doctor Im! What's the status?"

"Her blood pressure is dropping at an alarming rate. Her body's losing oxygen. She's having a hard time breathing. The nurses are already there. Thank goodness Ms. Park managed to call for the nurses quickly."

Once I arrived, I saw Joy standing at the side, her face riddled with worry and fear.

I looked at the ECG monitor and sigh. The numbers are dropping fast. This is what I'm afraid of.

\---

After an excruciating 45 minutes, I've managed to stabilize her, hooking her to the ventilator since her respiratory system has already relapsed. I can see Joy grimaced at the sight of the tracheal tube sticking out of her neck.

"Finally…" I said as I wiped away the beads of sweat from my forehead.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Son," Joy gave me a full bow.

"I'm just glad I made it right on time."

"I know. I was trying to call Irene unnie but her phone seems to be turned off."

"Perhaps it's better if we just inform her tomorrow. She might be asleep by now." I'll just pass by tomorrow morning before going to work.

Dr. Im and the other nurses bid their farewells as they went out of the room, leaving only me and Joy inside.

I sat down beside her on the sofa, feeling fatigue creeping over my body. All the adrenaline I felt earlier has taken over my body.

"Will she be alright, doc?" I heard Joy asked. I looked at her. Her eyes are glued on the figure lying on the bed, now with more tubes attached.

Should I tell her upfront?

Well, they deserve to know.

"Ms. Park, to be honest…" I paused. How am I gonna tell them? But they should know, right?

I inhaled deeply. So deep, I almost choked on my own saliva. This part of my job is never easy. I'm basically taking away their hopes.

I look at her face, then at Seulgi's direction. Given what happened tonight, I'm guessing Joy has an idea already. And from what I can see, she has much more control of her emotions compared to Irene. I guess telling her first will help.

"Ms. Park, I'll be frank. Ms. Kang's situation is getting worse."

She stayed silent, looking elsewhere, but I know she's listening to me. She's probably deep in thought right now.

"Her brain had too much damage that it's already irreversible. Her respiratory system has already relapsed, making it hard for her to breathe. That's why we have to perform a tracheostomy on her. And even though she managed to overcome coma, she'll fall under the persistent vegetative state, wherein her body reflex will act but she won't be able to respond voluntarily."

"So, you mean there's no chance for her to return to normal?" 

I had to pause at her question. Even though I explained it medically, answering her straight to the point will always be heavy.

"Ms. Kang's long term prognosis is still uncertain. But with the results that we have right now, it would take a miracle for her to get out of coma within two months."

Both of us heaved a sigh. I think Joy now understands the weight of the situation.

"Doctor Son?" 

I looked at her. She's still looking elsewhere, looking a bit lost. She definitely looked exhausted, compared to when we met this morning.

"Hmm?" 

"Are you gonna tell unnie?" 

"I'm planning to. When we meet."

She then looked at me. I can see the bags under her eyes.

"Let me tell her first, tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll leave it to you, Ms. Park."

We sat there in silence for another minute, with only the sound of the ECG monitor filling the room. It's taunting.

"Seems like you were somewhere when they called you. You're still in the same clothes you're wearing this morning. I'm sorry if you need to cut your free time." 

"I went to a friend earlier. I was just on my way home when Dr. Im called. It's alright. It's part of my job." 

"And it seems like unnie left her car here…" right. I don't think Joy knows about earlier. I guess it's alright to tell her. Besides, I just introduced her to a friend.

"About that. I kinda asked her to go with me to this restaurant. I suggested that she just go with me instead so she won't have to drive."

"So you're together earlier?" she put her full attention on me. I can't read her expression. This is getting me nervous all of the sudden.

I looked elsewhere, landing my eyes accidentally to my patient. Irene's lover. 

"Yeah. I had just dropped her off her house when I received the call." I closed my eyes for a moment.

I didn't hear another question for a while. I opened my eyes and looked at Joy. She's looking down on the floor, all seriousness written on her face.

"You two seem to be close."

"I guess you could say that."

"I also remember you bringing her that sandwich the second day. And the roast beef from earlier, was that from you?"

"Yes…" I answered softly, a little too carefully. I'm not sure what she's pointing out here. Her tone doesn't help.

"This is the first time you've met, right? I mean during the time Seulgi's admitted?" 

So, she doesn't know about Zurich? Should I be honest? I have no clue what I'm getting into.

"Actually…" I paused. I can see her face painted with anticipation.

"We've already met before. In Zurich. But that was only for one night."

"Zurich… Holy shit," was all that Joy muttered. I'm guessing she's already put two and two together.

"So that's you? From the club?" all I can do is nod slowly. I don't know if I should be embarrassed.

"No wonder…" Now, she's more like talking to herself at this point. Will she be mad?

"I apologize if that happened. I have no clue that Ms. Bae was already committed when that happened. I didn't really intend for that night to end that way. It's just–" 

"It's alright. Unnie told me what happened. She actually felt guilty that she left you all of a sudden. And they actually broke it off when she left for Zurich, so technically, she's single when that happened between the two of you. They haven't really talked since she left. Although unnie's always pestering me for updates about Seulgi since she felt responsible for her."

I remember her story about Zurich. Also, the reason why she left for Zurich.

"But I guess she's too guilty of what happened that's why she's taking responsibility for Seulgi now as if they didn't break up. She has this tendency of putting everything upon herself."

"But she still refers to her as her girlfriend, right? And you introduced her as Seulgi's girlfriend." I asked. That part actually confused me.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry about that. With the way everything happened so fast, I actually forgot that they broke up before."

"Well, everyone's too shaken to think straight, I guess. But she never really clarified that." Right. She has always referred to Seulgi as her lover. That's why I thought we might have made a mistake that night.

"From her perspective, she thinks the breakup caused this, that's why she can’t acknowledge the fact that they've indeed broken up. She’s hooked up to the illusion that they’re still together. And she's taking all the blame to herself although she doesn't say it. Even though Seulgi has hurt her so much, she'd look past that for her."

Well, that somehow makes sense, in Irene’s sense, that is.

I don't know why but I just had to breathe a sigh of relief. At least I know Joy isn't about to kill me.

"Irene kinda told me what happened before. How they ended up with that kind of relationship."

I can see Joy's surprised face. Looks like she didn't expect that Irene would tell me.

"I'm surprised that unnie told you but to be honest, I can see it happening anyway at some point, not just this soon."

"Yeah. I also didn't expect her to just pour everything out. I felt really bad for both of them."

Joy shifted her gaze to the sleeping patient again, and it seems like she's recalling some memories.

"It was really hard to watch those two back then. I was actually amazed that unnie was able to hold it for a while."

I kept silent, urging for her to continue.

"I've always been the middleman of those two. I can't leave Seulgi alone because she's my best friend since god knows when. I also can't leave unnie alone because she's getting the short end of the stick on this one."

"From your perspective, it seems to be messier than how I imagined."

"Trust me, I barely survived unharmed. I almost disowned her when she started cheating on unnie. I can't tolerate that. But I'm not that heartless. Although I didn't let her live without a scolding or two. We literally fought in a bar when I caught her clinging onto someone who I can remember was a model she worked with before. We were kicked out of the place." Joy let out a hollow laugh.

"At that point, I really thought Irene unnie would break it between them. I can see how hurt she was. But she just kept all that anger inside of her and let it pass."

"That's too much baggage to keep inside, don't you think?"

"Yeah, and that's exactly what happened. It started to break her." I can see Joy's expression turned darker.

"Unnie almost lost herself because of her. Even we started arguing because she started being irrational. But I can see clearly what she's feeling at that moment."

"What do you mean?"

"In those moments, I don't see the same love that they had. Instead, all I saw was guilt and sympathy. What she's feeling for Seulgi is sympathy, but she thought it was love."

Thinking about it now, it explains a lot why Irene's like that. I'm actually seeing Irene in a broken state right now.

Then there was silence between us that I’m too scared to break.

"Doctor Son…” she called softly, sounding defeated.

I looked at her worriedly.

“If that day comes, will you be there for her?" 

That day… did she mean the day Seulgi's…

"I'll look out for her," I said with much conviction.

"I know it's really unfair to ask of you such a thing. Especially when I still don't know what's really going on with you two. And it's really complicated, with Seulgi as your patient. But I also know that when we lose her, it'll take a toll on unnie. She'll blame herself. She'll be lost. I know she's trying to be strong but we don't know when she'll break. And I can only do much for her. I know I'm asking too much from you but will you help me take care of her? I don’t think I’d be enough to handle her."

I can hear the plea in her voice. And the fact that she accepted Seulgi's fate, I have no words.

I understand her side. In the process, she's technically gonna lose someone, too, the same as Irene. She'll be losing a friend. It'll be hard for her to console Irene if she herself is feeling lost.

All I can do is nod and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Thank you, Dr. Son."

\---

The next morning came in real fast and Wendy was already driving to work. She came home really late due to unforeseen events last night so today, she's wearing extra dark sunglasses to cover her red eyes and dark circles.

Coincidence as it may be called, but she spotted a familiar figure by the curbside, who seems to be waiting for a taxi.

She stopped in front of the girl before rolling down the window.

"Going to the hospital?" 

"Yeah. I owe Joy the night so I think I should go there a little early today."

"Hop on. I'm on my way to work anyway."

Irene did as she's told. She didn't argue anymore since it's more practical this way.

The drive was silent. Wendy has a lot on her mind. The emergency from last night, the talk with Joy and Sooyoung, this thing between them, and not to mention the lack of sleep and the slight headache forming in the back of her head.

"What's with the sunglasses? It's not even sunny." Irene chuckled. It's true. The clouds cover the whole of Seoul today so there's no reason to wear sunglasses unless you're covering something, which is what the doctor is exactly doing.

"Nothing. I'm just a little sensitive to light during the mornings, especially when I drive."  _ That was total bullshit,  _ Wendy thought.

"Oh…"

Wendy was just glad Irene didn't inquire further.

"Have you eaten?" the doctor asked.

"I'm planning to grab something for me and Joy along the way."

"No need."

"Huh?" Irene asked, confused.

"Check the backseat. There's a paper bag there."

Indeed, when she looked behind, beside the doctor's duffle bag, sits a plain brown paper bag. She reached for it and placed it on her lap.

"You've brought us food?" she asked in awe while checking the contents of the bag. Inside were two sets of disposable bento boxes and two chopsticks.

"I kinda missed cooking. So I made a lot this morning. And also to prevent you two from eating take-out and fast foods. And hospital food's not really appetizing," Wendy explained in a fast phase, never taking her eyes off the road. Irene doesn't have to know that this is also a thank you offering for the talk she had with Joy last night.

"Awww you didn't have to, you know? But I really appreciate it. Thank you."

"Well, you might be missing my cooking already so…" Wendy added jokingly.

"I would be lying if I said I'm not looking forward to it," Irene said in a small voice, that Wendy almost didn't catch it.

They returned to silence. Wendy was already thinking of different scenarios inside her head about how Irene will react upon learning Seulgi's current situation.

"Did you rest well?" she asked, eyes still focused on the road.

"I did. I immediately slept after washing up, and I didn't notice my phone drained while we're at Bon Appetea. I've just charged it this morning."

_ No wonder Joy wasn’t able to contact you. _

"That's good. You should rest well. And I guess I have to check on the food you eat from time to time to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

"You don't have to do all that, Wendy. I don't wanna bother you too much."

"It's alright. We're friends now. And besides, someone has to look out for you somehow."  _ I need to look out for you, Irene. _

"You're being sweet. Are you normally this sweet to your friends?" she asked in a teasing tone.

_ I'm only this sweet to people I care about. _

"I guess? Sunny unnie told me that I can be mistaken as someone's girlfriend for being too sweet." 

"Well, that unnie of yours ain't lying."

She wasn't able to rebut. She doesn't know how to.

Thank goodness they’re already entering the hospital parking lot.

But then she remembered. Joy's gonna tell her about Seulgi's current situation.

After shifting the gear to park, she turned off the engine, leaving them in a deafening silence.

"Irene, you can go ahead and bring your food. I'll just take care of some stuff."

"Alright, Wendy. Thanks again for breakfast!" 

Irene jumped out of the Raptor, her duffle bag hanging on her right shoulder and the paper bag on her left hand.

Wendy, on the other hand, stayed still on her seat, removing her sunglasses. She needed to fix her bags with a concealer. She's thankful that she always keeps one in her bag.

Once fixed, she wore her round eyeglasses and duffle bag, before heading out of her car. She needs to talk to Dr. Park and have Seulgi run under some tests again.

\---

"Sooyoung-ah!" Irene greeted as soon as she stepped inside but what greeted her instead was a snoring Joy. She just set aside the food and her things, sitting on the sofa instead to avoid disturbing the sleeping girl.

"Wow, you're still asleep at this hour. It's already nine."

She decided to let the girl rest. She looks tired, after all. Why does she look tired even?

Her query was answered when she set her eyes on the unconscious patient, who seemed different than the last time she saw her.

"Wait… what…?" 

She walked closer and noticed additional tubes and wires that were not present the last time she's been here.

_ Wait, so were these attached last night? _

She's familiar with that equipment. Having a tracheal tube just means that Seulgi's not able to breathe on her own. Which means she's actually getting weaker.

"Seulgi? What…" she's lost for words. She didn't look this bad when she left yesterday.

_ What happened last night? _

"Unnie?" Irene's voice woke the sleeping girl up.

"Sooyoung-ah…" it's a tone contrast with her greeting earlier. She has a lot of questions in her mind.

Joy wiped off the sleep in her eyes. She already has an idea of what Irene's thinking, seeing that the girl has been staring at Seulgi's lying figure the whole time.

"Unnie, how about we eat first and I'll tell you what happened."

The two are now situated by the counter, eating the bento boxes that Wendy had prepared for them. Joy's actually really thankful as she's really hungry.

They ate in silence, with Joy giving cautious glances at her unnie, while the latter was eating absentmindedly.

"I tried calling you last night, unnie."

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I didn't notice that my phone drained."

Joy only nodded in acknowledgment.

"Last night, Seulgi unnie… They had to call Dr. Son last night. Her respiratory system relapsed. Her blood pressure and oxygen level dropped."

_ Last night? So Wendy drove back here after dropping me off? _

Irene paused for a while, absorbing Joy's explanation. It's hard swallowing the words she's hearing right now, just like the food that’s stuck in her throat.

"I was so scared, unnie. Every second felt like forever waiting for the nurses. Dr. Son came in just right on time. Thankfully she was able to stabilize her. She also needed to hook her up to the tracheal tube to assist her breathing."

“No wonder Wendy looked so tired…” she whispered to herself, a realization that hit her.

They continued to eat in silence, deciding to discuss the matters just after breakfast.

Once done, Irene was clearing away the bento boxes when Joy started speaking.

Here goes nothing.

“Unnie…”

Irene didn’t speak. She’s waiting for the next words.

“We almost lost her last night.”

Silence still occurs, but Irene seemed to stop cleaning up. She settled her arms on her side, thinking deeply.

“I…” Irene began, but the words got lost in her mind. She may look calm but her mind’s in turmoil.

They didn’t speak more. Irene settled herself beside Joy on the couch whilst looking at her supposed lover.

“Sooyoung-ah…” she called so softly that it actually scared Joy.

“Unnie?”

She heard a deep sigh from Irene. “Tell me, is there no use holding on?”

“Joohyun unnie…” Joy was about to come closer but Irene continued.

“I’m not stupid. From what Dr. Park has discussed, I think I pretty much figured out how bad Seul’s condition is. To be honest, I really think it’s only a miracle we’re in a hospital right now and not in a funeral.”

“Joohyun unnie, don’t say stuff like that! She’s here because she’s still fighting.”

Irene looked stern. Chills ran down Joy’s back upon looking at her eyes.

“Fighting? What if what she really wants is to end this suffering? That we’re just keeping her away from relief? For all I know, she’d rather be with her parents than with us right now. And wouldn’t it be better for all of us if she’s dea–”

She wasn’t able to continue due to the hand that met her cheek.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Everything went silent, even the doctor who’s just about to knock on their door.

Wendy’s hand hung midair after hearing Joy’s outburst.

Carefully, she knocked softly, letting the occupants know of her existence before sliding the door slowly.

“Is it alright to enter?” She peeked her head inside first while observing the room.

Irene was holding onto her cheek and Joy’s standing in front of her, her face red from anger.

Joy let out a deep breath to calm herself.

“Come in, Dr. Son. I’m sorry if you had to hear that.”

Wendy opened the door fully to let herself in. She walked through the thick atmosphere surrounding them due to the heated encounter earlier. She’s dreading this moment right now, really.

“I’m just going to check on her if it’s alright with you,” she said calmly. Joy just nodded. Irene was still looking down, holding on to her throbbing cheek. Joy did hit her hard.

“Also…” Wendy added on, which caught the two’s attention.

“I’m going to discuss with you about her current situation, if it’s alright with you, Ms. Bae?” she then specifically looked at the said girl.

“Sure, go ahead.” Wendy nodded in acknowledgment.

She began checking the different apparatuses attached to Seulgi one by one while scribbling on her clipboard.

Once done, she pocketed her pen and faced the two.

“Alright. Upon checking, she’s smoothly taking in the tracheal tube. There’s no issue with the operation from last night.”

“As for her prognosis, I’m afraid that we have to keep the tube indefinitely. Her respiratory system has relapsed and it doesn’t seem to be recovering anytime soon. I’m terribly sorry...”

“It’s alright, doc. You did well. It’s now up to Seulgi.” Wendy only nodded in encouragement.

“I guess I should go…” she looked at Joy, then at Irene who’s still looking quite lost.

“I’ll be back this afternoon for another round.”

Wendy sighs once she’s out of the room. She heard everything Irene had said. As much as she wanted to talk to her, but she’s afraid she might overstep her boundaries.

Back inside the room, the atmosphere is still as tense as before. Irene has been silent since Joy slapped her.

“I’m terribly sorry, unnie. I really don’t like to slap you, but I needed to pull you back.”

Irene stood up and approached the taller woman.

“Sooyoung-ah, I’m sorry for what I’ve said earlier. It’s just that I feel so lost and I’m not thinking straight so–”

“It’s alright, unnie. I understand how you're feeling…” Irene wanted to smile at that. Instead, Joy gave a sad smile so painful that it worries the older.

“I did give her up for you…”

_ What? _

Irene looked at Joy, confused at her words.

“What?”

Joy is now trying to avoid her eyes. It’ll be the first time she’s opening this up.

“I gave Seulgi up for you.”

“Sooyoung…”

“I was once in love with her. But seeing how she looks at you and you at her, I figured, she deserved a love you’re able to give. And also you, you deserve a love that’s reciprocated. That’s why I stepped out of the way and just played the role of cupid. Cliche, huh? But hey, look at you two. You’ve reached eight years of being together. Although you had to break up for your own sake...”

The sad smile Joy gave didn’t ease Irene’s insides. She felt guilty all of a sudden.

_ Guilty of what? She just fell in love. She didn’t break any relationship or stole someone from someone. _

“Sooyoung-ah… I have no idea…” Irene trailed off, not knowing what to say.

She should’ve noticed it back then. Seulgi and Joy had been inseparable when she met them. They look so close. Why didn’t she notice it before?

Conflicting feelings started to cloud her mind.

“It’s alright, unnie. I was the one who stepped back. You did nothing wrong. I was the coward one. Don’t feel bad about it.”

“Does she know?” Irene questioned.

“I never told her. I was afraid at first. By the time I felt like I had enough courage, I was too late. And knowing her, if I told her about my feelings while you two are getting closer, she’ll just be really confused. She’s too kind to disregard me.”

“That is true…”

She then remembered a part of Joy’s statement.

Right. They’ve broken up. They’re not supposed to be together anymore.

_ But maybe if we didn’t break up, we wouldn’t be in this situation. It’s your fault, Irene,  _ she thought to herself.

Joy failed to notice the internal battle occurring inside Irene’s mind. She’s too distressed herself to think of anything else. 

Both stayed silent for a while, with each one of them having a lot on their minds.

“Can I take a smoke for a moment? I just need some relief.” Irene stood up to grab her cigarette from her bag.

“I thought you stopped smoking?”

“I thought so, too.”

She went out of the room, finally able to breathe in deeply for the first time since their heated argument.

Irene went towards the back part of the hospital, where the smoking area is. She wished that it’s just her who would be smoking. She doesn’t want any attention right now.

As soon as she exited the main building, she saw a familiar grey button-up that she saw just this morning.

“Oh, Doctor Son.”

“Ms. Bae,” Wendy nodded in acknowledgment before puffing out a mouthful of smoke away from Irene’s direction.

“On break?”

“Yeah. Coffee doesn’t work anymore so here I am.” She attempted to laugh but a dry one just came out instead.

“How’s your cheek?” she inquired.

“How’d you–”

“I was about to enter the room earlier when I overheard your argument. Sorry…”

“Oh…” Irene doesn’t know up to what extent Wendy has heard. Now, she’s too embarrassed to face the doctor after her outburst earlier.

“I wanted to tell you earlier about Ms. Kang’s situation actually, but Ms. Park has requested that she opt for her to tell you first.”

Irene only nodded, lighting up the stick held by her lips with Wendy’s already lit stick.

“How are you, Irene?” Wendy asked, looking at the girl’s direction.

Irene knew immediately that Wendy’s asking her as a friend, not a doctor. She really needed that.

She puffed a mouthful of smoke, “I actually don’t know. I’m scared, Wendy.” Irene faced the doctor.

“As much as I want to deny it, but I know what’s coming. I’m done believing in false hopes.”

The way Irene said it kinda reminded her of her old self. She, too, doesn’t believe in those anymore. Not after  _ she _ left her holding on to a false promise.

"I know, Irene. I know…" 

The way Wendy shifted her eyes away tells her that she's reliving a memory, something Irene's really curious about. But of course, she knows her boundaries.

"I also learned about how Joy really felt for Seulgi. I actually felt worse."

"Oh…" with the effort Joy has willingly put for Seulgi, Wendy wasn't actually surprised about it.

"Do you think it's worth holding on?" Irene asked, gaze directed towards the horizon.

"Irene, if you think that letting go is bad, don't, " that made her look at the doctor.

"You can't blame yourself if you feel tired. We all have the right to feel tired and defeated. We aren't gods who can defy anything they wish. We can only live with what's given to us. You’ll only hurt yourself more if you keep denying something inevitable. The only thing you can do is accept whatever is bound to happen. Well, at least that’s what I’ve learned.”

Irene shifted her eyes from the horizon to the woman beside her.

“Wendy, what–”

“Hey, let’s head inside. The sky doesn’t look promising. We might get drenched.”

Irene’s words were left hanging when Wendy turned towards the door, not waiting for her response.

Once Wendy was gone, she released a sigh, thinking to herself if she said something wrong.

Puffing the last of her cigarette, she looked up to the sky, a sight she’ll never get tired of.

She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes in the process. She then felt a droplet on her face. She opened her eyes.

Indeed, the sky’s about to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while :) Hope all of you are doing alright!
> 
> Anyway, some bits of Wendy's past will unfold, little by little. So stay tuned! And also the revelation of Joy's true feelings – the more painful, more fun :))
> 
> Well, ASeul's about to end promotion, and it'll be their anniversary next week.  
> Congrats to luvies! Despite some hiccups, we did well for this sub-unit debut! We've broken a lot of personal records.  
> Give yourselves a pat on your backs. You deserve it. (But don't forget to keep on voting and streaming)
> 
> Lastly, they are all so gorgeous during the Dream Concert istg.
> 
> That's it for now. Till next update!


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days didn't go as planned for Irene. The university wants her either to be back in the next three days or she'll have to take a leave for the next semester. And with the situation Seulgi's in right now, anything can happen at any time.

The next thing she knew, she has her laptop on her lap, scrolling through various job openings in Korean universities.

Lips pursed, brows knitted— that's what greeted Joy when she entered the hospital room. She also noticed the faint smell of cigarette smoke.  _ Unnie must be stressed,  _ she thought. 

"Unnie, you look like you're about to burn holes through your laptop."

She looked at the newcomer before changing her facial expression, realizing what Joy has meant.

"Good morning to you, too. I'm just really stressed right now."

The younger settled beside her, looking at the laptop screen. "Looking for a new job? What about Zurich?" 

"I know. I called the uni. It's either I return there in three days or I take a leave for the next term."

"So you're leaning on staying here in Korea?" 

Irene shrugged her shoulders. She's still weighing the options as of now. And she only has three days.

"I don't think I can leave anytime soon, Joy. But at the same time, I need to earn to survive."

Joy paused for a bit, thinking to herself.

"Hmmm, I was thinking…" she started off, still looking at nothing in particular.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Now that you mention it, I remembered something from our agency."

Irene broke her attention from her laptop and focused on Joy instead.

"Do you still have your camera gears?"

"Yeah, they're in my apartment."

Joy fetched her phone and checked her email, searching for a specific one from their head.

"You see, there's this new model that we signed just last week. Apparently, she's not comfortable with male photographers, so they’re thinking of assigning her a female photographer instead. Problem is, about 90% of our photographers are male. And I am fully booked until the end of the quarter. So we're actually looking for a female photographer."

Irene digested everything Joy said, slowly processing her message.

"So, you're saying that I should try and apply?" 

Joy nodded, "Yeah, it's definitely different than being a professor but you're an amazing photographer and I can vouch for that. I can actually recommend you. Just send me your portfolio and CV and I'll handle the rest from there."

Her brows furrowed, thinking of her friend's suggestion. She knows where Joy works and it's definitely not just some small-time agency. That, and it's actually more practical than returning to Zurich at the moment. This might actually work if she’ll be able to get the job.

She exhales loudly, making up her mind. "Fine. I'll send you my portfolio in a bit. Might as well try."

Once she returned home that day, she rummaged through her storage room and found a dry box sitting in the corner. She pulled it out of the room and settled the heavy material in the middle of her study table.

It's been a while since she last used her camera. In Zurich, the school has its own equipment so she doesn't need to use her own.

She opened the dry box and retrieved the contents. She then found some sd cards and film negatives kept together with the camera.

"I wonder what's inside."

She grabbed her laptop and inserted the first SD card in the card slot. She has no clue as to what's inside since the label was already smudged.

Upon looking at the card's content, she can't help but give a sad smile.

It's their first out of country trip as a couple. She literally made it like Seulgi's photoshoot with the way the photos were taken. This was taken some two years ago.

They were all smiles as if there's nothing wrong in this world. She can see how Seulgi looked at her lovingly.

After going through all of the cards' contents, she looked at the film negatives. She doesn't remember using film cameras so she's quite unsure why she has those.

She checked the dry box further, only then noticing another camera not belonging to her.

"A Minolta? Where have I seen this?"

She remembered seeing this before. But as much as she's a photographer, she's also practical. That's why she never really bothered to venture into vintage film cameras. But she knows someone who's a fan of anything vintage.

Seulgi. 

She remembered teaching her photography during their university days. So she knows the girl has enough knowledge about photography. She was actually surprised that her girlfriend actually got a vintage film camera instead.

She grabbed the film negatives next. Using her phone as backlight, she looked at each frame, leaving her mouth agape.

It's all candid shots of her, from her sleeping to her silhouette while watching the sunset at the beach. It's not that many but each shot is really a work of art.

_ Seulgi can really make anything a work of art. _

"If she took photography, she'd be really good at it."

She sat there for a while, looking once more at the photos she found just recently. 

After about an hour, she decided to clean up and call it a day. Besides, she'll dive into a huge decision-making tomorrow so she'd need all the rest she could.

\---

Joy fixed herself for the last time in front of the mirror before grabbing her duffle bag and camera bag sitting on the couch. She looked at the time. It's already 10 AM. 

"Thanks again, unnie. I'm sorry if you're staying straight for the weekend." Joy bowed apologetically.

Joy's booked for an upcoming photo shoot that she has no choice but to have Irene watch Seulgi for the whole weekend. It was a sudden change of schedule from the agency and Joy had no choice but to comply. 

"I told you it's really fine with me. I should be the one apologizing for this mess."

"Nonsense, unnie. I love you both so much that I can't stand not seeing you for a day."

Irene just rolled her eyes while giggling, "Just go and work hard. I'm cringing."

Joy just stuck her tongue out before leaving the hospital room.

She's now left alone with an unconscious bear. The silence is making her deaf.

It's been hours of silence while she's still browsing different job openings in Korea. She had bookmarked some but is still hesitating to send her resume. She only has today and tomorrow left.

A knock came by the door.  _ It must be the doctor,  _ she thought. 

The door slid open and Wendy entered with her eyes stuck on her clipboard.

"Good morning, Ms. Park. I'm just doing my usual rou—" 

"Morning, Dr. Son."

That greeting made the doctor look up after hearing a fairly familiar voice.

"Ms. Bae! Pleasant to see you at this time of day." Wendy smiled at her. It's usually Joy who would be looking out at this time of day. 

"Nice seeing you, too, Dr. Son. Joy has a schedule for the weekend so it'll just be me."

"I see." 

Wendy bowed a little before walking closer to the patient, adjusting her spectacles in the process.

Irene can't help but observe Wendy's facial expression. She was suddenly reminded of that afternoon at the smoking area.

The doctor gave out a sigh before turning back to Irene. She has an unreadable expression.

"Ms. Bae, upon checking, her respiratory hasn't made an effort to restore yet, so we have no choice but to keep her tracheal tube on. Her pulse rate is dropping down a little more than normal. But other than that, there are no significant changes from the last time I checked."

"I understand, doc. Thank you." 

She was about to leave when she looked back at Irene, hesitating a bit. She did walk out on her vaguely the last time they talked.

"How are you?" she asked. 

"Not so well, I guess,"  _ there's no point in lying,  _ Irene thought.

"I've heard that you might go back to Zurich soon? Ms. Park mentioned it briefly."

"I'm still not sure about that. I might actually end up working here in Korea instead, due to circumstances."

"Ohh…" Wendy just stood there awkwardly, not knowing that to say.

"I guess I'll see you around, Ms. Bae."

"Likewise, Dr. Son. See you around."

Wendy was holding the door handle but hadn't moved an inch. She's still hesitating on leaving just like that.

Irene raised an eyebrow, seeing that the doctor seems to be stuck on her spot.

"Ms. Bae?"

"Hmm?" 

Wendy avoided her gaze. "So, I've bought some food with me." the doctor said unsurely.

"Okay?" Irene asked, wondering what the doctor means.

"I-I just wanna ask if you want some?"

Irene's mouth twitched, almost breaking into an amused smile. Amused, because everything has been so awkward lately. They haven't seen each other much after that afternoon.

She was about to answer but then looked at the patient. She needed to keep an eye on her.

"But Seu—" 

"I mean, I'll give it to you later at lunch. I just wanted to make sure you're eating properly."

"Sure, Dr. Son." 

Irene had to hold her smile after seeing the doctor's pearl white teeth for the first time in a while.

"See you at lunch, Ms. Bae," she waved goodbye before exiting the room.

Once the doctor was gone, she moved her gaze to her unconscious lover.

"There's no harm, right?" 

"I mean, it's just nice to talk to someone. She's a good friend. She’s kinda keeping me sane."

"I think she would've done the same if it was Joy who's here." 

She stopped talking to herself once she realized how stupid she might have looked like. Thank goodness no one else is inside.

"She’s a good friend,” Irene repeated again, more like to herself than to Seulgi.

As if she’s being questioned, she answered absentmindedly, “We’re not like  _ that.  _ She’s like what Joy is to me, but a more caring and mature version. I can see that she also takes extra care of you."

A few seconds and she sighs to herself, “what am I even saying? I’m starting to talk to myself more and more.” 

\---

Lunch came by quickly and right on time, I heard a knock from the door.

"Come in!"

Wendy slid inside, a paper bag at hand.

"I've brought home-cooked lunch."

I immediately cleared the table, setting aside my laptop. She placed the paper bag in the middle.

"Do you always bring extra food with you?" I asked, curious.

"Well, not really. It just so happened that I cooked a large portion this morning. I was planning to share some with Ms. Park if she’s here." 

"She loves your cooking. She would be thrilled."

I saw her smile at that. "Glad to know! So I'll just see you later during my rounds."

"Where are you going?" I asked as I saw her opening the door.

"Uh… to the cafeteria to eat?"

Should I invite her? Would it be okay?

It took me a while to speak, contemplating if I should ask or not.

Well, no harm having some company during lunch, I guess.

"Why don't you, uhm… eat here instead?" I asked, albeit shyly. It's still awkward but I could use a friend to talk to.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to you or to Ms. Kang."

"It's fine. I just want some company, I guess. It's also nice to talk to a friend once in a while."

I saw her thinking deeply.

"If you insist."

We ate in silence, with only the cutlery making noise. 

Once done, none of us make a move. I think we're both waiting for each other. 

"Ms. Ba—"

"Dr. So—" 

We both spoke simultaneously. We could only laugh.

"You first, Dr. Son."

She breathes in deeply then releasing it a second after. She then looked at me directly.

"I'm sorry about the last time. I shouldn't have cut you out like that."

"Hey, it's alright. I understand you're not too comfortable sharing personal matters too much. Don't worry about it." I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

Her smile then turned to a frown with that worried gaze of hers. "Hey, you looked tired. Your eyes are kinda droopy." I felt her hand reaching for a displaced hair on my forehead, fixing it for me.

I’d be lying if I say that it didn’t affect me.

"I hope you rest up more. You may fall sick if you lack rest."

I just sat there frozen, even after she fixed my hair. I can feel my whole body heating up just from the touch. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Wendy stood up straight.

"I-I gotta go. See you around, Ms. Bae."

She dashed towards the door even before I could react.

A loud ring suddenly brought me back down to earth.

"Hello?" I said as I hastily answered my phone.

_ "Unnie, are you good to talk to right now?" _

"Yeah, what's up?"

_ "Have you decided on whether to return to Zurich or not?"  _ Right. I almost forgot my worst dilemma of today.

"I really haven't, to be honest. I still haven't found any other job offerings here in Korea."

_ "Well, tell me immediately because if you decided to stay, my boss actually wanted to meet you." _

I stood up, surprised at what Joy had just said.  _ Does this mean I might get a job after all?  _

"You mean—" 

_ "Yes, unnie. They're pretty impressed with your portfolio and wanted to know more about you." _

"Holy shit, Joy. I wasn't really expecting this." I can't hide my surprise. I just tried it because of Joy's persistence but I was actually not that confident that I'll get in, given that I haven't been on the field for quite a while now. That, and I barely do fashion photography, unlike Joy.

_ "Well, believe now because I've already asked my cousin to watch over for a little while tomorrow because you have to be here by 10 am." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy anniversary to the best girls! Just a short quick update for today since I don't wanna be all angsty on you.
> 
> You'll meet some new characters in the next chapter so stay tuned! So I was thinking of doing a Q&A-like segment for the characters... hmmm maybe.. lol You'll see ;)
> 
> Anyways, hope you are all taking care of yourselves. Drink lots of water and stay safe always.
> 
> Til the next update!


	12. - Q&A with Doctor Son -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We're here today to learn more about our beloved characters with this Q&A portion. So let's sit down and listen to their honest thoughts and feelings.

**\- Q &A WITH DOCTOR SON - **

**Can you tell us about yourself?**

Hi! I’m Wendy Son Seungwan, or most commonly known as Wendy. I’m 30, a general surgeon at Seoul National University Hospital.

**Wendy is an English name and we noticed that you use them even in legal documents. How did you acquire that name?**

I used to live in Canada when I was a child. It’s my actual English name. I’m used to it so I use it more instead of my Korean name.

**That’s fascinating. How are you doing today?**

I’m doing generally okay. How about you, interviewer-nim? Hope you’re doing fine. *smiles*

**Thanks, Doctor Son! I’m doing great. So, anything you’ve been up to these days?**

Well, I do cook a lot, if you would notice. I also sometimes visit Sooyoung unnie’s cafe and maybe sing a song once in a while.

**That’s nice of you. You’ve been friends for a long time?**

We’ve known each other since we were in uni. I would take extra culinary courses if I have free time, and that’s where I met Sooyoung unnie and Sunny unnie. I’m also good friends with Dr. Im. We met during my residency years ago and she took me like a younger sister. I’m grateful for a lot of people.

**Oh, that’s quite a dedication, knowing that medical courses are hard enough.**

Yeah, culinary courses somehow take my stress away. I did mention that I love cooking.

**Speaking of cooking, you seem to be fond of cooking for certain people? Is it okay to tell us about it?**

Sure, of course. I'm not sure, to be honest. I just genuinely care for them, as a friend. Not even as the doctor of their friend. I guess I grew fond of them over time. Plus, they love my cooking. Ms. Park especially, as Ms. Bae mentioned. Too bad Ms. Bae can’t eat chicken though. Some of my specialties are chicken dishes. But Ms. Park did enjoy them. Ms. Bae loves to tease me whenever I try a new dish and ask for her verdict.

**Hm, you do seem really fond of these two in particular.**

Ms. Park’s a good company. She’s not the comical expressive type but her words are her charm. She knows what to say in most situations, so it’s actually nice talking with her. Very intellectual. As for Ms. Bae, I can’t really explain it. I just felt compelled to look out for her. She’s in a very vulnerable spot right now, so I just wanna be there as her emotional support.

**Not to mean anything but did the Zurich incident have anything to do with this? It’s okay if you don’t want to answer.**

*thinks deeply* I wouldn’t say that it’s the whole reason but I guess it’s partly a reason? I don’t really know how to explain it. *sighs* I didn’t even expect for us to see each other again, given that we met on a whole different continent.

**So, what do you think of your current status now? I heard that Ms. Park did that friend-talk with you if the unfortunate turn of events happened.**

Right. Ms. Park and I talked that night. She seems really serious about it. As for me and Ms. Bae, I can honestly say that there’s nothing of that sort between us. As much as possible, I just wanna take care of them as much as I look out for Ms. Kang. As friends, I guess *uncertain laugh*. I know the pain of losing someone you love, so I can say that I can relate to a certain degree. *looks elsewhere absentmindedly*

**If it’s alright with you, can you tell us something about that? *refers to the last part of her previous answer***

*Deep sighs* It’s just, well, a dark portion of my past. Sooyoung unnie helped me cope with it, and I’m really grateful for that. I’m sorry but I don’t think I can explain further. All I can say is that she’s the reason why I’m in the medical field right now.

**Okay, I’m sorry for intruding like that. Seems like a sensitive topic. It’s alright, you don’t have to.**

Thanks for understanding, interviewer-nim.

**I’ve seen a video of you performing at Bon Appetea. I must say, your voice is heaven-sent.**

*turns pink due to shyness* Oh, my… *giggles* I didn’t expect that a video of that would come out. It’s also one of my hobbies. I have loved singing ever since. Sooyoung unnie would always push me to sing a song or two whenever I’m available.

**Can you give us a sample right now?**

Sure. *giggles* Just don’t expect too much, okay? *breathes in deeply* 

*Sings “Everybody Hurts Sometimes” by Pixie Lott*

_**[ Watch video here ](https://youtu.be/42orOzWGBOY?t=55) ** _

***speechless for seconds*...**

Interviewer-nim? You there? *giggles while looking at a stunned interviewer*

***now back to earth* I’m so sorry. I think I went to heaven for a second there.**

*Laughs* You’re exaggerating. But I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you, interviewer-nim!

***claps* But seriously Dr. Son, that was really amazing.**

*giggles*

**Alright, to wrap it up, what are you looking forward to?**

I’m looking forward to a lot of things, not just for me. I’m trying my best to help Ms. Kang, so I’m looking forward to her recovery. I’m sure it’ll make Ms. Bae and Ms. Park happy, especially Ms. Bae. She’s been so down lately that it’s actually painful to watch her trying her best to look okay. I can see through her. It’s like I’m looking at my past self. So I’m looking forward to helping her in any way I can.

**Okay, thank you for your time, Doctor Son. Hope you have a great day!**

Thank you, interviewer-nim. Take care always!

**Okay, on to the next person...**


	13. - Q&A with Park Sooyoung -

**\- Q &A WITH PARK SOOYOUNG -**

**Hello! Can you tell us about yourself?**

Hi! Park Sooyoung but you can call me Joy. 29, a photographer at Luxuria Agency.

**How are you doing today?**

Still feeling a little shitty but I can manage. We’ve been juggling work and hospital duties for quite a while now.

**Right, It’s been a few weeks now? I’m surprised you’re able to manage this much.**

Yeah, more or less. Unnie and I are working on it. As much as I’m grateful that unnie’s here, I feel bad that I might have burdened her on this. I didn’t exactly think that she would take responsibility when I called her back then given that they’re already done with each other. Thank goodness I can always tap my cousin whenever both of us are unavailable.

**If it’s alright with you, can you tell us what happened on the day of Ms. Kang’s accident? No need to force yourself if it’s hard to talk about it.**

No, it’s okay. I guess it’s also to let this out of my chest.   
So that day, we met during the morning. You know, casually hanging out. Did a little bit of a photo walk along Han River. She’s such a good subject since she has a great camera registry, if you know what I mean. I actually asked to hang around since I’ve noticed that she’s been off and moody lately. I haven’t really checked up on her since I was busy with a project at work. Though she always assures me that she’s fine.

**Is she good at masking her real emotions?**

I think she developed it over time since the plane crash incident happened. She’s usually very transparent before but ever since that moment, she’s been pretending to be okay, even though we know she’s not. That’s why she’s always pushed to the edge at an unexpected time. She’ll burst out when no one expects it. It caused us huge arguments multiple times.

**Oh, it’s kinda hard to predict a person like that.**

It is. And it’s exactly the same that day. She really looked alright in the morning. All smiles, like that. Just then that night, I received a phone call from the hospital. I’m still really thankful that she didn’t remove me from her emergency contacts. Apparently, when we traced back, the bar that we frequented told me that she’s been there since the afternoon, drinking non-stop. No one knew she went there. And then, you know the rest.

**I was told that Ms. Bae booked the next possible flight back to Seoul the day you called her.**

I know, right? I was actually surprised! I expected that it’ll take her at least a week or so but the next thing I knew, she’s headed towards the airport.

**Has she always acted on impulse like this?**

Not really. When we were in uni, she’s always the level-headed one. I admit that I can be a bit frank and straightforward at times and Seulgi here can be too naive or dumb about things. But I noticed unnie started losing it when that tragic plane accident happened some years ago.

**That accident, you mean…**

Yeah, that Korean Air Accident. You’ve heard about it? *interviewer nods*. So Yeah, that’s pretty much the turning point for all of us. Everything changed after that. Even I admit that I changed after that.

**If it’s alright with you, can you tell us a little bit about your friendship? You, Ms. Bae, and Ms. Kang?**

Seulgi and I go way back, since middle school. My parents work overseas, and since Seul used to live in our neighborhood, Mama and Papa Kang treated me like their youngest child, given that we’re best friends and all. We’ve been inseparable ever since. As for Joohyun unnie, we met during one of my advanced courses. She’s a year ahead of us. I just found her alluring that time, I can’t help but approach her during our first day of class. You can say that I was curious about her.

**Wow, I didn’t expect that. I mean, how you and Ms. Bae met.**

I know right? But like I said, I’m straightforward, so I approached her just like that. Took a photo of her, and told her “Hey, you look really pretty.” I can tell you she was creeped out by me *laughs*.

**Well, I kinda understand Ms. Bae on that part. That wasn’t a pretty subtle introduction.**

Yeah, I admit, I came at her a bit too strong. She even thought I was flirting with her! And to clarify, no, I wasn’t. I was just really fascinated by her at the time. She really looks mysteriously alluring. You know what I’m saying?

**She has this certain aura that you’ll be compelled.**

Yes, you’ll realize it once you see her. So yeah, that’s how we met. As for those two, well, in our class, we sometimes need a model or a subject for certain projects, and not to brag but Seul has a good sense of it. So she ended up being unnie’s model for a special final project. In turn, Joohyun unnie modeled for one of Seulgi’s projects, too.

**About Ms. Kang. I saw her old paintings from your school publication from before. I was really fascinated with their exhibit. Nue?**

Oh my god, that brings back memories. Yeah, that’s one of her greatest works, even until now. Ten paintings of Joohyun unnie, that was magical. I didn’t even know she had it in her. I mean, yeah I know she’s great but that project just… wow.

**I can see that you’re still flabbergasted about it *chuckles***

I can tell you. The photos don’t do justice. You should really see it in real life to really appreciate its madness. And also, there’s more to those paintings. Those two started because of that project. I was there to witness it all.

**It was slow progress with those two, huh?**

Yeah, it was kinda painful to watch. Ddeulgi being Ddeulgi *laughs*, slow but cute.

**Speaking of painful. So I’ve heard about you and Seulgi. I mean, you admitted it yourself.**

Oh, right. About that. I wasn’t really planning on letting the cat out of the bag but I just kinda blurted it out. And yes, that was also part of “painful”. But right now, I don’t think Seulgi has to know about it. It’s almost a decade ago and I’m over her. *laughs forcibly*

***Observes Joy with one brow raised* Hmkay, if you say so. So how did Ms. Bae react to that?**

Oh, she was definitely surprised. But I don’t think she’s mad or anything. Just surprised.

**For the past year, when Ms. Bae left for Zurich, how was it for you?**

I gotta admit, I was initially mad at her for doing it impulsively. But of course, realization hits, and I understood why she needed to do that. But it’s been hell keeping Seul in check. She’ll act okay one minute, and then the next minute, I’ll find myself in front of a bar, searching for an intoxicated bear. I have to thank my cousin for helping me out with her. But either way, I can’t blame anyone at this point. We’re all victims of circumstances and we gotta work with what we have. Sucks, right?

**Yeah, that’s unfortunate. But I’m glad you’re pulling through.**

Yeah. Unnie’s return helped me a lot. And also Dr. Son. She’s a nice friend to have around. We also felt that she’s been taking care of us. You can say that I’m grateful for Dr. Son. Although I think that night at Zurich somehow might be a factor in how she treats us. But I can see that she’s careful not to cross any line. She genuinely cares.

**What do you think of Ms. Bae and Dr. Son? I mean, as a person watching them from the side?**

Well, as for now, I can see that they are good friends, although there’s a window for it to bloom into something more. If you’re gonna ask me if I’m okay with it, I’m not really sure. I mean, I think it’s still too early for that. And unnie’s in a vulnerable state. I don’t think it’ll be fair for both of them. Not to mention, there’s still a possibility of Seulgi waking up, so that’s also one thing to consider. But from what I can see, I think both are aware of that fact. They have to be reminded that Seulgi’s still there, anyway. But I’m always here to watch over them. I’m glad that unnie trusts my words even though I’m younger.

**That’s really admirable of you. I would love to have a friend like you.**

We can be friends! *chuckles erupted in the room*

**Any last thoughts to wrap this up?**

If there’s one thing I really wish right now, it’s to stop all the pain we’re feeling at the moment, especially Seulgi. Among all of us, I know she’s the one who’s in pain the most. Not to mention that she can’t really express it. *deep sighs* I don’t wanna be selfish so I will respect whatever decision she makes. It may be painful for us but we’ll learn to live with it. If she decides to fight for her life, we’ll be waiting for her. So I guess, we can only give our trust to her this time. And also to Dr. Son and the other doctors. We can only trust them at the moment.

**Wow, that’s deep. I’m genuinely hoping for the best for all of you. Thank you for your time and trust in doing this interview.**

Thank you also! Live well, interviewer-nim. Let’s live happily.

  
  


**Let’s see who’s next...**

***next person enters the room***

***interviewer found heaven again***


	14. - Q&A with Bae Joohyun -

**\- Q &A WITH BAE JOOHYUN -**

***speechless*...**

*looks at staff* Is she alright? *points at interviewer in concern*

***staff taps interviewer’s back* Oh my, I’m so sorry for freezing. I can finally understand what Ms. Park meant.**

*giggles shyly* I’m not sure what she said but I hope they’re good things. 

**Oh, they’re really nice words. Again, I apologize for shutting down for a sec. Let’s get to it. *clears throat* Hello! Can you tell us about yourself?**

My name’s Bae Joohyun but I go by Irene. Only close people call me by my real name though. I’m 31, a former professor in Zurich, and now, trying out another job at Park Sooyoung’s agency.

**How do you think this new job will differ from your life as a professor?**

I must say, I’m actually nervous. I have always been a freelance photographer before I decided to teach. It’ll definitely be a lot different shooting in a studio. Also, it’s Luxuria Agency. They have a reputation and I don’t wanna tarnish that.

**Did you ever think about returning to Zurich?**

I was actually considering it if I fail to find a good-paying job here. As much as I don’t wanna leave for the meantime, I have to earn to live. I’m just really thankful for Sooyoung for helping me.

**Speaking of Ms. Park, she told me that she was surprised about you going back here instantly after her call.**

*scratches her head* Uh, yeah. I was actually surprised myself when I booked that flight without a second thought. I admit that acted on impulse. After that phone call, I immediately booked the next flight I found to Seoul, not thinking about anything else. I only realized fully what I’ve done once I’m in Sooyoung’s car back in Seoul.

**If it’s alright with you, can you describe the relationship you have with Ms. Kang? It’s alright if you don’t want to answer.**

I’m pretty sure you’ve heard about our breakup before. And about what happened years ago. Let’s just say we were happy before that happened. Everything changed at that moment. As for now, I just feel like it’s my fault why it came to this. I’m the one who broke up with her and left. I cut all our communication once I left for Zurich.

**Do you still keep yourself updated about her while you’re in Zurich?**

*embarrassed* No use in denying, right? Well, even if I cut all our communication, I still wanna make sure she’s doing okay. I know I can trust Sooyoung to watch over her. So I ask her from time to time for updates about Seulgi. Though I feel apologetic to Sooyoung. I felt like she’s the one cleaning the mess I made. I should be the bigger person since I’m older but here she is, keeping me grounded and sane.

**How are you feeling right now?**

Now? I feel like all the gods and spiritual beings are against us. *deep sighs* It’s really hard to think straight. I’m just glad that there are people around me who keep me sane. Sooyoung’s always there whenever I need her. I even think that she’s done more than I did. I’m also really grateful for Dr. Son. It just feels good to have another person who understands you. Also, she takes care of our wellbeing, not just Seulgi’s.

**You seem to be close to Dr. Son. It seems like you have a more friendly relationship instead of a Doctor-guardian relationship.**

Yeah, even I noticed that. I don’t know how it happened, either. It’s just nice to have someone to talk to. I mean, yeah there’s Park Sooyoung but we barely meet since we’re alternating shifts so I mostly talk to Dr. Son. Also, she insists a lot on taking care of us. I can’t really do anything about that. But I’m thankful nonetheless. It actually helps a lot.

**Speaking of Dr. Son, how exactly did you two meet?**

We met in Zurich. That night, I was drunk and frustrated about so many things. You know, school’s finals, midlife crisis, and all. All the stressful stuff. I just wanna let loose some stress, dance a bit, you know, normal club things. And then she approached me. You know when some people have this charm that you’ll get hooked easily? Yeah, she had that charm that night. And then you know the rest *hides behind her hand embarrassingly* though I didn’t really mean to leave her like that. I thought about her for several nights after that, thinking that I might have hurt her. I don’t even know her name at that time so I don’t exactly know how to look for her. I gave up after some time, thinking that there’s a slim chance that we’ll meet in real life. But hey, look what happened *chuckles*.

**How did you feel when you saw her in the hospital?**

Of course, I was really surprised! Frozen, shocked, all the synonyms you could think of. I mean, we’re in Korea. Who would’ve thought that out of all places, we would meet in the hospital? Not to mention, she’s Seulgi’s doctor. I can imagine the gods laughing in our faces at the time. It was really awkward at first. But thanks to her friendly nature, I guess we overcame that phase easily.

**Yeah, I can imagine. The coincidence is really scary. Even I can tell that Ms. Park was surprised.**

I didn’t exactly expect Dr. Son to admit that to Joy. I told Joy the story but since I don’t have any info on Dr. Son at the time, I left the identity blank. Sooyoung’s smart to figure it out after Dr. Son mentioned Zurich. But I’m just thankful Joy didn’t hold it against us.

**How about you and Ms. Park? She told me an interesting story about how you two met. Let’s hear it from your perspective.**

Oh, that one was funny now that I’m looking back. I was really creeped out by her the first time we met. I mean, not grossed out creeped out kind of thing, but I was surprised at how she approached me first, given that it was the first time we met. I can tell just by looking at her that she’s the confident type of person but I didn’t really expect that I’ll be at the receiving end of that confidence. I was also surprised that she’s two years younger than me. I didn’t know at the time that she took the subject as an advanced course. I was overwhelmed by her at first but I got used to it, and eventually, we started hanging out. Not many people really approach me, even within my batch. I think my poker face scares them *laughs*.

**And I’m guessing that it’s where you met Seulgi? Through Ms. Park?**

Yeah. There’s this subject where we need a model for a street fashion photography kind of thing. Seulgi happened to have the exact vibe I was looking for. I was already thinking of her as my model but I don’t know how to approach her. We never really talked during that time. Thank goodness Sooyoung actually talked to her about it even without me asking. It was a big deal for me since a lot of the weight of my grade relied on that one project. You can say that she saved my grades at that time.

**And then, you happened to promise to return the favor if I’m not mistaken?**

Oh, that *shyly looks away* Of course, I’m really thankful for her help so I promised to help her in any way I can if she needed one. We didn’t really expect that the help she’ll be needing is that she’ll be needing a muse. It was really awkward that time since we rarely talk and the only time we really hang out is whenever Sooyoung pulls us along. We never really hang out with just the two of us. I initially thought of rejecting it but I feel bad to turn her down. So I accepted it nonetheless. I don’t wanna run away from my words, and I promised her.

**I saw the photos of the painting. Too bad I wasn’t able to see the actual artwork but from the photos, I can say that they’re definitely masterpieces. You really look majestic in those.**

*Shyly* Thanks. It was all Seulgi, though. I only posed as her reference but she did the magic.

**That’s where you started, right? I mean, during those weekend painting sessions.**

Yes. We weren't particularly close prior to that. So our first weekend was really awkward. I can remember having goosebumps all over my body. I was actually embarrassed *chuckles*. But Seulgi has her way of making me feel comfortable. I never felt insecure in front of her.

**So who made the first move?**

It might be surprising but it’s her. Although if I’m being honest, I’ve been secretly crushing on her even before she made a move. I’m just too stubborn to act on it. And she looked so innocent back then. I was glad that it was mutual. I never told Sooyoung about my little crush that time. But I think Seulgi and I were not as subtle about our feelings as we thought. We can get a little careless with our actions. So I think Sooyoung had an idea even before we realized it ourselves, knowing how clever she is.

**Speaking of Ms. Park, recently, she revealed to have had feelings for Ms. Kang. What do you think of it?**

I was honestly surprised the moment she said it, but thinking about it, I should’ve noticed it before. The way she talks and looks at Seulgi when I just first met them, yeah, it’s quite obvious now that I look back at it. I was just too oblivious, I guess. And I think Seulgi was just as clueless as I am. She might have taken Sooyoung’s actions as platonic, given that they’ve been together for quite a while. She wouldn’t really suspect that Sooyoung had feelings for her in that way.

**Do you think she still has feelings for her? It’s alright if you don’t want to answer this.**

*tightens lips* I don’t like to assume things that are beyond my control. But from my perspective, I don’t see her crossing any line. So I can’t really say if she still has feelings or not. But regardless, I respect her judgment and our friendship. I won’t hold it against her if she still has. We can’t really control what we feel. Besides, even if she does, she’s respectful of what we had. Seems like she values our friendship first and foremost.

**I gotta say, I admire the friendship you have. You’re really looking out for each other and respect each other.**

Growing out of our twenties together helped. I mean, in this stage we really need to make huge decisions and every decision we made during those times, we got each other’s backs. We were also able to see the hardships each one of us went through, regardless if we’re still communicating or not. The visibility never left. We might have hit a huge bump recently now but knowing that I have friends with me, I know I can get through it. You can also add Dr. Son to the list. We might have met in a very weird circumstance but that doesn’t invalidate the care and attention she has given us.

**That’s nice. I really wish the best for all of you.**

Thank you, interviewer-nim. I’m also hoping for the best.

**Any last thoughts to wrap this up?**

Is it alright if I speak my thoughts for Seul? *interviewer nods*

Seul, I know that you can’t hear me but still, I wanna say this. I just want you to know that we’re here waiting. But whatever decision you have, we’ll respect that. If you want to stop the pain, it’s alright. We’ll be alright. Don’t force yourself too much, okay? But if you still want to fight, we’ll be here to wait for you. Everyone’s doing their best and we can only trust them and you on this. But we really miss you, our bear. I just hope that I can talk to you, even for the last time if you choose that path. I hope to talk to you soon, Seul.

*interviewer weeps silently on the side, covering her mouth with her hands.*

**T-thank you for that. *wipes tears* I genuinely hope for all of your happiness, Ms. Bae.**

*laughs lightly amidst a single tear threatening to fall* I can’t believe you’re crying! *gives interviewer-nim some tissues* But thank you for your kind words. You too, interviewer-nim. Hope all is well for you.

  
  


**Okay, for the next one…**

***smell of oven-baked chicken enters her nose* Oh my god, that smell…**

***drools slightly***


	15. - Q&A with Choi Sooyoung & Im Yoona -

**\- Q &A WITH CHOI SOOYOUNG & IM YOONA -**

***smells the food brought by Chef Sooyoung* wow, that must taste good…**

SY: Just wanna give something to you. Thanks for inviting us.

**Of course! It’s our pleasure. *Focuses back on the questions* Can you tell us about yourselves?**

SY: Hey! I’m Choi Sooyoung. 35, a restaurant owner, Bon Appetea.

YN: I’m Im Yoona, 35. A surgeon at Seoul National University Hospital.

**Is this the first time you two met?**

SY: No, we’ve met several times before. They always order take-outs and deliveries from my restaurant.

YN: We’ve met through Dr. Son. I’m a food fanatic and this woman right here happened to hit my sweet spots for food.

**So how did you both meet Dr. Son? I’ve heard her story but let’s hear it from your perspectives.**

SY: We've been stuck together since uni days. She’s like a little sister to me. She’s a medical major but she takes culinary classes from time to time. She’s too cute to ignore, plus, I love her innocence at the time. It’s hard not to befriend her.

YN: As for me, we met at the hospital when she’s doing her residency. What I like about her is that she’s eager and hardworking, but sometimes she’s too hardworking that I have to scold her to take a rest. Since then, I decided to look out for her. That kid needs someone to look out for her wellbeing at times.

SY: Yeah, I agree. Especially after that time… *looks at Yoona and both sighs*

**I won’t pry much but is this time the dark portion of her past? She mentioned that briefly before. No need to dive into details.**

SY: Yes. I’m pretty sure we’re referring to the same time. *looks at Yoona*

YN: That’s when I became full unnie-mode onto her. Or close to a mother even. We’re sorry if we can’t say more about it.

SY: It’s not our place to discuss the details since it’s her story. Hope it’s alright with you.

**Of course, no worries. We respect your privacy. *gives reassuring smile* Okay, for the next topic, we learned that if she wasn’t a doctor, she’ll probably be your head chef, Ms. Choi.**

SY: I’m not exaggerating when I said that. During uni days, when she’s torn between med and culinary, I’d always joke around that I’ll build my own restaurant and I’ll make her my head chef. She’s really good if you ask me. She sometimes visits my restaurant to learn a dish or two or to perform.

YN: I can vouch for that. She always brings me home-cooked food, using me as her test subject whenever she tries to learn something. But of course, I’m not complaining. And like what Sooyoung-ssi said here, She’s really good. I was fascinated when she first told me that she almost went on full culinary before stirring back to med. I’ve also watched her perform during some of our events at the hospital.

**Ooh I saw a video of her performing “Shallow” in one of Bon Appetea’s Friday fun nights. She’s really amazing.**

*Both SY & YN nods eagerly*   
SY: I’m actually her fan *laughs*. She also loves performing during our uni days. She’s a member of our school choir. Wow, I just realized how busy she was during college. Our SuperWan indeed.

YN: *claps excitedly while looking at Sooyoung* So that’s where SuperWan came from! 

**Ooh SuperWan, that’s a cute nickname.**

SY: It’s a nickname Sunny coined. We call her Wannie before, and since she’s doing A LOT *emphasis* of stuff, we can’t help but tease her as SuperWan.

YN: I agree with that. Just to add, she also joins Dr. Kwon in her dance classes during some of her free time. She’s a good dancer, too. Dr. Kwon’s always complimenting her. 

**Wow, so much talent within her. SuperWan really suits her.**

SY: It’s funny that she keeps saying that she hated it but she used it as her username in her SNS account. That squirrel.

YN: It’s her Instagram and Twitter handle. It’s actually funny whenever someone asks for her SNS. She’ll just add them herself. Too shy to say her username out loud.

**From your perspective, we’re just discovering this cute side of her.**

SY: Yep, she’s not all that super serious, calm and collected person. She has her quirks and funny moments. She can be a dork at times.

YN: She can actually be really funny even without trying *alligator laugh*

**Can you share some of them?**

SY: *Laughs audibly, trying to control her breathing* Okay, okay. I’m calm now. Let’s see. There’s this one time, she just got off from a 30-hour shift at the hospital, then it’s her day-off. I can see how sleepy she was but she insisted that she wanted to learn this one dish. We were at her apartment that time. I was checking my phone when I smelled burning meat. Turns out, she fell asleep standing up while waiting for the steak to cook. I literally kicked her out of her own kitchen that day. We ended up eating scrambled eggs and leftover kimchi for dinner since it’s already late.

YN: Oh right! I remember that. I accompanied her to the grocery to buy some ingredients. She almost left without paying, forgetting to give the cashier her card. No wonder she looked upset after her rest day, so she burned the meat. *lets out a snicker* I believe it’s ribeye. That’s hella expensive.

SY: Got that right. I almost cried seeing the burnt piece of flesh that was supposedly a huge cut of ribeye.

**Woah, that’s so out of her usual character. I never expected something like that to happen.**

SY: She’s generally an organized person but she has her moments.

YN: That’s why I’m always reminding her to take a rest from time to time. She can’t really function correctly when she’s at her limits.

**Okay, that’s a light story to hear. Now let’s move on to a more serious topic. I believe you two met Ms. Bae Irene?**

SY: Oh, right. How can I forget her? It's really rare for Seungwannie to introduce someone to me. That’s why I could never forget her. Plus, she’s also very alluring. She has this *motions hand waving to self* in her that will leave an impression in your mind, regardless if you know her or not.

YN: The first time I saw her, she was really distressed but that didn’t affect her glow. She immediately left an impression in my mind.

**I’ve heard the same from Ms. Park, calling her alluring, which actually made them friends. And when she entered the interview room earlier, I think I shut down for a bit. She’s really breathtaking.**

SY: Told ya. She’s someone who can turn heads while walking. I’m actually surprised when I learned that she’s a photographer. I thought she’d be the model instead.

YN: *looks at Sooyoung* really?! I thought she’s a model, given that Ms. Park is a photographer. I haven’t really talked to Ms. Bae much.

***Looks at Sooyoung* Last time, when Dr. Son and Ms. Bae went to your restaurant, you talked to Dr. Son before they left. I believe that you saw something in her actions.**

SY: You could say that I know her quite well. Her words, actions. Sometimes she might say something and her actions will differ, or vice versa. But she’s as honest as she can be. She means every word she says. It’s just that sometimes, she can act unconsciously beyond what she's saying.

YN: She has this tendency to “overcare” or something like that. She tends to spend too much effort on something, to the point that it’s also affecting her already.

**What do you think about her and Ms. Bae?**

SY: I think Irene’s got an effect on Seungwan. It’s just that she’s oblivious about it. But at least, she knows the boundaries, and given Irene’s situation, it might make things complicated. But I can see that Irene’s also vulnerable, that’s why she easily accepts Seungwan’s actions. We can conclude that both are not that aware of their actions but they are both keeping it at a certain line. Seungwan said that she just wants to be Irene’s emotional support and I believe her. I just need to remind her if ever her actions exceeds her words. Also, I can’t discredit Seungwan’s past. That might be a factor in why Seungwan’s like that to Irene.

YN: I can’t say much since I rarely interact with Ms. Bae and our only interaction is a professional one. But I agree with the last part of Sooyoung’s answer. And I think it’s a huge factor.

**Both you and Ms. Park kinda have the same roles, just different targets. It’s good that both have someone like you around them.**

SY: That’s great, then. I’m pretty sure it’s harder on their side since Irene’s in the more unstable state here. She’ll need friends more than Seungwan needing one.

YN: From what I observed, it’s definitely messier on their side. I’m kinda glad that Dr. Son’s helping her out. I feel terrible for Ms. Bae.

**Alright then. Final thoughts to wrap it up?**

SY: From what’s happening, as an observer. I just hope that their decisions will not fail them. I wish them all the best. I might not really know Irene on a personal level but I’m still hoping that everything will be alright.

YN: I know every day’s unsure for them. In every minute, anything can happen to Ms. Kang. But I want to assure her that we’re doing our very best for her. It’s the least I can give to Ms. Bae and Ms. Park at the moment. And I’m sure Dr. Son’s doing it twice the effort. So I wish them strength and to never lose hope.

**Thank you so much, Dr. Im and Ms. Choi. Also, thank you for the food from Bon Appetea. They’re definitely delicious *thumbs up***

SY: Glad you like it! Drop by our restaurant some time. Fridays are the best days since we have Friday Fun night!

**Oh I definitely will. Thank you once again. Take care! Hope you had a good time.**

YN: Take care, interviewer-nim! We had a great time with you. Thank you again for having us.

SY: See you around, interviewer-nim!

**Okay, that a wra – *staff whispers something***

**Oh, there's another one? *staff nods***

**Wait, you mean it's a different interview? Ohhh I get it. Okay, let's get to it.**


	16. - MYSTERY Q&A -

**\- MYSTERY Q &A -**

***talking to staff* really? We can’t reveal her yet? Okay.**

…

***looks at the guest* Okay, so I was told that your segment is supposed to be a mystery so we won’t reveal who you are.**

Okay, got it. *ok sign*

**Tell us about yourself without revealing too much.**

*smiles* Hey! I’m Park Sooyoung’s cousin. I’m pretty sure I’ve been mentioned several times before.

**From the story so far, and from Ms. Park’s Q &A, it was mentioned that you helped her during the time Ms. Bae was in Zurich.**

I didn’t do much actually. I’m just there to help out if things get out of control, which I think happened quite a lot back then. I’m busy with uni so I can only do much.

**You’re close with Ms. Bae and Ms. Kang?**

Joohyun unnie’s like a sister to me. We kinda have a big age gap. And to be honest, she’s a lot sweeter than Sooyoung unnie *snickers* don’t tell her I said that! :D I’ve known Seulgi unnie since I was a kid. She and Sooyoung unnie always hang out. She’s a fun unnie. I love to tease her since she always falls for my tricks.

**Wow, your dynamics seem… kinda chaotic *giggles***

Yeah. I really miss those times. Recently, it became harder for us to see each other. With me going to the uni, and them doing adulting stuff. It became even harder after Seulgi unnie lost her parents. That event hit us hard. They’re like second parents to Sooyoung unnie. Communication became strenuous. Even the bond faltered between the unnies. :(

**So, how’s uni life so far?**

Oh my god, don’t remind me. It’s really hellish. I can’t even believe I survived to this point.

**Yup, that’s college alright.**

Well, at least Sooyoung unnie treats me sometimes when I’m all burned out. She knows how stressful it can be. And now that Joohyun unnie’s here, another unnie to bug. I wanna hang out with her more since she became kinda aloof a year ago. I actually missed her. But I understand her. Though it’s been quite long since we last saw each other.

**So, are we gonna see you more?**

Oops, that’s something I can’t really say now. *winks*

***chuckles* You’re right. I almost forgot lol. As much as I wanna ask so many questions, I’m afraid that I have to restrain myself and let the story unfold for now.**

Don’t worry. You’ll see me very soon ;) And I think it’s pretty obvious who I am. *giggles*

**Well, that’s it for now. Thank you for doing this mystery interview and we’ll see you soon.**

Thank you, interviewer-nim! Fighting! See you real soon ;)

  
  


**Okay! That’s the last for real. I hope we’re able to give answers to some of our reader’s questions about their relationships, their inner thoughts, feelings, and more. Thank you for tuning into our Q &A segment!**

**Now, let’s get back to the story, shall we?**


	17. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> previously on Chapter Eleven  
> \---
> 
> "Hello?" I said as I hastily answered my phone.
> 
> "Unnie, are you good to talk to right now?"
> 
> "Yeah, what's up?"
> 
> "Have you decided on whether to return to Zurich or not?" Right. I almost forgot my worst dilemma of today.
> 
> "I really haven't, to be honest. I still haven't found any other job offerings here in Korea."
> 
> "Well, tell me immediately because if you decided to stay, my boss actually wanted to meet you."
> 
> I stood up, surprised at what Joy had just said. Does this mean I might get a job after all? 
> 
> "You mean—" 
> 
> "Yes, unnie. They're pretty impressed with your portfolio and wanted to know more about you."
> 
> "Holy shit, Joy. I wasn't really expecting this." I can't hide my surprise. I just tried it because of Joy's persistence but I was actually not that confident that I'll get in, given that I haven't been on the field for quite a while now. That, and I barely do fashion photography unlike Joy.
> 
> "Well, believe now because I've already asked my cousin to watch over for a little while tomorrow because you have to be here by 10am."
> 
> \---

The next day came by quickly, with Irene now fixing herself in front of the mirror.

It's only 8:30 am. She made sure to have ample time for preparation in meeting one of the most well-known figures in fashion photography, Kim Jaehyuk, a.k.a Joy's boss.

A little while later, a knock was heard from the door. Irene answered immediately, only to be surprised by a youthful face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yerim! It's been a while," she gave the younger a tight hug. 

"I've missed you, unnie. It's been a year since I last saw you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda left in a hurry back then. Also, I'm sorry to bother you on such a precious Sunday morning." Irene felt bad for the girl. She has no responsibility for the situation but here she is, wasting her Sunday morning in a hospital.

"It's alright, unnie. Sooyoung unnie already explained to me the situation."

Despite the younger's assurance, Irene was still hesitant if it's alright with Yeri to do this.

"Unnie. If you wanna pay me back for my service, I just want you to do your best and impress those guys. Okay?" 

That somehow gave Irene motivation she was lacking earlier.

She looked at her watch that says 9:20 am. It's time to go.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Yerimie. Thank you so much!" 

\---

She arrived at Joy's workplace ten minutes before 10. She's nervous as hell but she needed to do well if she wanted to stay here in Korea.

"Unnie! Wow, are you here for an interview or a photoshoot?" Joy jokingly asked, looking at Irene from head to toe. Irene was donned in a fashionable light blue suit, her hair tied back with her fringe sitting freely on her forehead. She could've been mistaken as a model instead.

"Well, I have to give a good first impression so here I am."

"Trust me. You exude class, confidence, and elegance," Joy winked at her, causing Irene to cringe. 

"I just needed to get something from my station. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Once Joy left, she sat down on the black leather sofa by the lobby. She was kind of nervous since it's only her around, save for the receptionist. She just decided to read some magazines from the rack, also familiarizing herself with the style of photos she might do in the future.

Just then, a man she recognized as the boss passed by, with her catching his attention immediately.

"Good morning, miss. Are you here to sign as a model?" he asked curiously.

"Good morning, sir. Actually I'm here for—" 

"Hey, boss." Joy bowed to the man before facing Irene.

"She's actually the photographer I've recommended," a grin spread across her face once his eyes widened.

"You never told me she's also model material." Irene blushed at the comment.

"Trust me, boss. She can be one if she wanted to."

"I'll keep that in mind." 

Irene was quite flustered at the sudden pour of compliments after compliments from the two.

"Thank you for your kind words, Mr. Kim."

It didn't take long for Irene to actually land a job. After that interview, the contract is already being given to her. Just right on time before she needed to give an answer back to her uni.

"Okay, so the model actually came from Australia but she's Korean. So you can converse in English or Korean." Joy was trusted by her boss to do the briefing to Irene. For her first assignment, she'll mainly be focusing on one model.

"Oh, did she grow up there?" 

"Kinda. I heard she has a complicated story so she doesn't really bother sharing anything personal. I guess you should be careful with that. Though I think she's nice."

"Okay, noted. What's her name again?" 

"Right. She goes by Roseann Park." 

\---

Monday came by quickly and Irene is on her way to the studio, cameras in tow. It's her first day at work and it'll be the first time she'll meet with the model. Thankfully, Joy won't start work until much later, right after Irene's shift.

She entered the building and was greeted by the receptionist, instructing her to head over to Mr. Kim's office.

She knocked twice before hearing a soft "come in" from the inside.

"There you are!" Mr. Kim greeted. Irene noticed a blonde woman sitting in front of him, with her back facing Irene.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Take a seat first. I'm gonna introduce to you your model."

The blonde woman stood up, gave a ninety-degree bow whilst giving her oh-so-charming smile.

"Nice to meet you, Irene-ssi. I'm Rosé and I'll be your model for a while. Please take good care of me."

It didn't take long before they started their first photoshoot. It's been a while since Irene did an actual photoshoot herself. Thank goodness her boss is understanding. But that doesn't mean she lacks the skills. She's still doing great for someone who hasn't done this for a while.

Thankfully, Rosé is a natural. Mr. Kim was happy about hiring another female photographer. The last time they did it with a male photographer, discomfort can be seen on her face. Mr. Kim didn't take it against the model. He did observe that it must be a psychological thing for Rosé to act like that unconsciously.

"Fantastic! That was a nice session, Rosé, Irene. Well done."

Both girls bowed to their boss before he left momentarily.

"Rosé, wanna take a look at your photos?" 

"Sure!" 

The two settled in front of the iMac.

"You're a natural model, Rosé. Thanks to you, I didn't have a hard time adjusting."

"Oh, you weren't a fashion photographer before?" 

"No. I was a professor in Switzerland, I was actually a freelance photographer before Switzerland but never in fashion and magazine. So it's kinda new to me."

"Wow, I didn't notice that. Must mean you look like a natural."

"Glad to know, or else, my friend might bury me alive if I let her down. She's also a photographer here."

"Your friend… Joy-ssi?" 

Irene looked at her by surprise. "You know her?" 

Rosé smiled sheepishly. "Not really. Mr. Kim introduced her to me on my first photoshoot here. She's the only female photographer I've met aside from you."

Irene looked around and noticed that the other staff are out of earshot from their position.

"If you don't mind me asking," she carefully started, "you're not comfortable with male photographers?" 

Rosé somewhat has a troubled look on her face, which made Irene feel guilty.

"I'm sorry for asking if it's making you—" 

"No, it's alright. It's just something I'm not used to talk about. No one really bothered asking me. Instead, people just assume that I have an attitude." 

Irene suddenly felt bad for the girl. She nodded for her to continue.

"I honestly can't remember."

"Huh?"

"It's just, whenever it's a guy taking my photos, I feel somewhat scared. I'm not sure why. My psychologist said it might be a trauma from the past. But I'm not sure."

Irene felt that she might be digging too much so she stopped inquiring, seeing the troubled look on the younger's face.

She placed a hand on Rosé's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll take your pictures from now on. No need to be scared."

\---

It's been a week since Irene started her job at Luxuria Agency. So far, she's enjoying it. People are nice and fun, especially their boss.

Rosé has also been a fun company. Whenever they're on break, or even after a shoot, they would hang out briefly at a nearby cafe. Rosé seems to still be in the adjustment period and she's kind enough to help the girl out.

 **"Looks like it's been a while since you've been in Korea. Amazing how your Korean is so fluent."** They are conversing in English, a language Rosé seems to be most comfortable.

**"Well, my parents still talk in Korean back home so it really never left us. But I'm not sure if I've been here before."**

**"Here, in Korea?"**

**"Yeah, I mean, a lot of my past is kinda blurry. My parents don't really talk about it so I just let them be."**

_No wonder she doesn't share much about her personal life. Even she can't remember much,_ Irene thought.

**"Ever wondered about it?"**

**"I do, sometimes. But seeing that I'm doing well now, I didn't bother much about it. I mean, there must be a reason why they're blurry."**

Irene nodded in agreement.

Both are seated in a café nearby. They just finished their shoot for the day.

Irene took out her spare camera and began to play with it. She took a candid shot of Rosé from her seat which had the younger embarrassed.

**"How long have you been a photographer?"**

**"I think about seven years or so."** This had Rosé's eyes widened.

**"How old are you again?"**

**"31."**

If it's even possible, Rosé's eyes widen even more. **"Are you sure?! How are you 31? I thought you'd be around 25 or something."**

 **"Wow, I'm flattered. Thank you."** Irene just giggled. She's used to people mistaking her age. It's a compliment, to be honest.

**"Hey, can I see my photo you took earlier?"**

**"Sure."**

Irene handed her the camera, a different one from what she used in the studio. She always keeps a spare one just in case.

Rosé fiddled with the camera, somewhat familiar with how it works. She went to the gallery and saw her photo.

"I look nice here. You definitely know my angle." Rosé said in Korean, much to Irene's delight. 

"Well, I should if I'm gonna take photos of you most of the time."

While the model fiddled with the camera, she accidentally turned the dial, navigating to the previous photo.

Rosé froze for a bit, finding the photo in front of her, or rather, the subject, somehow familiar.

Irene noticed her knitted eyebrows and went to check on her.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Rosé is still looking at the camera screen so she looked at it, too. It's a candid photo of Wendy when she was testing out the camera back at the hospital.

"No, it's just… I feel like I saw her somewhere before. But I'm sure we never met."

"She's a doctor. Maybe you bumped into her while you're going to your psychologist."

"Hmm maybe you're right. I guess her face is just notable that's why." Rosé just shrugged her shoulders, dismissing the crippling feeling inside her stomach.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the interview sessions the past few days. Lots of trivial info and clarifications are there (especially if you wanted to see Wendy being an unorganized mess, head towards Yoona & Choi Sooyoung's interview since I think a lot of you missed it due to the double update that day)
> 
> And to those who guessed that Joy's cousin is Yeri, nice analyzation! Although I think I made it quite obvious :D
> 
> Let's also welcome another new character, Rosé Park. What does Rosé play in this story besides being Irene's model? Guess you'll have to find out next time.
> 
> Til the next update!


	18. Chapter 13

It's a free weekend for Irene, with only photo-retouching as her task for the day. Her boss was kind enough to let her work from the hospital, given that Joy has a scheduled shoot for the whole day.

 **“I apologize if I decided to stay in Korea for this semester.”** She’s on the phone with the school admin.

 **“It’s alright. Thank you for informing us beforehand. It’ll be hard to look for a temporary professor but you have your priorities there. But we hope to have you back by next semester if that’s possible.”** She was actually touched that the school still wanted her even though she took an abrupt leave. She is well-loved by students and faculty alike.

**“I will, Mrs. Allaman. Thank you once again.”**

She went back to her laptop after the call. It’s good that the university didn’t take her actions negatively. She was actually scared when they gave her a deadline before.

A few minutes later, a knock came by the door, and there entered Wendy.

“Good day, Ms. Bae. Weekend duties again?”

“Yeah. Joy’s fully booked for the following weekend so it’ll be just me. But I’m actually working now.”

“Oh right. How’s your new work so far?”

“It’s fun. People are nice. Even the model assigned to me is nice. We actually hang out after shoots so we’re quite comfortable with each other already.”

Wendy looked at her clipboard, then at her patient, before answering back. “That’s nice. At least you won’t have a hard time adjusting work here.”

“Yeah. Thank goodness my boss actually lets me work remotely every weekend. I only have to do some editing.”

After several checks, Wendy removed her spectacles and faced Irene again.

“Upon checking, Ms. Kang’s situation hasn’t changed much from the last test we’ve done. We still have to monitor her since her vital signs can jump up or down any moment. We’re also doing another scan of her brain to plan on the next action.”

“Alright, Dr. Son. Thank you very much.”

“See you around, Ms. Bae.”

As she was passing by, she had a glimpse of Irene’s laptop screen, which made her freeze on the spot.

“Dr. Son? You alright?”

Instead of a verbal answer, she walked closer to where Irene is, eyes glued on the laptop screen, where Lightroom is opened.

“You looked like you’ve seen a ghost, doctor. You’re so pale suddenly,” Irene observed the doctor from her seat. Indeed, Wendy already has fair skin but her skin right now is borderline white.

“She–”

She wasn’t able to form a proper word, but instead, bore her eyes on the photo Irene has been editing for the past minute.

“Her? She’s the model assigned to me who came from Australia. You know her?”

“But… that’s impossible…” Wendy still has this horror-stricken look on her face, not breaking eye contact with the screen, which made Irene really confused.

“What do you mean, Dr. Son?”

“That woman… she’s supposed to be dead.”

This made Irene even more puzzled. “Seriously, Dr. Son. She’s alive and well. I just took these yesterday. What’s up with you?”

Wendy suddenly held onto the nearby wall, hand over her mouth. She can’t believe what she’s seeing. She can’t be wrong with that oh-so-charming smile, those bright eyes she memorized so well for years. She can’t be wrong that it’s definitely her. But it’s not possible.

“Are you okay, Dr. Son?” Irene stood up and approached the struggling doctor. She was about to reach for her arm when the doctor suddenly looked away.

“I… I gotta go,” and with that, Irene was left with her arm hanging mid-air, still confused about the sudden disappearance of Wendy.

\---

It took her less than two minutes to reach the hospital rooftop. She’s breathing hard but not from running, but from what she saw earlier.

 _How can that be? You’re supposed to be dead._ She asked her thoughts.

_I cried tears for you, day and night. For months. How come you’re here?_

It’s easy to mistake a person for someone else but she’s confident by what she saw. It’s definitely her.

“You’re supposed to be dead. How come you’re alive, Chaeyoung?”

\---

Back at the hospital room, Irene was actually stunned at Wendy’s actions. The doctor looks so scared, confused, and actually horrified upon seeing Rosé’s photo.

“What’s up with those two? The last time Rosé saw Wendy’s photo, she found her familiar.”

She stopped whatever she’s doing and decided to call her friend.

_“Hello, unnie?”_

“Joy, do you know anything about Rosé?” she asked straightforwardly.

_“Well, aside from the fact that she came from Australia, nothing much. You spent more time together so you’ll be the one to know more.”_

“Well, I guess you’re right on that…”

_“Why? Is something the matter?”_

Irene thought twice if she should tell Joy but maybe the younger can help her. “Well, remember when I told you I’m working remotely right now?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Apparently, Dr. Son saw Rosé’s photos, and she just… she acted so weird and kinda ran off before I could ask.”

_“Weird? What weird?”_

“She told me that Rosé isn’t supposed to be alive or something. Her face was so pale it’s like she actually saw a ghost. And another thing is that when Rosé saw Dr. Son’s photo, she found her familiar.”

_“Oh, that is weird. Tell you what, whatever it is, don’t mention it to Rosé for the meantime. It might have something to do with her past.”_

“Okay, Joy. Thanks for the tip.”

_“And also, don’t ask much about it to Dr. Son. It might be something sensitive to her.”_

“Whatever it is, I think there’s some sort of connection between those two but I can’t point out.”

_“Maybe just avoid bringing it up for now.”_

“Yeah. Sorry to bother you again, Joy.”

_“It’s no problem, unnie. I’m on a break now. See you tomorrow.”_

After the call, she looked back at her laptop, still figuring out what the connection is between those two.

But Joy is right. She’s in no place to dig in. They might be a part of a forgotten past, she’ll never know.

\---

The silence of the room was ruined by the rumbling of her stomach. She glanced at her watch and noticed that it was already ten in the evening. She hasn't had dinner yet.

As she kept her laptop on her bag, a knock was heard and the door slid open, revealing a haggard doctor with a paper bag at hand.

“Good evening, Ms. Bae. Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

Irene just looked at her, kind of surprised at the calm doctor in front of her. Too calm for her liking.

As she decided earlier, she didn’t bring up whatever happened earlier and acted as if it never happened.

“Oh, Dr. Son. No, I’m not really doing anything when you arrived.”

“Good. Have you eaten your dinner yet? I’ve brought food for both of us.”

Irene blushed slightly at the thought. “You don’t really have to, Dr. Son. But I really appreciate it.”

“Nonsense. I’ll hate myself if you become sick because of skipping meals.”

Wendy sat beside her on the couch lousily, preparing the takeout boxes on the table. One thing Irene noticed is the red tinge on Wendy’s cheeks. That, and the slight smell that had just hit her nose when Wendy came a little bit closer to her. She wasn’t also wearing her white coat.

 _Is this… whiskey?_ She thought to herself.

She was about to ask but then remembered that it might have something to do with Rosé.

“Come on, let’s dig in! It’s better while it’s still hot.”

She observed the doctor carefully, noting that she’s unusually loud compared to her normal state. She also had a whiff of her breath and confirmed the smell. _She definitely drank earlier._

“You’re still doing rounds?” Irene asked out of concern. It’s unethical to drink while on shift. She’s afraid that the doctor might get in trouble for it.

“Nope. I finished my shift at seven. I just… wanna check up on you.” Wendy admitted shyly. She has her eyes focused on the food in front of her, obviously avoiding Irene’s eyes.

“Ohh…”

She doesn’t know how to answer that. It must be the alcohol that’s doing the honest talk but if it’s honest talk, then that must be what Wendy’s honestly thinking.

“I… missed you, actually. It’s been a while since we’ve last hung out. I kinda missed it.” More honest confessions coming out from the doctor that Irene wasn’t prepared for.

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy for the past couple of days.” Irene decided to play along with the doctor.

“Well, at least I get to see you every weekend. I prefer us to be eating together like this even if we’re in this dingy hospital room more than any five-star restaurant if I’m alone.”

“Okay, Dr. So– “

“Just call me by my name. I’m off-duty now. Dr. Son seems so distant and formal. I hate it.”

Irene’s sure, Wendy is definitely drunk. It’s amazing how she’s able to walk here without being a hazard to other people, or without being questioned.

“Okay, Wendy. Let’s clean these up first, shall we?”

After the two, or more like Irene alone, cleaned up the takeout boxes, she pulled Wendy to stand, who did so but not without wobbling a bit.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re gonna get your things and I’m gonna bring you home.”

“But–” Wendy stopped midway after Irene glared at her.

“Now, let’s go.”

\---

They settled themselves in Wendy’s truck, with Irene at the driver’s seat.

“I’m not sure if leaving Seulgi alone for a few minutes will be alright but I need to get this woman home right now,” Irene said, not actually meaning for it to be said out loud.

“She’ll be alright. Her stats were stable before we left. Besides, I already asked Dr. Im to check on her for the time being.”

“Wha– You’re giving the poor doctor extra jobs. It’ll be fine not to do that, you know.”

“Better safe than sorry, honey.”

Irene immediately looked away at the word “honey.” Drunk Wendy isn’t really something she has foreseen to deal with, not when she's sober anyway. 

She looked at the doctor, now leaning back comfortably on her seat, head leaned back with eyes closed.

“Okay, let’s go.”

The drive was quiet. Irene wasn’t driving fast since it’s her first time to drive a truck and she doesn’t want to kill either of them.

“Where do you live?” she asked but was answered with silence.

She looked to her side and saw a snoring Wendy seated awkwardly.

“Aish…”

Having no choice, she decided to bring her to her own apartment. No one lives there aside from herself.

“Wendy?” she nudged her but the doctor only snored back.

“Oh my god is this really happening?”

She rolled her eyes before going down the driver’s seat, opening the passenger’s seat to fetch Wendy. She carefully removed her seatbelt and pulled her out of her seat. She almost dropped her to the ground due to the height of the truck.

“Fuck, Wendy, how much did you actually drink?” but was answered again by her soft snoring.

Arms around her neck and with her arms supporting the doctor’s waist, she carefully maneuvered towards her apartment, opening it with great difficulty.

She just noticed how strong the alcohol smell now that she’s in really close contact with the doctor.

She looked at her couch and noticed the clutter of things she was cleaning from the day before. She mentally kicked herself.

“Damn it. Why is my bedroom on the second floor again?”

\---

After much difficulty, she managed to pull Wendy to her bedroom, literally throwing her to her bed.

“Gosh, you look light but you’re completely pulling me down.”

She grabbed some spare shirt from her wardrobe and without a second thought, unbuttoned the doctor's button-up shirt.

Irene had to pause for a bit admiring Wendy's physique.

"Get a grip, Irene. This woman is drunk and you need to get back to the hospital."

It took Irene some effort to actually change Wendy's shirt and pants, with the latter totally uncooperative.

After several attempts, she managed to change Wendy's clothes, of course with a little bit of self-constraint. It isn't the first time she saw the whole of Wendy, anyway. 

She blushed at the thought. 

"Joohyun, hospital. Seulgi. Now."

With one last glance, she left her room to fix some food for the drunk woman when she wakes up tomorrow.

  
  


\---

The doctor woke up with a terrible headache in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" she looked around and noticed a bottle of water, some hangover meds, and a pink sticky note sitting right next to her phone.

 **[Take the meds if you feel like shit.** **  
There's food in the fridge. Might not be  
as great as your cooking but you'll survive.]**

“Huh?”

She looked around and noticed the dominance of lavender, hinting that the room belongs to no other than Irene. That, and that familiar scent lingering her nose confirmed so.

She then looked at herself, finally noticing that she’s in a pink pajama, something that she’s sure isn’t hers.

Looking at the digital clock beside her, her eyes widened upon seeing that she’s already late for her shift. Her hangover isn’t really helping either.

After drinking the meds prepared for her, she grabbed her phone and dial her fellow doctor.

_“Hello? Dr. Son?”_

“Dr. Im. I’m so sorry I’m late for my shift.”

_“Oh, right. Ms. Bae mentioned earlier that you might be late today. After all, you asked me a favor last night momentarily while you're oddly groggy. Are you okay now?”_

“A mild hangover but nothing serious. Is she still there?”

_“Well, I haven’t seen her leave and I haven’t seen Ms. Park around so she must still be here.”_

“Alright. Thanks, Dr. Im!”

_“Dr. Son wait–”_

She immediately took a shower, noticing a hanged long sleeve shirt by the door.

**[You can borrow this. I’ve put your clothes  
in the wash bin. Pants and underwear  
are folded on top of the dresser.]**

She took the note and shirt after showering and hastily fixed herself up. Thankfully, they have the same dimensions so Irene’s clothes fit her well.

She went down towards the kitchen, seeing several sticky notes along the way.

She picked one up from the fridge’s door.

**[Grab the tupperware with a purple cover  
and heat it in the microwave. I made that  
for you. Sorry if it’s kinda sloppy.]**

True enough, she saw the said tupperware and followed her instructions.

On the microwave is another note.

**[There are tea and hot chocolate in the drawer.  
If you like some coffee, I always keep a pack  
there in case of visitors and friends  
even though I don’t really drink one.]**

“Guess I needed some coffee right now.”

She searched for the drawer and found the said coffee pack, again with a sticky note.

**[I knew you’d get coffee. There’s a water heater  
beside the dish rack. Just use that so it’ll be easier.]**

She looked for the dish rack, locating a water heater beside it, and a blue mug sitting right next to it, also with a sticky note.

**[Just use this mug. I rarely use this  
and I’m not sure if you’re delicate with  
personal things like this.]**

The more notes she reads, the wider the smile appears in her mouth.

“Wow, I felt like being instructed by my mom,” she giggled at the thought.

Once settled at the table with the heated food and coffee at hand, she then saw another sticky note on top of the table.

**[Just leave the dishes after eating.  
I’ll take care of that. You might want  
to move fast. I figured you’ll be late :p**

**PS: There's a toothbrush beside the sink. It’s new.]**

Upon reading the note, it hit her that indeed, she’s late.

She ate the food quickly before brushing her teeth. She looked at the door and found her shoes sitting neatly by the shoe rack.

Before going out, she noticed another note sticky by the door.

**[I left your truck at the front.  
The keys are hanging by the doorknob.]**

After grabbing her keys and making sure that she left everything organized, she went straight towards her truck, but of course, there’s another sticky note stuck on the driver’s door.

**[I don’t know what happened last night  
but please don’t do that again. Or else I’ll  
sell your truck off, or scratch it with your keys.**

**Drive safe! You’re definitely late :P]**

“This girl,” was the only thing she said with a smile on her face.

\---

A few moments later, a haggard doctor can be seen running towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Hey, Dr. Son. You seem tired, and not to mention late," another doctor greeted her upon entering the building.

"Good morning, Dr. Kwon. It's been a while. How's your dad's recovery?"

"He's doing great. I gotta thank Dr. Im for taking some of my patients momentarily. Do you know where she is?"

The question reminded her of the favor she owes the said doctor. She suddenly hit her again why she's in this predicament.

"Right, I'm actually about to call her. I'll tell her you're looking for her, alright? I just need to go attend to something."

"Oh, sure, Dr. Son. Thanks for the help!" 

"It's no problem, Dr. Kwon. See you around!" 

As she was rushing towards her office, she bumped into the doctor she's been looking for.

"Oh, hey Dr. Son!" Yoona greeted her with her usual cheerfulness. 

"Good morning, Dr. Im. I seriously need to thank you for last night."

Yoona laughs a little, "it's no big deal, chipmunk. I'm just glad I was still around that time. Ms. Bae did return shortly after you left the hospital."

“Right, she left me tons of notes this morning. Guess I owe her an apology for troubling her last night.”

Yoona gave a soft pat on Wendy’s shoulder. “That, you should. But mind explaining what happened? Don’t worry. I won’t report you if that’s what you’re scared of. I’m just concerned. You never drink randomly, except when Sunny unnie invites you.”

Wendy looked sideways, not sure how to explain it to Yoona herself. Yoona has a rough idea of her past but she doesn’t know how to explain something she’s confused herself.

With her prolonged silence, Yoona just patted her head and let out a soft laugh. “Don’t pressure yourself, chipmunk. We’ll talk some other time. Right now, get to Ms. Bae, though she’s probably asleep.”

“Alright. Thanks, Dr. Im,” she was about to leave when she remembered Yuri, “I almost forgot. Dr. Kwon was looking for you.” The mention of the said doctor somehow brought a pink tint on Yoona’s pale face.

“Oh... thank you, Dr. Son.”

Soon after, Wendy arrived at Seulgi’s room, with a sleeping bunny cramped on the sofa.

“You’re gonna have back pain in that position,” she said softly while observing the sleeping girl.

Seems like Irene fell asleep in the middle of work since her laptop’s still open.

Wendy stepped out for a bit before dialing someone from her phone.

_“Seungwannie? What’s up?”_

“Right. I know you’re busy, unnie. But can I have some good food delivered? Put it on my tab. I kinda owe some people.”

_“Oh, sure. For whom?”_

“You probably know Dr. Im’s and mine’s favorite. And another one of your specialties but no chicken.”

She heard a soft chuckle on the other side of the phone. _“Hmm, lemme guess. It’s for your friend that you brought last time?”_ Wendy can hear the playfulness in the ‘friend’ part.

“Uhh, yeah. I kinda caused her trouble last night so I really owe her big time. So can you have them delivered? Around early lunchtime. I doubt she has eaten yet. I arrived here with her sleeping over her work.”

_“Awww, look at you, an overly concerned friend. You’re never concerned like that with me.”_

Wendy had to roll her eyes, “Oh please. You’re a grown businesswoman who can take care of herself.”

_“Alright, alright. I’ll have it there around 11. Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house. Just make sure your friend’s gonna return here.”_

“Okay, easily done deal. Thank you, Sooyoung unnie!”

Once the call’s done, she returned back to the room and walked over to her patient with the patient’s chart in her hands.

“Hmmm, let me see.”

She breathes in deeply as she checks each number and figures. Things aren’t looking any better. She can only shake her head and pinch the bridge of her nose. The latest scans of her brain will be released that afternoon.

She looked at the sleeping figure, feeling bad about the predicament she’s in. It’s hard for her to be the one who always delivers bad news about her lover.

Right. Seulgi was Irene’s lover. She had to remind herself everyday.

And it seems like her lover’s slowly slipping out of their hands.

That, she has to tell Irene sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hi! It's been another week. Only 2 weeks left and it's gonna be ber month already.  
> Just a fun fact: in Ph, Filos kinda celebrate Christmas as early as September. So it's normal to see Christmas decors around during early ber months :D
> 
> So now, I think it's confirmed that Rosé, well actually it's Chaeyoung, is Wendy's past (supposedly deceased) lover but she's right here alive and well. Don't mind the doctor drinking. It's a serious shock for her.
> 
> Also soon, we'll get back to Seulgi's condition, with her latest brain scans coming up. And I think I must warn as early as now that it'll be kinda serious.
> 
> Well, that's it for today. Keep safe, everyone! Take care of yourselves. Til next update!


	19. Chapter 14

It’s a busy afternoon for Wendy as they are scheduled to have a meeting regarding her patient’s situation after the scans are released. Together with her inside the conference room are Dr. Park Sejun, Dr. Im Yoona, Professor Jeon Mido, and Dr. Jung Kyung Ho.

“I see that her brain has worsened rather than improved,” Dr. Park mentioned as he observed the latest brain scans of Seulgi.

“If I’m not mistaken, this part right here, she’s developed severe blood clotting?” Professor Jeon asked as she pointed towards the brain scans.

“That’s right, Professor Jeon. If compared to the last scan, the blood clot wasn’t present, which is really worrisome. The best procedure is to perform a surgical neuro thrombectomy, but with Ms. Kang’s situation, it will be a very risky move.”

“Do we have any other alternatives?” Dr. Son asked. She’s well aware of the risk of the surgery. It’s not easy opening up someone’s brain, removing a cloth, and then covering it up again.

“Sadly, this is the only way to go with her situation since it’s progressing fast. It will be a really tedious process since we have to consider a lot of factors given the damage her brain has received from the accident. There’s a really high risk of infection where she damaged her skull. We’re also looking at a stem cell transplant to repair her nerve damage. If successful, this could actually change her situation drastically. This might be a new procedure but we’ll be doing our best,” the professor instead answered.

Dr. Son observed the scans in front of her again. She knows they have to act fast for any chance of survival, or else, it’ll be all too late.

“How soon before it’s too late?” she asked, still dreaded to hear the answer.

“To be honest, anytime later than a week from now, we might lose her,” Dr. Park answered solemnly. Everyone in the room remained silent for a second.

Wendy’s breath hitched. “Alright. When is the soonest we can proceed with the surgery?

“Considering all the preparations, the earliest we can do it is a day or two from now. But as for the stem cell, we still have to check for a match before we can proceed. We also need this procedure done immediately.”

Wendy can only sigh. This will be a lot to explain to Irene later. Hopefully, Joy will be there.

“Alright. I’ll inform the guardians right away.”

She was about to stand when she remembered something.

“I almost forgot. How much do you think is the success rate of the surgery?” With that question, Dr. Park looked away slightly, dreading silence looming all over the room.

“To be honest, Dr. Son, there’s only about 30-40% success rate, also hugely dependent on Ms. Kang’s response. But that’s the best we can expect. But if anything, our team will do the procedure so you can trust us,” Professor Jeon pointed at Dr. Park and Dr. Jung.

Wendy gritted her teeth. That’s a low chance of success for a brain operation. There’s an even greater chance of failure at this rate.

“I trust your words, Professor Jeon.” was all Wendy was able to say before leaving the meeting room, still with her hands tightly clenched.

\---

It was around past noon when Irene heard a knock at the door. Wendy entered the room, doing her best to keep her emotions intact.

“Dr. Son! I’ve been waiting for you. Sooyoung unnie arrived earlier with some food. She said it’s on the house. I’m sorry if I already ate ahead of you. I haven’t really eaten anything since this morning.”

She glanced at the paper bag and indeed, it’s the food she ordered earlier. She’s just quite surprised that Sooyoung herself delivered it.

“It’s alright, Ms. Bae. I specifically asked for it to be delivered earlier since I know you’ll be hungry when you wake up. Did you enjoy them?” she gave her a gentle smile.

“I do. I actually miss the food there. So imagine my surprise when unnie arrived with our food. I was about to pay for it but she refused.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to. It’s also for the trouble I caused you last night. I’m really sorry about that.”

“Hey, it’s alright. We do have some bad times so don’t worry about it.”

Wendy just smiled, not even reaching her eyes. She just stood on her spot, looking at Irene then at Seulgi. She clutched the patient’s chart harder to control her breathing.

“By any chance, when is Ms. Park gonna be around?”

Irene raised a brow at the question but answered it anyway. “She said she’ll take turns with me this afternoon so most probably she’ll be here later.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Is there a problem?”

Wendy managed a fake smile, “I’d much prefer to talk about it later when both of you are here, is that alright?”

Irene’s expression dropped, sensing something from Wendy’s sentence.

“O… okay, Dr. Son. Come by at 6pm. She should be here by then.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Wendy was about to leave when Irene called her.

“Aren’t you eating?” she asked.

Wendy almost forgot the food she ordered. Seems like Yoona got hers already since only the box with her name on it remains in the paper bag.

“Oh, thanks for reminding me,” she grabbed the bag instead and headed for the door.

“Thanks again, Ms. Bae. And sorry for the trouble.”

Irene can only nod. She was actually expecting Wendy to eat there with her. But the doctor’s actions are confusing her.

She knows there is definitely something wrong, and she’s actually afraid.

\---

Afternoon came by fast and Joy had just arrived at the hospital a little later than 6pm. Her eyes are heavier than normal and her hair is a bit disheveled. Irene looked at her worriedly.

"Hey, Joohyun unnie," Joy greeted with less-than-enthusiastic energy.

"What happened to you?" Irene inquired. It's not everyday you see Joy deflated.

"A lot going on at work. The magazine we're working with decided to push the deadline a week earlier, so we have to wrap up the shoot sooner than planned. I was the project lead so I have to fix most of the rearrangements. Thank goodness everyone pulled through."

"Ouch, that's rough." Irene had heard about it while she was at the office earlier that week. She just didn't expect that it'll be Joy's team.

"Right. Dr. Son said she wanted to talk to us. She'll probably be here anytime now," Irene mentioned. The looming feeling returned to her suddenly.

"Did she mention why?"

"Not really. She said she'd rather discuss it with us together. I'm actually scared, Joy."

The younger can only sigh, "Well, with the situation at hand, who wouldn't be?"

Just as expected, a knock came by the door shortly, indicating the arrival of the mentioned doctor.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Wendy asked as she entered.

"It's fine. We're actually expecting you, Dr. Son. Joy just arrived moments ago."

"Okay…" Wendy walked towards Seulgi first, checking her stats.

"To be very honest, this is hard for me," she started. Irene braced herself for what could be the worst news she will receive to date.

"Earlier, the other doctors and I discussed Ms. Kang's condition. We learned that she’s developing an excessive blood clotting in a certain part of her brain, which we have to address immediately. We’re also looking into doing a specialized stem cell transplant procedure to repair nerve damage,” Wendy trailed off at the end, observing how the two guardians are absorbing the news.

“So it is getting worse, isn’t it, Dr. Son?” Irene asked, her face unreadable.

“I–” the doctor is lost for words. She knows any words of encouragement at this point is pointless.

“I see…"

“Right...” were the only words Wendy could say.

“I assume that you’re planning an operation procedure on her to remove the blood clotting?” Joy asked.

“Yes. That’s actually what I wanted to talk about. I will be needing your consent to do this procedure.”

“When?”

“The soonest possible. If we start the preparations now, we’ll be able to proceed in a day or two, depending on Ms. Kang’s condition. But I can’t guarantee that it’ll be a smooth procedure. She’s still in a very delicate condition right now so it’ll be a risky operation. We'll be performing a surgical neuro thrombectomy to immediately remove the clotting.”

“What’ll happen if we can’t proceed with the operation immediately?” Irene asked. Her voice is obviously shaking.

Wendy looked away from Irene’s face. They’ve discussed this earlier at the meeting.

“It might be too late then...”

Everyone went silent for a moment, with only the sound of the ECG monitor resonating inside the room.

Irene closed her eyes. She knows there’s no other path to take.

“How much risk are we talking about?”

Professor Jeon’s words echoed inside Wendy’s head. She can’t forget that figure.

“We’re expecting a success rate of 30 to 40%. It’s a bad figure, but that’s the best we have on our hands right now.”

Irene felt oxygen has been knocked out of her system. It’s lower than 50%, meaning, there’s more chance that they might lose Seulgi at this rate.

“Shit…”

Irene dips her head down, squeezing her eyes tightly, trying to prevent any tears from escaping.

Wendy can only stand and stare. She’s actually feeling numb seeing the other girl in that state. And worse, she’s the one delivering the bad news to her.

“Can I talk to you for a bit, Dr. Son?” Joy asked, motioning her head towards the door.

“Of course.”

The two left the room quietly, leaving Irene still with her head down.

They walked towards a nearby bench. Once seated, Joy faced the doctor again, running her hands over her hair due to stress.

“Is there any other way for this?” She asked exasperatingly. She has been keeping her emotions in check in front of Irene earlier.

“We tried looking for alternatives. We've considered blood-thinning drugs, but it might cause her excessive bleeding given that she's still in the process of healing her stitches. It might also take some time to take effect. The fastest procedure is to remove the clot surgically. It might be riskier than the drug procedure but we have to act fast. It’s the most suitable procedure after weighing all the factors.”

“I see…” Joy answered but trouble could still be seen in her face. Wendy understands fully. Who would feel complacent after hearing a 30% to 40% chance of success, anyway?

“If it helps, Professor Jeon Mido and her team together with Dr. Park will be doing the operation. She’s one of the best neurosurgeons in Korea.”

Even without a word, Wendy knows it somehow gave Joy some hope. The tension on her face eases a bit.

"If successful, we're also going to perform a stem cell transplant for her nerve damage once we find a viable donor."

“Will it be alright if I’m the one who signs? I’m technically written as a legal guardian, too. I know unnie will accept the situation but it might be hard for her during this time.”

Wendy nodded. She applauded Joy for being the stronger emotional pillar between the two despite being younger. She knows it’s hard for both of them.

“Alright. I’ll send the consent form to you later once it’s ready.”

“Okay. Thank you, Dr. Son.”

The two parted ways, with Joy heading back to the room.

“Joohyun unnie–” she called once she opened the door but stopped midway after finding the room empty except for Seulgi.

“Unnie?” she looked around but still not finding the person she’s been calling.

She just then realized that Irene had left when she noticed her things were gone.

\---

She’s sitting inside her car with hazard lights on, still distraught about the situation. She doesn’t want to face anyone yet. She’s mad. She’s upset. With who? She doesn’t know.

She knows that Wendy’s just doing her job as a doctor and it’s not her decision solely on what to do. But hearing it from her stings her heart.

She's parked on a curbside somewhere in town, a road she's not familiar with. She just drove aimlessly to clear her head, with no destination in mind.

As much as she wanted alcohol in her system, she knows it’s best to stay away from it for now given that it’s the very reason why Seulgi’s in this situation. It’s the least she could do for Joy now, who’s probably worried at her sudden disappearance.

Flicking the ashes from her cigarette, she blows out all the remaining smoke inside her lungs, exhaling a deep sigh in the process.

“Why did it come to this? I thought you’re fighting? Do you want to give up already?” She asked no one in particular but she sure did hope that it reaches the person she wanted to ask the most.

She reached for her phone, ignoring the several missed calls she received. She instead looked for a certain number. She let out a sigh of relief once the other person answered immediately.

_“Hello? Joohyun unnie?”_

“Hey, you doing something?”

_“I’m free for the night. Anything you need?”_

“Can we meet? I just need to escape for a moment.”

_“Sure. Where are you? Where’s Sooyoung unnie?”_

Irene laughed a bit. She realized how stupid she is.

“She’s at the hospital. And I actually don’t know where I am.”

_“What?! Wait, send me your location via messaging app. I’ll go to you instead. Don’t go anywhere!”_

“Okay. I’ll stay here.”

_“Good. Stay put. Be right there in a bit.”_

After the call, she did as she’s told, sending her current location to the person she was talking to earlier. She then realized that she reached Gangnam District, barely an hour away from the hospital. It’s been so long since she drove around so she’s not really familiar with the place.

A good fifteen minutes had passed when her phone rang again.

“Hello?”

_“I’m around the area. Where are you?”_

She looked around, noting her surroundings. “In front of this tall glass building with a huge Starbucks sign on it.”

_“Good. I know where that is. I’ll be there in a few.”_

True enough, after a few minutes, she heard a knock on her window. She immediately opened the door, only to be flicked by the other person in the forehead.

“What the heck are you doing in a place you don’t even know?” was the first sentence she said upon seeing her unnie.

“I… I don’t even know myself,” Irene answered honestly.

“Scoot over. I’m taking the wheel.” Irene did as she’s told. She’s also well aware that it might be disastrous if she drives with her current state, sober or not.

As the younger started the engine, Irene remained seated in the passenger’s seat, looking outside the window blankly.

“Thanks for coming, Yerim,” she said softly, eyes still glued outside.

“Does Sooyoung unnie know that you’re here?” the younger asked.

“No. I left while she’s talking to Dr. Son.”

Yeri sensed that it’ll be a solemn night for them, especially for her unnie.

“Do you want to drink?”

\---

They ended up in a small bar in Itaewon. Not too dingy, not too rowdy. Just enough chill atmosphere to clear up the mind.

“Just to be clear, you left the hospital without a word, and you’ve been ignoring Sooyoung unnie’s calls?” Yeri asked. Irene’s already chugging her second bottle of beer.

“I know. It’s such an awful thing to do. But I can’t face them yet. I should probably go and apologize but tonight, I just wanna escape.”

Yeri can only sigh. As much as she loves her cousin, seeing Irene in this state makes her sympathize with her even if she doesn’t know what’s exactly happening.

Noting that Irene’s busy with her drink, she secretly reached for her phone and typed a simple message.

**[Don’t worry about Joohyun unnie. She’s with me.] - Yeri**

A reply came by as soon as she sent the first message.

**_[OH MY GOD I WAS WORRIED SICK! Keep an eye out for her. And please keep her company. She really needs it right now. Will talk to her tomorrow.] - Joy_ **

_I wonder what happened,_ she thought.

Should she ask? Will her unnie answer? What exactly happened for Irene to be this lost?

“Unnie?” she started.

“Hmm?”

“What happened?” she straightforwardly asked. She doesn’t intend to push Irene to answer. If she doesn’t want to explain, then so be it.

Instead of an immediate answer, Irene straightened her back, bringing her bottle down on the table.

“I’m so stupid for hoping, y’know?” was her first response. It was a vague answer but Yeri didn’t interrupt.

“I know that it’ll come to this eventually. But having it right in front of my face? I realized I was just convincing myself that I have accepted it.”

“Unnie…” Yeri called softly. At this point, she doesn’t know what to say to comfort the older.

She sent another message to her cousin, thinking that it’ll be easier for her if she knows what’s going on.

**[Sooyoung unnie, what’s happening? I’m getting vague answers from Joohyun unnie.] - Yeri**

“I’m so so stupid for believing it’ll be alright. And now look at me, I look so pathetic,” Irene continued on. Yeri’s still waiting for Joy’s response. Other customers looked at their direction after Irene practically smashed her bottle onto the table. Yeri apologized on her behalf.

It took a while for Joy’s reply to come. The next thing Yeri knew, Irene’s on her sixth bottle.

**_[It’s about Seulgi. They need to remove her blood clot asap or else, we might lose her soon. But surgery’s success rate is below 50%. We have no other alternatives.] - Joy_ **

“Oh my god…” she can’t hide her shock from Joy’s reply. The last time she went there, it wasn’t this serious.

She checked on her companion if she saw her, afraid that Irene would catch her reaction. She breathed a sigh of relief once she saw her busy playing with the sweat from her beer bottle.

“Yerimie, am I too selfish to wish for her to not die?” At this point, she knows Irene’s already buzzed. She’s starting to drag her words.

“I know that she’s already suffering. Heck, she’s been suffering since I left her nine months ago when I left for Switzerland. And here I am wishing for everything to be back to normal,” she continued on, “I’m so selfish, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve to live.”

Yeri slowly put her hand on Irene’s shoulder, squeezing them in the process, “Unnie, you’ve been blaming yourself ever since. You have to stop that. It’s no one’s fault that we have to do some things to live.”

“But I could’ve chosen to stay, especially with what happened to her.”

“Joohyun unnie, even when you left, you still did everything you could to look out for her. Even me and Joy looked out for her. Even when you’re not on speaking terms, you pester us by asking for updates about that complicated girlfriend of yours because you still care for her even if you broke it off. It’s also hard for you, so don’t put this all on your own. You had your fair share of struggles. Things just didn’t go as planned. There are some things that we can’t control.”

“But–”

“We don’t know how things will turn out even if you didn’t leave. For all we know, things could’ve ended worse in another universe. You’re on your limit. You need to save yourself first. Both of you were broken. How do you expect to heal a broken person if you yourself is broken? Right now, this is what we’re facing, and blaming yourself will do nothing good, but instead, bring more damage to your morale. So, please stop blaming yourself. It hurts us seeing you like this, too.”

“Yeri…” she was caught off-guard when Irene suddenly hugged her, bawling her eyes out. She didn’t expect that she'd go through Irene easily like that. She’s now hugging an emotional mess.

“There, there…” she gave a soft pat on her back. She somehow found it quite funny how the roles have reversed, with her, being a few years younger, is the one comforting her unnie, a full-grown successful career woman.

“So have you decided yet?” Yeri asked. She felt a slight nod from the other.

“There’s no other choice now, do we? Besides, Joy probably signed the consent form already. I know her.”

“Well, guess we just have to hope for the best now. I’ve heard from Sooyoung unnie that she’s being handled by some of the best doctors in the hospital.”

Irene smiled a bit at the thought. “Yeah, Dr. Son’s amazing. She really looks out for her patients. She even looks out for me, knowing that I sometimes fail to take care of myself. It’ll be much harder for me if it wasn’t for her.

Now, this got Yeri curious. She has heard of Dr. Son quite a lot from Joy, from the meals to random dinners. But hearing it from Irene felt different. She’ll ask Joy for more information when she has the chance.

\---

Their night ended past midnight with Yeri driving a passed out Irene back to her apartment. She has expected much that she'll be the driver, that’s why she didn’t drink even a single bottle.

“Yeah, we’re nearing her apartment. God, she’s drunk as hell. I think she ordered whiskey on the rocks twice after those six bottles of beer.”

 _“Oh my gosh Joohyun unnie…”_ was all Joy can say from the other line. But she’s thankful nonetheless that nothing bad happened to her, except for passing out. The last thing anyone needs right now is another person in the hospital.

“I’m glad she called earlier. At least she knows how to keep herself safe, somehow.”

_“Yeah, I really have to thank you for this, Yerim. I’m really sorry for troubling you like this.”_

“It’s alright, Sooyoung unnie. I care for her as much as you care. And besides, I’m glad to help.”

_“But still–”_

“If you want to make it up to me, just explain some stuff to me when we meet, alright?”

_“Sure, no problem.”_

“Okay, unnie. I have to hang up now, we’re approaching her apart– wait…” Yeri paused for a bit after seeing an unfamiliar vehicle parked in front of Irene’s apartment.

 _“Anything wrong?”_ Joy asked, worried that the younger suddenly stopped talking.

“There’s a parked vehicle in front of her apartment. I don’t remember seeing it.”

_“A parked vehicle? At this hour?”_

“Yeah. I stopped for a bit two houses away. I’m not sure what that pickup truck is doing there."

_“Wait, did you say pickup truck?”_

This got Yeri confused, “Uh, yeah? If I’m not mistaken, it’s a huge, lifted, black pickup truck. Probably some guy owns it. Should I call the police?” Yeri’s getting more anxious by the minute. It’s one thing to protect herself, but it’ll be harder to protect an unconscious drunk.

 _“Wait, no! I think I know who it is. It’s safe, don’t worry.”_ This got Yeri really confused.

“Okay? I trust your words, unnie. If you don’t hear from us by tomorrow, it’s on you.”

_“Yeah, yeah. Trust me on this.”_

“Alright, Sooyoung unnie. I’ll hang up now.”

Once they end the call, Yeri slowly drives forward, nearing Irene’s apartment and the suspicious pickup truck.

“Okay, here goes nothing.”

She turned off the engine quietly once she parked in front of the house. She went out of the car, leaving Irene in her seat momentarily to check on the suspicious vehicle.

“Hello?” she called out quietly, but no response.

“Sir?” She called once more as she approached the driver’s window. She saw that it’s slightly rolled down, giving her a chance to peek, but the truck’s height didn’t help her at all.

“Hello?” she called once more, having no response yet.

Collecting her courage, she set her foot on the step rail and lifted herself to reach the small opening on the window, grabbing on the door frame carefully.

She almost lost her balance as she didn’t expect what she saw.

Guess she won't need Joy to answer some of her questions now.

“Dr. Son?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been another week. Wendy and the other doctors are sure facing one of their biggest challenges yet. I feel bad for Irene being in this predicament.  
> BTW, I really apologize if there are any inaccuracies! I've just read several papers about those, I'm not really in any medical field of some sort.
> 
> Just wanna say that I'm really happy for Wendy's return T_T It's been so loong.
> 
> Anyways, just wanna say that you can follow my writing account on twitter: [**@_OnlyKangWrites**](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites) for other Fics, AUs and stuff :)
> 
> That's it for today. Til the next update! Stay safe and healthy, everyone :)


	20. Chapter 15

“Dr. Son?!”

This woke the sleeping doctor up.

“Huh… what?” she asked puzzled. She was still half-asleep when the other person spoke.

“Dr. Son? What are you doing here?” Yeri asked, confusion evident on her face.

“Oh, right. What was I doing here again?” she asked, more to herself. She was woken up so suddenly that she’s still a bit disoriented.

“We’re in Irene unnie’s apartment. I’m Joy unnie’s cousin. I once watched over Seulgi unnie one weekend,” Yeri clarified. The doctor might not be too familiar with her.

She shook her head for a bit, removing any sleepiness in her. “Oh, right. Ms. Bae’s apartment. Yeah, I remember you. Yeri, was it?”

“Yes?” Yeri asked unsurely. At least one thing’s for sure. There are no burglars tonight.

“Uh, could you step down from the step rail? You might hurt yourself. I’ll come out in a bit,” Wendy asked, seeing that Yeri’s still hanging on her truck.

“Oh, right.” Immediately, she jumped down from the step rail. Wendy came out of the truck soon after. Yeri noted that she still has her white coat on her.

“Before anything, Dr. Son, can you help me with unnie first?”

This has caused a slight panic on Wendy. “Huh? Why? What happened?”

“Relax. She’s not hurt. She’s just intoxicated and I need help carrying her inside.” Yeri motioned her head towards Irene’s car.

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

The two had minor difficulty getting Irene out of the car, with Wendy pulling her out and Yeri guiding her head to avoid any injury. Once out, Wendy carried her bridal style, somehow surprising Yeri with her strength.

“I’m sorry for putting you up with this, Dr. Son,” Yeri said as she rummaged Irene’s bag for the keys.

“No worries. I’m actually worried about her, that's why I’m here.”

“Wow,” Yeri said to herself, but unfortunately, the doctor heard it.

“Yeah, I’m kinda at fault at why she’s like this. I believe you’re already informed about what happened?” Wendy asked.

Yeri opened the door, guiding Irene’s head as to not bump on the wall while Wendy carried her inside.

“I know the gist. Sooyoung unnie told me earlier. I feel bad about Joohyun unnie, to be honest.”

"Joohyun?" Wendy got confused.

"Her Korean name. Relatives and close friends still call her that although she uses Irene most of the time."

Wendy only nodded, fascinated at this new found knowledge.

_ Bae Joohyun, such a nice name. Though kinda sounds like baechu. Cute,  _ she thought.

They planned to put Joohyun down on the sofa but clutters of photographs and cameras stopped them, but they're afraid to touch those so they have no choice.

“Guess we’re heading up?”

Wendy easily carried Irene to her room, which amazed Yeri. Once Irene’s settled down, Wendy breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much, Dr. Son. I’d probably drag her up by her legs if you weren’t here.”

“Sure, no problem. Guess carrying patients for years paid off,” she chuckled lightly as she observed the sleeping girl. The laughter died down soon after.

“Wanna talk downstairs? I’m sure you have so many questions.”

Yeri just nodded.

The two stayed silent for a moment, with Wendy making two cups of coffee for them both. Her white coat now hanging loosely on the sofa.

“Coffee?” she asked.

“Unnie has coffee?” Yeri was quite surprised. She knows Irene’s not a coffee drinker.

“Yeah. She keeps some for guests even if she doesn’t drink. Really thoughtful of her.”

Yeri could only smile sadly, “Yeah. That’s her alright.”

They both settled on the kitchen counter, sipping from their cups silently.

“So, Dr. Son,” Yeri started, “Not to sound rude but may I ask why you’re here? I’m just surprised. Didn’t really expect anyone here. And the fact that you know where her coffee is…”

Wendy scratched the back of her neck. Why was she here anyway? And how does she explain the coffee thing?

“I actually acted on impulse. I left once I learned from Ms. Park that Irene left without a word.”

“Why?”

Wendy looked away. She’s getting embarrassed by this interrogation. She doesn’t even know why her actions.

“Guess I was afraid and guilty? I mean, I saw how troubled she was earlier when I told her the news. Figured she won’t take it lightly. I was actually afraid that she’d do something drastic. When I heard Ms. Park was panicking looking for Irene, I felt the need to look for her.”

Yeri only nodded.

Awkward silence occurred before Yeri broke it. “I heard about Seulgi unnie’s situation. How bad will the surgery be?”

Wendy had to put her cup down due to trembling hands.

“It’s like we’re choosing the lesser evil here. There’s no guarantee except for that small 30% chance that we have. Either we lose her fighting or we lose her doing nothing at all. But who knows? She might be on the 30% side? We’ll never know until we try,” Wendy can only give an unsure smile. It’s probably false hope again. But then again, it’s still hope.

“Never thought she’s in a really bad condition…”

“It’s really hard to watch. Her respiratory system relapsed so she can’t breathe on her own. We had to hook her to a tracheal tube the other day. If you’re not familiar with it, it’s the tube that goes through a hole in the neck to assist the patient’s breathing.”

“Oh my god, it looks much worse now that you explained it,” Yeri could only grimace. She had seen those in movies. It’s really not a good sight to see.

“Yeah, sorry for that,” Wendy was really apologetic. It’s not easy explaining those things to the patient’s friends and family.

“No, don’t be. I think I should also know the situation at hand. I know Sooyoung unnie’s having it hard like Joohyun unnie, so the least I can do is become an emotional support for them both.”

Wendy could only smile.

“Irene’s lucky to have supportive friends like you. It’s not everyday you’ll find someone who’ll stick with you during the worst times like this.”

“Well, Joohyun unnie like a big sister to me, spoiling me with goods and stuff while I was in middle school. We somehow drifted apart a bit when growing up due to circumstances but I still love her the same.”

Wendy can’t help but admire the older woman more. Hearing more about Irene makes her feel more… she can’t put it to words.

“How about you? If it’s not too rude to ask.”

“How about me?” Wendy asked back.

“Yeah, I mean, I know you’re a doctor. You care for your patients and all. Sooyoung unnie mentioned that you take care of Irene unnie, bringing home-cooked meals for the both of them, treating her dinner and stuff. But I didn’t expect that it’s to this extent. I also noticed that you’re still in your white coat when you came here so I assume that you really left the hospital in a hurry.” Now that Yeri mentioned it, she realized how it might have looked to other people.

“Right…”  _ Why, Wendy? _ She asked, more to herself.

She’s been acting on impulse a lot recently that she’s only realizing it now.

“I… don’t know, Yeri.”

“What do you mean?”

Wendy could only sigh. She can’t form a proper, reasonable response.

“I just… I don’t know. I just felt like the need to do these things for her, hence, acting on impulse.”

The younger nodded slowly, absorbing Wendy’s explanation, which actually didn’t answer anything at all.

“You met unnie at the hospital, right? When she returned from Switzerland?”

_ Oh boy, here we go again,  _ Wendy thought. And here she thought that she’ll never have to bring back that story again.

“How old are you, Yeri?”

“I’m 22. Why?”

_ She’s not a minor so it’s alright,  _ she thought.

“Uh… I’m not sure if you heard that story of Irene in Zurich, in a club…” she trailed off. It’s actually embarrassing to be retelling this story again.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about but yeah, I know she was in Zurich before going back here.”  _ Great, Yeri didn’t know the whole story. _

“Let’s just say that we met briefly at a bar one night in Zurich a month before Ms. Kang’s accident. I was there for a conference. The next time we met, she happened to be the ex-girlfriend of my patient.”

“I’m guessing that something happened that night? I mean, you met in a bar, with drinks, being drunk and all. And for you to be this attached to her, I’m pretty sure it’s not just a ‘Oh hey, nice dress, bye’ meeting.”

Wendy had to raise her admiration for the youngster in front of her. She actually figured out what happened from her vague statements.

“Okay, fine. You figured the whole story. Smart.”

Yeri smiled at her smartass brain, “well, I’m familiar with how stuff works around. I know how those kinds of things go. Not that I’m saying that I’ve done it, but I know things. Oh my gosh don’t tell the unnies,” Yeri was rambling at that point, which made Wendy giggle. 

“You’re cute and funny, Yeri. I like you.”

“Yeah, I’ve been told.”

The two can only laugh with Yeri’s remark.

Silence ensues after finishing their cups of already cold coffee. Wendy decided to gather the cups to bring it to the sink.

“So, guess we’ll leave unnie at peace? Think she’ll be alright by morning?”

“Don’t worry about her. Go home if you need to. You have uni tomorrow?”

“Yeah, but I have afternoon classes. How about you, Dr. Son?”

“I’ll just do a final check on her then I’m good to go.”

“Okaaay…” Yeri walked towards the door unsurely. She’s not sure if it’s alright to leave the doctor dealing with Irene alone. But remembering how Wendy looks when she asked her earlier, she believed that she’s leaving her unnie in good hands. Something about the doctor makes Yeri trust her.

“Alright, Dr. Son, I’ll be going now. See you around!” She was about to leave when she suddenly remembered something. “Oh, please tell her I’ll be borrowing her car for tonight. I’ll return it tomorrow before I go to the uni.”

“Okay. Drive safe.”

Yeri fetched Irene’s things inside the car and left it on the coffee table before bidding Wendy another goodbye.

Once left alone, she searched for the medicine cabinet, hoping that there are still some hangover meds left.

She felt bad suddenly, remembering that just a night before, she’s the one dead asleep upstairs with Irene going around preparing stuff for her.

“I can’t leave you alone now, can I?”

She checked the time, it’s already two in the morning. Too late for her to go home. Also, she feels wrong if she’s just gonna leave Irene like that.

“Welp, guess I’ll just stay here then. Just gonna go home by lunchtime tomorrow to wash up.”

She grabbed her coat and Irene’s stuff before heading to the bedroom. It’s eerily quiet now that she’s alone.

Once inside, she looked around, looking for a place to sit or lie down. She found a lone reading chair beside the bed.

“Guess that’ll do.”

Never did she expect the day to end this way. But here she is, looking out for the woman who’s about to be broken anytime soon. She can’t believe she’ll care for someone to this extent, not after  _ her. _

She settled herself on the chair before closing her eyes, finally succumbing to dreamland that’s been calling her for a while.

\---

A glaring headache welcomed me the next morning.

“What happened?” was all I could mutter at the moment. The last thing I remember is the taste of whiskey. After that, everything’s blank.

Noting the familiar lavender wall, I realized that I’m actually in my room. How did I end up here?

I looked around while still half-asleep. One thing I noticed is a white coat sitting comfortably on the backrest of my reading chair, with a notable “Son Seung Wan” embroidered on top of the Seoul National University Hospital logo.

“Wendy?” I called softly. She’s here?

I looked at my bedside table. Clock says it’s only 5:30am.

Looking around more, I found a glass of lukewarm water on my bedside table with some hangover meds.

“Did Wendy put this here? What about Yeri? Where is she?” my questions are left unanswered by the silence of the room, except for the minute sound of utensils clinking with each other.

I tried to stand up, stabling myself for a while before walking slowly towards the door. The smell of fried eggs suddenly entered my senses, making my stomach rumble.

Right. I didn't eat anything last night. No wonder I passed out drinking.

Walking slowly downstairs, what sight greeted me warms my heart a bit.

Wendy’s been busy cooking breakfast with two plates on the kitchen counter. Sleeves rolled up, hair tied messily, and she’s wearing my worn-out apron. I should really buy a new one.

Step by step, I went down carefully so as not to let myself fall… on the stairs I mean.

“Oh, hey. You’re awake! Morning,” Wendy greeted me as she poured some hot water into two mugs.

“What happened?” was all I could ask. I still can’t figure out how Wendy ended being here instead of Yeri. I might be drunk last night but I know I was with Yeri.

“Well, for starters, you passed out last night. Yeri brought you home. She also borrowed your car but she said she will return it later.”

I was able to put two and two but I still can’t fit Wendy in the story.

“Where do you fit in the story?”

“Right…” I can sense her embarrassment. Why would she, anyway?

“I checked up on you once I passed by while going home. Coincidentally, I saw your car pulled over and I was surprised to see Yeri driving and you sleeping on the passenger seat. Guess the doctor in me wanted to make sure you’re okay so here I am,” she smiled innocently. Well, that actually makes sense, in a way.

“Oh, thank you, I guess.”

A plate full of eggs and bacon and a cup of tea was put in front of me. “Come, eat. You’re probably hungry. Yeri said you didn’t eat anything last night.”

“Yeah, got busy with the drinks,” I giggled awkwardly. Yeah, that wasn’t really funny.

It has been silent since we started eating, save for the occasional clinking of utensils on our plates. It’s actually more deafening like this.

It's kind of awkward, to say the least. Only the sound of cutlery hitting plates can be heard.

As we’re eating, I can feel her eyes on me. I’m not that oblivious to see that she kept on glancing at me. It’s as if she’s waiting for me to speak.

"Guess I really need to apologize to Joy big time," I mumbled softly, which sounded more like I’m talking to myself rather than Wendy.

"I think I caused her trouble last night, also to Yeri. Oh my god, I was such a mess last night." 

Now that I realized it, I was so stupid last night, causing unnecessary stress to people. Heck, I won’t be surprised if Joy’s already making an effigy of me to burn.

"I think Yeri understands. As for Ms. Park, I think you really have to talk with her. She was so worried last night," that statement from Wendy gave us an opening for the topic that we’re both dreading to discuss.

"I also want to apologize, Wendy. I think I kinda lost it last night after… you know."

Wendy can only give a small smile. I think she understands. "I kinda expected that. I just didn't know how you're gonna cope with it. But I would also like to apologize for how things turned out."

"Guess we really need to talk about it, huh?"

I grabbed my cup of tea and headed towards the sofa in the living room. It's raining outside, perfect weather for my thoughts.

Wendy followed suit after putting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Just to let you know, Ms. Park has signed the consent form already. We're pushing through with the operation in a day or two."

"Yeah, I figured as much. She's much more grounded than me, that I have to admit. Guess I can't just put it in my hands.” I know I sound like a coward but I can’t help it. I’ve been beating myself mentally because of this.

"It's hard when it's you who makes the decision, isn't it? It's like, 'if anything happens, it's on me', that kind of feeling?"

"You can say that." That’s exactly what I’m feeling that night.

"Will you blame Ms. Park if anything happens with the surgery?"

I looked at her immediately, with brows raised, "Of course not! That's ridiculous. Why would I blame her?" Why would she even think that I’ll blame Sooyoung for this? This is beyond her control.

"Well, because she signed the consent form?" Wendy argued. She's trying to make a point, and it then hit me.

"I…"

"Even if you signed the form, no one's gonna blame you for the outcome. Got it?"

I can only look down. I can feel her moving closer to me. She gave me a soft pat on my shoulder. God, her mere presence is able to make me calm. 

"Look. We can only hope for the best. I'm wishing for it. Heck, I'm praying for it. I can only trust Professor Jeon on this. As much as Professor Jeon’s a great neurosurgeon, Ms. Kang would play a big role in her survival. It'll be up to her condition if she'll survive the surgery or not. Do you trust Ms. Kang?"

I can only nod.

"Good. That's the only thing we can do at this point. We all have to leave it to the hands of professor Jeon’s team and to Ms. Kang herself."

I know what she’s saying is true, and it’s the reality. But still, that doesn’t change whatever’s happening right now.

"If it's of any help, I'll take extra care of Ms. Kang today to make sure that she'll be ready and in her best condition for the operation tomorrow. How does that sound?" her words somehow comforted me but I can sense some weight in it.

But who am I to refuse her comfort? If anything, she might be feeling worse than me for she has some sort of control over the situation but the situation calls for this to happen. It must’ve been hard for her to do this.

I think I appreciate her even more. Wendy, I can’t thank you enough.

"Alright. Thank you, Wendy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Another week, another update :)
> 
> Wendy's finally able to talk to Irene, and thankfully she's now able to grasp the situation. Let's all thank Yeri for talking some sense to her! clap clap.
> 
> So yeah, Seulgi's operation is getting nearer and nearer. *coughsnextchaptercoughs* so let's hope for the best. Will she survive? Or will this be the end of her story? Hmm
> 
> Hope you guys are staying safe and healthy! Til the next update :)
> 
> Follow me on twt for other stories, AUs, and stuff :) [**__OnlyKangWrites_**](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)  
>  (I'm also brewing a psychological seulrene one or two-shot story if you're interested ;))


	21. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TW: Some parts might be a bit triggering and sensitive to some readers)

It's the day of the neuro thrombectomy operation. Wendy made sure everything is well. She took extra care in monitoring Seulgi, making sure that she's in her best condition for the operation. She also finds it peculiar why she’s putting this much effort into this particular patient, especially that she's a supposed lover of someone close to her heart.

"Everything ready, professor Jeon?" She asked the professor in scrubs. Surgical gowns are being handled by the nurses who are already waiting inside.

"Yes. Everything looks good so far so I really hope we'll be in that 30%. Are they alright?" the professor has heard of what occurred the day before, with Irene walking out on the talk. It makes her actually worried about the guardians as well. She’s been through many instances that the guardians would lash out at them.

"Yes, I've talked to them. It's all good."

"Good. We'll start in ten minutes. Thank you so much for the preparations, Dr. Son."

"Of course, professor. Do your best."

Once the professor is inside the operating room, she makes her way to the waiting area, where Joy has been sitting for the past hour. Irene wasn’t around the area.

"Are you alright there, Ms. Park? This might take an hour or two."

"I prefer to hear the news immediately," Joy sighs, "I'm scared to be honest, Dr. Son,"

The doctor can only look at her with an unsure gaze. She's in no position to tell her everything will be alright because right now, they're on a very thin edge and nothing can be certain. They're only holding onto that thin line — 30% to be precise — of hope.

"As a doctor, I shouldn't be saying that I'm scared but honestly speaking, I feel the same, Ms. Park."

"I should be feeling hopeful, especially for unnie. She'll be needing emotional support the most, given that she didn't take the initial news lightly."

"Yeah, I was glad she was okay that day, thanks to Yeri. We managed to talk things through the morning after. She seems accepting but you can still see the pain in her eyes," Wendy recalls how Irene's eyes looked while she's explaining to her the possible outcomes. The way she finally agreed, it seems defeated instead of accepting.

"That's to be expected from her. She really loved Seulgi anyway."

"Yeah…" was her only response. It kinda stings to hear that, kinda like a painful reminder. But remembering what Joy told her the other day, she understands why Irene would act like this.

"Will she come?"

"Yeah. She just needed to drop off some stuff at work but she's on her way now."

"Okay, Ms. Park. I'll leave you in peace for now. I'll be around after I fix some things. Hold on tight, okay?" She gave a soft squeeze to Joy's shoulder. Wendy can feel the slight tremble from the other girl, obviously controlling her emotions.

"Okay, Dr. Son. Thank you, I needed that."

In ten minutes, Irene arrived at the waiting area, at the same time the light lit up on top of the operating room's door, indicating that the operation had just started.

"What's happening?" Irene asked breathlessly with her hands on her knees. She literally dashed her way inside the hospital.

"The operation had just started. Dr. Son said it might take an hour or two."

Irene wanted to be there much earlier but she has to submit a couple of printouts to her boss. Good thing her boss was kind enough to let her go after telling her about the operation.

"Right. Have you talked to the doctors before it started?"

"Yeah."

"What did they say?" She asked, hopeful.

As hopeful as she also wants to be, it pains her knowing that all they have is uncertainty.

"Let's just hope for the best."

It isn't an answer Irene wanted to hear. Ironically, it sounded like a lost hope, which doesn't sit right with her.

"Sooyou—"

"30%. Let's hold on to that, okay?" Irene was forced to agree given Joy's unreadable expression.

"Y-yeah, let's hope."

It was an excruciating silence. An hour has passed and no signs of any involved doctors yet.

As much as Joy wanted to shut her eyes even for a minute due to the lack of sleep, her mind is working overdrive, thinking of different scenarios, which keeps her anxiety at an all-time high. Anything can happen inside. There’s a whole 70% chance of failure.

Irene, on the other hand, has been frozen in her spot for the last hour. She's been staring at the door the whole time without a word, without movement. The only time she moves is when she needs to blink. It actually scared Joy. Irene really seemed… lifeless.

Silence was broken when a team in scrubs rushed towards their direction.

There are three operating rooms in the area. Two of which are situated near the main entrance of the hallway. The room where Seulgi is in is at the end of the corridor.

Both Irene and Joy froze on the spot when the team completely bypassed the first two operating rooms.

Time seems to slow down when they see them enter the last operating room— Seulgi's room.

"W-what's happening?!" She isn't a medical expert but she knows that this isn't supposed to happen.

"Seulgi!"

She's about to follow the staff if not for Joy who held her by the arms.

She remained standing there in the middle of the hallway, feet glued on the floor. Scenarios began playing in front of her eyes. Things she feared the most, she felt like it's turning into reality.

"No no no no no!" She's becoming hysterical, suddenly feeling harder and harder to breathe. The room began spinning around her. Everything felt so unreal for her. She's about to collapse on the floor if not for a pair of arms that caught her just in the nick of time.

"Breathe, Ms. Bae. Breathe in slowly, breathe out. You're having a panic attack," Wendy informs. She can feel Irene's whole body tremble against her hold. The grip on her arms tightens as Irene tries to control her ragged breathing.

"Listen to me. Focus on me. Focus on my voice, okay? You're gonna be alright. Let's calm your breathing." She's still keeping hold of the woman while caressing her back, speaking, rather whispering softly to Irene.

"Breathe in slowly, then breathe out," she instructed. She gave Irene a breathing pattern to regulate her breathing. It’ll be a lot of problems for them if this doesn’t work.

Joy could only watch in horror at what's happening in front of her. Even some of the other people in the waiting area looked at the two in concern. It was like those scenes from the movies that happened in the hospital. The only difference is that no one knows the outcome of this scenario.

Wendy felt a slight relief when Irene's breathing had started to normalize.

"That's it, Ms. Bae. You're doing great. Slowly, breathe in, then breathe out."

Once she felt Irene regain her strength, she guided her to the chairs for her to sit.

"Steady now. Are you alright now?” she asked with a face painted with concern. She knows the stress is building upon the woman one by one and it’s only a matter of time before she explodes. Hands holding onto her sleeve clutched tighter. Irene’s trying to stable herself. She can feel her cold hands through her coat.

“I… I’m alright…” she answered breathlessly, still trying to regain her composure. Everything happened so fast that no one noticed the lights from the operating room turning off, indicating the end of the operation. It has been thirty minutes since the panic attack.

“Dr. Son, they’re done…” Joy informed them. Everyone was now holding their breaths, waiting for the surgeons from the inside. Every antagonizing second feels like forever for the three.

A few minutes later, the operating room opened, revealing the person everyone was so anxious to meet eye to eye.

Wendy was the first one to approach, motioning Joy to keep Irene at bay.

“Professor Jeon,” she called while walking towards the said doctor. No one can decipher the expression of the three doctors.

Professor Jeon closed her eyes for a bit, breathing in deeply. Wendy was now getting worried.

Meanwhile, Joy’s caressing Irene’s arm, who’s still shaking from her panic attack earlier.

“Are you alright now, unnie?” she asked worriedly. It’s actually the first time she saw her having a panic attack. This has never occurred before so she’s actually lost on what to do.

“I… yeah, I’m alright, Sooyoung,” she kept her head low, still trying to regulate her breathing.

They were so busy with each other that they failed to notice several footsteps walking towards their direction.

“Ms. Park, Ms. Bae?” professor Jeon called.

Both women froze in their seats. They’re not sure if they’re ready to hear the news.

Looking up slowly, they tried to read their expressions but failed to do so. Joy now wondered if doctors really have this ability to mask their expressions well.

Joy stood up slowly before giving a bow to the doctor. She’s grateful for them regardless of the outcome.

“H-how’s Seulgi?” she didn’t expect for her voice to break. She’s been holding her emotions since the day before.

She observed each one of the doctors’ faces, including Dr. Son’s. For some reason, Dr. Son’s unreadable expression scared her more than it should.

Irene remained on her seat. The tension between everyone and the anticipation of the news will make her faint at anytime soon.

“I just want to say that Ms. Kang was able to hold on during the surgery,” professor Jeon said.

Everyone went mute, not processing what the doctor had just said.  _ What did she mean with ‘able to hold on?’ _

“What does it mean, Dr. Son?” Joy looked at her, wanting to hear it with a sense of familiarity. The other doctors understood and gave way to Dr. Son.

“She means that we held onto the 30% chance, Ms. Park, Ms. Bae,” a small smile starts to form on Wendy’s mouth.

“Wait… you mean to say that…” Joy was still processing Wendy’s words. She was so ready to hear the bad news that she wasn’t able to process these different words immediately.

Irene can only look at Wendy with eyes wide, still speechless. She’s afraid that a single word can break her demeanor.

“What I’m saying is that she survived. They might have experienced a slight hiccup earlier but she managed. She survived, Ms. Park, Ms. Bae.”

Wendy had just finished speaking when all of a sudden, she felt a tight hug, knocking her breath away. The familiar scent of lavender brought comfort to her as well.

Sniffs can be heard from her shoulders. Irene’s definitely crying.

“Thank you, Dr. Son, Professor Jeon. Thanks to all of you, really,” Wendy was only able to caress her back as Irene’s practically wailing at this point. Joy thanked the other doctors on her behalf.

“I guess we’ll leave you first for a bit. We’ll discuss everything with Dr. Son in a while.”

\---

It’s been an intense day for all of us. Everyone has been on the edge of their seats since I can remember. As for Irene unnie, I know she’s feeling worse inside. And given that she’s a person who tends to bottle up inside, it must be a whole emotional turmoil inside of her.

We’re back in Seulgi’s room. It’s already 10 in the evening. Too late to still be awake considering what we went through that morning. Unnie’s sleeping at the spare bed, looking restless. I can’t blame her. She just had a panic attack earlier. And who would’ve thought that Seulgi would survive the surgery? Even I have accepted the worst even before the surgery had begun. I’m actually happy and starting to become hopeful once again.

“There’s hope, Seul. Just hang in there. We’ll bring you back slowly.”

I must’ve looked dumb talking to myself.

I felt my stomach rumble. Right, I haven’t had dinner. Too restless to even think about it.

“I’ll just find something to eat outside,” I spoke to no one again. Might as well just message unnie that I’ll just grab some snacks in case she wakes up.

\---

It’s already dark but the outside of the hospital doesn’t seem to be sleeping anytime soon. We’re in Seoul after all. This city never sleeps.

I found a decent restaurant just a few walks from the hospital. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to eat a full course meal. I just realized that I’m actually famished.

Upon entering, I observed the place. Not many people are around, most of them probably folks from the hospital and nearby night-shift employees.

“Table for one?” a server approached me. I was about to answer when I saw a familiar form in one of the seats at the far end of the restaurant.

“Actually, I’m here with someone, I’ll show my way in,” the server just nodded and left to serve other guests. I, on the other hand, made my way towards the table I’ve been eyeing since earlier.

I can see the surprised look on her face once I pat her back.

“Ms. Park? It’s late, you’re still up?”

I sat on the seat across her. “I should be asking the same thing to you, doctor.”

I observed Dr. Son in front of me. It’s obvious that she’s been here for a while. She has several pieces of paper in front of her and an iPad at hand. There’s also an already empty plate beside her and a wine glass with remnants of wine settled at the bottom. I can see her slightly flushed face despite the dim lighting. She probably drank a lot already.

I called for a server and gave out my orders. She was about to leave when she faced Dr. Son.

“Anything else I can help you with, doctor?” she asked.

The doctor looked at me briefly. “Would you care for a drink?”

“I don’t mind,” I answered. I needed something to help me sleep, anyway.

“Just bring me a whole bottle in a bucket of ice, and another glass for the lady,” she looked at me.

“Alright. Will that be all?” we both nodded. The served left afterward.

There was silence between us. I don’t actually know what to ask.

“How are the both of you, Ms. Park?” she started. She began compiling the pieces of paper scattered on the table. Seems like those are medical reports, judging from the header.

“I’m alright. Unnie on the other hand, she’s drained. She’s knocked out the moment she hit the bed.”

Dr. Son only nodded. I can see a slight relief in her eyes. Those eyes that are full of stress recently.

“How about you, Doctor? You’ve been through a lot of stress recently, too. And to find you all cooped up here reading those medical reports, that’s not normal.”

“I just wanna make sure everything will go smoothly,” she answered softly.

“Is this about the upcoming stem cell transplant for Seul?” I guessed. No harm asking, right?

I saw her look sideways. Guess I was right.

“Well… no point hiding it to you,” she gave a small chuckle. That was actually charming.

“I’ve actually managed to understand Dr. Jeon earlier. So, what’s gonna happen now?”

She shuffled the papers and read one page. “I’m looking at the possible donors of the stem cell for Ms. Kang. I’m also studying the risks involved. We still have to wait for a week to make sure Ms. Kang has stabilized from her operation earlier. This is a new and highly advanced procedure so we need to make sure everything is set.”

“Oh… that’s so dedicated of you…” I can’t help but admire her dedication. I can see how tired she is but she’s still at it.

Unnie must have really meant something to her.

“I just want what’s best for my patient,” she answered robotically. I can sense her masking it with generalization. But even I can tell that this is beyond what she’s being asked for.

Shortly after, my food arrived together with the wine she ordered. I’m starting to worry about how much she’s been drinking. Is she gonna drive home like this?

“Help yourself, Ms. Park. I’ve ordered the wine for you to enjoy.”

“Oh, I’ll just pay you back–”

“No need for that. It’s my treat.”

“But–”

“I insist.”

I couldn’t argue anymore. Seems like she won’t give in anyway.

“Thanks… I guess.”

Halfway through my food, I can see her staring blankly at nothing in particular. Deep in thoughts, perhaps?

“Penny for your thoughts?” I asked. That seems to bring her back to earth.

“I’m sorry. There’s just a lot on my mind.”

“Wanna talk?” I guess it doesn’t hurt to help her.

“I’m just worried.”

“Hm?”

I can see the hesitation in her eyes. I know it’s not about me being the one she’s sharing but rather, it’s about the things she wanted to say.

“It’s alright, Doc. I’ll listen. I know you’ve been unnie’s outlet so I guess I’ll return the favor and hear you out.” That seems to do the trick.

She released a sigh.

“I’m worried about Irene…” she spilled. And I’m not actually surprised. I knew she’s been thinking about unnie.

“As much as I like to say not to worry about her, but even I am worried about her.”

I saw her shift her position, leaning a bit on the table with her wine glass at hand.

“You’re amazing, Ms. Park. In every situation, you seem to be the one who can hold herself just fine. You can still think properly even in extreme situations. I admire you for that.”

“I don’t actually know how I’m able to. I guess I tend to speak my mind when something’s up. I don’t tend to bottle my emotions too much, unlike unnie. Maybe that’s why I can still keep myself together. Unnie on the other hand, I’m sure the accident has shaken her so much that she’s having a hard time keeping herself together.”

“That makes sense…”

No words were exchanged for a while after that. I had just finished my food. I have to thank Dr. Son for the wine. Sleepiness has finally caught me.

“Thanks for the wine, Dr. Son. I’d never thought I would need it.”

“No worries, Ms. Park.”

Another silence. I don’t know what else to say at this point.

I observed the woman in front of me. I can see her droopy eyes. Bags are obvious under those dark orbs but she made an effort to hide it with those spectacles of hers. Her cheeks are also a bit red, and I’m sure it’s not because of makeup. She must be really tired but here she is, pushing herself more.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna go home like that?” I’m also pertaining to the fact that she had drunk a little bit too much for her to drive. I’m already traumatized by this scenario.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Park. I might just take a cab or something. I don’t think I can drive at this point.”

“Good. I don’t want our doctor to be a patient anytime soon.”

We started packing up since it’s getting really late. Hopefully, unnie’s still asleep. I don’t want her panicking because she can’t find me.

“Thanks again for the drink, doctor.”

“No worries. “

“See you tomorrow?”

“Sure, Ms. Park. Take some rest after. Alright?”

“Sure. You too, doc. Just continue studying tomorrow.”

We bid one last goodbye to each other, with me heading back to the hospital.

\---

I opened the door carefully, afraid that I might wake up unnie. It’s already nearing at 12 midnight. Guess Doctor Son and I took quite some time talking.

As I settled myself on the sofa, I looked at my friend’s limp figure again. She has an additional bandage on her head– an aftermath of the surgery earlier.

“How are you, buddy?” I felt stupid asking it but nonetheless, it’s better than not speaking at all. Who knows, she might have heard that?

“Bet your head hurts more or less now, huh? Less because of no more clotting, but more because of the additional stitches. Also, it looks like you really love that meme from one of your favorite songs.  _ ‘Sometimes, you gotta be bald,’ _ Remember that? Look at you now.” It was one of our favorite lines-turned-meme from one of our favorite songs. It’ll never be not funny, especially now that Seulgi’s bald. I tried to laugh but it came out empty instead. I actually waited for her to laugh back for a moment, stupid as it may seem.

But no response. Of course, what do I expect anyway?

“Looks like you still want to fight, huh? Do you know that I’ve already accepted the fact that we might lose you earlier? But here you are, grabbing that 30% chance. Who’d have thought?”

I smiled a bit. I hope I can hear her answer. I wanna know what’s on her mind right now. Does she know what’s happening right now?

A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

“Seul, you have to fight, alright? I still wanna scold you for the trouble you put us in. I want to see your rebuttal or your pouty face that I find irritating, but secretly adorable.”

My smile faltered. I know I’m asking something impossible at this point. I might even consider the successful operation a miracle.

A lone tear escapes my eye. I’ve been holding it in for the whole day. Seeing unnie in that state, I know one of us must at least be the pillar of the other. I can’t afford to break down in front of her if she's’s being like that.

“You’ve given us a sign that you’re still fighting. So don’t disappoint us, Seul.”

My mind then wandered to the events earlier, then to a certain doctor. I’m not blind to see it. But I guess both are unaware of it. And unnie, being an unstable emotional mess that she is now, she’ll give in easily to anyone who’s willing to open their hearts to her, just like what Doctor Son is doing.

“You still want unnie back, right? So you gotta get your ass up and claim her back before someone else takes her. It might be too late if you sleep longer.”

I don’t know if Seulgi can hear this. I’m not sure how she’ll feel about this. But one thing’s for sure. They’ll both lose each other if she doesn’t wake up.

“Wake up soon, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been another week and I hope you're all doing great!  
> Thank you so much for your comments. I really appreciate them :)
> 
> Yay! Seulgi survived the operation! Did I scare you there? I'm really sorry about that. But of course, I also love Seulgi so I won't just let her leave like that. Also, I just put the Trigger warning just to be safe and responsible. Also, a little WenJoy interaction there. She's worried about our hardworking doctor.
> 
> Some two characters will meet on the next update. How will that unfold for both of them? :) so stay tuned next week! Stay safe and healthy
> 
> twitter: [**_@_OnlyKangWrites_**](https://twitter.com/_onlykangwrites)


	22. Chapter 17

Fourteen hours of sleep didn't ease the tiredness that Irene has been feeling. In fact, she felt like dragging her body more than ever.

She needs to go to work today. They have a scheduled photoshoot at 12. Good thing she was able to wake up at nine, giving her enough time to make herself at least presentable.

She looked at the couch and saw her friend sleeping in a sitting position. Seems like Joy fell asleep without knowing. She can see how tired her eyes are even when asleep. The message left unread from her phone confirmed that Joy was still awake late at night.

She decided to do her morning routine. No use waking the girl up at this hour. She'll just wake her up before leaving.

It was a little bit past ten when she finished preparing, dressed in a white button-down blouse tucked in her light denim pants, and light makeup to freshen up her face a bit.

A knock was heard outside.  _ Must be the daily rounds,  _ she thought.

Her surprise wasn't concealed when instead of a doctor she's expecting, Yoona was the one who entered, clipboard at hand.

"Dr. Im, what a pleasant surprise!"

The doctor laughed a bit, expecting this reaction from the other girl.

"I know, Ms. Bae. I'm not the one you're expecting. Sorry to disappoint you." This made Irene blushed a bit. She didn't want to offend the doctor in any way.

"N-no! It's alright. I was just surprised, that's all," she hesitated a bit before asking, "but where is Doctor Son, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Had to shoo that kid away to take proper rest. I found her cooped up in her office during my early morning shift. And that was around five in the morning."

"Oh…" Irene doesn't know what to say.

"I just hope she followed my advice. I haven't checked on her after scolding her earlier." Yoona could only shake her head. "That woman. She's too hardworking for her own good."

Yoona looked at the patient, diverting the attention to Seulgi, "mind if I take a look?"

"Oh, go ahead, Doctor Im. Do as you please."

After a few minutes of checking the different equipment, Yoona smiled briefly before walking towards Irene’s direction.

"Everything's looking good so far. Blood pressure and pulse are normal. Vital signs are stable. No excessive bleeding from her stitches."

"That's good, then."

Yoona gave a small bow and a smile, "I'll be on my way then, Ms. Bae."

"Alright. Thank you, Doctor Im."

Once the doctor was gone, she checked her phone. 10:30 am. She'll have enough time for brunch if she leaves now.

"Sooyoung?" She gently tapped the sleeping woman.

"...huh?"

"I'm leaving for work. It's already 10:30 am."

Joy wiped her eyes before releasing a yawn. She didn't know when she fell asleep. She isn't even aware that she fell asleep sitting.

"Oh… bye then," she answered half-asleep.

"You better drink some coffee, Sooyoung-ah. Call me if there's something up. I'll be having a photoshoot at 12."

"Okay, unnie. Take care."

Irene strode her way towards the parking lot. She wanted to reach her workplace earlier than her schedule so she can have brunch at the cafe in front of their building. She definitely loves their carrot cake.

It was a cool day today, just enough sunlight to warm the surroundings. It was a type of weather she likes.

As soon as she sat in the driver's seat, she turned the ignition on, only to hear the engine choking like it's out of breath or something.

She tried it a few more times, only to have the same results.

"Oh my god. This is not happening."

She went out of the car and decided to check the engine. She's more frustrated that she's wearing a plain white blouse for this.

She lifted the hood of her car, only for her to smell something she's dreading. "Oh my gosh, are you kidding me?!"

She's too busy stressing about her car that she didn't notice someone walking towards her direction.

"Something wrong?" The person asked, surprising the poor girl.

"Dr. Son! You surprised me. I thought you went home already?"

Irene observed the doctor. She's wearing tinted glasses, probably to cover her tired eyes. Her wrinkled shirt has been roughly tucked in her pants. Her hair is also a bit disheveled.  _ Such a hot mess,  _ Irene thought.

"I'm just about to. You seem to have a problem with your car?" Wendy observed the opened hood. She can faintly smell burnt oil.

"My car won't start. I have to get to work."

"Let me check."

Irene moved to the side, letting Wendy check the engine.

The doctor grabbed the dipstick before wiping it clean and inserting it back again. She pulled it back up, checking the tip.

"You'll be needing an oil change. It's literally empty."

"Shit. I didn't notice. My oil gauge is broken."

Wendy looked at her, "where do you work?"

"Around Cheongdam."

"Okay, I'll drive you to work." This surprised Irene.

"No no, there's no need. I'm fine taking the cab. You should really rest, Dr. Son."

"I insist. I live near the area anyway. Just call your car dealer to have it towed or something."

Irene was about to refuse still but Wendy’s tone of finality didn’t really help. "Fine."

The drive was quiet, with Wendy keeping herself awake and Irene thinking about how her morning went. Neither had a good morning for sure.

"Thank you, really. You shouldn't have bothered driving me. I heard that you stayed over at the hospital."

Wendy laughed a bit, "Did Doctor Im tell you that?"

"Well, yeah. I kinda asked where you are."

She laughed more, "That alligator. I told her to keep it a secret," she then briefly looked at her companion, "how are you?"

"I'm holding up. Not as tense as yesterday. I'm just relieved that Seul survived the operation."

"That's great, then," she said softly. She doesn't know if it's the sleepiness or something else that makes her less enthusiastic.

They stayed quiet after that, with Irene giving directions from time to time.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"I had coffee."

Irene pinched the driver's arm. "Yah, you scold me so many times for skipping meals but here you are, doing the exact same thing."

Wendy only grinned, "Sorry?"

"Fine. Let's eat first. My treat."

Wendy wasn't able to protest much. The next thing she knew, they're already parking at the cafe's parking lot in front of Irene's office building.

"Let's go."

"So, you work there?" Wendy asked as she pointed to the building in front of the cafe they're in right now as she takes a bite off her waffle. Irene's currently munching on her carrot cake.

"Yeah. Joy also works there but we have different schedules that's why we're able to work out our hospital routine."

"That's good. At least you don't need to stress out much about figuring things out. What time does your shoot start?"

"I still have an hour and a half to spare. I've been craving carrot cake, that's why I came early. This place has great desserts."

"Your favorite?" Wendy asked, pointing at Irene's plate.

"Very," she scooped a spoonful of cake before reaching Wendy's direction, "here, try it."

The doctor was surprised at Irene's gestures. She's kinda sleepy and tired to think straight. She became shy all of the sudden.

Hesitantly, she slowly reached the spoon with her mouth, savoring the flavorful cake that Irene called her favorite.

Her eyes widen at the sudden burst of sweetness and creaminess inside her mouth. It definitely tastes good.

"Good?" Irene asked expectantly.

"This is great! Not too sweet to hurt your throat. You can still taste the carrot without overpowering the other flavors. The texture is commendable, too. I would say a 9/10," Wendy smiled.

"Yah, where's the one? Why not a perfect score?" Irene's whining like a baby right now and Wendy can't help but be amazed at the sight.

"Well, I didn't have enough of it to satisfy me."

"Buy your own then," Irene stuck her tongue out before proceeding to eat the last piece of the cake.

"Maybe I'll just bake a whole one for myself. What do you think?" She's now wiggling her eyebrows at the other, which made her laugh loudly.

"Greedy doctor."

"At least I can bake."

They were about to finish things up when the front door opened. Irene saw a familiar blonde.

“Irene unnie!”

She initially smiled and was about to wave back but noticed the expression on the doctor’s face. She seemed… frozen.

The newcomer doesn’t seem to notice Wendy’s face since she’s facing her back while she approaches the two.

**“Rosé? You’re early.”**

**“Yeah, don’t wanna be caught in traffic,”** she gave a small bow to the two, “oh, a friend of yours? Mind if I join you?”

Before anyone could react, Rosé had already settled herself beside Irene. Wendy hasn’t moved from her spot since.

At this point, Irene’s conflicted inside. She remembered how Wendy reacted when the doctor saw Rosé’s photo from before. What more now that she’s face to face with the woman.

“Hello, uh…” Rosé greeted Wendy unsurely, as the latter’s facial expression doesn’t look welcoming at all. She also observed the oddly familiar face in front of her.

“Wendy. Her name’s Wendy, a friend of mine,” Irene interjected. She’s already sensing the awkward atmosphere around.

“Oh, hello Wendy-ssi! Do you happen to be a foreigner since you have an English name?” 

Wendy unfroze from her position when she felt a kick on her leg. She looked at the culprit who’s giving her eye gestures.

_ What the… how are you here, Chaeyoung?! And you don’t even recognize me?  _ Inner thoughts clouded the doctor’s mind.

Wendy’s still in a state of shock. As much as she wanted to bombard the girl with questions, but it seems like she’s clueless, which actually confused her.

“Right... Uh, well. I’m Korean but I lived in Canada some time ago. You’re named Rosé, right?” she had to ask. It’s a name unfamiliar to her.

“Yeah. I’m from Australia although my parents are Koreans.”

“Oh…”

The blonde looked at Irene, who was able to immediately mask her expression. “Unnie, your friend’s pretty. She could be a cf model or something,” 

“She’s actually a doctor.”

“Really?!” she’s now facing a stunned Wendy. She still doesn’t know how to react in front of Chaeyo– Rosé.

“Y-yeah. I’m a doctor.”

“Hmm, maybe I saw you somewhere during one of my hospital visits. You seem kinda familiar though I’m sure I’ve never met you.”

That struck a chord in her heart.

Panic can be seen in her eyes, and Irene didn’t miss it.

She stood up abruptly, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

“I– there’s just an emergency at the hospital. I need to go…”

“Oh, hope it isn’t too bad,” Rosé answered worriedly, not seeing the lie behind her words.

Irene isn’t blind, nor dumb. She knew there wasn't an emergency. She knows it has something to do with Rosé. She figured as much.

“Okay, Wendy. Thanks for the company. Drive safe.” The doctor just gave a small bow and an unsure smile before exiting the shop.

“Doctors have it rough, huh?” Rosé’s words brought Irene’s attention back to her.

“Yeah, they do.”

“There’s someone I think I used to know, who’s torn between taking culinary or medicine. I wonder how that person ended up now?” Rosé was just speaking absentmindedly that even Irene looked at her curiously. The plot seems really familiar somehow.

Rosé seems to snap out of her blabbering.

“Oh shit! I’m doing it again.”

“Huh?”

“There are times when I randomly blabber about stuff I thought I remember but I actually don’t. My psychologist said that I might be recalling some trivial stuff unknowingly but it doesn’t really mean I’m really recalling important memories.”

“So you know someone who’s either a chef now or a doctor?”

“I don’t know. I’m not really sure. It might be a relative of mine, or it might even be my dream job from before. It’s really messy inside so I can’t really trust the fragments of memories I have.” Irene can see the downcast expression on her dongsaeng’s face. She actually felt bad for her.

“You know what? I’ll treat you to lunch. Just bring back that smile on your face, got it?”

Rosé had to smile at that.

  
  


\---

  
  


_ What was that? _

_ What the actual fuck was that? _

I can’t believe she’s really alive, and I actually saw her in flesh.

But that’s the thing. I only saw her in flesh but not right in the soul.

She’s not the person I used to know.

What happened, Chaeyoung? Where are you? Who are you, Rosé?

As promised to Dr. Im, I drove back to my apartment. I’m just so thankful I didn’t get into any accident despite losing focus from time to time.

I’m still stunned by the events from earlier. It’s really her, but not her,  _ her.  _ This is fucking me up.

I checked my watch. It’s only past 12 noon. A lot of time for me to think about things.

I went to my contacts and dialed someone.

_ “Hello? Wan?” _

“Hey, unnie. You busy tonight?”

_ “I’m free. Anything up?” _

“Can we meet at your workplace? I’ll call Sooyoung unnie, too.”

I heard the person on the other line give a low hum.  _ “There’s something up, isn’t it?” _

Am I that obvious?

I gave off a laugh, “What are you talking about?”

_ “Wan, it’s the middle of the week. It’s so not you randomly asking to hang out. You’re a very busy person. And you know my ‘workplace’.” _

Who am I even kidding? These unnies know me better than myself.

I just gave out a sigh. No use beating around the bush. “Fine. I’ll tell you later. Okay?”

_ “Good. I’ll reserve a private room for us. I’ll also call the shikshin.” _

“Great! Thanks, unnie!”

_ “Don’t thank me yet. You still owe us a story later, got it?” _

“Sure! I’ll hang around maybe 4 pm or so.”

_ “Aren’t you on your shift by that time?” _

“Nope. My senior made me go home this morning since I stayed at the hospital last night. I’m free for the rest of the day.”

_ “Good for you, then. You needed that. So, see you later?” _

“Yep. Thanks!”

We ended the call soon. Guess I’ll have a story-telling to tell later. I just hope alcohol won’t get me first.

\---

4:00 pm

I decided to take a cab instead, knowing that bringing my car would be useless later on.

As I entered the bar, I heard a cheerful voice calling my name from the staff room.

“Seungwannie!”

“Sunny unnie! It’s been a while.” I greeted back, giving her a hug.

“To be honest, I’ll actually be happier to see you less in a place like this. So what’s up?”

“Is Sooyoung unnie here?”

“She’s on her way. Will take her probably twenty minutes or so. Let’s head towards our room first.”

True to her words, she really booked a VIP room just for us. This unnie of mine really goes all-out for her friends.

“Wow, I actually miss this place. The best place I could drink right now is my apartment.”

“That’s quite sad to hear. You really need to chill once in a while, you know.”

“I am trying. Kindly tell that to the grim reaper instead to actually chill for a while.”

Well, I really wish I had a choice of tasks in my job.

“Just stay put. I’m gonna get some refreshments. Sooyoung said she brought some food.”

“Cool.”

After Sunny unnie left, I was left in silence. At least this gives me time to think.

How am I gonna explain it to them? How are they gonna react? They’ve seen me in my worst state. And now, the reason for that is back.

Few minutes felt like seconds when I heard them return, now with Sooyoung unnie in tow. They must’ve met outside.

“Okay, chipmunk. Here I am. Now spill whatever it is in your mind.” Wow, she hasn’t even sat when she told me that. These two will really squeeze me for answers.

Every one of us is now settled down at the table, feasting on the food Sooyoung unnie brought. We started with light drinks just to loosen up a bit.

“So Seungwannie,” Sooyoung unnie asked while munching on a piece of chicken wing, “what brings us here today? I know it’s not just ‘coz I just miss you guys that’s all’ bullcrap. We know you too well.”

“Told her the same thing earlier,” Sunny unnie seconded.

Guess I have no option to beat around the bush now.

I drank a large portion of my beer first before looking back at them. God, that’s refreshing.

“I’m pretty sure you remember the person who caused my devastation years ago,” I started. Okay, that wasn’t pretty subtle.

“Who in their right mind would forget about her?” I can see Sooyoung unnie laughing lightly. She’s right though. After them witnessing me breakdown in front of them almost everyday for months, they’d surely never forget her.

“I agree. Who in their right mind, right? Unfortunately, she herself forgot about her.”

I can see stunned and puzzled faces from the two. 

“What the heck does that even mean?” Sunny unnie asked, still confused.

“Exactly as how it sounded. She forgot about herself.”

“No, wait. I mean– you mean, she’s alive?!” This time, Sooyoung unnie totally dropped the chicken part she was previously eating. She’s too stunned to eat.

“Imagine how stunned I was when I saw her.” Just remembering it gives me a headache already.

“How did you– when did you– oh boy, I don’t know what to ask.”

“Saw her photo from Irene’s laptop some days ago. She said she’s a model from her agency. Her name’s Rosé.”

“So she’s here? In Korea?”

“As strange as to how it happened, yeah. She’s here, alive and well.”

I gave them time to absorb whatever I told them. This must be surprising for them both.

“Also, earlier. I drove Irene to her workplace and ate brunch there. Guess who walked right into the café we’re in?”

“So you’re saying you’ve met this morning?” Sunny unnie inquired.

I just gave a nod.

“Wait, who’s this Irene again?” Sunny asked, completely lost. Right. She hasn’t met her yet.

“She’s Seungwannie’s friend from the hospital,” Sooyoung unnie answered on my behalf.

“Okay. So you met this morning, then what?”

“What?” I asked back.

“What happened? She definitely saw you, right?”

“Nothing happened. Well, except for me faking a hospital emergency so I could leave the place.”

I heard Sooyoung unnie giggle at that. “Oh my gosh, that’s so cliché and overused. Can’t believe they fell for that.”

“Chaeyoung did. I’m sure Irene caught on. She didn’t ask me about it.”

“So, this Irene knows about her?”

“No, she doesn’t. But I kinda lost it in front of Irene the first time I saw her photo, so I guess she figured out that something went on between me and Chaeyoung. I’m just glad she didn’t make a fuss out of it earlier.”

“Oh, I like this girl. She’s pretty clever.”

“That, she is. Also really pretty,” Sooyoung chimed in.

“I’ll bring her over some time.”

"Wait, what's with _Rosé?_ " Sunny asked.

"She now goes by that name."

“Oh, guess she really changed from before. From what you told us, is it safe to assume that Chaeyoung, or rather Rosé, doesn’t remember you?”

“That’s the most possible thing right now. I heard that she goes to a psychologist regularly for therapy. She thought that she only saw me around the hospital, that's why she found me somehow familiar.”

Sooyoung only nodded, "yep. Totally screams memory loss."

We didn't notice the amount of alcohol we’ve already consumed. The next thing I know, the room’s kinda spinning, and everything felt painful.

I have a lot of questions in my head. Questions that I know are impossible to answer because due to some unfortunate coincidence, the only person who could answer me right now doesn’t remember a thing.

The gods must have forsaken me for disrupting the natural process of human birth and death, huh?

"Fuck, I'm seriously lost. What the hell happened to her? Last time I checked, she was in New Zealand. Heck, she  _ died  _ in New Zealand! Or supposed to be, anyway. What the heck was Australia? Where the fuck did that come from? Why is she here?" I’m practically rambling at this point. I know I’m just wasting my breath voicing it out but I need to let this out. It’s suffocating me.

Alcohol is also taking full effect, I can feel it. Or rather, I’m starting to feel nothing. I’m getting numb.

“Fuck it, I should’ve just listened to Irene and drive straight home instead. Fuck me.”

"Woah, breathe, Wannie. You're agitated."

I tried to control my emotions. Unnie’s right. I’m getting all riled up. Guess everything’s just sinking in right now.

“You know the feeling when you’ve finally rebuilt that broken piece inside of you, only for a wrecking ball to come crashing in again unannounced? Yeah, that’s exactly how I’m feeling right now. I don’t even know if I should be relieved or upset that she’s alive.” I’ve tried so hard, all those years. My friends can only do much. Dr. Im, Sooyoung unnie, Sunny unnie. They’ve done more than enough to help me but this is something that’s personal. This is something that I had to do for myself.

And I thought I’ve rebuilt myself after crashing down. I really thought that my heart’s well-protected. I guess the wall isn’t strong enough.

“I’m so confused right now that all I can do is cry.” I can feel the back of my eyes stinging, and a lump forming inside my throat. I can’t believe I’ll be crying over you again, Chaeyoung.

Instead of words, I suddenly felt two pairs of arms encircling around me. I can feel myself trembling against them. These unnies of mine, what would I do without them?

I guess it’s alright to cry again for you. Right, Chaeyoung?

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! Hope you guys had a nice weekend :)
> 
> So, the two finally met, which made a huge impact on our poor doctor. Thank goodness Sooyoung and Sunny are one call away.  
> The next few chapters will be flashbacks, so it'll be a while before we get back to the SeulReneJoy story. (yep, I'm gonna make you miss them for a bit :p)
> 
> Also, normally, I update every weekend but I might update irregularly for the following chapters. Since it's the last quarter of the year, yeah work stuff loves to catch on. (And I'm also kinda reconsidering how my story will end coz I thought of some stuff lol so I might change how the initial story is plotted)
> 
> Thank you for all your comments :) Yeah, I read them :) I'm just too shy to interact :) But I really appreciate them.  
> Also, give some upvotes if you like my story. I would really appreciate that.
> 
> That's all for now! Take care and keep safe, everyone!
> 
> Follow me on twitter: [@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)


	23. Chapter 18

_Flashback..._

Nineteen-year-old Wendy has always been curious about a lot of things. Being at the age of peak curiosity, now that she’s capable of being somewhat independent, she’s more than brave to try out anything she sets her mind to.

And for someone who’s really capable of doing anything she desires, this posed a huge problem for her.

“So, what do you think? Should I go for med school? Or do I push culinary instead?” she asked her friend of five years, Park Chaeyoung.

“Of course, if coming from me, I’d go to med school. You know how much I wanted to become like my dad, right?” the bright, younger girl stated.

“You’re dad’s really awesome! I look up to him in that aspect. I’ve heard he’s always demanded by VIP patients.”

“Imagine one day, you’ll be hearing my name, ‘Dr. Park Chaeyoung’. Wouldn’t that be awesome?”

“It really suits you,” Wendy grinned, but then it faltered after remembering something. “But I’ve always wanted to open up my own restaurant. You remember that garlic butter roast chicken recipe that my mom made?”

Chaeyoung’s eyes shine in delight. She can never forget the taste of that dish. “Oh my gosh! Just the mention of it makes me salivate,” she says in exaggeration.

“Guess what?” Wendy asked with a smug on her face.

“What?” 

“I’ve perfected that recipe. I managed to improve mom’s recipe and now, she’s actually jealous how mine’s better than hers.”

Chaeyoung just hit Wendy’s arms lightly. “Oh please, wipe that smug off your face. I’ll be the judge of that.”

“Well, why don’t you come over during the weekend, then? You be the judge of my cooking.”

Chaeyoung thinks for a bit, wanting to tease the older girl. “Hmm, well, my dad can easily tap the hospital if I eat something bad, so I guess it’s alright.”

“HEY!”

Chaeyoung just ended up laughing out loud. Seeing Wendy’s pouty face is really one of her enjoyment. She can’t resist this cutie in front of her so she reached out and pinched her cheek.

“Ouch! That hurts.”

"You're cute, Wannie." Chaeyoung just giggled.

Wendy can't help but blush at the sudden compliment. "Geez, you could've said that without pinching my cheeks."

Chaeyoung only stuck her tongue out, making Wendy roll her eyes, but smile nonetheless.

She can only let Chaeyoung do as she pleases.

\---

Weekend came and as planned, Chaeyoung is now standing in front of Wendy's house with a weekend bag in tow.

"Wannie?" She called out while ringing the doorbell..

The door suddenly opened, revealing an older version of her friend.

"Chaeyoungie, dear! Nice to see you around," Mrs. Son let the woman in before engulfing her with a hug.

Chaeyoung hugged the elder back, "I hope you're doing great, Mrs. Son. I'm sorry for intruding into your house on a weekend."

"Nonsense! You're always welcome here anytime."

Both women headed towards the kitchen, finding a busy Wendy cleaning off a whole chicken in the sink.

"Dear, Chaeyoung's here."

Upon hearing the name, she practically left the whole meat and jumped towards the duo.

"Glad you can make it!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world. I heard someone bragging about perfecting a recipe," she then looked at Mrs. Son with a smirk, "right Mrs. Son? There's someone claiming your spot."

Mrs. Son rides on to the teasing. "Hm, now that you mention it, what if I turn over to that person the whole kitchen privilege? She can have the whole area to herself, and she'll be responsible for all the cooking. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, Mrs. Son!"

Chaeyoung was trying to hold her laugh all this time while watching Wendy's contorted face.

"But moooom! Alright alright. You're the queen of the kitchen as always. Happy now?" Wendy wined with a pout on her face.

Mrs. Son just messed her hair before laughing it off. "Oh this child," she then faced both of them.

"Your dad and I are actually going on a business trip for the weekend so I'm leaving the kitchen duty to you, Seungwannie. I've asked Mrs. Kim to take a day off for the weekend so it'll just be you this weekend. Is that alright?" Mrs. Kim is their long time house helper. They've treated her like family ever since. She also sometimes teaches Wendy some dishes whenever they have free time.

"Of course, it's totally okay."

Right then, they heard a familiar honk of a car. "And that's my cue. Stay out of trouble, kids. Call us if there's anything."

"Okay, mom. Have a safe trip!"

"Bye, Mrs. Son! Take care!"

The elder woman gave both of them kisses before heading out.

Once alone, Chaeyoung faced Wendy again. "Okay, now where's the chicken you've been bragging to me?"

Wendy just laughed before grabbing the whole, raw chicken from the sink, playing with its wings. "Here's your chicken, alright. Are you excited to taste my wonderful creation?"

"Hell yeah! I didn't eat breakfast for that, you know."

Wendy began preparing the ingredients. "Wow, the dedication and trust you got there. I'm actually honored."

"You better be. If that turned out bad, you'll be sleeping alone tonight."

"You always forget that I actually tried out at Sookmyung Academy."

Sookmyung Academy is one of the well-known culinary schools in Korea. It's not really set in stone yet what she'll take in college, but there's no harm trying out in different schools, both for med courses or culinary courses.

"That reminds me, so what will it be? We only have a month to decide."

Chaeyoung decided to help Wendy in preparing the ingredients, chopping off the garlic while Wendy busies herself with the marinate mix.

"How about you? Although I'm pretty sure that you'll take med through and through."

Chaeyoung paused for a bit, thinking to herself.

"Hmm, actually, it's kinda intimidating, to be honest."

Wendy looked at her companion, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah, I really wanted to be a doctor but I'm not sure if I'm cut for it. I'm also afraid to tarnish my dad's image if I fail in that career path."

Suddenly, Wendy let go of the fork she's been holding, facing her friend instead. She held her by her shoulders, looking at her directly in the eyes. "I've seen you work your way up to have the best grades in class. I've seen you stay up till the morning just to make sure you'll be able to answer every question during your exams. You did not spend so many sleepless nights for that medical entrance exam just to say that you're not cut for it. So don't look down on yourself, alright? I'm pretty sure your father's gonna be really happy if you push through with it. And I will be very happy to watch you fulfill that dream of yours. Got that?"

It took a while for Chaeyoung to respond. Hearing those words from her best friend stirred something inside of her.

Instead of a verbal response, she suddenly engulfed the older to a tight hug.

"You and your sweet words. I hate how you make me feel like crying right now."

Wendy just gave a laugh, patting her best friend's back. "You're being stupid. I need to knock some sense on your head. You're welcome."

They soon let go of the hug, creating an awkward atmosphere between them. It's not usual for them to be this expressive towards each other.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat. "I'm starving. Let's finish this up."

"Right."

\---

It was only past seven when they both decided to laze around Wendy’s room, knowing that there’s nothing else to do at the moment.

Wendy reached for some stuff on her dresser before returning to her bed, sitting in front of Chaeyoung.

“So, I’ve got these this morning. And now, I don’t know what to do.”

Chaeyoung looked at the two white envelopes placed in front of her.

“What are those?”

“I’ll tell you later. For now, choose one.”

Chaeyoung was skeptical but complied anyway. She puts her hand on the envelope on the left envelope, not having any clue as to what it is.

“Is that your final answer?” Wendy asked again.

“I have no clue what those are so either way, I’m choosing blindly anyway.”

“Hmm, fair point.”

With that, Wendy retrieved the untouched envelope and hid it back inside her drawer. She grabbed the other one and waved it in front of her friend.

“What’s that even?” Chaeyoung asked in anticipation and irritation, annoyed at how Wendy’s been beating around the bush.

“This, my friend,” she said as she tore open the envelope, “is an acceptance letter and a scholarship offering at Sookmyung Academy.”

The smug on her face is back and Chaeyoung can’t help but laugh at it, too used by now.

“NO FREAKING WAY?!”

“What? Do you think I won’t get accepted? Didn’t you almost cry at the first taste of my dish earlier?”

This got Chaeyoung more embarrassed, causing her to hit Wendy jokingly. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that?”

Wendy can only roll her eyes, “oh, please. For all I know, you’re gushing all over me every night.”

Chaeyoung made a gagging sound, earning laughter from the other. 

“So conceited. Anyways, what about the other envelope?”

“Well, I’ll just keep that to myself.”

As much as Chaeyoung is really curious, she just kept it to herself. She knows she won’t get any answers from Wendy anyway.

“So you’re really going for culinary, huh?” Chaeyoung said as she read the letter from the said school. It says that they’re offering Wendy a full scholarship for the whole four years of the program. They’re also congratulating her for an outstanding result of the admission exam. 

Of course, Wendy didn’t miss the tone of Chaeyoung’s voice.

“I guess? It’s always been my dream anyway. Plus, I’ll definitely save a lot thanks to the scholarship.”

Chaeyeong put down the letter and faced forward, looking away from Wendy. “I’m sure you’ll do amazing there. It’s always fulfilling seeing your friends follow what they desire, right?”

Out of the blue, Wendy suddenly gave Chaeyoung a side hug. “So, don’t worry too much about med school, alright? You said so yourself. I’ll be extremely happy if you push through with med school since it’s always been your dream.”

The younger jokingly pushed Wendy away, “you’re awfully clingy today. What did you do this time?”

“Oh my god. You think I’m like that?!” the other said with her most exaggerated expression, which earned her a pillow on her face.

“Anyways, what Gray’s Anatomy episode are we?”

\---

A month later, Seoul National University

Chaeyoung was nervous, no, she’s about to break down and wanted to run back to her house badly. First days of school are never her favorite days. And that intensified now that she’s all alone. Wendy’s not beside her anymore to calm her, unlike the past years.

She’s holding her copy of her schedule, looking for the classroom for her first subject. The campus is huge and she only feels smaller because of it. But on the other side, she’s proud because her father once walked around this campus like how she is now.

Upon entering the classroom, she noticed only a few blank seats are available at the back end of the room. She observed that some people are already friends with the others, something she’s actually envious of.

Grabbing a seat, she settled her things beside her and grabbed her phone.

> **[It’s soooo lonely here :( I don’t know anyone here.] - Chaeyoung**
> 
> **[How’s your first day there at Sookmyung? Bet you’re already friends with some people there.] - Chaeyoung**

As soon as she sent those, her professor entered the room, marking the official start of her college life.

It was already the end of her last subject when she received a reply from her best friend.

> **[I’M SO SORRY FOR NOT REPLYING IMMEDIATELY!!! I just had to fix some last-minute stuff with my admission earlier T_T] - Wendy**
> 
> **[You shouldn’t worry too much! I’m pretty sure people will find you friendly. Who knows? Maybe the following days would be better :)] - Wendy**

She can’t help but laugh. She can already hear Wendy’s pleading voice while reading her apology. 

She smiled as she kept her phone in her pocket. Maybe Wendy’s right. She can’t depend on her best friend forever, especially now that they decided to take on different paths. But whatever happens, she’s sure that they’ll be there for each other whenever they need someone.

\---

_2nd day of college, Seoul National University_

Just like the first day, Chaeyoung isn’t really looking forward to anything. The most that could probably happen today is to learn that she’ll have a terror professor in one of her subjects.

As she sat on the same seat as yesterday, she looked around, noting how her classmates seem to be the same set of people. And just like yesterday, the chair beside her is empty.

Soon, they saw someone who seemed to be their professor walking to their classroom but was stopped by someone who approached him midway.

“Oh my, I just hope we won’t have any surprise recitations like the one from yesterday,” she heard one of her classmates say. 

Right on cue, the said professor entered the room, greeting the class a good morning while writing down his name on the whiteboard.

Chaeyoung was so focused on the front that she didn’t notice someone entering the back door and occupying the seat beside her.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” she heard an oddly familiar voice from the side, too familiar.

As soon as she looked sideways, her eyes popped open. Good thing that she was able to cover her mouth or else, she might steal all the attention of the people around her.

“What the fuck, Wendy?!” Chaeyoung whispered harshly. The last time she remembers, Wendy’s attending a school one hour away by train from where she is.

“Surprise?” Wendy could only chuckle at Chaeyoung’s reaction. She expected as much.

“But what the-”

“I’ll explain later during break time, alright?”

And comes the break time that Chaeyoung is anticipating. She has a lot to ask and she’s really confused as to why Wendy’s suddenly here, in SNU.

“Okay, just let me repeat my reaction from earlier. What the fuck, Wendy?!” Chaeyoung said, now with much more emotion than her reaction earlier during class.

“Yeah, it’s kinda a last-minute decision. That’s why I was so busy yesterday.”

“But how did you…” Instead of a verbal answer, Wendy fetched something from her bag. Chaeyoung’s eyes followed her hand, only to land on a very familiar white envelope she’s sure she had seen before.

“Remember that other envelope you didn’t choose that night?” she asked and Chaeyoung nodded. Of course, how could she forget? She was really curious about that.

And now she thinks she figured it out.

“It’s actually an admission letter from SNU. I also tried here. But I didn’t want to tell anyone yet because I might jinx it. I honestly have no idea we’ll be in the same class.”

“But I thought you’re going for Sookmyung? That’s a full scholarship right there.”

Wendy just shrugged her shoulders, much to Chaeyoung’s chagrin. 

“You said you felt alone here, so here I am at your service. You better not laze around now that I have my eyes on you.”

Chaeyoung could only roll her eyes but smiled nevertheless. She knows Wendy’s only joking at her but still, her heart flutters knowing that her best friend would be by her side fulfilling their dreams together.

“Oh boy.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! how's it going?
> 
> So as I've mention before, the following chapters would be mostly flashbacks and this is just the first part of it. (yes more WenSé, or rather ChaeDy? WenChae? lol)
> 
> Also just to clarify some stuff, in this story, Wendy's only one year older than Chaeyoung/Rosé, which explains why they're the same batch. (Chaeyoung was 18 in this part)
> 
> Thank you for waiting with respect for my update :) Hope everyone of you is doing great and being well. Please take care of yourselves <3
> 
> Till the next update! (hopefully soon)
> 
> \---
> 
> _Follow me on twitter: **[@_OnlyKangWrites](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangWrites)** | **[@_OnlyKangS](https://twitter.com/_OnlyKangS)**_  
> 


	24. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of flashback

Who would’ve thought that exactly a year ago, Wendy’s really worried about suddenly dropping her culinary dreams and enrolling herself to med school the same day class started, not really knowing what she’s put herself into?

“Look who’s here. The only dean’s lister from our batch is walking right in front of me,” Chaeyoung teased Wendy as she entered the classroom. It’s their first day of second year in med school.

Yes, Wendy actually changed her mind at the very last minute, dropping the culinary scholarship and changing schools to take a medical program, something even she didn’t expect that she would do.

“Why are you making a fuss about it anyway. You almost made it, though.”

Chaeyoung could only roll her eyes, “don’t remind me. I missed by a decimal. A 0.3! Why do I suck at Physical Education so much.”

Wendy messed her hair as she sat down on her chair, finding this Chaeyoung adorable right now.

“You’ll get there. Maybe this time you’ll make it. I’ll help you.”

Chaeyoung and Wendy have been going through college together. They also decided mid-freshmen to just get an apartment nearby and live together. It’s more convenient and they can do more study sessions together.

Despite not being her first choice, Wendy’s doing fairly, no, really good as a med student. She managed to snatch a full academic scholarship thanks to her being in the dean’s list. Chaeyoung’s not too far from Wendy academically. She’s just not that well-versed in physical education unlike Wendy, which actually affected her overall GPA.

On top of that, Wendy took some extra culinary classes so she wouldn’t lose touch of her culinary skills.

And that’s where she met Choi Sooyoung and Lee Sunny, two upperclassmen whom she clicked with immediately.

“So tell me,” Sooyoung started as she carefully placed the tray of unbaked goods inside the oven, “you’re confused?”

Wendy slumped on her chair, “I don’t really know, unnie. I’ve been feeling weird around her.”

“How weird?” This time, it was Sunny’s turn to ask.

“It’s just… I never felt awkward around her before so I don’t know why now. But I’ve also noticed that we’re extra sweet with each other.”

This got the two unnies thinking.

“Question, do you feel nervous around her all of the sudden?” Sooyoung inquired.

“Now that I think about it, yeah. There are times, especially when she’s too close to me. I’ll slightly panic and then get all awkward after.”

“Ever felt mad at her? Annoyed?”

Wendy paused for a bit before answering. “Well, there’s this one time, when a classmate of ours, Jinhyuk? Forgot his name. Well, that dude tried borrowing Chae’s notes and being the friendly woman that she is, she decided to chat with him a little longer, but for all I know, he’s just flirting with her.”

With that answer, Sooyoung and Sunny looked at each other with a smirk on their faces.

Suddenly, Wendy felt an arm around her shoulders. “You know what, chipmunk? This is something you gotta figure out on your own.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wendy looked at her unnie incredulously.

She just gave her a knowing smile, “You’ll know soon, little one.”

\---

“Seungwannie!” Chaeyoung called from their living room but no answer.

It was already ten in the evening and Chaeyoung just got home after finishing a report with her groupmates in one of her general education subjects. Wendy texted her earlier that she’ll be going ahead since she has an upcoming exam the following day and she needed to study.

“Wannie?” she called again but no answer.

Walking further, she noticed that Wendy’s door is slightly ajar, with light seeping through the gap.

She approached the room slowly, pushing the door carefully, only to giggle at the sight that greeted her.

Inside the room is a knocked out Wendy with her head resting over her notes, and a medical book covering her head.

Chaeyoung grabbed her phone and took a picture of her roommate. She might need that later on.

“Pabo, you’ll hurt your back.”

Carefully, she lifted the medical book covering her head and she can’t help but adore the sight before her.

She knows Wendy’s generally cute but it’s only recently when she realized that Wendy is  gorgeous. Guess puberty hit her pretty well. Plus, her newly cut short hair and bangs added a lot to her charms.

Unbeknown to her, the sleeping woman was regaining consciousness while Chaeyoung was busy admiring her roommate up close. All of the sudden, Wendy jolted up, realizing that she fell asleep while studying, causing them to have their faces only mere centimeters apart.

Wendy was kinda frozen on her spot, looking straight into the deep set of brown eyes in front of her.

Chaeyoung was no different. The sudden closeness between them instead halted her movements, panicking inside on what to do.

It’s actually the first time they observed each other this close. And it stirred something inside Wendy.

Realizing the situation they’re in, Wendy decided to back away, which was seriously a wrong move, and this caused her chair to topple down and she ended up crashing to the floor.

“OMO Wannie!”

“Ouch…”

“Are you alright?” Chaeyoung asked worriedly as she caressed the back of Wendy’s head which hit her display shelf.

“I’m… I’m fi-ow!”

Chaeyoung checked the other’s head closely, noticing a slightly wet part near a bump.

“I think you wounded your head. Sit on your bed, I’ll go get the first aid kit.” Wendy could only comply. She lightly touched the painful part and indeed, she’s bleeding.

Soon enough, Chaeyoung returned with the first aid kit and immediately tended to Wendy’s wounds.

“Sit still, okay?” she softly instructed and Wendy followed.

It was too quiet between them, and they could hear each other’s breathing.

Wendy can also hear her own heartbeat. And it’s beating fast.

She can only move her eyes up, landing on Chaeyoung’s neck since she can’t move her head.

“I’m sorry. I’m too clumsy.”

“Silly. It’s my fault for startling you. I was just about to wake you up since you’ll hurt yourself in that position.”

“I didn’t know when I fell asleep. I was planning to cook dinner for us but yeah, sleep caught me. I’m so sorry.”

Chaeyoung can’t help but smile at that.

“It’s alright. I bought snacks and takeouts in case you decided to do an allnighter again. I know how you can be during your exams. It’s also to prevent you from cooking so that you can focus on studying.”

“That’s really thoughtful of you, Chae.”

“Of course. I need to look out for you.”

Once Wendy felt Chaeyoung’s hands leave her head, she slowly looked up and met her roommate eye to eye. She can’t help but give a wide grin as a sign of appreciation.

“You know what? I need a break anyway and I heard they’re having a rerun of Gray Anatomy’s latest season. Let’s watch for a bit.”

  
  
  


Later that night, after three episodes and a mouthful of Chinese takeouts, Wendy noticed that her roommate was peacefully sleeping while lying on her lap. She carefully lifted her head so as not to wake the girl up and immediately replaced her with a soft pillow. She then fixed the fallen blanket on her.

Once satisfied, she observed her friend and smiled.

Chaeyoung always has this cute smirk-like smile on her face whenever she’s asleep, and Wendy finds it adorable.

She realized that she’s been staring too long. She shakes her head and mutters to herself.

“Right. You need to go back to studying, Son Seungwan.”

\---

“Wannie!” she heard her name being called by a very familiar voice from the other end of the hallway.

“Chae? Don’t run in the hallway. What’s up?”

As soon as she reached Wendy, Chaeyoung stopped and with short breaths, she regained her composure.

“Right. I just wanna tell you that I’d be a little late tonight. Some classmates asked for help in their Biology homework.”

She and Chaeyoung have different biology classes so she can’t really offer help. “Who are they?”

“I’m not sure if you know them though. But don’t worry! I’ll text you later once done. Is that okay?”

Wendy smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She was actually planning on asking Chaeyoung for dinner in their favorite restaurant since she aced her exam. “Sure. Just text me, alright? Call me if you need someone to pick you up.”

“Alright! I’ll get going now.”

That night, Wendy’s all alone marathoning a late-night TV show, subtly waiting for her roommate to return. Not even a text message from her friend and it’s making her annoyed and irritated.

“Where the hell is that woman? It’s like, ten in the evening already.”

Right then, she heard the sound of a car engine from the outside, making a stop in front of their apartment.

She stood up and took a peek at the window.

Just outside, she saw Chaeyoung laughing at something the driver said as he opened the door for her. Yes, he recognized the driver, and it’s Jinhyuk. This caused her to unconsciously ball her hands, annoying her ten times more than she is.

She instead returned to the couch, grabbing her snack and channeling her annoyance towards the poor potato chip snack while completely focusing her attention on the electronic display in front of her.

The door opened and entered the person ticking her annoyance meter. But being the oblivious girl that she is, she just strode her way towards the hamster wrapped in a blanket and sat beside her, not really noticing the irritation on the woman’s face.

“It’s late,” was the only word that came from the older’s mouth, not moving her eyes from the television.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t notice the time.”

“You could’ve messaged me or something. I could’ve picked you up,” she reprimanded, still annoyed at the sight she saw earlier.

“It’s alright. Jinhyuk offered to drive me home since our apartment’s along his way anyway.” This information definitely didn’t help Wendy one bit.

“But still. It’s already ten in the evening and you shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m not alone, Wannie. Jinhyuk drove me here, remember?” the younger insisted.

Exactly why you shouldn’t go out this late.

“Fine. Next time, if this happens again, just call me, okay?”

“But why? I don’t want you to drive all the way to where I am. You could’ve been sleeping or studying and I don’t wanna burden you.”

Wendy’s starting to run out of reasons. For one, Chaeyoung’s actually right. It’s not quite practical for her to drive and fetch her if one of her friends, Jinhyuk unfortunately, lives on this side of town.

But of course, she’s stubborn and she’s starting to get annoyed at Jinhyuk’s existence.

“Just… Next time, okay? Or at least message me or call me or something. I was really worried about you,” she just whispered the last part but Chaeyoung managed to catch it, making her mouth twitch slightly.

“Come here you hamster,” and just like that, Chaeyoung engulfed the older, but smaller woman in one tight hug, diminishing all annoyance and irritation inside her head.

\---

Day by day, Wendy’s starting to become irritable. The reason? A certain classmate named Hwang Jinhyuk and her very lovely housemate and best friend named Park Chaeyoung.

And it didn’t escape Sooyoung’s eyes. She can see the younger trying to keep her annoyance inside of her.

“Here,” she then pushed a freshly baked muffin in front of a spaced-out Wendy with her hands on her chin.

“Oh, thanks! What’s this for?”

“Well, besides that I’m trying a new recipe, I can see that you’re upset about something. And don’t even think of denying it. You’ve been at it for days, chipmunk.”

“Am not!” she was about to take a bite when a hand stole the muffin from her. “Hey!”

“Keep denying and you won’t get a taste of this.”

Grumpily, Wendy snatched back the poor muffin but finally admitted her honest feelings to the older.

“Fine. I am upset about my roommate. Happy?”

Sooyoung only chuckled. “I’m happy that you’re finally honest with how you feel but I’m not happy that you’re upset. What’s up with Chaeyoung?”

She pondered a bit before giving out a sigh. “She’s been coming home late recently. Thanks to that Biology project they’re working on.”

“And?” this time, Sunny butts in, knowing that there’s more to the story.

“Well, you remember the guy I told you before? The one who borrowed her notes?”

“Jinhyuk?”

Just the mention of his name irked the younger, which confirmed Sooyoung and Sunny’s suspicion.

“Well, coincidentally, he lives around our part of town AND he’s group mates with Chaeyoung. So they always end up with Jinhyuk driving Chaeyoung home at ten in the evening.”

This time, Sunny decided to tease their friend a bit. “Oh, isn’t that more convenient for both of you? I mean, you won’t have to drive at night back and forth just to fetch Chaeyoung. And Chaeyoung gets to go home with a companion.”

“Tch. I don’t know. I don’t feel good about that Jinhyuk.” She’s now angrily chomping on the muffin, not noticing the giggles the two unnies are holding in.

She’s definitely jealous,  Sooyoung thought, giving a look at Sunny to which the latter amazingly understood.

Yep. Our friend has a little crush on her roommate, confirmed.

“So, until when is this project of hers? And what are you planning to do with him?” that made Wendy stop for a bit.

“I-I don’t know, actually. Chaeyoung might think I’m being irrational or something if I confront her again.”

Sooyoung just shrugged her shoulders. “Well, up to you. But you better keep yourself together in front of her, or else, you might combust after a while.”

“I’ll try.”

\---

Later that afternoon, Wendy had a first trial of testing her patience.

For some reason unknown, Chaeyoung decided that it’s a great idea to suddenly invite the guy into their shared apartment before Jinhyuk even had a chance to protest, much to Wendy’s chagrin.

“I didn’t know we have a guest?” Wendy suddenly asked once she got out of her room after seeing Chaeyoung and Jinhyuk entering the door.

“Oh, right. I’m not really sure if you’ve officially met each other.” She then looked at Wendy before turning to Jinhyuk.

“Jinhyuk, I’m not sure if you know my best friend Wendy, We’ve been friends for a long time.”

“Wannie, this is Jinhyuk. A friend from biology class who lives a few blocks down.”

What Wendy noticed is how respectful Jinhyuk bowed to her. She can’t deny, yes, he’s kinda charming and he seems like those boys-next-door type of person so this actually gave Wendy a reason to be guilty of hating this guy.

She observed their interaction from the kitchen. She can see how Jinhyuk retrieved four thick books from his bag and gave it to her roommate, possibly the latter owning those.

She’s known her best friend to be wary around guys. So seeing her being this friendly towards Jinhyuk made her feel… things. Her grip on her cup tightens as she watches those two in front of her.

Not wanting to watch further, she decided to grab her bowl of food and headed towards her room.

“I’ll be in my room, Chae,” were the last words she spoke before completely leaving the scene.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Jinhyuk just watched Wendy enter her room, with a mild discomfort on his face.

“Your friend doesn’t really seem to like me.” Jinhyuk gave out an almost pout while looking down.

“Don’t mind her. She’s just really stressed lately.”

Jinhyuk smiled understandingly. “It’s alright. I can understand. It’s not easy being on the dean’s list. All that pressure must’ve been building upon her.”

“Thanks for not taking it to heart. I’ll talk to her soon, don’t worry.”

\---

Jinhyuk ended up staying there for another thirty minutes, with them going over one of their Physics homework, rechecking, and reviewing everything. In those thirty minutes, not once did Wendy go out of her room, even if she needed to go to the bathroom.

And Chaeyoung isn’t oblivious. She knows what’s going on inside her best friend’s mind. But what she doesn’t know is why.

“Thanks again for helping me go through everything, Jinhyuk. I really appreciate that.”

Chaeyoung walked him outside towards his parked car, which didn’t escape Wendy’s view from her bedroom window. The grip on her pen unconsciously tightens.

“It’s no problem, really. But I hope your roommate really didn’t mind. I can feel her staring right through my soul just now,” he said while laughing nervously, not realizing how close his statement is from what’s actually happening right now.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Wendy’s a really good person. She doesn’t bite, trust me.”

“I do know that. I’m just not sure if she likes me hanging around with you.”

Chaeyoung looked at him incredulously. Why would Wendy hate him for no reason anyway?

“I don’t see why she’d do that?”

Jinhyuk thinks for a bit, before giving a light smile at her. “Hm, I might have a hunch but it’s quite far fetched.”

“What’s that even?”

Instead of answering, Jinhyuk just smiled. “I’ll keep it to myself for now. I’ll see the following days if I’m right. Then I’ll tell you.”

She just looked at him, completely lost with what he said. She’s not sure what he even meant by that.

“Up to you.”

\---

The following days, Chaeyoung did notice something. Jinhyuk has been a constant person with them, even outside their shared classes. There are times when they would eat lunch together with Wendy, much to the latter’s annoyance.

He doesn’t seem too bothered, though, despite initially suspecting that Wendy might not have liked his presence around, which confused Chaeyoung. She doesn’t understand what changed. But she can definitely feel Wendy acting differently around her the past few days.

Just like today. They’re sitting side by side during lunch but they’re not speaking with each other.

“Chae?” he called her attention to which she looked at him.

“So I got two tickets to a local concert that’s happening tonight, and I don’t know who to ask since they’re not really my friends’ cup of tea. It’s an acoustic live session. Maybe you’ll be interested?” he asked, briefly side-eyeing the quietest person among them.

“Now that you mentioned it, I’m actually into acoustics these days and I was kinda planning to see that. And I think I’m free since it’s a Friday, anyway.”

“Great! Can you hold our tickets for us, please? Let’s just meet at the parking later before going to the venue.”

“Sure, I’ll just te–”

“Guys, I have to go. My research professor is asking for my assistance,” Wendy then stood up before gathering all her belongings and food tray.

“Oh, alright. See you later at home?” Chaeyoung smiled. Wendy tried to smile back but it obviously didn’t reach her eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Take care later. Bye.” And off she goes.

Chaeyoung could only watch.

“You think it is because of the concert?” she asked Jinhyuk. Worry laced over her voice. She noticed that Wendy has been aloof to her ever since Jinhyuk started hanging around them.

“I honestly don’t know. I don’t wanna assume things.”

Chaeyoung just shrugged her shoulders. “Well, let’s get to our class.”

\---

Afternoon came and only an hour left before the concert. Jinhyuk’s nowhere to be found.

“Where is that guy anyway? He told me to wait in the parking lot.”

From a distance, she saw a figure approaching the area where she’s sitting right now.

And she suddenly felt awkward facing her after she walked out during lunch for whatever reasons unknown.

“Hey,” she waved hesitantly.

“Hey. Waiting for someone?”

“Y… yeah. Jinhyuk invited me during lunch, remember?”

Wendy only nodded nonchalantly while she fiddled with her car keys. “Oh, yeah. I remember. Enjoy!”

She was about to walk away when Chaeyoung’s phone rang. Wendy doesn’t know why but she stopped walking momentarily, waiting for Chaeyoung to answer her phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Chae. I’m really sorry.”

“Where are you? We only got an hour.”

“Right. About that. I’m afraid I can’t join you. I need to take a remedial exam in my calculus since I failed a test.”

“Oh, is that so? I guess I’ll just go ho–”

“Why don’t you ask Wendy? Maybe she’s free.”  He suddenly suggested a little bit too fast.

Suddenly, she looked at the figure standing not too far from her, which made the latter look back at her with curious eyes.

“Hmm, I’ll ask her, then. Are you sure? They’re your tickets.”

“It’s totally fine! I’m the one who ditched you so take it as my apology gift, okay? I also wanna invite her earlier but unfortunately, I only have two. Try asking her. I’m pretty sure she’ll also enjoy it from the stories you’ve told me about her. Seems like it’s her kind of jam”

“Worth a shot. Thanks, Hyuk! Good luck on the exam.”

“Sure! Enjoy!”

After the call, she slowly walked towards her best friend, albeit still awkward with her.

“So, Wannie?”

“Hm?”

“I’m just wondering if you’re available?”

Even in a previously sour mood, Wendy can’t help but chuckle at Chaeyoung’s words. “Are you asking me out? Because the last time I checked, I’m single and available.”

Her statement made Chaeyoung realize how she sounded, which made her cheeks burn.

“No! I mean, not like that. What I meant is tonight. Are you free? It’s Friday and I know you’re free.” Chaeyoung’s practically rambling right now, cheeks still burning from Wendy’s teasing from earlier.

“Hey, chill. I’m free. Why?”

She’s torn whether to tell her that she’s been ditched or not. It’s her pride on the line.

But she ran out of excuses so setting her pride aside, “Fine. Jinhyuk can’t make it so I was wondering if you can join me at the concert?”

Wendy only snorted. “You can take the cab if you’re worried about how you’re gonna get to the venue, you know? Or I can just drop you off there.”

“What?”

“What?”

They looked at each other, with Chaeyoung looking at her in disbelief.

“I am asking if you can accompany me, not if you can drive me there. Do you get the difference?”

“Of course! I’m just afraid that I might ruin your moment there.”

“Tch.” Chaeyoung is running out of patience. They only have 40 minutes left and Wendy’s not cooperating.

“Wannie, I am asking you to be there with me. To watch and enjoy it with me. To be honest, I really want to watch with you but it’s not my place earlier to offer since they’re not my tickets.”

“So why are you asking now?”

“Aside from the fact that I really wanted to ask you even before, he also told me to ask you if you’re free so you could join me. Yeah, he gave us these tickets. And we will miss the opening if we sit around here longer instead of driving to the venue. So, can we go now?”

Wendy only rolled her eyes, but Chaeyoung didn’t miss the tiny smile that formed in the corner of her best friend's lips. “Fine. I’ll be your driver for the da–ugghh!” her words failed her as Chaeyoung suddenly attacked her with a hug, rendering her speechless.

“H-hey, what’s up with you so suddenly?”

“I’m sorry, Wannie. I know we’ve been aloof with each other recently so I’m just happy that we’ll finally spend time together again. I’m sorry if I have neglected you from time to time. I just missed you.”

She tightened her hug, practically squishing the smaller woman.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. We got our own lives so it’s alright. But yeah, if I’m being honest, I’m glad to spend my boring Friday night with you. I miss our moments.”

Once they let go of the hug, their stares linger for a bit before they broke into a fit of laughter. They definitely missed this.

“Alright, we really have to go if we don’t want any hassle.”

“Let’s go!”

Meanwhile, in one of the opened windows on the third floor, a pair of eyes watched them as they drove away from the school parking ground.

“Hope they make it in time.”

“Hey, Hyuk! I thought you have to go somewhere this afternoon?” a guy with blond hair approached him before patting his shoulders.

“Yeah, well. I felt like doing something else tonight. Are the guys still on with the game?”

“Yeah, we’ll start in an hour. Wanna join?”

Jinhyuk smiled, “Sure! Save me a seat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while :)
> 
> So, I guess you can say that Jinhyuk here isn't as bad as you might think.
> 
> And for those who'll ask, yes, he deliberately ditched Chaeyoung so that the girl can go with Wendy. Let's just say that luck is on his side and Wendy happens to be free that night ;)
> 
> So yeah, we're seeing more and more of Wendy & Chaeyoung's college life.
> 
> Also just to clarify, SeulReneJoy went to a different university that's why they never encountered WenChaeng during college.
> 
> So, that's it for now I guess. Another flashback for the next chapter. And hopefully, I'll find time to update soonest :)
> 
> Take care everyone! Stay safe :)


	25. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of flashback

A lot of things had changed after that fateful afternoon. Not really physical, but more of how things between them go. And as you may have guessed, none of them are really aware of it.

Well, except for three people who are not even involved.

Jinhyuk noticed changes in how Wendy is around him. She’s not so hostile towards him anymore.

Sooyoung and Sunny also noticed the shadowing smile that remained on the younger’s face, which is a total change from the week prior.

And none of them really dare question what in the world happened that shifted the universe.

“So I assume that the concert went well?” he asked as he’s walking side by side with Chaeyoung. It’s been a week since then and this is the only chance he got to talk to her about it since they were all busy the past few days.

“It was really nice. The whole vibe, the setlist, the band, the atmosphere. It just feels so intimate.” Jinhyuk noticed the smile lingering on her face as she told him those.

“I’m glad Wendy was available at that time. I would be such a waste if you didn’t push through with it.”

“Yeah. Me, too. I was actually hesitant to ask her since we were kinda off before that. But I’m glad she agreed. And I seriously need to thank you for giving us those tickets. I actually wanted to ask her before but it was already sold out when I last checked. I was actually surprised you have some.”

Jinhyuk smiled, happy that his little plan actually worked. He also needed to thank one of his friends for giving him those complimentary tickets.

Not too far from them, they spotted an approaching figure.

“Wannie!” Chaeyoung called.

“Hey, Chae. Let’s go home?” she asked with a beaming smile. “Oh, hey Jinhyuk. Thanks again for the tickets. The concert was really nice.”

“Glad you liked it!”

“How was your remedial, by the way?” Chaeyoung suddenly asked.

“What?”

“Your remedial test. Didn’t you say you had to take a remedial exam in calculus?”

Jinhyuk seems to recall his memories fast, hitting himself mentally, “Oh… that exam. It’s okay. I think I did it.”

From his peripheral vision, he could see Wendy’s confused face. He almost forgot that they’re actually classmates on that subject. So Wendy probably knew that there was no remedial exam, and he never failed a test on calculus.

“That’s great! But we gotta go. See you tomorrow?”

Jinhyuk smiled. “Sure! Bye.”

Sitting inside her room, Wendy has a lot to think about.

First, she knows that Jinhyuk’s lying about that remedial test. So most probably, he deliberately ditched Chaeyoung that day. For what reason? She doesn’t know. Should she be mad at him? But it doesn't seem like Jinhyuk has bad intentions towards Chaeyoung.

But she’s thankful nonetheless. It’s one of the best nights she spent with her best friend.

And another thing. Her best friend.

That night, it really feels… weird, in a sense.

She knows that Chaeyoung was naturally clingy, but she was extra, and by extra, she meant with back hugs all throughout a song with her chin resting on her shoulders extra clingy. Not to mention, they were kinda cold with each other prior to that so it’s a real mystery for her.

But the fact is, she didn’t mind. Not one bit. It should’ve bothered her in a way since it’s her personal space but she didn’t. In fact, she secretly enjoyed it. She enjoyed feeling the younger’s presence near her. She enjoyed the embrace she was being given. She felt butterflies playing inside her guts.

Especially that one song during the last set. Taylor Swift’s Crazier.

It was when she felt Chaeyoung clinging onto her right arm, with their hands clasped together, and the younger’s head resting on her shoulders.

And it felt really comfortable.

She can’t forget how the fireworks reflected on Chaeyoung’s deep, brown eyes that night, how lovely she looks, how calming she feels around the woman. And the way they looked into each other’s eyes as if there's no one around them. It’s the first time she’s actually seeing her best friend in a different light, figuratively, that is.

And now she’s totally freaking out why she’s feeling this way.

“Holy shit, Wendy Son.”

As much as she’s academically gifted, this isn’t something she can really solve with books and research papers. So one can basically say that she’s lost.

She opted to ask Sooyoung’s advice but decided against it at the last minute, afraid that she might disturb the older.

So she did the next best thing she thought.

She ignored those feelings.

Not noticing that she’s been ignoring more than that.

  
  


\---

It’s a Sunday afternoon, a rest day for both of them. All tests were done. So, it means more time for them to chill.

“Wannie?” Chaeyoung knocked at the closed door across her room.

“Just a minute!” she heard a soft voice from the inside.

Once opened, she was greeted by a disheveled Wendy, who obviously just got up from her bed.

“Hey, good morning, though it’s almost lunchtime,” Chaeyoung said jokingly.

“Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I’m just catching up some sleep.”

They went silent for a moment, with Chaeyoung thinking of the next things to say.

“So, do you wanna grab lunch outside? I was hoping we can eat out then stroll the mall, catch a movie or something,” as she continues to talk, the more her voice diminishes to silence, but Wendy caught everything clearly.

And then she reminded herself again, ‘Ignore those fluttery feelings.’

“Uhh… well, I kinda need to finish some stuff today so I guess I’ll pass up for now. I’m really sorry.”

The sadness in her voice convinced Chaeyoung not to push the older. She knows how Wendy can be when she sets out to do something. So she knows there’s no chance of convincing this woman.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah. I kinda planned my day out already so…”

Chaeyoung gave an awkward laugh, “Hey, it’s alright! I didn’t know you got plans. You don’t have to feel bad about it.”

Wendy just gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry again. Maybe next time?”

“Sure. I’ll just ask Jennie to hang out.”

“Okay, take care!”

  
  


And that next time never really came.

\---

“Hey, Hyuk,” she greeted as she saw Hyuk by the cafeteria entrance.

“Hey, Chae. Alone again?” he asked as they walked inside. It’s been some time since they ate lunch with the missing best friend.

“Well, Wendy said she’ll be at the library finishing a paper she needed to submit so I didn’t bother her anymore. You know how she is with schoolwork.”

Jinhyuk just raised her brow but didn’t question further.

As they settled themselves in one of the empty tables, he noticed how Chaeyoung huffed, sitting down with force, obvious tension inside of her.

“Hey, you okay?”

Chaeyoung gave out a sigh, “it’s just… I know I shouldn’t drag you into this but it’s been bothering me.”

“What about?”

She gave out another sigh, a bit too deep, Jinhyuk thought. “It’s about Wendy.”

“Oh??? I thought you’re cool with each other?”

“That’s what I thought! And then suddenly, she decided that she’s too busy to even talk with me at home. Heck, I even see you more often than her. And we live in the same apartment. How did that happen?”

“Have you talked to her about it?”

Chaeyoung huffs in frustration, “of course, not. We can’t even catch each other at home. And she’s always avoiding me like plague.”

“That’s… odd?” even Jinhyuk was confused by the sudden turnout of events. He really thought that after that concert night, the two would be closer than ever but the exact opposite happened.

“Trust me. I’m running out of logical reasons as to why she’s like this. I’ve also been reflecting on myself if I’ve done something wrong to her.”

“Maybe she’s just really that busy. Who knows? She’ll come around eventually.”

“I hope she does. I… kinda miss her.”

Jinhyuk could only smile. He can definitely see the sadness and longing in her eyes.

Wendy, what’s up with you?

\---

On the other side of the campus, Sooyoung thinks they’ve been seeing Wendy a lot recently.

“Wan?” she called as they were eating waffles in a cafe near campus.

“Yes, unnie?”

“Don’t get me wrong, okay? I love you as my dongsaeng but I feel like we've been spending a lot of time together.”

“Yeah, Wannie. I also notice you doing most of your readings with us.”

Wendy looked at them both, knowing full well what they mean.

“Oh? I didn’t really notice. It’s just that I’m trying to spend more of my free time reading, which happens to be the time I’m hanging out with you guys.”

Sunny wanted to believe but she knew better. “Wan, is there something wrong between you and Chaeyoung? I pretty much know that you’ll probably prefer spending time with her than with us. Unless there’s a problem?”

Wendy was about to say something. She was planning on dismissing their accusations but Sooyoung beat her to it.

“Don’t even say that you’re actually busy and it’s only coincidental when in fact, it’ll be more logical that you study with her since you’re in the same program with the same subjects. There’s something wrong, isn’t it?”

The look her two unnies gave her didn’t give her many options to deny the obvious.

Well, she’s actually pretty obvious, except for Chaeyoung, who’s really clueless at the moment.

“It’s just… How do I put it…” she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, putting down the notes she’s been staring at blankly for the past hour.

“Go on. Gather your thoughts. We have a lot of time here.”

Wendy could only sigh. Maybe this is a chance that she could ask for some help.

“It’s just… I’ve been feeling things,” she started off, albeit vaguely.

“What things? Are you feeling any physical pain?”

“No, no. Not like that,” she shook her head furiously.

“By the rate of how you’re shaking your head, you might have one soon,” Sunny can’t help but laugh at how distressed Wendy is. She can definitely see the young one being bothered by something.

“So, what is it exactly that’s been bothering you for the past two weeks that made you stick with us like glue?”

Wendy could only dip her head down. “I… weird things whirling in my gut whenever she’s around.”

“Go on…”

She paused for a bit, gathering her thoughts trying to form a more comprehensive sentence.

“I’ve never really felt like this before. It’s just recently when someone actually showed interest in Chaeyoung.”

“So, it’s when Jinhyuk-ssi appeared?” Sooyoung inquired.

“Hmm, I guess it’s around that time.”

“And then?”

“We kinda fell off during that time. I don’t know. I just don’t wanna face her while I’m upset or something. I don’t wanna say the wrong things to her.”

Sooyoung pretty much remembered that time. It was when Wendy was in a sour mood for a period of time.

“And then, one Friday lunch, he asked Chae out for a concert date and I kinda walked out from it. I know, it’s actually irrational of me but I can’t help it. I don’t want her to see me in that state.”

“But then, that afternoon, before the concert started, he kinda ditched her, and then she asked me to come with her.”

“And you went to the concert with her instead of Jinhyuk-ssi,” Sunny finished the story for her.

“Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s more to it.”

It’s actually the weirdest, most unexplainable part, and she’s already feeling embarrassed just thinking about spilling it.

“She’s really clingy that night. Like, koala-clingy… all touchy and stuff… being sweet and all.”

“...and I actually liked it.”

Now, Sooyoung and Sunny are definitely amused. They kinda expected Wendy to deny all that but here she is, admitting that she actually liked the skinship.

“So, what did you do about it?”

“I don’t know what to do so I just ignored it. I mean, Chae might find me creepy and stuff so I decided to distance myself for a bit.”

If those scenes in animes where the side characters fall from their seats so suddenly after the main character admits to doing something dumb are real, that’s what Sooyoung and Sunny are probably feeling right now, not believing what Wendy has said.

“What?!”

“And you think that answers anything?”

The two unnies retaliated so fast that Wendy suddenly felt scared for a moment.

“Hey, hey. Chill, unnies. Don’t attack me. I’m really lost here.”

After calming down for a bit, the two looked at each other understandingly.

“Well, can’t blame you. You’re probably book smart but not everything can be learned through books.”

“Hey!”

“But you gotta admit, Wannie, Sooyoung here’s right. And what you did may actually do more damage than you think.”

She just gave a sigh of defeat, knowing full well that they might actually be right on this one.

“I don’t know. I’m actually afraid. I don’t want anything to change between us. I love how we are right now.”

“If you wanna maintain that friendship between you two, the first thing you gotta do is to actually stop ignoring her.”

\---

And that, she did.

And Chaeyoung was really ecstatic about it. A month of push and pull from her best friend really scared her. It made her realize just how bad she wanted her presence around her.

“I really hate you, Wannie,” she gave out a pout after releasing her best friend from a literally breath-taking hug.

Wendy could only chuckle. “You don’t really mean that.”

“You’re right. I could never hate you.”

She then reached for a huge Cheetos bag behind her with a cheeky grin forming on her face. “Sorry?”

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

The scene actually made her laugh. Who would’ve thought that out of all those sweet apology scenes they’ve seen from chick-flick romance movies they’ve watched countless times, with teddy bears and “I’m so sorry” balloons, she’ll be given a huge Cheetos bag as an apology gift. And she was actually really happy about it.

To be honest, she prefers this to those cliché kinds of stuff from the movies.

“I know how obsessed you are with Cheetos so I got you this instead and I really hope that you like it because I might go crazy if you actually don’t and the store said that they don’t accept refu–” she wasn’t able to finish her sentence when she felt those arms around her for the second time that night.

“Hush. There will be no refunds happening. We’ll be snacking on this the whole weekend while catching up on the latest Glee episode. Got that?”

Wendy didn’t restrain the grin forming on her face. The idea of spending the whole weekend with her best friend elated her.

And at that moment, after seeing how happy Chaeyoung is, she promised herself to never ignore the woman in front of her again.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been long I know T_T
> 
> I've been kinda juggling two jobs the past few weeks so yeah it's been quite a busy month for me.  
> But anyways, hope everyone is doing great and staying safe :)
> 
> I know this flashback's a bit too long now and maybe you're already missing our dear bunny and bear, but don't worry, they'll be back soon :)
> 
> And yes, I agree. These two might have been friends for so long but maybe that's why they can't read the difference between friendship and something more, hence the struggle of the two. But let's see once Wendy stopped ignoring her and just embrace whatever she's feeling ;)
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Hoping everyone's safety as well.
> 
> Till the next update!


	26. CHAPTER 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of flashback

A lot of things had changed after that fateful afternoon. Not really physical, but more of how things between them go. And as you may have guessed, none of them are really aware of it.

Well, except for three people who are not even involved.

Jinhyuk noticed changes in how Wendy is around him. She’s not so hostile towards him anymore.

Sooyoung and Sunny also noticed the shadowing smile that remained on the younger’s face, which is a total change from the week prior.

And none of them really dare question what in the world happened that shifted the universe.

“So I assume that the concert went well?” he asked as he’s walking side by side with Chaeyoung. It’s been a week since then and this is the only chance he got to talk to her about it since they were all busy the past few days.

“It was really nice. The whole vibe, the setlist, the band, the atmosphere. It just feels so intimate.” Jinhyuk noticed the smile lingering on her face as she told him those.

“I’m glad Wendy was available at that time. I would be such a waste if you didn’t push through with it.”

“Yeah. Me, too. I was actually hesitant to ask her since we were kinda off before that. But I’m glad she agreed. And I seriously need to thank you for giving us those tickets. I actually wanted to ask her before but it was already sold out when I last checked. I was actually surprised you have some.”

Jinhyuk smiled, happy that his little plan actually worked. He also needed to thank one of his friends for giving him those complimentary tickets.

Not too far from them, they spotted an approaching figure.

“Wannie!” Chaeyoung called.

“Hey, Chae. Let’s go home?” she asked with a beaming smile. “Oh, hey Jinhyuk. Thanks again for the tickets. The concert was really nice.”

“Glad you liked it!”

“How was your remedial, by the way?” Chaeyoung suddenly asked.

“What?”

“Your remedial test. Didn’t you say you had to take a remedial exam in calculus?”

Jinhyuk seems to recall his memories fast, hitting himself mentally, “Oh… that exam. It’s okay. I think I did it.”

From his peripheral vision, he could see Wendy’s confused face. He almost forgot that they’re actually classmates on that subject. So Wendy probably knew that there was no remedial exam, and he never failed a test on calculus.

“That’s great! But we gotta go. See you tomorrow?”

Jinhyuk smiled. “Sure! Bye.”

Sitting inside her room, Wendy has a lot to think about.

First, she knows that Jinhyuk’s lying about that remedial test. So most probably, he deliberately ditched Chaeyoung that day. For what reason? She doesn’t know. Should she be mad at him? But it doesn't seem like Jinhyuk has bad intentions towards Chaeyoung.

But she’s thankful nonetheless. It’s one of the best nights she spent with her best friend.

And another thing. Her best friend.

That night, it really feels… weird, in a sense.

She knows that Chaeyoung was naturally clingy, but she was extra, and by extra, she meant with back hugs all throughout a song with her chin resting on her shoulders extra clingy. Not to mention, they were kinda cold with each other prior to that so it’s a real mystery for her.

But the fact is, she didn’t mind. Not one bit. It should’ve bothered her in a way since it’s her personal space but she didn’t. In fact, she secretly enjoyed it. She enjoyed feeling the younger’s presence near her. She enjoyed the embrace she was being given. She felt butterflies playing inside her guts.

Especially that one song during the last set. Taylor Swift’s Crazier.

It was when she felt Chaeyoung clinging onto her right arm, with their hands clasped together, and the younger’s head resting on her shoulders.

And it felt really comfortable.

She can’t forget how the fireworks reflected on Chaeyoung’s deep, brown eyes that night, how lovely she looks, how calming she feels around the woman. And the way they looked into each other’s eyes as if there's no one around them. It’s the first time she’s actually seeing her best friend in a different light, figuratively, that is.

And now she’s totally freaking out why she’s feeling this way.

“Holy shit, Wendy Son.”

As much as she’s academically gifted, this isn’t something she can really solve with books and research papers. So one can basically say that she’s lost.

She opted to ask Sooyoung’s advice but decided against it at the last minute, afraid that she might disturb the older.

So she did the next best thing she thought.

She ignored those feelings.

Not noticing that she’s been ignoring more than that.

  
  


\---

It’s a Sunday afternoon, a rest day for both of them. All tests were done. So, it means more time for them to chill.

“Wannie?” Chaeyoung knocked at the closed door across her room.

“Just a minute!” she heard a soft voice from the inside.

Once opened, she was greeted by a disheveled Wendy, who obviously just got up from her bed.

“Hey, good morning, though it’s almost lunchtime,” Chaeyoung said jokingly.

“Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I’m just catching up some sleep.”

They went silent for a moment, with Chaeyoung thinking of the next things to say.

“So, do you wanna grab lunch outside? I was hoping we can eat out then stroll the mall, catch a movie or something,” as she continues to talk, the more her voice diminishes to silence, but Wendy caught everything clearly.

And then she reminded herself again, ‘Ignore those fluttery feelings.’

“Uhh… well, I kinda need to finish some stuff today so I guess I’ll pass up for now. I’m really sorry.”

The sadness in her voice convinced Chaeyoung not to push the older. She knows how Wendy can be when she sets out to do something. So she knows there’s no chance of convincing this woman.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yeah. I kinda planned my day out already so…”

Chaeyoung gave an awkward laugh, “Hey, it’s alright! I didn’t know you got plans. You don’t have to feel bad about it.”

Wendy just gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry again. Maybe next time?”

“Sure. I’ll just ask Jennie to hang out.”

“Okay, take care!”

  
  


And that next time never really came.

\---

“Hey, Hyuk,” she greeted as she saw Hyuk by the cafeteria entrance.

“Hey, Chae. Alone again?” he asked as they walked inside. It’s been some time since they ate lunch with the missing best friend.

“Well, Wendy said she’ll be at the library finishing a paper she needed to submit so I didn’t bother her anymore. You know how she is with schoolwork.”

Jinhyuk just raised her brow but didn’t question further.

As they settled themselves in one of the empty tables, he noticed how Chaeyoung huffed, sitting down with force, obvious tension inside of her.

“Hey, you okay?”

Chaeyoung gave out a sigh, “it’s just… I know I shouldn’t drag you into this but it’s been bothering me.”

“What about?”

She gave out another sigh, a bit too deep, Jinhyuk thought. “It’s about Wendy.”

“Oh??? I thought you’re cool with each other?”

“That’s what I thought! And then suddenly, she decided that she’s too busy to even talk with me at home. Heck, I even see you more often than her. And we live in the same apartment. How did that happen?”

“Have you talked to her about it?”

Chaeyoung huffs in frustration, “of course, not. We can’t even catch each other at home. And she’s always avoiding me like plague.”

“That’s… odd?” even Jinhyuk was confused by the sudden turnout of events. He really thought that after that concert night, the two would be closer than ever but the exact opposite happened.

“Trust me. I’m running out of logical reasons as to why she’s like this. I’ve also been reflecting on myself if I’ve done something wrong to her.”

“Maybe she’s just really that busy. Who knows? She’ll come around eventually.”

“I hope she does. I… kinda miss her.”

Jinhyuk could only smile. He can definitely see the sadness and longing in her eyes.

Wendy, what’s up with you?

\---

On the other side of the campus, Sooyoung thinks they’ve been seeing Wendy a lot recently.

“Wan?” she called as they were eating waffles in a cafe near campus.

“Yes, unnie?”

“Don’t get me wrong, okay? I love you as my dongsaeng but I feel like we've been spending a lot of time together.”

“Yeah, Wannie. I also notice you doing most of your readings with us.”

Wendy looked at them both, knowing full well what they mean.

“Oh? I didn’t really notice. It’s just that I’m trying to spend more of my free time reading, which happens to be the time I’m hanging out with you guys.”

Sunny wanted to believe but she knew better. “Wan, is there something wrong between you and Chaeyoung? I pretty much know that you’ll probably prefer spending time with her than with us. Unless there’s a problem?”

Wendy was about to say something. She was planning on dismissing their accusations but Sooyoung beat her to it.

“Don’t even say that you’re actually busy and it’s only coincidental when in fact, it’ll be more logical that you study with her since you’re in the same program with the same subjects. There’s something wrong, isn’t it?”

The look her two unnies gave her didn’t give her many options to deny the obvious.

Well, she’s actually pretty obvious, except for Chaeyoung, who’s really clueless at the moment.

“It’s just… How do I put it…” she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, putting down the notes she’s been staring at blankly for the past hour.

“Go on. Gather your thoughts. We have a lot of time here.”

Wendy could only sigh. Maybe this is a chance that she could ask for some help.

“It’s just… I’ve been feeling things,” she started off, albeit vaguely.

“What things? Are you feeling any physical pain?”

“No, no. Not like that,” she shook her head furiously.

“By the rate of how you’re shaking your head, you might have one soon,” Sunny can’t help but laugh at how distressed Wendy is. She can definitely see the young one being bothered by something.

“So, what is it exactly that’s been bothering you for the past two weeks that made you stick with us like glue?”

Wendy could only dip her head down. “I… weird things whirling in my gut whenever she’s around.”

“Go on…”

She paused for a bit, gathering her thoughts trying to form a more comprehensive sentence.

“I’ve never really felt like this before. It’s just recently when someone actually showed interest in Chaeyoung.”

“So, it’s when Jinhyuk-ssi appeared?” Sooyoung inquired.

“Hmm, I guess it’s around that time.”

“And then?”

“We kinda fell off during that time. I don’t know. I just don’t wanna face her while I’m upset or something. I don’t wanna say the wrong things to her.”

Sooyoung pretty much remembered that time. It was when Wendy was in a sour mood for a period of time.

“And then, one Friday lunch, he asked Chae out for a concert date and I kinda walked out from it. I know, it’s actually irrational of me but I can’t help it. I don’t want her to see me in that state.”

“But then, that afternoon, before the concert started, he kinda ditched her, and then she asked me to come with her.”

“And you went to the concert with her instead of Jinhyuk-ssi,” Sunny finished the story for her.

“Yeah, that’s what happened.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s more to it.”

It’s actually the weirdest, most unexplainable part, and she’s already feeling embarrassed just thinking about spilling it.

“She’s really clingy that night. Like, koala-clingy… all touchy and stuff… being sweet and all.”

“...and I actually liked it.”

Now, Sooyoung and Sunny are definitely amused. They kinda expected Wendy to deny all that but here she is, admitting that she actually liked the skinship.

“So, what did you do about it?”

“I don’t know what to do so I just ignored it. I mean, Chae might find me creepy and stuff so I decided to distance myself for a bit.”

If those scenes in animes where the side characters fall from their seats so suddenly after the main character admits to doing something dumb are real, that’s what Sooyoung and Sunny are probably feeling right now, not believing what Wendy has said.

“What?!”

“And you think that answers anything?”

The two unnies retaliated so fast that Wendy suddenly felt scared for a moment.

“Hey, hey. Chill, unnies. Don’t attack me. I’m really lost here.”

After calming down for a bit, the two looked at each other understandingly.

“Well, can’t blame you. You’re probably book smart but not everything can be learned through books.”

“Hey!”

“But you gotta admit, Wannie, Sooyoung here’s right. And what you did may actually do more damage than you think.”

She just gave a sigh of defeat, knowing full well that they might actually be right on this one.

“I don’t know. I’m actually afraid. I don’t want anything to change between us. I love how we are right now.”

“If you wanna maintain that friendship between you two, the first thing you gotta do is to actually stop ignoring her.”

\---

And that, she did.

And Chaeyoung was really ecstatic about it. A month of push and pull from her best friend really scared her. It made her realize just how bad she wanted her presence around her.

“I really hate you, Wannie,” she gave out a pout after releasing her best friend from a literally breath-taking hug.

Wendy could only chuckle. “You don’t really mean that.”

“You’re right. I could never hate you.”

She then reached for a huge Cheetos bag behind her with a cheeky grin forming on her face. “Sorry?”

“You’re really cute, you know that?”

The scene actually made her laugh. Who would’ve thought that out of all those sweet apology scenes they’ve seen from chick-flick romance movies they’ve watched countless times, with teddy bears and “I’m so sorry” balloons, she’ll be given a huge Cheetos bag as an apology gift. And she was actually really happy about it.

To be honest, she prefers this to those cliché kinds of stuff from the movies.

“I know how obsessed you are with Cheetos so I got you this instead and I really hope that you like it because I might go crazy if you actually don’t and the store said that they don’t accept refu–” she wasn’t able to finish her sentence when she felt those arms around her for the second time that night.

“Hush. There will be no refunds happening. We’ll be snacking on this the whole weekend while catching up on the latest Glee episode. Got that?”

Wendy didn’t restrain the grin forming on her face. The idea of spending the whole weekend with her best friend elated her.

And at that moment, after seeing how happy Chaeyoung is, she promised herself to never ignore the woman in front of her again.

“I’d love to.”

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a month omg I'm so sorry! But anyway, this will be the last "flashback" chapter. For now :D
> 
> Just to introduce a few characters here, so we got OT4 blackpink (yey!) and we all know there's been an Eunji-Wendy shipping some time ago so yeah (I'm sorry I'm not really familiar with Apink's shipping but yeah, Eunji and Naeun are a thing here).
> 
> So the next chapter will be back to the present. I'm in the process of finalizing and proofreading so I hope I'll be able to post it soon.
> 
> Take care always! See you in the next update :)


	27. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present...

She woke up feeling extreme pain in her head. It’s dark outside, but what surprised her the most is that she’s in her apartment, lying on her sofa.

She looked at the wall clock and noticed that it’s only a little bit past three in the morning. But how did she get home? What happened?

She stood up, still feeling dizzy from last night. Finally, she noticed that she’s still in her work attire from yesterday, minus her coat which was hanging by the coat rack. She found her phone on top of her coffee table. As she pressed the power button, only an empty battery appeared. Great, she thought.

Even with great difficulty, she navigated around her apartment to look for her charger. She’s still puzzled as to how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered is that she’s with Sooyoung and Sunny. And then, none.

As soon as she turned her phone on, continuous beeps and buzzes rang out after dozens of messages arrived. Some came from her two unnies, some from her senior at work, while most came from Irene. There are also tons of missed calls.

**_From: Ms. Bae_ **

**Hey, I’m really sorry about earlier. I didn’t know she'd come to the café. I don’t know what’s up between you two but I figured it’s something deep. Are you alright? You left so suddenly I wasn’t able to do anything.**

**_From: Ms. Bae_ **

**Did you get home safely? You look so lost earlier I was worried. You haven’t replied to me yet. Please message me soon if you’re okay.**

**_From: Sooyoung unnie_ **

**We brought you home after you passed out. I’m not sure what time you’re gonna wake up but message me as soon as you can, okay?**

**_From: Sunny unnie_ **

**Yah! You shouldn’t have drunk all those. Can’t believe you passed out like that. We’re also very sorry for not stopping you immediately. Message us once you’re awake, alright? Sorry, I can’t stay coz of work.**

**_From: Yoong unnie_ **

**Yah Seungwan! I was calling you last night but your phone is unattended. Is everything okay? Did you go home yesterday as I have instructed? Text me once you read this. I’m really worried about you. Ms. Bae’s been asking about you. I haven’t heard from you since yesterday.**

**_From: Ms. Park_ **

**Dr. Son, unnie has been asking me about you. What’s happening? I also haven’t seen you the whole day but Dr. Im said she sent you home? Why aren’t you answering any of our calls? Are you okay?**

**_From: Ms. Bae_ **

**Hey, it’s been hours and I’m getting really worried :(( Dr. Im said she hasn’t heard anything from you since you left this morning. Where are you right now? Please please reply soon.**

**_From: Ms. Bae_ **

**Wendy, you’re seriously scaring me! I was trying to call you since you weren’t replying to my texts but your phone’s unattended. What the hell is happening? That’s it, I’m going to your apartment!**

**Missed call: Yoong unnie (4)**

**Missed call: Ms. Park (5)**

**Missed call: Sooyoung unnie (4)**

**Missed call: Ms. Bae (10)**

The last message was sent at 2:45 am. She checked the time again. She’s surprised that it’s already 3:20 am.

And just as what was said in the message, a series of knocks was then heard from her front door.

Slowly, she approached the door, with every knock reverberating inside her aching head.

“Wendy! Are you here? It’s me, Irene!”

Finally, Wendy was able to open the door, with a disarrayed Irene greeting her still in yesterday’s clothes.

“What the heck happened? You look like a mess! You fucking scared the hell out of me! No one could reach you earlier! What were you–”

Before she could continue her scolding, Wendy managed to shush her by suddenly hugging her, or a much better description is by hanging unto her. “Please, my head’s pounding. Scold me later.”

Seeing that she’s slowly losing her balance, Irene immediately grabbed the doctor and ushered her back to her sofa.

Once she settled the younger, she tried to control her temper before speaking. It’s obvious that Wendy drank. The strong smell of alcohol gave it away.

“Please tell me you didn’t drive while drunk.”

“N-no. Sooyoung unnie said they brought me back here.”

Well, one less thing to worry about.

All the adrenaline from earlier finally caught on, which caused her to slump down on the sofa. Anxiety was killing her.

“I was so worried sick earlier but I had to finish the shoot before I could look for you. I went back to the hospital to look for you. Thank goodness Dr. Im gave me your address.”

“I’m really sorry for making you worry.”

Irene could only sigh. “As long as you’re safe. Just stay there. I’ll fix something up for you.”

Wendy complied.

As if in her own house, Irene moved around the apartment, looking for some hangover meds, and even some ingredients so she can whip up something for the poor doctor.

Wendy was almost asleep when she felt Irene approaching her. “Here. At least you have actual edible food. Eat this up first then drink some meds.”

“Thank you, Irene.”

She ate silently while Irene’s busy with her phone, probably texting Dr. Im and Joy about the current situation. She’s starting to feel guilty for making everyone worried.

“I’m really sorry.”

“We’ll talk about it later. How are you feeling now?” Irene’s voice was full of concern. This made the doctor more guilty than she already is.

“Still dizzy but a bit better.”

They remained silent for the remainder of the time, with Wendy slowly eating the hangover soup Irene made for her. She’s kinda curious if Irene’s used to situations like this because for some miracle, the soup’s actually doing wonders and her dizziness is slowly fading away.

Now, to address something she wanted to talk about with Irene.

“Ms. Ba- No, Irene?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sure you’re curious about why I’m so affected by Ch– Rosé.”

“You don’t need to force yourself, Wendy.”

Wendy sighs. As much as how hard it is, the only way for her to breathe is to get it out of her system.

“Rosé. Chaeyoung. Park Chaeyoung. Rosé Park.”

Irene resigned to the fact that she can’t probably stop Wendy at this moment. She knows how hard it is for the latter but maybe it’s what she wants. Maybe it’s also for her own sake.

“Park Chaeyoung. An aspiring doctor, just like me. We both look up to her father. A famous neurosurgeon, not just in Korea, but even overseas.”

Irene then remembered something that Rosé told her when she was mumbling some “nonsense” or that’s what she thought.

“She was a great student. Smart. Hardworking. Also charming. Friendly. You can say, an ideal person.”

“Park… Chaeyoung?” Irene asked. She knows the woman as Roseann, or Rosé. So she always had to remind herself that she’s also Chaeyoung. Someone from Wendy’s past.

“Park Chaeyoung’s my childhood friend. We have known each other since I can remember. We practically grew up together.”

There was a little pause.

“She’s also my first crush. My first love. My first girlfriend.”

“It was bliss. Everything’s falling into place. We had plans. Plans for our future together.”

“But not everything can be a happy ending, y’know?” Wendy released a laugh but it was so dry it sounded full of pain.

And then what happened? Irene thought.

“Just when you thought everything’s getting better. Of course, it had to go downhill.”

She breathes in deeply as she thought of their past.

“Graduation. One of our happiest days. We’re both graduating with honors. I was at the top of our class. After all those crying moments, when we almost gave up. But we survived together. A great day, huh?”

“Right after the ceremony. I wanted to spend some time with her. My family wanted to invite them to dinner. But when I was just about to ask her, she just smiled at me. A smile so different from her usual smiles, yet it looked the same,” she then looked at Irene.

“You know that sometimes, two same actions have totally different meanings, right?” Irene could only nod.

“She hugged me. We kissed. But it was painful. It feels like it’s the last. But you know what’s more painful? The fact that I had absolutely no clue what the hell was about to happen. I only realized everything when it was too late.”

“I thought it’s odd. Yeah, she’s clingy. She’s expressive. So initially, I didn’t take it as anything. Maybe they already have plans, that's why she was rushing to leave after that. But I never knew that was the last interaction I’ll have with her. I never knew that her last “sorry” was literally the last.”

“The next thing I knew, they left the country. No one knows where they went. It’s as if they vanished. It was just when I realized that the kiss, the hug, the sorry? It was really a farewell.”

“So you had no news about her after that?” Irene asked. It still puzzled her that Wendy once told her that Rosé was supposed to be dead.

“Not one bit. None of her friends, our friends, none of us knew what happened to her and her family.”

“But that was until 2017. Finally, some news about her. I should be happy, right? But trust me. I just wished I hadn’t heard about it.”

Irene can’t help but flinch. 2017 is such a painful year for her, for Seulgi, for everyone. And apparently, for Wendy as well.

“I was already a resident at the hospital at that time. Of course, SNU’s a huge hospital, with connections from everywhere. And aside from that, I’m in the neuro department. News travels fast, you know?”

**_Flashback_ **

_2017, Seoul National University Hospital_

Wendy stretched her arms after her afternoon rounds. It’s finally nearing the end of her shift. She’s excited to tap out and just hit her bed. It’s also her day-off tomorrow. More reason for her to look forward to ending her shift that day.

“Done for the day?” Dr. Im Yoona asked her junior.

“Yes, Dr. Im. I was about to return my charts. I plan to go home soon.”

“Good! You should take some rest, kid. You’ve been overworking yourself. Don’t even try to deny it. I’m monitoring your performance.”

Wendy sheepishly grinned. It’s not that she’s overworking herself. She just loves her job so much.

“I’ll try to work a little bit less next time,” they both laughed and Yoona rumpled her hair.

“Just look after yourself, okay? I’m hoping to work with you for a longer time.”

“Promise!”

Just as when she went back to their resident quarters, she heard some chatter from a few distances away. She’s familiar with their faces as they’re the doctors from the Neuro department, where she’s currently assigned.

“Hey, have you heard the news from the New Zealand branch?” one doctor said.

“So it’s true? Oh my gosh, I feel bad for him.”

“Yeah. No one knows what happened. No details were released. But Dr. Park would be taking an indefinite leave from the hospital. So our branch would be sending some doctors there as a temporary replacement.”

“Damn, and just when we’re short of neurosurgeons.”

“I know! And besides, he’s the most sought-after surgeon there. I don’t know if anyone among us can keep up with the demand.”

“I’m pretty sure the higher-ups can figure things out.”

Wendy still can’t figure what exactly happened but one thing’s for sure. Something huge happened in their New Zealand branch.

When she was about to walk away, one doctor spotted her.

“Dr. Son! Could you come here for a moment?”

She walked closer to the group of doctors.

The doctor who she recognized as one of the resident neurosurgeons then faced her.

“Dr. Son, I’m sure you’ll hear about this formally soon but I just wanna give you a heads up since you’re here already.”

“Oh, sure. What is it?”

“You see, we kinda have a situation in our New Zealand branch and now, SNU’s planning to send our top neurosurgeons there since one of the top surgeons took an indefinite leave. Some surgeons also left suddenly but the investigation is still ongoing.”

“What will happen here?”

“I just wanna give you a heads up that they might send some residents to a sudden training so they could be ready at a faster phase. And as of now, you’re our best shot. They’ll probably focus on you. It won’t be easy but we have no choice.”

Wendy suddenly felt the pressure that was put on her. She’s only in her second year of residency so she didn’t expect things to go this way.

“What exactly happened there?”

The doctor sighed. Well, she’ll find out about it anyway.

“I’m not sure if you’re familiar with Dr. Park from our New Zealand hospital. But it was said that his daughter died. It was such a huge blow for him since she’s also a doctor in training. But no details about the death were given. They kept it confidential. Because of that, he took an indefinite leave. At the same time, some doctors suddenly left without explanation.”

Wendy has heard of this Dr. Park before but she’s still clueless as to who this person they are referring to.

“Dr. Park? Is he Korean?”

“Yeah. He worked here before. I’m pretty sure you’ve heard about him around. Dr. Mason Park.”

The moment Wendy heard that name, she felt like all the air inside her lungs were taken out.

_Park._

_Dr. Park._

_Dr. Mason Park._

_His daughter died._

_Park._

_Chaeyoung Park._

_An only child._

_Her father is Mason Park._

  
  


“Oh my God…” were the only words Irene could utter. She’s baffled inside.

First, What the hell happened back then?

Second, how did Chaeyoung Park die?

Third, if she’s dead, who is Rosé Park?

Now, she finally understood why Wendy was like that. She literally saw a ghost. A person that’s supposed to be dead. Of course, it’ll confuse and scare the hell out of the doctor. Even for her, if she knew the story beforehand, she’ll also be surprised at Rosé’s sudden appearance.

“But… she doesn’t recognize you.” Irene was right on that. Rosé was like a totally different person.

“Exactly. She looks exactly the same but a totally different person.”

Both stayed quiet for the meantime, absorbing whatever situation they are in right now.

“You should take a proper rest, Wendy,” Irene said as she stood up and collected the empty bowl of the doctor.

“How about you?”

“Don’t worry about me. I won’t be working until the afternoon anyway. Yerim’s at the hospital right now since Joy’s at work.”

In a way, Wendy’s still amazed as to how they managed to make it work. She knows everyone is a busy person but never did she see Seulgi left alone. Such a lucky woman, she thought.

\---

Morning came and she woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She opened her eyes and noticed that she's now inside her room, wearing her comfy pajamas.

"Was it a dream?" She still couldn't fully absorb whatever occurred a few hours ago. She's not even sure if they were real.

Upon looking at her phone, she spotted a small paper stuck underneath her phone.

**_'I left once you've fallen asleep. Can't leave Yerim for too long since she still has classes later. Hope you're feeling better. -Irene'_ **

"So it wasn't a dream…"

It's the early hours in the morning and her mind's already buzzing with a lot of things. Well, at least she escaped the hell of having a hangover thanks to Irene's hangover soup.

"God, I just hope to get through this day smoothly."

\---

Well, so much for hoping for a smooth day.

"We've been looking at it for a few days now and it's not looking promising," Dr. Jung said as he massaged his head.

"The best match we could find here in Korea is around 27% match. Not a really good figure if we're talking about transplants. Also with Ms. Kang's situation, we needed to have at least 70% match to call it safe."

“In cases like these, the best match we could probably find is a sibling of the patient but as you can see, it’s kinda impossible in this situation. No one knows how to reach Ms. Kang’s brother.”

We've been looking for the best candidate for stem cell donors and so far, nothing really came close with Seulgi's. And this poses a huge problem for us because we need to do this procedure as soon as her condition allows her to, but it can't be too late.

"How much time do we have?" I asked. I can feel my palms getting sweaty even though the room's AC is on full blast.

"Not really long, unfortunately. We're hoping to do the operation before the month ends. Any later than that and we can't really say what might happen. We're not even sure if Ms. Kang will still be here next month."

As much as I don't wanna admit that, but that's the harsh reality of the situation we're in. At this point, Seulgi's situation is a bit unpredictable so we really need to find a donor as soon as possible. We don't know what might happen to her next month or next week. Heck, even tomorrow, things can happen. And I just realized that it's the last week of the month.

Professor Jeon stood up with her hand massaging the bridge of her nose.

"I'll expand the searches. Hopefully, we can hear some news by the end of the week."

Once everything has been discussed, we wrapped up the meeting with hopeful faces.

Now, how do I explain these to Irene and Joy?

  
  


\---

_Somewhere in a hospital in Australia..._

A knock was heard from his office door, distracting him from reading a medical report sent to his email.

"Come in!"

With his cue, the door opened and a man in his rolled-up white shirt entered the door.

"Are you busy, Doc?"

The owner of the office then closed the lid of his laptop. "I got time. Anything up?"

"So I've heard that you refused to fly to Korea."

"Craig, as much as I want to, you know I can't go back."

The younger of the two sighs. The older doctor already told him about his reason before. And it frustrates him more that he knows why.

"Oh, right. But how are you assisting them?"

"I trust the team SNU has created. And so far, they've been doing a great job. Mido's proficient as always."

He then stood up from his chair and circled towards the front of his desk. He crossed his arms and looked at Craig with curious eyes.

"Why the sudden curiosity about that, though? And you don't visit me when nothing's up."

Craig could only laugh. "You know me so well, Doc. Welp, I trained under you so I guess that's a factor. But you're right. I do have something to say which explains my visit."

"Go on." 

"You see, I have this friend who I met during one of his therapies here before. He's also Korean, like you. He then told me stories about his past, his reason for his stay here, those things."

He continued, "But then, one name rang a bell inside my head. The reason why he's doing his best to fix himself. And I'm sure I've heard of that name before from you so I told him about you. Now, he's pretty eager to meet you, saying that he's the only close relative alive of the girl."

The doctor looked at him seriously. He knows Craig might be onto something.

"What's the girl's name?"

Craig looks up, racking his brains to recall his memories until a light bulb lit inside his mind.

"Right! Seulgi. Kang Seulgi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Yeyy an update! :D
> 
> We're back at the present and we're now facing a new challenge: Looking for a stem cell donor that matches with Seulgi.
> 
> (Fun fact: So I've read a lot of stuff about this and yes, stem cell is one possible way to regenerate damaged brain cells caused by TBI (it has been under study for a while now) so I'm using that method here)
> 
> And now with the last part. Hope this got you curious :) Well, it's kinda important and you'll see it in the following chapters.
> 
> Take care always! See you in the next update :)


	28. Chapter 23

At times like this, I can confidently say that I'm already used to unnie getting emotional whenever we receive updates regarding Seulgi's condition. It's as if I'm programmed to anticipate her breakdown and be there to comfort her.

But right now, seeing how calm she is now…

This actually scares me more. Because I don’t really know what to expect.

"Thank you for the update, Dr. Son," I said and gave her a bow. Joohyun unnie did the same.

I observed the doctor slowly. Seeing how tired her eyes are, I know there are a lot of things bothering her right now, and not just about things in the hospital. Her eyes reflect her emotions. And I can also tell from her overall aura.

Not only her. I've also noticed something shifted with unnie. I wonder what happened with these two?

"Don't worry, we're doing the best we can to find a suitable donor. But as much as I want to say that everything will be okay, it's hard to say at this point. I hope you're all well prepared for whatever that can happen."

"We know you're all doing your best for us and we're grateful for that. Thank you so much."

Without another word, Dr. Son nodded her farewell to us, but not leaving without that lingering stare at unnie. I looked at unnie and she's also staring at her.

"Unnie, what happened? I remember you frantically asking for Dr. Son's address yesterday."

I observed her from my seat. I can tell that she didn't have enough sleep earlier. I have also heard from Yerim that she had to substitute for her for a moment. It also seems like a lot is going on inside her mind.

"Oh, right. She's in her apartment. She forgot to charge her phone."

_ Wait…That's it? _

"Huh? That's it?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Well, we talked for a bit, then I went back here since Yerim still has class."

Fuck. She's doing it again.

She's bottling things to herself again.

"Unnie…"

She suddenly stood up then picked up a file case inside her bag.

"Hey, you're about to go to the studio, right? Could you give this to Mr. Kim? I forgot to give these photographs to him last time."

"U-uh sure…"

"Thanks, Sooyoung."

\---

Joy was wiping her lens absentmindedly while thinking about the events in the hospital earlier. For her, everyone felt different. It's like something happened.

"Ms. Park, you alright?" Min, her assistant photographer, asked. This brought her mind back to reality.

"H-huh? Oh, right. Yes. Anything wrong?"

"Uhm, I just noticed that you've been wiping the same spot over for a while now. And you looked like you've been thinking a lot of things."

Joy can only sigh. She knows things are already affecting her in ways that can be visible to others.

"You see, things aren't looking so great. You know the situation of my friend in the hospital, right?"

"Oh, no wonder Ms. Bae looked lost earlier. She's also been awfully quiet the whole time. Even to Ms. Rosé, she's kind of aloof to her. And to think they've been quite close recently."

"I hope she didn't cause any problems. But I also hope you understand her situation. She's trying her best."

Min panicked a little, "Oh, no, not at all! She never caused problems of any sort. Don't worry about that. It's just that I noticed it and I'm kinda worried about her. I can see how she's trying hard to keep her composure but a person with a keen eye could tell."

Joy let go of the camera lens she's been holding for the past fifteen minutes and took a seat in her chair. How can she explain stuff when she's also lost?

"To be honest, Min, we're on the same boat here. Aside from our friend's situation, I'm not sure about the other things going on around her. We barely talk since the only time we see each other is when we're taking turns so we don't really talk for long. But yeah, I can see that something's bothering her that I don't know. But I do hope she reaches out if she can't hold it any longer."

\---

"Okay, one last pose! One, two,  _ *click* _ "

Irene the motioned Rosé that the shoot's done and that she could change to comfy clothes.

Meanwhile, she just stood there in front of the iMac staring at the shots.

She's supposed to be reviewing these so that they could reshoot immediately if something is off.

But she's just there, staring. With every picture, she stared at her model's face, thinking about how this person could completely forget everything that happened in the past.

Back at Wendy's apartment, they talked for a bit, with Wendy telling her how she and Chaeyoung came about. So she has a good idea just how precious Chaeyoung is to the doctor.

But seeing Rosé now after knowing those things about her, she can't help but think. And the fact that no one knows what happened stresses her out.

"Ms. Bae, here are the printouts of the photos from earlier. I've also included the contact sheet for easier preview," Min gave her a file case containing the printouts she requested earlier.

"Thanks…"

Min noticed the distant look in the photographer's eyes. She knows that Irene isn't her usual self. She's also been awfully quiet when on breaks and such, unlike before that she'll be talking with Rosé. But of course, she doesn't want to intrude or anything. So she kept these observations to herself.

"Do you want some tea? Or any drink you like?" She offered. She could only do much without sounding nosy.

"I'm… good. I'll be leaving soon anyway. Thanks for the help, Min-ah."

"Uh… sure."

\---

Joy had just gone out of Mr. Kim's office when she bumped into someone.

"Omf… hey, I'm really sorry I was kinda distrac–"

"It's alright, Ms. Joy. I wasn't looking either. I'm sorry about that."

They were then wrapped in awkward silence.

Joy just gave an awkward bow and was about to leave when she heard the other person call her.

"Ms. Joy?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, Ms. Rosé?"

Hesitation was obvious in the latter's face. She's pondering whether to ask or not. Now, Joy wonders what it could be.

"Uh… I know that this might be quite out of the blue but I would just like to ask if Ms. Irene's alright. She seemed different this morning. I know you two are close so you might have an idea. I understand if it's something private and you can't tell me."

Joy felt bad for the younger. Rosé looks genuinely concerned for her friend. And with what Min told her previously, it must've been weird for Rosé that Irene suddenly became so quiet around her.

"Ms. Rosé, as much as I want to tell you something, even I don't know what's going on with her. She hasn't told me anything.”

“Oh, is that so?” her face fell more with Joy’s answer. “Well, I sincerely hope she’ll come around soon.”

“Yeah, me too.”

\---

"Seungwan-ah, have you heard the news?" Yoona stated as she entered the former's office.

"News about…?"

She hasn't been much in contact with the others recently, keeping herself all cooped up inside her office when not on rounds. So she's not sure what Yoona was referring to.

"Professor Jeon called me earlier. She said that there's a potential donor but they'll still have to test it. Results might be out this weekend."

That little news she received, somehow elevated her mood, but just a little. They still don't know how well it'll match so she can't get her hopes up.

"Do you think this is it?" She asked softly.

"Well, I haven't heard the details yet but with their tone from earlier, they seem certain that we have a chance with this one."

"Let's hope…"

Seeing that Wendy's been staring into nothingness, Yoona closed the door and sat inside. "Seungwan, you seem distracted."

Wendy knew that Yoona's talking to her as a friend and unnie with the use of her Korean name. And she knows that Yoona is serious about it.

"I… unnie, what do you do when you finally meet someone you've been missing for a very long time. But the catch is, that person doesn't remember you."

Yoona made a low 'hmm' sound, thinking carefully of her answer.

"Well, for starters, how serious is the condition that they can't remember you?"

"Let's say that they have already assumed a different identity. Different name, a different life. The only thing that remains is the face."

"Oh… so an extreme case…" Yoona paused for a bit thinking of the situation.

"If it's me, I think I'll leave it as it is. There's probably a reason why they forgot. From a medical standpoint, it could be trauma, PTSD, amnesia, there could be a lot of reasons. So it just means that forcing them to remember will greatly stress them out. It might even cause further psychological damage if severe. It might come back naturally, it might take some time, or never at all."

"I guess you have a point…" Wendy answered weakly. From the causes that Yoona mentioned, she for sure doesn't know which one since she doesn't even know what exactly happened.

"If you're both living good lives as it is, I suggest not to force them. They're in that healing process. They're building new memories, overwriting the forgotten ones. But if you really want to reconnect with them again, start from scratch. Don't drag the past that might hurt them. Create new memories with them. It's like, you'll restart your friendship."

"But what if along the way, they suddenly remember?"

Yoona gave a smile. "That means your past self created a great impact that even trauma can't erase. Just probably buried deep in their memories, waiting for a spark to trigger them.”

Before Wendy could speak, she noticed the curious eyes of her unnie.

“If you don’t mind, are you pertaining to a certain person?”

Wendy knows for sure that Yoona must’ve heard about Chaeyoung from before, being in the same hospital and all.

“You remember the incident from 2017? Dr. Park’s daughter?”

“Dr. Mason Park? From New Zealand?” Wendy nodded.

“Yeah. I heard his daughter died but the case wasn’t publicized so no one knows what happened.”

Now, Wendy’s sure that her next words will come as a surprise for the other.

“That’s the thing. She’s back alive.”

“The daughter?” Yoona definitely didn’t expect that. But she figured that whatever happened before, there’s a reason why it wasn’t publicized.

“Yeah… but…” there was a long pause. Instead of waiting for Wendy, Yoona finished her sentence.

“But she can’t remember anything. Like, she’s a totally different person? Is she the one you’re pertaining to earlier?”

She could only nod.

Yoona heaved a sigh. It must be hard for her dongsaeng. She doesn’t fully know the extent of the relationship Wendy has with the woman but just knowing that they have a connection pains her already.

“Well, my advice remains the same. If she’s living a good life now, let’s just let her be. There’s probably a reason why things turned out the way it is now. As for you, things might be hard especially if you encounter each other. We never know if she’ll suddenly remember but I guess you gotta prepare for that. As of now, focus on your present. Focus on  _ her _ if you’re really going for it.

Wendy suddenly became confused. “Her? Who’s  _ her _ ?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Yoona only gave her a teasing smile.

“Anyways, it’s almost time for my rounds. See you later!”

“Wait! What do you mean by–” Yoona has already left even before she could ask for an explanation about her last statement.

“What does she mean by  _ her _ ? What the heck Yoona.”

\---

Days went by too fast and the next thing they know, it’s already the weekend. This could be the day that can either make them or break them.

“Still no call?” she asked anxiously.

“They said that results will be out within the day but no specific time was mentioned.”

Wendy could only breathe in deeply. This day honestly feels longer than how the week went by. 

And as if things aren’t bad enough, the intercom suddenly beeped, indicating an incoming call.

**_“Code Blue, room 329. Patient Kang Seulgi…”_ **

The doctors inside the room looked at each other worriedly. This is the last thing they wanted to happen while waiting for the result. Because no one knows what will happen next.

As soon as they arrived at the room, she saw Joy with her phone clutching it uneasily. She heaved a sigh of relief once she saw the nurses arrived.

“What happened?”

“I-I’m not sure. The machines started beeping weirdly and numbers are dropping. I know that’s not supposed to happen.”

“She’s experiencing respiratory arrest, Doc. We’re now stabilizing it.”

Wendy nodded at the nurses. It’s a good thing Joy was able to call for help immediately. Who knows what could’ve happened if she was a minute too late.

“Thank you for your quick action, Ms. Park. We have prevented what could’ve been a fatal complication if we weren’t able to stabilize it quickly.”

“Thank god…” she slumped herself on the couch, relief washing all over her. She’s been anxious ever since she heard the machines beeped irregularly.

“So, any news about the donor?”

Wendy looked sideways, and Joy already knew what that meant. But either way, she didn’t really hope for anything. But some good news would be delightful.

“Don’t worry, Ms. Park. We’re looking at every possible place right now. As of now, there’s a possible donor in our Australian hospital and we’re hoping that this will be it.”

“Is it okay to hope for something?” Joy asked, with her voice cracking a bit. She already knows that in their situation right now, it seems like good news is something out of reach.

“I…”

And right on cue, Wendy’s pager beeped.

**_[Meeting at Con room 21B. Please come asap.] - Professor Jeon_ **

Wendy stared at her beeper for a few seconds. Could this be it? Are the results out? That’s the only possible reason Professor Jeon will call a meeting this urgent.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Park, but I need to go for now. I’ll inform you immediately if something new comes along, alright?”

“Sure, Dr. Son. Take care.”

Inside the meeting room, everyone is quiet, patiently waiting for Skype to connect. The Australian hospital has given a call earlier requesting an emergency meeting. Every one of them knows what this is about. The nerve-wracking thing is that no one knows what to expect.

The screen then came alive and a man in his 50s appeared on the screen.

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Dr. Park.”

“Great.”

Wendy started analyzing his expression. From what she can see, the doctor isn’t too distressed or anxious. So can there be some good news waiting ahead?

“I’ll go straight to the point here. The reason I requested for this meeting is that we finally have the results of the donor's compatibility with Ms. Kang.”

He then opened an envelope right in front of them, multiplying their anxiousness by ten folds.

Immediately, Wendy saw a small smile on his face. Is this really it?

“I am really happy to tell you that we got the desired result of a 97% match. The donor has agreed beforehand for the immediate procedure once results are out and good. So you can expect the donor cell to be delivered not later than 9 AM Korean time tomorrow.”

Everyone gave out a sigh of relief, especially Wendy. Finally, she can see the light at the end of the tunnel getting closer.

“That’s great news! Amazingly, we found someone that really closely matches Ms. Kang.”

The elderly doctor laughed a bit. “You know, the funny thing is he actually found us. In some way.”

Everyone was now all smiling. After weeks of stress and anxiety, maybe things are heading in the right direction.

“That’s all I got for you, guys. I’m hoping for the best. I’ll be in contact with Mido constantly. Thank you.”

Wendy smiled genuinely for the first time in a while. Maybe not everything’s going downhill. Maybe they’re finally climbing back up.

For sure, Irene and Joy will be thrilled to hear this, she thought.

\---

Right after the meeting, she headed straight to Seulgi’s room, knowing full well that Joy must have been tired after today. Perhaps some good news could help her.

She knocked twice before pushing the door open slightly, only enough for her to peek inside. It’s around six in the afternoon so she’s sure that it’s still Joy who’s around.

“Ms. Park?” to be honest, she’s quite expecting Joy to be sleeping or resting that’s why she called softly. But to her surprise, the younger’s sitting right beside Seulgi’s bed, holding her hand tightly close to her face, as if she’s praying. Wendy also noticed that her eyes are red and moist, which she thought she probably cried.

She entered slowly instead, so as not to surprise the younger with her presence. She can see how focused she is on the patient’s face, slowly tracing her brows down to her cheeks.

“Uh, Ms. Park?”

Immediately, Joy let go of Seulgi’s face and stood up straight, as if being caught doing something she shouldn’t. With this, Wendy refrained from commenting about it.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you or anything.”

“Oh, no. Not at all. I’m just waiting for Irene unnie so we could switch.”

“Okay…”

It was an awkward silence for a moment until Joy cleared her throat.

“Uh, so are you gonna check up on Seulgi?”

Right. Why was she here again?

“Right. Yes, I will.”

Joy stepped aside for a moment, with her eyes still on the patient. She watched as Wendy checked on Seulgi’s stats, noting how Wendy nodded from time to time. This somehow eases her insides.

“So far, everything’s normal. That’s a good sign.”

‘Thank goodness…”

Wendy just stood there, making Joy wonder, “Is there something more?”

“Actually, I have some news.”

Wendy breathes in deeply before giving a small smile. “The results are out.”

Even without hearing the rest, Joy could only guess that it’ll be good news with how Wendy’s already smiling right now.

“So you mean…”

“Yes, we found the perfect donor, Ms. Park. 97% match. And the donor’s willing to do the procedure immediately so we’ll get the donor cells tomorrow.”

No words can express Joy’s feelings right now. Without missing a beat, she immediately hugged the doctor into a tight one, with her tears spilling once again, but this time, they were happy tears.

“Doctor Son, I… Is this really happening?”

Wendy could only pat her back as she cried, “Earlier, we had a meeting with our Australian partner. They said that the donor actually found them. He agreed immediately to proceed once the test results are out and if he’s a match. So yes, we’re doing the operation tomorrow.”

They continued like that for a while as Wendy attempted to calm Joy down. Meanwhile, Irene’s figure appeared by the opened door. She was about to speak when Wendy motioned her finger near her lips, telling her to wait.

Irene can hear Joy’s sniffs from the door even if the younger’s back is facing her. She was initially confused and scared, but Wendy’s smile, it has somehow eased her mind.

As Joy let go, she continuously wiped her tears away. “I’m sorry for staining your coat, Doctor. But I’m just so happy with the news. It’s been hard lately so hearing that just brings so much emotion.”

“It’s okay, Ms. Park. You need to let it out once in a while.”

Irene observed the two, especially her friend. She then signaled Wendy that she’ll go out for a bit. But in truth, she just moved out of view and slumped herself on the wall beside the door.

“It’s just… I can’t believe that Seul really has a chance to live now,” new tears are now forming in the corners of Joy’s eyes, making Wendy giggle at the sight. She has never seen Joy this emotional. Maybe the events from this morning somehow triggered her emotions.

“We’ll be doing the best we can for Ms. Kang, that I can promise you. Having Professor Jeon as her neurosurgeon gives me some assurance with her operation so let’s trust her team, okay?”

“I can’t thank you enough, Dr. Son, you and the entire team. Even though I’ve already accepted her fate before, I just don’t want to lose her yet. I… I have so much to say to her. I can’t lose her…”

Just outside the room, Irene can hear everything. She knows what’s going on inside Joy’s head. And for some reason, she feels relieved. She just feels relieved to see Joy finally looking at the light, and finally being honest with her emotions. She knows that whenever she’s in front of the younger, the latter keeps a strong face for her. If she’s used to bottling her emotions, Joy’s used to controlling her emotions to some extent. To the point that she sometimes isn’t being honest with what she really feels. And hearing Joy’s honest feelings right now brings a smile to her face.

But still, she’s quite clueless as to what’s happening, so she fetched her phone and texted the doctor instead.

**To: Dr. Son**

**Dinner? Don’t tell Joy I’m here.**

She saw the doctor check her phone with a tiny smile on her face. She then felt her phone vibrate.

**From: Dr. Son**

**Sure :) Also, I have something to tell you. Meet me in the lobby in a few.**

Quietly, Irene made her way towards the lobby without making her presence known to Joy. A few minutes after, the doctor appeared.

“Let’s go?”

\---

They’re back at the restaurant near the hospital where they once ate. Now with Irene silently staring at the doctor with curious eyes.

“So?”

“Hmm?”

“You said you have something to tell me.”

“Oh, right!” Wendy giggled a bit before putting her spoon down.

“Earlier, we had a meeting with our Australian partner. They finally found a perfect donor and the result yields a staggering 97% match!”

Irene looked at her blankly for a moment before her face started changing expressions with every second, slowly absorbing whatever Wendy had just told her.

“Really?! Oh my god, no wonder Sooyoung’s so emotional earlier…”

“Yeah. But also, this morning, Ms. Kang went to a respiratory arrest but thank goodness, Ms. Park was quick to react. We managed to stabilize her quickly. I guess Ms. Park’s experiencing too many things at once right now.”

Irene breathed in deeply after hearing the news. Well, the good thing is that Seulgi’s stabilized and has a donor already.

“But I’m curious, Ms. Bae–”

“Irene. We’re practically having dinner. It’s awkward with Ms. Bae.”

Wendy only scratched her head. “Oh, right. Sorry. So yeah, as I was saying, I’m actually curious.”

“About?”

“Earlier. You didn’t enter the room when Ms. Park was hugging me. You also told me not to notify her. Why is that?”

“I just want her to have her moment.” Wendy didn’t expect her answer. But what was she expecting, anyway? She kept quiet, waiting for Irene to continue.

“I can see how she always stays strong for me. I really appreciate her for that. I know that between us, she’s the stronger one, emotionally. So whenever we’re both in an emotional situation, she’ll keep herself checked to make sure that I’ll have a pillar to lean on. But I know that away from my eyes, she has her moments. She let go of her emotions when she’s alone. So I just let her. And now that I know what she really feels for Seul, I just can’t take her moment away from her. You get what I’m saying?”

“You mean Ms. Park…”

Irene only smiled. “She told me one night when we really thought that we’re gonna lose Seul. I know that it should hurt me in a way because Seul was mine, but when I learned how she really feels for her, I actually felt relieved.”

“That’s… I don’t know what to say, Irene…”

Irene only shrugged her shoulders. “To be honest, Seul and I, we’ve already fallen out of love even before all these happened. I’ve been reflecting a lot in the past few days– about what I really feel, about my actions, my decisions. You remember my story about why I left the country?” 

Wendy nodded.

“So yeah. I guess whatever I’m feeling right now for Seul, it’s because she’s still a part of my life. We’ve known each other for a decade already so we have that attachment, regardless if we’re still together or not. Pretty much like with Sooyoung. Plus, the guilt, you know…”

“Okay, I think I get it.”

“And knowing that Sooyoung’s still there, her feeling’s still there, I’m relieved that if Seulgi really comes back to us, there’s someone who’ll be there for her ready to welcome her heart once again.”

Wendy noticed the sadness in Irene’s eyes when she said those.

“Hey, are you still blaming yourself?”

Irene sighs, “I’m trying not to.”

Wendy only raised her brow.

“It’s just… I know I can’t give Seul what she’s expecting of me. I don’t know how she’ll take Sooyoung’s feelings but knowing those two, I’m sure that they’ll come around eventually.”

Wendy looked at Irene with admiration in her eyes.

“You know, I’m actually fascinated with the relationship you three have. It’s… I don’t know how to describe it. But from what I saw, even with all that has happened, I don’t see any hatred between the three of you. There’s no finger-pointing about what happened, although self-blame isn’t also healthy. But of course, Ms. Kang’s reaction to your departure is to be expected. But I don’t think she hated you. She’s hurt, but she doesn’t hate you. She was caught in a very unfortunate situation which put her in a turmoil of emotions. But in truth, what she hated is the predicament, not the people.”

Hearing that from Wendy actually made Irene glad. Even with what happened between her and Seulgi, the last thing she wants is hatred in their hearts. If she’ll ever have a proper breakup with Seulgi, she wants it to have a proper closure without misunderstandings. She wants answers to all the why’s between them. But more importantly, Seulgi is family, much like how Sooyoung is to her, and even Yeri. They’re her family. And she wants to keep it that way.

“I really hope so, Dr. Son… I really hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Happy (late) new year! Finally an update! :D (Just in time for an actual Irene update I missed her so much gosh)
> 
> First of all, I would like to apologize for taking some time to update. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately (work and personal) and my mind's scattered all over the place to form a proper plot. But I hope that you like this latest update :)
> 
> I guess I also need to show an emotional side of Joy once in a while. Especially now that you know how she really feels. And yey! A donor finally! I think by now you can figure out who the donor is. As I've mentioned in the last chapter, the last part is quite important.
> 
> Lastly, I apologize if there are parts that aren't medically accurate (this is a fic anyway lol) but I'll try my best.
> 
> Take care always! See you in the next update :)


	29. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who missed it, there was an update (Chapter 23) last January 15 so be sure to read that first :)

It’s one of those cold nights here in Seoul. Weather reports said that a storm is brewing not too far from the region so that might have caused it. But that doesn’t stop Wendy from staying out after her shift.

Right after her dinner with Irene, and after walking her back to the hospital, she didn’t stay long and went to her truck immediately. She’s becoming restless just keeping her foot inside of that place for another second. Guess the operation tomorrow will keep her restless for the night.

The cold air surrounds her, like the coldness of the bottle of beer in her hands.

She’s been sitting at the hood of her truck for about an hour chugging on her beer, parked near the Han River. She shouldn’t be doing this. No, really. She shouldn’t. But she needed to release herself from the stress even just for tonight.

She inhales deeply, thinking about her patient, about Joy, about Irene.

In her years of being a doctor, she’s never been this… invested in her patient before.

_ Did that night at Zurich have something to do with this? _

Yes? No? Probably? She doesn’t know. But either way, she can’t do anything about it now.

Her mind then went back to her conversation with Yoona.

What does she mean by  _ her _ ? Was she referring to Irene? Can Yoona see something that she can’t?

But that aside, Yoona’s right about Chae– no, Rosé.

If she wants to coexist peacefully with her, she needs to accept that the past has long been forgotten.

And as if fate wants to test her…

She heard the sound of a guitar not too far from where she is. Turning her head to the source, she saw a somewhat familiar blonde sitting on the ground clutching her guitar.

Even with the alcohol in her system, she can’t be wrong on who that figure belongs to, even if the person is facing back at her.

Plus, that voice. Even after all these years, she can’t forget that voice, ever.

She jumped down from the hood of her truck and unconsciously walked closer towards the unsuspecting woman. Bit by bit, step by step. She also began humming the song she’s been playing.

After some time, the woman finally noticed her lone audience standing not too far from her. She should be creeped out. But seeing the familiar face that she has seen once, she instead gave a small smile.

“Oh, hey! You’re the doctor friend of Ms. Irene, right?” Rosé asked innocently in English. Wendy had to hold herself.

“Y-yeah. That’s me. I’m sorry for running off that day. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Rosé then stood up, placing her guitar down on the ground. “It’s totally alright. I kinda understand how doctors work. I’ve heard stories.”

The more Wendy hears Rosé talk, the more it confuses her.

Wasn’t she a doctor before? Isn’t her dad a doctor? But why does she sound like she only knows them from stories?

“Thanks for understanding, Ch–Rosé. Is it alright if I call you that?” the younger happily nodded.

They both settled themselves on a nearby bench, sitting a full meter away from each other.

“What are you doing out here, Doc? Not to mention, drinking beer all alone. Are you okay?”

_ Is she okay? How does she answer that? _

“I guess I just need to loosen up or something tonight.”

“Oh, big day tomorrow?”

Wendy just shrugged. “Yeah, something like that. A literal life or death operation.”

She observed Rosé’s reaction, who’s now looking up with a hand on her chin.

“Hmm, wow, I can’t imagine that. I can’t picture myself putting something so precious onto my hands, like a human’s life. I don’t think I can handle that.”

With that answer, Wendy can only look at her, eyes wide, mouth a bit agape.

Why does the person in front of her right now talk as if she never dreamt of being a doctor? This is all too contradicting to the past.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you as a doctor, or doctors in general, the lives of your patients are in your hands. The burden you’re carrying on your shoulders is too much. I don’t think I can handle something like that.”

With every statement Rosé spouts, the more Wendy sees that this person in front of her is a completely different person than how she knew her.

“Well, I guess you can say that. And yeah, you’re right. A big operation tomorrow, although I’m not the one doing it, still, that’s my patient. Messing with people’s brains could be dangerous.”

“That, I understand.” Rosé smiled, “I don’t really know what happened to me but since I’m seeing a psychologist, I guess something went wrong with my brain. And given that I can’t remember anything, that solidifies my guess.”

“Haven’t you become curious at some point?” Wendy asked. From her experience, a lot of patients who suffered amnesia try to remember their pasts. Some succeed, some fail.

“I’m not gonna lie, I was curious at first. But my mom, every time I ask what happened, she’ll shed tears in front of me, without a single word. So since then, I stopped asking. I hate seeing the only person I have right now shedding tears in front of me. I only have her, and I want to see her smile every day and if locking my past away helps that, then I’m fine doing that.”

Is she hearing this right? So does this mean that she doesn’t know of her father?

“Where’s your dad?” a very risky question, but she gambled anyway.

“I don’t know. After I regained consciousness, they never mentioned him. I never saw his pictures so I don’t really know what he looked like. I can only assume that he’s either dead or he never took responsibility as a father. But I’m not mad. I don’t know what happened so I can’t just assume things.”

Wendy can only nod. So, to sum things up, she doesn’t know Dr. Mason’s existence.

“That must be hard, huh?” she took a swig of her bottle before looking upfront. She doesn’t want to show her emotions fully to Rosé. She’s not ready yet.

“It’s hard for everyone. If you think about it, I must have it easier than the rest. I can’t remember the pain I went through before. And who knows? I might have left a loved one from my past. It must’ve been painful for them. I don’t even know where or who they are. What if I have already met them without me knowing? I don’t have to worry about it because I don’t know anything. As for the other person, they’re carrying the burden of the past, and seeing me will probably bring them pain. So, it’s actually the other way around. I have it the easiest.”

_ You met me, alright. And it’s really painful for me to face you like a stranger. _

“You have a point.”

Wendy grabbed another unopened bottle beside her. “Drink?”

Rosé kindly rejected. “I’m good. But aren’t you driving?”

She only laughed. That’s right. She really shouldn’t be doing this. And it’s her third bottle.

“You know what, Doc? Leave your car in our parking lot and retrieve it tomorrow. You should just take a taxi home. Our office isn’t too far from here.”

“I might just do that.”

A whole minute of silence went by, with Wendy appreciating her drink and Rosé appreciating the view.

“You and Ms. Irene. You seem to be good friends.”

Wendy looked at her. “Yeah. We met at the hospital a few months ago.”

“Is she one of your patients?” Rosé is a curious one, Wendy can tell.

“No. Actually, her ex is my patient. It’s quite complicated but that’s how we met.”

_ Of course, I won’t be saying how we met in Zurich. _

“Hmm… maybe that’s why she looks somber these days,” it’s more of Rosé talking to herself at this point.

“I’ve been close with Ms. Irene the past couple of weeks. She’s been a great help for me to adjust here. I can say that we’ve become friends also. But lately, she’s acting differently. But I guess it has something to do with her current situation, huh?”

She could only nod. She doesn’t really know exactly how Irene acts around other people so she can’t tell.

“Yeah, she could use a friend these days. She might appear strong but she’s only trying her best not to break apart,” Wendy dropped her head down, “I wish I can help her though,” she said the last words more to herself but Rosé heard her anyway.

“I saw her subtle smiles before. Whenever we’re having lunch, she’ll sometimes say,  _ ‘wow, she cooked the eggs well done just like how I like it,’  _ those little things really make her happy. I asked once where she buys her food but she only told me  _ ‘Oh, a doctor friend made these. She doesn’t like me skipping meals and eating fast foods,’  _ And I can only guess that she’s talking about you when we met at the café last time. So trust me when I say that you make her happy.”

Wendy finds it funny, really. Hearing those coming from her past lover’s mouth, it’s really weird for her. But at the same time, it makes her smile. She doesn’t really know up to what extent is her effect on Irene but knowing things like these, it makes her heart skip a bit.

“Maybe I am…”

Rosé then stood up suddenly, grabbing the bottle of beer away from her hands, “See? She has faith in you. So you have to be at your best tomorrow, okay? I don’t think that she’ll blame you if something happens because she already saw how willing you are to help her throughout this whole journey of theirs. She knows you’re doing your best and that’s enough. You’re a really huge help for her.”

“That’s great, then…”

“Then what’s with your sad eyes? I’m pretty sure something else is bothering you. Well, if you don’t mind sharing it.”

Should Wendy tell her? Yoona’s words echoed in her head once again.

_ Just let her be. _

“It’s just, I was recently reminded of someone I’ve been missing dearly.”

“Someone from your past?” Wendy nodded.

She wants to tell her badly that ‘ _ Yeah, I’m actually looking at her right now’  _ but of course, she can’t.

“Don’t worry much about it. I’ve already accepted that we’ll never meet again. But of course, soft hours like these are unavoidable.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Is she…” Wendy nodded once again. She knows Rosé’s gonna say  _ dead,  _ but she doesn’t wanna hear it because the person is right here.

“I really shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s actually refreshing to talk about it to someone.”

Wendy checked her watch and it says 7:54 PM. Still a bit early. Rosé did the same.

“You can talk to me about it. I’ll listen. Of course, if it’s okay with you.”

_ Should I talk about it? Will this trigger her memories? Am I willing to take a huge risk? _

“She’s my lover. From uni days. We’re both aiming to be doctors. But along the way, something happened. She needed to leave. For what reason? I never knew. But the next thing I heard about her, she died. But that’s all. No details, no reason, no explanation. I never saw her after she left during our graduation. I never even saw her remains.”

“Oh my god, that’s… I don’t know what to say, to be honest, Doc.”

“It’s alright. I’ve come to terms with it. I just suddenly miss her. I wonder if she’ll aim for Cardio or Neuro if she’s still alive. But she always wanted to follow her father so I guess she’ll aim for Neuro.”

“But what if you meet her again someday? What do you want to say to her?” Rosé asked. This made Wendy look at her for a brief moment, wondering if the woman had caught on, or if it is an innocent inquiry.

“If I meet her again?” she looked up, racking her brains for answers. This time, she wanted to say the words she wanted to tell Rosé. And given this chance, she might as well do it, even if Rosé doesn’t remember anything.

“I just want her to be free. A lot has happened, to me, or probably to her even. We might be living very different lives right now. She’s created her own story while I have created mine. So whatever we have in the past, I don’t want that to cage us. People change, feelings change. She might be a different person now, and that might even apply to me. I might be a different person from her perspective.”

“So, you won’t take her back?” Wendy only shook her head.

“No, I won’t. Well, if it’s her own choice, I’ll welcome her with open arms but I won’t let the past dictate our present this time. The past has caused us pain so I want to start anew.”

“That’s interesting.” Rosé unconsciously drank the beer from the bottle she’s holding while absorbing Wendy’s words. Wendy could only laugh internally.

“How about you? If you happen to meet someone you love from your past?” she asked back.

“Well, for me, it’s quite different since I don’t exactly know if a person I meet is from my past, but if I am to say something to them, I guess we have the same mindset regarding that.”

Wendy kept silent, urging her to continue.

“If that person’s in front of me right now, I would also like to start anew. I don’t know what happened in the past. I don’t know how our relationship was. So I also want to set that person free.”

Wendy could only look at her with glistening eyes, knowing full well that it’s directed at her.

“I mean, I might sound cruel but if only that person can also forget about me, I would like that. I don’t wanna cause them the pain of seeing the person they love but not being remembered. I want them to be free from their past. I don’t know if I’ll get my memories back so I don’t wanna keep them hanging. I’d rather they continue their story on their own.”

And maybe Wendy doesn’t have to. She doesn’t have to forget. But she needs to accept and let go. Like what Yoona said, maybe she doesn’t have to cling to the past. Maybe a fresh start is all she needs.

“Hm, touché. Cheers?”

Wendy raised her newly opened beer for cheers, to which Rosé agreed happily.

“You know, Doc, we never had a proper introduction before,” Rosé then faced Wendy with her whole body and raised her hand, asking for a handshake, “I’m Roseann, or Rosé, whichever you prefer. I work as a model. Hope we can be friends!”

Wendy took her hands and shook it happily. Happy that finally, a heavy burden has been removed from her heart. Finally, she’s able to say things she wanted to say to Chaeyeong, or rather Rosé. And finally, she’s able to hear what Rosé wants to say to her.

“And I’m Wendy, a doctor. And it’s nice to meet you."

\---

Today is a big day for them. And she was restless all night. Not even tea could help her sleep. So here she is, with dark circles around her eyes driving towards her office. And of course, she had to forget her specs at home.

She initially asked her boss to work remotely. She wanted to be in the hospital today. But she still needs to pick up some stuff at the office first.

As she entered their parking space, the first thing that caught her eye is a  _ very  _ familiar black Raptor parked right beside her spot. She can’t be mistaken. She only knows one person with that car. And not to mention the SNU Hospital sticker stuck on its windshield. It’s definitely hers. But what is it doing here?

Upon entering the building, Rosé greeted her.

“Hey, Ms. Irene! You seem tired. I thought you’re working remotely today?”

“I barely had any wink last night. And please, drop the Ms. it seems so distant and unfriendly. Irene or unnie’s fine.” Irene smiled at her, a smile Rosé missed seeing, to be honest.

“Oh, sorry. Okay, Irene unnie. But still, why are your eyes like that? Wait! Let me get my concealer.”

She didn’t give Irene much choice to protest so here she is, standing awkwardly by the hallway. But that aside, she’s kinda glad. She knows she’s been off the past few days but she’s glad that Rosé didn’t take it against her.

Soon enough, the younger returned with her concealer and a pair of specs in her hand.

“Here, this should help you a bit.”

While applying the concealer, Irene answered her previous question. “I’m just a bit restless last night. Today’s a huge day for us. A major operation. I don’t know if she’ll make it. That’s why I asked to work remotely. I’ll stay at the hospital today.”

The younger giggled a bit. “Well, that makes two of you. To the point that Doc Wendy had to drink some beer last night.”

This made Irene curious. She never actually expected that the two would have any interactions, not after what Wendy told her.

“Wait, you met her?”

Rosé let out a gasp as if forgetting something important. “Oh, right! I almost forgot. You might have seen her car in our parking lot. I told her to just take a taxi last night since she drank. Glad that she agreed. We met by the Han River by chance. I was in my usual alone mode when she found me.”

Irene knows of Rosé’s habits. She sometimes goes to the park alone, either reading, playing guitar, or just appreciating nature. But Wendy, though. She didn’t expect that the doctor would be drinking because of this day.

“I can tell she’s really nervous for this day. She doesn’t want to let you down. She wants to keep that smile on your face.”

And with that, Irene automatically smiles. Remembering things that Wendy has done for her. Yep, she’s smiling, alright.

Irene also figured that if Rosé and Wendy had already talked, it must mean that the two are okay now.

“I’m surprised that you remember her.”

“Unnie, we met after my accident so of course, I can still remember her.” Rosé giggled a bit but it hit Irene differently.

_ So, she didn’t really remember, huh? _

“Right. That was stupid of me. Thank you for not letting her drive.”

“No worries, unnie! I don’t want you worrying about her if ever you knew.”

Once she’s done with the concealer, Rosé placed the eyeglass over her eyes. “And… there! You look like you had an 8-hour sleep.”

“Thanks again, Rosie. And I’m sorry again for my mood swings recently. I’m getting old.” They both giggled.

“Silly unnie. It’s really okay. I completely understand. So, whatever it is you need here, I’ll help you so you can go to the hospital immediately.”

\---

It didn’t take long for her to be on her way to the hospital. Rosé helped her even though it’s not her job and she appreciates it greatly. Now, she’s curious what happened between Wendy and Rosé last night. But whatever it is, she takes Rosé’s bright expression from earlier, a good sign.

As she was driving her way to the hospital, her phone rang.

“Hello?”

_ “Unnie, are you on your way?” _

“Yeah, I just fetched something from the office but I’m on my way to the hospital now.”

_ “Alright, unnie. Drive safe.” _

Irene can sense the tension in her voice even through the phone.

“Sooyoungie, I’ll be there soon, okay? I know how nervous you are, so I’ll hold your hand throughout the operation. Just wait for me.”

There have been a lot of times that Joy has held her hand, even before this happened. So now, it’s time for her to do her part as the unnie.

_ “Thank you, Joohyun unnie.” _

After the call, she released a sigh. She’s just glad that she managed to pull herself together this time. She can’t break now.

\---

“We’ll begin the operation in two hours,” Dr. Jung announced.

“The donor cell has arrived this morning, Ms. Kang is being prepared for the operation. So far, her stats indicate that she’s in a stable condition to proceed with the operation.”

“That’s great,” Professor Jeon heaved a sigh of relief.

Everything seems to be in their favor now. Once this operation is done, hopefully, there will be no problems later on. Hopefully, this will be the last operation of Seulgi.

They’ve been discussing the plans and procedures for the surgery step by step. Several different images of Seulgi’s CT Scans and high-resolution 3D model of her brain are being displayed on screen for them to review and make sure that they’ll operate on the correct part. Neurosurgeons, anesthesiologists, nurses, surgical techs, and even some residents and medical students are gathered inside the room to make the final preparations. 

The last thing they want is to make an error during the operation.

“Everything clear?” Professor Jeon asked.

“Yes!”

“Great! Now go prepare yourselves and we’ll meet in an hour. I suggest you avoid coffee for now. The operation will take three hours if it goes well. So hold your bladders during that time, okay?”

Wendy can’t help but giggle. She suddenly remembered her first ever operation. She was so nervous that halfway through, she badly wanted to take a bathroom break. Thankfully, she was able to hold it in calmly. 

“How about Ms. Bae and Ms. Park? Have you talked to them?” she looked at Wendy.

“I’ll talk to them after this meeting. They’re in Ms. Kang’s room.”

“Okay. I’ll leave the talking to you. Brief them about the procedures and possible complications so they’re prepared. I'll give you the consent form in a bit.”

“Okay, Professor.”

They exited the conference room and went their separate ways. Wendy immediately heads towards Seulgi’s room.

She knocked twice before opening the door slowly.

“Hello?”

Irene looked away from her laptop screen, “Oh, hey Dr. Son.”

“Where’s Ms. Park?” right then, the bathroom door opened.

“Right here.”

Wendy walked further inside, giving Seulgi a short glance before facing the two. Joy settled herself beside Irene as the latter set her laptop aside. She knows that Wendy’s gonna discuss what will happen later and she needs to be attentive.

“Okay, so I’m gonna discuss with you what will happen later during the operation.”

Irene can feel cold hands holding hers. She glanced beside her and she can see how Joy is focused on the doctor. Her hands are gripping her tightly while it slightly trembles.

“Operation will start at 1500 hours Korean Standard Time. Professor Jeon will be heading the surgery, assisted by Dr. Jung Kyungho. Dr. Kim Yujin will be the anesthesiologist and we have nurse Seo Seungkwan and nurse Lee Minjeong to further assist them.  I will be on standby just in case given that Ms. Kang has been in my care since day 1.  The operation will take three hours under normal circumstances.”

“What do you mean by ‘normal circumstances’? Joy asked. Wendy could tell that the woman’s nervous right now, judging from her shaky voice.

“It means that there won’t be any complications. And just to set your expectations, Ms. Kang’s situation isn’t exactly ideal for surgery. So we can’t expect that everything will go smoothly. But we’re doing our best to prepare her in her best possible condition.”

“Oh my god…” was what Irene could only utter. She’s been in this situation before. Seulgi’s last operation wasn’t the smoothest. To the point that she had an anxiety attack in the middle of the hospital hallway.

“If there will be any complications, we have emergency nurses on standby to ensure that everything will be acted upon quickly.”

“Once the surgery has been completed, assuming that everything went well, she’ll have to stay in the ICU for further aftercare and close monitoring for about a week or two, depending on how she’ll perform.” The two nodded.

“And lastly, I want to remind you that the surgery we’ll be performing is a specialized one. This will be a huge risk even for us. So, I hope that you are prepared as well for whatever outcome it may be.”

Even for Wendy, saying the last part was difficult for her. She’s basically saying  _ ‘prepare to lose her’ _ in the most professional, sugarcoated way. She felt her eyes sting for a moment. She had to blink several times to keep short tears from spilling.

She can’t believe that she’s this invested in her patient.

She then handed out a form that’s already familiar to the two. They’ve signed hundreds of papers before but this one will always be the heaviest to sign.

“Please read everything that’s stated in the consent form. I might have discussed it but feel free to go over them again before you sign.”

The room fell silent as the two read the form over and over again as if things will change if they re-read them. Wendy dropped her gaze on her shoes, not being able to look at the two. 

She then heard the sound of the pen rubbing on paper, indicating that they have signed the form.

“Here you go, Dr. Son.”

She reached for the form with cold hands, still avoiding their eyes.

“Thank you, Ms. Bae, Ms. Park. I’ll see you later before the operation.”

As soon as she went out of the room, she momentarily leaned on the wall, her head against the hard surface, eyes closed.

She can feel the heaviness of Irene and Joy’s emotions. It also pains her to know that even with the chance of survival that’s given, a huge part of them has come to terms with the reality that they might really lose her this time. They have evaded death for how many times. Who knows until when will this luck last? So far, this will be the riskiest operation they’ll perform.

She’s kinda glad that she’s not the one performing the surgery. Now, she understood what Rosé meant before when she said that she can’t take the burden of holding someone’s life in her hands.

She’s done a lot of surgeries before. But maybe this one differs because of the people involved. She’s been too involved with them. As time goes by, the more she gets deeper in this attachment.

And maybe this is also why they do not allow doctors to perform operations on their family members. Attachment is something too strong even for the mind.

Sometimes, no matter how disciplined you are, emotions can overpower you when an unexpected moment arises. 

Now she wonders. Has anyone in her field experienced being defeated by emotions? She can’t imagine what it feels like to actually lose someone close to you by your own hands.

It will surely make her insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Kind of a fast update for y'all. I miss Wendy and Rosé interaction so here I am :)
> 
> I'm sure so many of you are dying to know what really happened to Rosé. But here's a bit of WenSé moment for you.  
> You can probably tell the extent of Rosé's memory loss at this point. Don't worry, Chaeyoung's end and Rosé's beginning will be revealed soon. (hint: Last part of this chapter)
> 
> But other than that, this is finally it. The last operation (hopefully) for Seulgi. Will she experience complications like the last time? Will it go smoothly? Or more importantly, will she survive and escape death like the last time?
> 
> I added the **angst** and **[TW]** tag for a reason (:
> 
> By how the story progresses, I think we're nearing the end? Probably a couple of chapters more but most likely, around less than 30 chapters (not including the interviews)
> 
> BUT! I have already decided on the final pairing so hopefully, it'll be a smooth update from here. (Lol also hopefully a smooth operation)
> 
> Take care always! See you in the next update :)


	30. Chapter 25

“Are you ready for this?” Professor Jeon asked everyone. They’re about to begin the operation and now, they’re in scrubs.

This is hopefully their final surgery on Seulgi. They have high hopes now that everything’s looking good for them. With the high compatibility of the donor cell, stable vital signs, hopefully, everything goes smoothly.

“Okay, let’s proceed.”

\---

It was one of the most grueling four hours for Irene and Joy. With every tick of the clock, she can feel her heart dropping every second.

It’s not that she has no trust in the doctors, especially Professor Jeon. In fact, she’s fully entrusting Seulgi’s life in her hands.

Seulgi, on the other hand. She doesn’t know what Seulgi’s thinking at this point.

_Does she still want to hold on?_

_Or does she want to finally rest?_

These things have been going on inside her head.

“Sooyoungie,” she heard Irene from beside her, breaking her thoughts. She looked at her unnie.

Without any words, Irene gave her a tight bear hug while caressing her back.

“She’ll make it, Sooyoung. Let’s trust them.”

They stayed like that for a full minute before they parted, with Joy having her head low.

“But what if… what if she…” she choked on her words. She can’t say it further.

“If she decided to rest, we should respect that, I guess. But who knows? I’m pretty sure not even the doctors know what will happen later on.”

Irene gave out a sigh, “Sooyoung?” she called, calmly.

“Hmm?”

Irene thought for a bit, looking at the younger girl. She needs to know her view on this.

“What if after this operation, she’s still required to be put on life support for her to live. What if we’re asked about it?”

She can’t deny the possibility of that happening. And she thinks the woman has had enough.

“To be honest, unnie? I think it’ll be the time to let her go,” Joy honestly answered.

“You think so?”

“This will be the last time I’m giving life a chance. If she won’t wake up after this. I’m taking that as a sign.”

Irene could see the pain and defeat in Joy’s eyes.

“Alright. I’m giving you the call for this.” This made the younger look at her with puzzled eyes.

“Huh? Why me?”

Irene could only smile.

Another hour and a half later, Irene found herself cradling Joy’s head on her lap. She can see the dark circles around her eyes but still, her beauty hasn’t tarnished one bit. Her hand caressed Joy’s hair unconsciously while her eyes are glued on the operating room’s door.

Funny how their situations changed. Perhaps it's how both of them realized their attachment towards Seulgi changed how they handle the situation now.

It’s already past eight in the evening, with only them occupying the waiting area. The eerie silence didn’t help one bit. Irene could only wish that she had asked Yeri to come with them but she can’t impose too much on the girl who’s going through college shit.

Suddenly, the operating room’s light turned off, and the doors slowly opened.

Every personnel walked out one by one, with unreadable faces. She can’t tell whether it was successful or not.

Her shaking hands woke Joy up, feeling it through her hair.

“What’s happening?”

Without looking at her, Irene answered, “They’re done.”

Irene could only look at the group of doctors approaching their way. She looked past Professor Jeon and made eye contact with Dr. Son, the person she wanted to ask the most.

But behind her, what caught her attention is the bed that’s being wheeled out of the room, with nurses beside it.

Seulgi was being wheeled out.

Professor Jeon stopped in front of them and the other doctors followed suit. Everyone fell silent for a few moments before Dr. Jung spoke.

“Ms. Park, Ms. Bae, I would like to tell you that the operation has been successful.”

No one reacted for the next ten seconds. It’s as if they’re not believing what they’re hearing right now.

Joy slowly stood up, hands over her mouth. She’s definitely lost for words. Irene remained seated through the whole ordeal; too weak to keep herself standing up. But her reaction doesn’t fall short of that of Joy’s.

“Rea-really?!”

Professor Jeon spoke up, “Yes, you’re hearing it right. Although, she still has to stay in the recovery room for a while for close monitoring. We’re expecting a response from her within two weeks.”

Irene wanted to celebrate. She really does. But she felt like there’s a catch with all of these.

She looked at Wendy in the eyes. She can see the uneasiness of the doctor.

Professor Jeon continued, with a different tone, “We can’t expect for her to wake up soon. Recovery may take time but we have different ways to monitor if she’s responding or not. However, if after two weeks and no response from her…” she wasn’t able to continue immediately. She observed the two friends first.

“We still need to see how her body reacts to the cell. However, if two weeks and nothing happens, I’m afraid that there are no other known ways to help her,” Dr. Jung grimly said.

The surgery might indeed be successful, but they won’t know the real result not until Seulgi shows signs of recovery herself. And they have given her two weeks to show any response, even small, just to know that her body has accepted the cells.

“Two weeks… “ Irene repeated over and over again. Wendy looked at her worriedly.

“We’ll keep a close eye on her for the following days. Let’s just hope that there won’t be any rejections from her end.

\---

It has been the same next three days, with them doing their usual routine. Joy has been quite busy with work since they managed to snatch a big-time international client and she's the one taking on the task. It's emotionally hard for her since she wanted to be beside Seulgi most of the time especially within these two weeks.

Irene has been taking more remote work now that Joy spends more time working and chasing deadlines. She's just glad that they're in the process of cleaning up the photos so she doesn't have to stay in the studio.

She was casually working with Rosé's latest set of photos when she heard a knock from the door. It slid open slightly, revealing Dr. Son without her coat.

"Have you eaten?" She asked as she entered.

Irene was about to answer when her stomach rumbled, causing the doctor to chuckle a bit.

"Sorry..."

"It's alright. I got you covered," she then lifted a paper bag she's been holding all this time.

"Dr. Son, you didn't have to—"

"Please, I insist. I haven't seen you eat properly for a while so I cooked us something. Is it okay to eat here with you?"

Irene immediately made room for the doctor. She pushed her laptop aside to give way for the food.

"Sure! Let's eat."

As they were eating silently, Wendy couldn't help but glance at the laptop screen from time to time. This didn't escape Irene's eyes.

"I see that you two have met recently," she stated, which caused Wendy to pause momentarily.

"Who?"

"You and Rosé. She told me about your Han river encounter the last time."

“Oh…”

No one spoke for the next few minutes. Only the sounds of utensils and machines could be heard inside the room.

“Are you two okay now?” Irene asked.

It took a while for Wendy to answer, recalling everything that they talked about that night.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m perfectly okay but I can honestly say that I somehow felt free after talking to her.”

“What did you talk about? I mean, if it’s alright with you to share.”

Wendy let go of her spoon for the meantime and leaned back to the couch. “Hm, well, I was finally able to say the words I’ve always wanted to say to her after all those years.”

Irene can’t help but smile at the doctor. She can definitely see the shift in her mood when looking at Rosé. She can no longer see the pain she saw back then.

“Also, I was able to hear the words she wanted to say to me.”

Irene’s confused look caught the doctor’s eyes so she continued, “we asked each other what-ifs. And along the line, she said that if she ever had a lover from the past, she wanted to tell things to them. So, there she said it.”

“So, she still didn’t remember a thing?” Irene probes carefully. She doesn’t know what Wendy thinks on that matter.

Wendy shook her head but what surprised Irene is that she’s actually smiling.

“I may not know what happened to her, but she said it herself. Among everyone involved, she knows she had it the easiest. She knows that she might have hurt a lot of people from the past by forgetting them. But she wants them to be free from her. She doesn’t want them, us, hanging onto her because we’ll just hurt ourselves. Besides, if she doesn’t remember the pain she went through, I’d prefer that for her than have her suffer all over again.”

She’s already impressed with the model even after spending a short time with her. But after hearing this from Wendy, her admiration for the girl rose. Not everyone with amnesia has been as accepting as Rosé is.

She looked at the doctor in the eyes. “Are you happy now?”

Wendy smiled once more. “I feel like a huge burden was removed from my heart. And I can finally say that I’m happy for both of us. I’m finally free.”

Irene can’t help but hug her, surprising the doctor in the process. It took her a few seconds before she wrapped her arms around the woman.

Wendy then thought to herself, making her smile wider.

_I can finally love again. I can finally open my heart to someone._

Unconsciously, this made Wendy hug Irene tighter, burying her face on the crook of Irene’s neck. This puzzled the older but she just let her be, thinking that the doctor’s getting emotional right now.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before they pulled apart, with blushes on their cheeks.

Their eyes fell on the figure lying on the bed. Wendy then shifted her gaze to Irene.

“How about you?” This made Irene look at her.

“What about me?”

“How are you?”

It’s a very generic question. It can mean a lot of things. So even Irene isn’t sure what she meant by that.

“I guess I’m kinda tired, both physically and emotionally. But I’m still hoping for the best…”

There’s this nagging question that Wendy’s been itching to ask, but she’s not sure if it’ll be alright to ask. She wanted to know so bad. For what reason? She doesn’t know either.

“Irene?” she called softly, with her eyes directed to the ground.

She just wanted to know.

“Do you still love Seulgi?”

That question temporarily halted Irene’s movements. It’s a question she definitely isn’t expecting.

From looking at Wendy’s timid figure, Irene averted her gaze towards the unsuspecting subject.

“Seulgi…” she mumbled softly.

Wendy looked at her carefully, afraid to meet her eyes. She doesn't know what to expect. But she can definitely see the longing look in Irene’s eyes. 

“Would it be far-fetched to say that I’m letting go of her? For good?”

“What do you mean?”

Irene leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes in the process. “I gotta admit, I was confused before. I may have said that I only felt sympathy for her but there are times when I’m still hoping that we could fix things once she’s okay. That we can go back together. It might be because I wanna do things right this time but then I realized…” she paused for a moment, heaving a loud sigh.

Wendy watched her breathe in deeply before she continued.

“After hearing Sooyoung’s feelings, what if there’s someone out there better for her? And maybe, I’m also meant to be with someone else. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be us even since the beginning. I don’t know. There are just so many things in my mind. So many what-ifs. Things like that.”

Wendy reached her hand out and squeezed Irene’s shoulder. “Hey, you’re thinking too much. We can’t really change the things from the past so whatever happened before, those are already given. We can only make do with what we have right now. You know, we might have made bad decisions in life before but that doesn’t mean we can’t change our future decisions. We can still set things right as long as we’re alive.”

Irene finally opened her eyes, looking straight at Wendy’s brown ones. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a knack for wise words?” she said, chuckling a little.

Wendy just shrugged jokingly, “yeah, I’ve heard those sometimes but this is the first time hearing it from you. It’s my pleasure, then.”

The two giggled lightly for a moment before they returned to silence. Irene focused her attention on the empty food container in front of her with her hands busily playing with her sleeves.

“But you know, Dr. Son,” she started, which made the doctor look at her, “I wouldn’t be able to handle all those if you weren’t there.”

Wendy didn’t speak. She just let Irene speak her mind.

“During the first few weeks, during all those operations, whenever we receive bad news, I always feel like it’ll be the end. I felt like I’m in this dark, dark, abyss where I can’t see any light.”

“And then you came. Of course, you’re Seul’s doctor. You have to take care of her. But you, you also took your time to look out for us. I’m not sure why you treat me like that, but to me, you’re the light that appeared in that dark abyss.”

This time, Irene looked at her directly in the eyes.

“You’re my saving grace, Dr. Son.”

Wendy might not have reacted much on the outside but deep inside, her emotions are whirling around so much that she hoped that Irene can’t hear how loud her heartbeat is right now.

“I could say the same thing about you,” the doctor said, “I wouldn’t have that closure with my past if I hadn’t met you.”

The two stayed like that for a whole minute without anyone making a sound.

That was until the door suddenly opened.

“Unnie, I hope that you’ve eaten becau-” Joy wasn’t able to finish her sentence after seeing the two figures inside the room jolting in surprise.

“Have I… interrupted something?” she asked unsurely, looking at Irene first, then at Wendy, who’s blushing hard right now.

Irene stood up abruptly, “N-no! It's okay. So what were you saying?”

Joy looked at her suspiciously but decided to let it go. “As I was saying, I hope you have eaten because I wasn’t able to buy some food. Boss called food delivery earlier and we ate at the office before I went here,” she then looked at the table with empty food containers and used utensils, “And it seems like you’re all taken care of. That’s good.”

Wendy could feel Joy staring at her. She could only smile awkwardly at the taller woman.

“I-I should be taking my leave now, Ms. Bae, Ms. Park. Have a good night!”

As soon as Wendy awkwardly left the room, Irene can’t help but hide her face from her friend.

“What are you smiling about, Park Sooyoung?”

“Hmm, nothing. Aren’t you going home now?” She asked as she settled her things on the table. It’s her turn to look out for Seulgi now.

“Yeah, I was just about to. Are you gonna be okay here? I can always stay, you know?”

Joy only shook her head, “Take a rest, unnie. I’m good here. I’ll call when something’s up, okay?”

“Okay, Sooyoung,” Irene was about to leave when she remembered something.

“Where’s my car?”

“Oh, right! I left it at the company. My brother drove me here.”

Irene could only face-palm herself. “How-”

“Just book a taxi or something. I think I left your keys in my office drawer.”

As much as she wanted to retaliate, there’s no use either way so she just released a sigh.

“Alright then. I’ll be going now.”

She walked out of the hospital still feeling a bit lighthearted and a little bit embarrassed from earlier. But she was smiling, nevertheless. Talking with Dr. Son always makes her anxiety go away.

In the middle of her thoughts, she stopped by the sidewalk to hail a cab when a familiar black raptor stopped in front of her. The windows opened and appeared the doctor she’s been thinking about a few moments ago.

“Get in. I’ll drive you home.”

\---

Irene can’t help but chuckle. They’re now heading towards her apartment.

“Why are you chuckling out of the blue?” Wendy asked but she’s smiling also.

“So you’re a taxi driver now? I was hailing one and you showed up.”

“I could be your personal driver if you want. Free of charge!”

Irene hit her arms lightly. “I won’t take advantage of you like that no matter how tempting that sounds.”

They stayed silent for a moment before Irene spoke again, “But seriously, Dr. Son. Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s alright. And I told you, you can drop the ‘doctor’ when I’m off duty.”

Irene just grinned sheepishly. “Oh, right. Sorry, Seungwan.”

Wendy was about to answer back but then she realized what Irene called her.

_Seungwan._

_It’s been a while since someone called me that._

Irene noticed the sudden silence of the driver that worried her if she said something wrong.

“Wendy? I’m sorry if you’re not comfortable with ‘Seungwan”. I’ll just call you We-”

“It’s okay, Irene. In fact, I like it. Not a lot of people call me Seungwan so it’s kinda refreshing.”

“Okay, Seungwan. Thank you.”

It didn’t take long before they reached Irene’s apartment. Wendy was about to call her but her breath got caught in her throat.

Right beside her is a personification of a sleeping angel. The bright moonlight emphasized her features that mesmerize the doctor to a certain degree.

She reached her hand out to her face, moving some loose hair behind her ears.

She should be waking her up so that she can rest in a proper bed.

_Just a few minutes._

She stayed still for another minute, just observing the beauty beside her, peacefully sleeping.

Every second that ticks, she can’t help but think about this feeling brewing inside of her for a long time now. It didn’t help that she’s now finally free from her past; that she’s now willing to open her heart to someone else.

But she thought of Irene’s feelings. She has no idea what the woman’s thinking. And she doesn’t wanna add to the burden that she’s already carrying.

With those in mind, she can’t help but grip hard on her steering wheel, calming herself down.

“No, Seungwan. You can’t,” she mumbled to herself softly.

She brought her eyes back to the sleeping angel beside her and continued to observe her, not having the heart to wake her up.

“Irene…”

It took a few more minutes before Irene felt that they weren't moving anymore and she finally stirred awake. “Oh, we’re here?” she asked sleepily.

“Yeah. We’re in front of your apartment now.”

“You didn’t wake me up…”

“Yeah… Sorry, I just can’t wake you up with how peaceful you look,” Wendy smiled sheepishly, getting embarrassed with every second hoping that Irene didn’t catch her watching her.

“Silly,” Irene just smiled at her, but her smile hit her hard.

“You better go inside and sleep properly. I bet you’re tired.”

She got out of the car and ran towards Irene’s side of the door, assisting the latter going down due to the vehicle’s height.

“Thank you for tonight, again.”

Wendy looked at her for the nth time that night, “It’s completely fine, Irene. I’m always here, okay?”

They were both standing in front of Irene’s door as the owner’s trying to open them.

“Aren’t you coming inside?” she asked. Wendy only shook her head softly.

“Nah, I’m good. I’ll head home soon.”

“Suit yourself.” Once she opened her door, she faced the doctor once again.

“Drive safely, okay?”

“I will. Good night, Irene.”

“Good night, Seungwan…”

Wendy was about to walk away but she can see the hesitance in Irene’s eyes. “Anything wrong?”

Without another word, she suddenly felt a tight hug enveloping her; so tight that she could feel the other’s heart beating loudly, and fast.

She wasn’t able to say anything so she just enclosed her arms around her and began caressing her back.

It went on for a whole minute before Irene let go of her, completely avoiding her eyes.

“I-uh… I’m sorry that was so sudden.”

“I-it’s okay… So…”

“Yeah, I’ll head inside. Goodbye!”

She went back to her truck as soon as she‘s sure that Irene’s inside. It had just sunk into her what happened earlier. She can still feel her skin tingle with the sensation of Irene’s arms around her. 

Before driving, she fetched her phone and messaged someone.

**[I just dropped her home. Thank you for earlier. Have a good night, Ms. Park]**

It took a minute before she received a response.

**[Thank you for taking care of her, Dr. Son. Drive safely! Unnie still needs you :) ]**

She pocketed her phone and turned on the ignition, but the last part of Joy’s message made her think.

“What could she mean by that?”

\---

She heaved a sigh after replying to a certain doctor. She’s just glad that Irene got home safely.

She then looked at the patient quietly sleeping on the bed.

“It’s okay, right? You won’t mind?”

It’s a tiring day for Joy. But at the end of the day, she’s just happy to be here, looking out for Seulgi. It’s a struggle seeing her in this state, yes. But at least, she’s still alive, and that’s what matters to Joy.

“Unnie,” she started, talking to Seulgi, “am I doing the right thing?”

“Joohyun unnie deserves happiness. And I believe that it’s Dr. Son.”

“And Dr. Son deserves one, too. I can see that Joohyun unnie makes her happy.”

“Will it be okay?”

“You won’t kill me for pushing those two together, right?”

Joy can’t help but laugh at herself. She can’t believe she’s talking to Seulgi in this state, about this topic.

“I just hope you won’t hate me, Seulgi unnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a long time since I last updated. I apologize for that, really.
> 
> BUT... I would love to tell you that I'll be doing a continuous update with the remaining chapters. (Yes it's already completed! yay!)  
> So finally, you will learn about what exactly happened to Rosé. (It's quite a long read).
> 
> I'm not actually sure what time I'll do the updates but it can be random, or I might just post the next chapter after I post this.
> 
> So I hope you prepare yourselves since we're ending the story before February ends.
> 
> That's all for now! See you later!
> 
> **Cross-posted on AFF**


	31. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****
> 
> **< < THE SERIES OF UPDATES (FOR FEBRUARY) STARTS AT CHAPTER 25 (you're in 26 right now). PLEASE STOP RIGHT HERE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 25 YET>>**
> 
> **< < THIS IS TO HELP YOU AVOID READING THE WRONG CHAPTER :) >>**
> 
> **If you're good, continue reading below.**
> 
> **Enjoy! (:**  
> 

Twelve days.

It has been twelve days since the operation.

But still no response. 

The room was quiet, with the lone guardian sleeping peacefully on the far side of the sofa. The loss of weight was evident on her face. The stress from the past months can be read clearly on her face.

It’s been a grueling two months for all of them. Numerous times they thought they'd lose her. Irene and Joy, with Yeri’s support, had been juggling their lives between work and accompanying their friend.

It’s been hard for Wendy, too. For that few months of seeing Irene, being with Irene, talking with Irene, deeper and deeper, she fell for the woman. She knows it’s not the right time. She knows what she’s doing is pure idiocy. She knows it’s stupid to think that she has a chance. But she also knows that she has a duty as a doctor, Seulgi’s doctor.

It took some time for her to accept her past with Chaeyeong, or Rosé as how she’s now called. With the help of Irene, and amazingly Rosé herself, she’s come to terms with the reality. The person she once knew about her doesn’t exist anymore. But she’s open to embracing who she is now, but it will definitely not be like how it is before.

Joy is more accepting of Seulgi’s situation. She has accepted the fact that they need to let her go sooner or later. Every one of them will just suffer more, including Seulgi herself. Even after that last operation, she didn’t get her hopes high up. Every passing day with no response from their friend, her hopes began crashing down, piece by piece.

It’s a gloomy afternoon, with the drizzling rain hitting the only window of the hospital room softly. Wendy quietly entered the room, noting the peacefulness of Irene's sleeping figure.

She didn't bother to wake her up. She's just here to check up on her patient just like what she’s been doing for the past two weeks.

Two weeks. It’s almost up. And yet, no response from her.

Two weeks of waiting and intensive monitoring and yet, no response.

Two weeks are running out. And once time runs out, they have to make the final decision.

As she moved closer, she noticed the figures on the monitor changing unusually.

"What?"

As she walked even closer, she also noticed something that they've been anxiously waiting for months.

Seulgi's finger moved.

One could say it's a miracle because that's how Wendy would describe it. After almost two weeks of no signs of recovery, this is the least she’s expecting from her.

And as if it isn't enough, Seulgi's eyelids started moving, much to the doctor's confusion.

She walked beside Seulgi, observing her more up close, making sure that she isn't seeing things, and she definitely isn't.

The doctor was dumbstruck. She remained frozen while watching a miracle unfold in front of her.

 _Terminal Lucidity,_ she suddenly thought. If that was the case, then…

"D-doc…" were the first words at Seulgi's attempt to speak, albeit really hoarse due to the tracheal tube attached, bringing Wendy's attention back to reality.

"Ms. Kang?" She called softly. She wasn't sure if she should wake Irene up.

She was about to approach the sleeping companion when she felt a hand on her finger. She didn't notice that Seulgi was holding her.

"D-don't…" motioning her eyes towards Irene. Wendy walked back slowly beside her instead.

"Ms. Kang? Are you really awake? Do you recognize yourself?" she whispers.

"Yeah… S-Seulgi," she answered with obvious struggle.

Wendy still couldn't believe what she's seeing now.

"Dr. Son," she softly spoke, "can I… have a word with you?"

The doctor could only nod, although she's worried about the strain this might cause Seulgi. She leaned in closer, with her ears right above Seulgi’s mouth.

"Hyun…" she started.

"Hyun? Joohyun?" the doctor asked.

"Please… take… c-care of h-her," Seulgi said in a pleading manner.

"But… why?" it's more of asking Seulgi why she's telling her all these suddenly.

“I… heard everything.”

Wendy froze. It completely slipped her mind that even in a coma, a patient has a possibility of hearing things around her.

“Ms. Kang, I…” she’s lost for words. How would she tell Seulgi about how she feels? She’s Irene’s lover for fuck’s sake.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I–”

“It’s okay,” she said, cutting Wendy off.

“I t-trust y-you.”

“Huh…” Wendy was left confused.

“S-she’ll need y-you,” she said in broken words, “t-take care… of h-her.”

“Ms. Kang…” Wendy’s lost for words. It seems like she’s leaving Irene to her hands.

They stayed quiet for a while, with Seulgi letting a lone tear escape her eyes

“Dr. Son?” she suddenly heard a sleepy voice behind her. Irene’s voice.

She was frozen on her spot, with Seulgi looking blankly at the ceiling.

Footsteps became closer and closer until she felt the older's presence beside her.

Irene gasps at what she's seeing. She's really seeing Seulgi's eyes. Seulgi is really awake.

"S-Seulgi?!" She called out, to which the other responded with a very weak smile.

"H-hey."

"Maybe I should step out for a bit,” Wendy said as she strode her way towards the door, messaging Joy in the process.

Once outside, she felt her knees buckle that she had to use the wall to support her.

"Why, Seulgi?"

She still hadn't absorbed what Seulgi told her earlier.

Her phone broke her train of thoughts as it kept ringing nonstop, most probably coming from Joy.

"Hel—"

 _"I'm on my way, Dr. Son! Tell that idiot to hold on. I got a lot of things to say to her."_ She can hear the rustling in the background, plus the sound of a car door closing loudly.

"Drive safe, Ms. Park. She's talking to Ms. Bae now," Wendy said weakly. She doesn’t know what those two are talking about.

_“Please tell her to wait for me.”_

“Don’t worry, I think she’ll do just that.”

Wendy has been in the same position since she stepped out of the room. That’s what greeted a breathless Joy after literally running from the parking lot.

“Where?” she asked, still breathless.

“Inside. I’m not sure if they’re done talking. Irene hasn’t called yet.”

“You think it’s alright for me to enter?”

“I guess so.”

Wendy moved aside, letting Joy enter the said room. She decided to wait by the chairs in front of the room. She doesn’t wanna break the reunion those three are having.

But at the same time, she couldn’t brush off whatever Seulgi said to her.

“Did she really hear everything?”

It’s possible, she thought. As Dr. Park mentioned earlier, a comatose patient might not be able to move but they may be conscious inside, depending on the patient’s case.

Minutes passed by, with Wendy sitting patiently outside, waiting for any one of the two to go out. She needed Professor Jeon’s opinion on this. They still have to check if Seulgi really did wake up or is this what she’s dreading, a terminal lucidity.

She already informed Dr. Im of the situation. She’s guessing that she’s already coordinating with the other doctors.

Just in time when the said doctor arrived, Joy opened the door. Her red, puffy eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Wendy. She’s suddenly worried about how Irene’s doing inside.

“Joy, we’re gonna check on her now, is it alright?”

“Sure, go ahead. Unnie’s there. I just need some fresh air.”

Three doctors entered the room, with the two of them surprised after seeing Seulgi’s opened eyes.

“Ms. Kang?” Wendy tentatively called. She momentarily looked at the person sitting quietly on the sofa. And just like Joy, she has red eyes and a red nose. It’s apparent that there has been a lot of crying involved earlier.

Seulgi then moved her eyes from Wendy to Yoona, then to the professor, familiarizing herself with them one by one. She can probably recognize their voices but she has no idea what they look like.

“Ms. Bae? We would like to talk to you about the next steps for Ms. Kang if it’s alright with you.”

Irene nodded then walked towards them. She briefly looked at Wendy before standing beside Yoona.

“Ms. Kang, we would be needing to do some tests to check your brain movements. To be quite frank, this came out quite a surprise for us based on your last results so we just want to make sure that everything’s going smoothly.

“Alright.”

They wasted no time after that talk. Immediately, Professor Jeon arranged for Seulgi to go through some tests to see if this is indeed real.

And as expected, not everything can be rainbows and butterflies.

\---

The next day, they are all huddled inside Seulgi’s room. Dr. Son, Irene, and Joy. In Wendy’s hand is an envelope painfully familiar with the two. It can only contain either good or bad news. Seulgi’s currently asleep.

Wendy cleared her throat before starting. “So, we’ve got the results for her latest test and we’ve already discussed it with the other doctors.” She opened the envelope slowly.

“So according to the results, the last operation was an actual success, but we still don’t know as to why she didn’t show any signs of recovery the past days. Normally, if a patient doesn’t respond to the donor cell within a given timeframe, it could only mean that it’s not accepting it. To be honest, this is a very rare occurrence, that’s why none of us predicted this happening. But here we are. I can say that this is another miracle.”

The two have been holding their breaths since Wendy entered, so hearing that actually gave them relief. Joy slowly released the breath she’s been holding.

“So, does that mean we’re really on the road to recovery?” Joy wants to smile. She really does. But something about Wendy’s expression doesn’t sit right with her.

“Actually, there’s another thing.” She then pulled another piece of paper from the envelope.

 _The bad news,_ Joy thought. Irene has been silent the whole time, still absorbing everything.

“There’s this treatment that she needs to undergo. Actually, it’s more like a therapy than a treatment, so it’s not a one-time operation. This will take some time.”

“If it’s needed, then let’s proceed with it.” Irene firmly said.

With how Wendy hesitated to answer, the two knew there’s something more to it that they should worry about.

“You see, that’s where the issue lies. That treatment, none of us had the training for that. And there’s no Korean hospital with the proper facility to conduct it…”

“What…”

“As far as technology goes, we’re still looking for the best hospital with the facility. We’ll update you immediately if we find anything.”

As Wendy’s about to wrap up, a knock was heard from the door.

“Coming.”

Joy opened the door only to freeze midway. Irene was no different. Both of them stood in their spots, obvious surprise on their faces.

_Who could this be?_

Seeing that no one dared to break the silence, Wendy approached the newcomer instead. “May I help you?”

The figure looked at the two stunned women in the room before bowing down to the doctor inside. “Uh, I’m Kang Wooram and I’m here for patient Kang Seulgi.”

 _Kang Wooram,_ of course, Wendy figured that he’s most probably a relative of hers, also with the way Irene and Joy reacted upon seeing him. And the strong resemblance of the man with Seulgi, it’s not far-fetched that this may be her brother.

“I believe you’re a relative judging by your name?”

“She’s actually my sister.”

Now, Wendy fully understood why the two would react that way. She heard the story. She knew that somewhere during the hardest times, the brother left the scene without a trace. So she understands if there will be any resentment coming from the two.

Taking over the situation for a bit, she speaks up again. “Will it be alright if we talk outside first?”

Understanding the situation, Wooram nodded reluctantly before stepping outside again, with Wendy following him. She closed the door behind her before walking a bit further away from the room, away from the two’s earshot.

“I’m in no place to meddle with family affairs but I believe your arrival is unexpected given the reaction of the two,” Wendy said straight on. Personally, she’s a bit mad but she can’t let her personal feelings affect her work.

Wooram didn’t show any hostility. Instead, he bowed his head further, sighing in the process.

“I’m sure in some way, they’ve told you about what happened. And yes, I can’t deny that I left unannounced when she needed her brother the most.”

“Then, why?” She wanted to know so badly because to be honestly speaking, that event might have triggered the start of the domino effect that made the situation worse.

She observed the older man. He has bags under his eyes, hair a bit disheveled, cheeks a little bit flushed. He’s stressed out.

He sat down on the nearby bench and Wendy followed suit. He then put his head against his palm, wiping off the stress from his face, as if that helped.

“I was unwell. I know that Seul needs someone during those times, but I knew I was at my limit. I was aware that I wasn’t coping up too well. And if I tried to help my sister, we’ll just both break more. It really pained me to leave her like that but I can’t really help her with the state that I was in during that time. So I sought some help.”

“But why did you leave without a single word? You could’ve told her your situation.”

Wooram’s face went more depressed as if remembering those times like it happened yesterday.

“I know my little sister. She already blamed herself for what happened to our parents. So if she learns that I was getting depressed and mentally ill because of it, she’ll probably blame herself for it as well. So I just left without a word. I just let her think that I was a coward running away. I don’t care if she hated me for it but as long as she doesn’t blame herself, I could live with that. I flew to Australia.”

As much as it’s not the smartest thing to do, Wendy can see where he is coming from. This is just like what Irene did before. She ran away to heal herself.

And besides, he was not in his best state of mind when he decided that.

“I know, it’s not the smartest decision. For all I know, I might have made things worse. And I’m really regretting it.”

“So why return now? And without any warnings.”

This time, his face changed into a determined one. Seems like he really has a reason to return at this moment. And it looks like he’s ready to make it up to her sister and Irene and Joy even.

“It took me years to overcome this depression. Lots of prescriptions, different doctors, therapies, and more. It was not an easy journey for me. I disconnected from everything that reminds me of that event. But along those years, I realized the fault that I did to my sister. I know that someday, I have to make it up to her. And I pray to dear Lord that I’m not too late. So after my last therapy session, I was ready to come back again. I have prepared myself. But then I heard the news that she was involved in a terrible accident. And it was already a few weeks since that happened.”

“So you knew about her situation for a while? And you didn’t return until now?”

Wendy wants to understand. She doesn’t want to hate on him. So she kept her composure and waited for him to continue.

“I actually heard it from a doctor friend of mine. He’s a coworker of one of the finest neurosurgeons around. And that surgeon happens to be a Korean also. So I looked for him. Apparently, he knows of the situation since he’s been helping a team of neurosurgeons from this hospital. And there I confirmed that the patient is indeed my sister.”

One name popped in Wendy’s head at the moment. Professor Jeon Mido.

So she’s not quite sure as to who this neurosurgeon is but she has a hunch.

“I actually talked to Dr. Park about it. And also, when I heard that she needed a donor for the stem cell, I didn't hesitate to volunteer. They said that you're struggling to find a match. I felt bad that I might be too late by then. But thankfully, I made it. And when he learned of her situation, he knew that there’s a chance that the current tech here wouldn’t suffice. So he made some research and a contingency plan that when this exact scenario happens, we’ll be ready.”

_Wait, Dr. Park?_

“He’s actually recommending moving my sister to one of the biggest hospitals in Australia since they have the tech needed for her upcoming treatment. He’s probably gonna discuss it with Professor Jeon anytime soon. That’s also why I returned here so when it’s already decided, I can help bring her there.”

Even while listening to him, she can’t shake off her curiosity. There’s a lot of Parks in the medical field. But not a lot that is well-known, more so, internationally.

“If I may, what’s Dr. Park’s full name?”

“Dr. Mason Park.”

Of course, who else could it be? The well-known neurosurgeon prodigy Dr. Mason Park. One of the best alumni of Seoul National University. SNU Hospital’s pride and joy. And the ultimate idol of her beloved Chaeyoung. Her father, Mason Park.

With how Wooram’s explanation went, it seems like Dr. Mason Park has already discussed this with him. Well, he’s her brother, so it’s only expected that they will discuss this with a relative.

And as if the timing isn’t perfect enough, she saw Professor Jeon walking in their direction.

“Dr. Son? May we discuss something? It’s about Ms. Kang’s situation.”

Standing up, Wooram only gave her an unsure smile. He probably knows that this will be about the move that he explained earlier. Well, guess she gotta thank him for somehow giving her a heads up.

  
  


Sitting inside the conference room somehow felt stuffy. She’s here with Professor Jeon Mido, Dr. Jung Kyungho, Dr. Park Sejun, and Dr. Im Yoona. It seems like they’re setting up the cisco conference monitor. And she’s guessing that they will have another participant in this meeting: Dr. Mason Park.

“We’re just waiting for Dr. Park to dial in,” Dr. Jung said.

A few moments later, the black screen was replaced by a white room in view. In the middle of the screen is a man in his 50s that Wendy knows so well.

 _Chaeyoung’s father,_ she thought.

Not too different from her, the said doctor also somehow locked his eyes in one particular person in the room, specifically, Dr. Son. The surprise on his face was not too obvious but Wendy can see through it. Besides, he knows this man for years after practically being like an adopted child of the Park family during her younger years.

And true to Wooram’s words, they discussed the plan to move Seulgi to Royal Melbourne Hospital. It’s one of the best hospitals in Australia and it is where Dr. Mason’s currently working right now.

“I’ve been in talks with the patient’s brother for some time now since he’s also in Australia. But I believe he flew to Korea just this morning to help process this move,” Dr. Mason said through the conference call. This only confirms whatever Wooram has told her.

And her head’s already aching just thinking about how to explain this to Irene and Joy. She doesn't know if those two will be willing to listen to him immediately.

“I actually talked to him just before this meeting,” Wendy suddenly said. The other doctors in the room looked at her.

“Was he the one you’re talking with earlier?” Professor Jeon asked.

“Yes. He somehow told me the reason why he’s here.”

“I have a question, though,” it was Yoona who raised her hand this time.

“Technically speaking, Ms. Park and Ms. Bae are still Ms. Kang’s legal guardians. But now that the brother is here, whose decision shall be honored if Ms. Bae and Ms. Park decided otherwise? This is just so that we’ll know what to do if they decided against it. We still haven’t talked to the legal guardians about it.”

“Dr. Im’s question seems valid. This is the first time Mr. Kang made an appearance here since Ms. Kang’s hospitalization so there might be conflicts if they decided against it.”

Dr. Mason was about to speak when Wendy raised her hand. “I’ll speak with the guardians. They already gave a go signal to do whatever it takes so I strongly believe that they’ll agree with this.”

With that said, all doctors looked at her, including Dr. Mason.

“Okay. We believe in you, Dr. Son.”

\---

Once outside of the meeting room, Wendy can’t still shake the fact that she just faced the father of her past lover after learning all about Rosé. She has a lot of questions for him. Why did they move to New Zealand so suddenly? Why is he in Australia now? Why did she receive false news that Chaeyoung died? And what happened to her that she became Rosé that she met now?

***

Just a quick definition of terms in case you're curious:

 ** _Terminal Lucidity:_ **rally before death or end-of-life rally, refers to an unexpected return of mental clarity and memory, or suddenly regained consciousness that occurs in the time shortly before death in patients suffering from severe psychiatric or neurological disorders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick definition of terms in case you're curious:
> 
> Terminal Lucidity: rally before death or end-of-life rally, refers to an unexpected return of mental clarity and memory, or suddenly regained consciousness that occurs in the time shortly before death in patients suffering from severe psychiatric or neurological disorders.
> 
> So let's meet Seulgi's brother, Kang Wooram! (Yes, inspired by Double Patty's Kang Wooram :)) )
> 
> So yeah... I decided to put it all out in one go :) Enjoy the chapters ahead! 


	32. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **
> 
> ****
> 
> **  
>  << THE SERIES OF UPDATES (FOR FEBRUARY) STARTS AT CHAPTER 25 (you're currently in chapter 27). PLEASE STOP RIGHT HERE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 25 YET>>**
> 
> ** << THIS IS TO HELP YOU AVOID READING THE WRONG CHAPTER :) >>**
> 
> **If you're good, continue reading below.**
> 
> **Enjoy! (:  
> **   
> 

Just outside the room, Wooram has been standing there for minutes, afraid to even knock. He knows he’s not welcomed here. And he understands. He can’t blame them for it.

Still undecided, he stood there for another minute, unmoving. That was until the door suddenly opened with Joy looking at him eye to eye. He can feel the distaste of the younger towards him.

He was about to speak when another voice from behind him spoke.

“Ms. Park, I have some things to discuss with you and Ms. Bae, if I may?”

Joy retreated inside, letting Wendy enter.

“If it’s alright with you, can we have Mr. Kang join in as well?”

She saw how tense the two became after she asked that. But seeing a tight nod from Irene, Joy finally gave in and nodded too. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Albeit cold, this gave Wendy a slight relief before inviting the brother inside.

“So, Professor Jeon and the team had a meeting earlier about Ms. Kang’s situation.”

Irene looked at her intensely. She could only hope for good news. Having Seulgi’s brother suddenly back still confused the hell out of her but she can’t be bothered by that at the moment.

“We could be thankful that the team was teaming with other doctors externally so they have already found a hospital that has the facility to continue and maintain Ms. Kang’s upcoming treatment.”

“Well, that’s great news, then!” Joy stated, with a little excitement in her voice.

“Please, Dr. Son. Anything to make her situation better.” It was Irene’s pleading voice. It somehow breaks her to hear the older woman’s broken plea.

“It was recommended for her to be moved to Royal Melbourne Hospital. It’s where one of the best neurosurgeons is residing right now. He was a doctor here before moving there, that’s why the neurosurgeon team knows him.”

“Melbourne… Australia?” it was an unsure tone. Wendy could only pray that this won’t lead to any objections from the two.

“...yeah. Actually, that’s the reason Mr. Kang’s here right now. He’s here to assist her with papers and other documents needed for the transfer. And also, he’ll personally accompany her going back to Australia.”

“So is that why you suddenly return here? After all those years?! To take her away from us?!” Irene’s booming voice surprised the hell out of everyone, even Joy. She’s just thankful that Seulgi’s under medication right now and is fast asleep.

“I-” he was about to speak but Irene suddenly lunged forward, holding him by his clothes, punching him on the chest.

“You went fucking missing during the time she needed you the most. You’re the only family she has! And you fucking vanished at the worst time possible! Do you understand what you did? Huh?! And now here you are suddenly appearing just to take her away from us!? Are you fucking for real?!”

The scene right in front of her stunned her. This is the first time seeing Irene this agitated. She’s raging. And she knows she needs to do something before things escalate to worse.

Toughening herself up, she immediately inserted herself between the two and grabbed the raging woman’s hands, attempting to stop her from punching Wooram further.

“Please Ms. Bae, calm do-”

“NO! THIS MOTHERFUCKER DOESN’T UNDERSTAND THE COMPLICATION HE BROUGHT AND THE AUDACITY TO SHOW UP HERE? THE FUCKING NERVE YOU HAVE!”

“Ms. Bae, please calm down, we’re still in the hospi-”

“LET GO OF ME! LET ME SHOW THAT FUCKER WHAT HE’S DO-”

“JOOHYUN! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! PLEASE.” This time, Wendy decided to fully hug Irene, not minding the fact that Joy and Wooram were still inside the room.

She can still feel Irene trying to escape her grasp, which made her hug the woman even tighter. Despite all the attempts Irene made, Wendy’s stronger than her so she just let her body go limp in her embrace and buried her face in the crook of Wendy’s neck. The doctor just gave Joy and Wooram a look, silently telling them to leave them for a moment. Thankfully, the two understood the unspoken plea from the doctor.

With the two gone, Irene lets go of all the rage of emotions inside of her. The doctor felt her clothes getting wet from her tears but she doesn’t mind one bit. She felt her whole body shaking. She can hear the pent-up anger that has probably built up all those years, being released with every scream she lets out. The only thing she could do now is to caress her back and let her release the anger inside of her while trying to muffle her screams with her own body. 

"It hurts, Wendy." 

"It fucking hurts to see him here. All those wounds from years ago felt like they opened one by one." 

"He's the person we expected the most to stay. He's her fucking brother. But he was the first one who left."

Wendy tried to caress Irene, but she knows it won't really help her. The thing she needs right now is to release her anger, and letting her talk it out is the only way to do so. 

So she let her be. She just kept quiet and listened to her. 

"He could've been with her. He could've helped her. But he left. The only remaining family she has had left her. I can't even imagine how painful that was for Seul. That's why I'm so angry." 

"I don't even know if I could forgive him right now."

"And after all this time of watching over her, she'll be taken away from us just like that? He shows up just to take her away from us? And as if we still trust him after leaving us like that. How can I trust him again?" 

It's hard for Wendy, especially after learning Wooram's valid reasons. If anything, he might have helped the situation by helping himself to be able to get back out there and actually be helpful once and for all. If not, she could only imagine what might have happened if Wooram actually fell into his depression before. He might have… as much as she doesn't want to think that… but suicide’s a real possibility if he didn't seek help. 

But of course, it'll be hard to relay that to Irene, who’s equally in pain. She can't invalidate her feelings either.

She can't really blame anyone for the matter. Everyone was a victim of circumstance. They all have valid reasons to feel what they are feeling right now.

But if there's one thing she's wishing right now, she just hoped that Joy, being the more mature and rational one, isn't out there killing Wooram. And maybe, hopefully, they're actually talking right now. Joy is her last hope to help Irene understand. But with the anger she saw in Joy's eyes earlier, even that seems quite far-fetched.

She waited for the older woman to calm down, while continuously caressing her back.

“Are you okay now?” she asked softly after hearing her cries subside. She only felt a small nod from her.

Even though she said that she’d rely on Joy to help Irene understand, she has to try, somehow. Who knows? She might actually get through her.

“Joohyun?” she called in her softest voice possible.

She didn’t respond but Wendy knows that Irene’s finally listening.

“I know that I’m not in the position to tell you these things. But can you hear him out? Even just once?”

Irene was about to retaliate when Wendy spoke again, “You can tell him your struggles. I’m sure he’s willing to listen to every bit of it. He’s repenting. But you can also relay your pain to him so he understands fully.”

“Both of you have been through so much. There are a lot of things that I’m sure, all of you wished you could change from the past. But right now, you have to be there for each other bearing the pain from the past.”

Irene still has her face buried on Wendy’s chest, afraid to meet the doctor’s eyes.

“I know, I know… I’m sorry for lashing out earlier. It just hurts so much seeing him so suddenly.”

Wendy caressed her back once more, “It’s okay. Trust me, no one’s angry at you lashing out. Your feelings are completely valid and understandable. But you guys should talk, okay?”

Irene didn’t respond at first. Wendy can sense some refusal from the girl.

“Joohyun, please?”

Hearing Wendy calls her like that, she can’t help but look at her in the eyes.

Wendy, in return, smiled to herself after seeing Irene nod, albeit only a little. But at least, Irene’s giving him a chance now.

\---

The three finally talked after Wendy urged them to talk privately amongst themselves. She volunteered to watch over Seulgi since it’s the end of her shift anyway.

“Take all the time you need. I’m hoping that you will all understand each other so take your time talking. I’ll be right here for Ms. Kang, okay?”

Wendy’s assuring voice did the trick so now, they’re in Irene’s apartment, talking their hearts out.

Joy thankfully didn’t kill Wooram earlier, as much as her instincts wanted to. They already have talked a bit earlier in the hospital while Wendy’s calming Irene down.

Irene, on the other hand, has been really, really stubborn.

And Wooram thought that Joy’s gaze had been that bad. Irene’s sharp gaze on him had his whole life flashing right before his eyes.

Seeing the situation they’re in, Joy thankfully took the initiative to calm the raging demon inside her unnie.

“Unnie, I know you’re mad but calm down even just for a minute. Let’s hear him out, okay?”

Wooram promised to himself to thank Joy generously after that.

\---

“Hmm, I wonder what’s happening with them…” Wendy mumbled to herself as she checked her phone with no new messages from either Joy or Irene.

She then observed the sleeping patient.

“You know, I don’t really know if you’re lucky with your brother or what. But I guess with everything that has happened recently, I can say that you’re lucky with him. He fixed himself so he could go back and help you. I hope you will realize that once you two faced each other.”

\---

_5 days later…_

They’re now at the airport with medical personnel fixing Seulgi up. Situations like Seulgi’s needed special assistance since it’s a medical condition and Seulgi isn’t exactly in the perfect condition to ride the plane like how a normal person would.

Irene, Joy, and Wooram are again facing each other, with Wooram holding his and Seulgi’s passports and tickets.

It pains them to let go of Seulgi like this. The only time they were able to talk was that night she woke up miraculously. After that, Seulgi has been sleeping since.

As much as they don’t want Seulgi to go, they know that this is for the best. And after that talk that night, it somehow eased Irene and Joy’s mind that Wooram will indeed take care of the rest.

“Wooram,” Irene called monotonously.

“Joohyun?”

“I have one last request before you leave.”

Wooram looked at her with puzzled eyes but he pushed her to continue. “Of course, what is it?”

“Please, don’t contact me. Don’t update me about her or anything. Just… let me be, for now, okay?”

Instead of contradiction, Wooram could only smile bitterly. He didn’t question her any further.

“Okay. I understand. I’ve been there so I know how it feels.”

“Thank you, Wooram. Best of luck for the both of you…”

Joy can’t help but tear up, “Take care of her for us, Wooram oppa.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do my best.” He gave one final look at them, and to Wendy who’s been quietly standing beside them, “We’ll be going now. Thank you so much. Dr. Son.”

“Take care, Mr. Kang.”

And the moment Wooram entered the gates together with Seulgi and the medical personnel, Irene turned back and headed towards Wendy’s truck without looking back.

Perhaps, this is also some kind of letting go.

She’s been ready for this ever since the first surgery. She’s prepared herself for this. So now, she’s doing it.

She’s finally letting go of her.

\---fin---


	33. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
>  **
> 
> ****
> 
> **  
>  << THE SERIES OF UPDATES (FOR FEBRUARY) STARTS AT CHAPTER 25 (you're currently in Author's note). PLEASE STOP RIGHT HERE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 25 YET>>**
> 
> ** << THIS IS TO HELP YOU AVOID MISSING AN UPDATE :) >>**
> 
> **If you're good, continue reading below.**
> 
> **Enjoy! (:  
> **  
> 

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone!**

First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for staying with me throughout this story. It has always been a personal challenge for me to write and create stories so I really love doing this, and you readers gave me more motivation to finish this until the end.

I might have posted this around June of 2020 but truth is, I started this around September 2019 in my humble google docs without a particular plot in mind. I just thought that "hey, let's make wenrene meet randomly in a random country and surprise them back in Korea." like that. I never really planned this to be an angsty medical story so yeah... my mind has its own mind :D

But through this story, I learned a lot also (I've always dreamed of being a doctor when I was a child but I'm an arts kid so yeah) so reading those medical materials is fun for me. Although I have to apologize if there are any inaccuracies since I can only research so much without first-hand knowledge of the subject.

But anyway, it has been a fun, roller-coaster ride for me. There are many times when I wanted to k-word characters (jk peace yow!) since I'm also a sucker for angst and extreme angsty stories but my friend would (thankfully) stop my cruelty (but who knows, right???? :D)

I sincerely want to thank all of you, be it active readers who love to voice out their thoughts, or those shy-types of reader who loves to absorb the story in their own (I'm the latter type actually hehe). I am reading your all comments. I'm just too shy to respond sometimes but I really appreciate how invested you guys are with the story, guessing here and there what's about to happen. There are actually familiar usernames already so I'm really thankful to all of you for giving me ideas when I'm having writer's block (it happens A LOT) and bringing me back on track.

(okay this turned out quite lengthy lol) With that said, I want to thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed this story of mine!

**Til the next......**

**chapter!**  
_(lol just let me sleep for a bit and I'll post the rest later on :D For all those curious about Rose and something more)_


	34. To Leave my Memories Behind (pt.1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Side Story about Chaeyoung’s departure and Rosé’s beginning
> 
> ([TW] mentions of accident and death]

_2014, the day of SNU's graduation_

She’s looking outside the window, observing the different cloud formations surrounding them. Her moist eyes reflect the golden arms of the sun reaching out everywhere.

She blinks once, twice, until a lone tear escapes her eyes.

“We’re really sorry it had to be this way, dear,” the woman beside her said solemnly. She can see the regret on her face but what can she do? They’re already miles above the ground.

“You could’ve told me the whole story before.”

“I know. We were wrong on that part.”

She didn’t speak more. Instead, she turned her attention back to the window, watching how day meets the night.

It’s been five hours since they left Korea. Six hours since she left SNU’s campus. Six hours since she last looked in _her_ eyes.

She doesn’t know the whole story. All she knows is that her father had some dispute with some Korean government official, and the next thing she knew, they’re rushing to fly out of the country. Her father has arranged the flight prior without her knowledge. Her mom only told her about it during the morning of their graduation day, which also happens to be their departure date.

Even with all the questions inside her head, the only thing her mom told her that day is to not tell anyone where they’ll be going. Well, she can’t anyway, since she only knew their destination when they reached the airport and her mom handed her the plane ticket and passport.

_“What the… why the heck are we flying to New Zealand? I didn’t know we’re really going that far?”_

_“Please, Chaeyoung. We’ll explain everything once we’re there. But right now, we need to board the plane. They’ll close the gates in fifteen minutes.”_

_“But mom…”_

_“Please…” She wanted to ask more questions. But the look on her mother’s face stopped her from asking further._

_“Promise me you’ll tell me once we’re settled there.”_

_“Yes, I promise that, dear. I’m so sorry.”_

“Seungwan…” she said softly.

“I know this will hurt the both of you. But you can’t contact her in the meantime. You’ll need to cut contact with your friends in the meantime. Until your father fixes this mess.”

“Why? Why even Seungwan? You know very well we can trust her.”

“This is for her protection also. If they knew that she had contact with us, they'd go after her eventually. So just endure it until all is good. I promise I’ll fly with you back to Korea once everything’s okay.”

She could only sigh. It’s not like she has any choice at the moment. She left her phone back in Seoul.

“So, where’s dad?”

Her father booked a different flight from them. For safety purposes, he said.

“He’s in a connecting flight so we might arrive there first since we’re in a direct flight.”

“What mess did he get himself into?”

Her mom looked at her with tight lips. “Later. I promise I’ll explain.”

\---

And soon enough, that later came, with them entering what seems to be like a beachside suburb.

“Welcome to Takapuna, Auckland, Ma’am,” the driver mentioned.

“Is this where we’ll be living?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Yes, ma’am. Dr. Park has instructed me to drive you directly to the place you’ll be staying. He also said that you wait for him before you leave the house. Everything Is prepared here so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Okay, Craig. Thank you for that.”

“It’s always a pleasure, Ma’am. Dr. Park has been a great help for me so I owe him a lot.”

They arrived at a modern-looking house with outer gates. The car then entered the said gates and stopped in front of the door.

“We’re here, ma’am. Let me assist you with your things.”

Chaeyoung, throughout the ride, was silent. She’s still confused about what’s happening. And it’s still sinking in to her that they are in New Zealand right now.

She’s at least relieved that they’re staying in a good place. She’s heard of Takapuna before and heard lots of good things about the suburb.

“Before I leave, Dr. Park asked me to give these to you,” he then reached for a paper bag to give to Mrs. Park.

“Okay, thanks, Craig.”

“No problem, Mrs. Park. I’ll take my leave now.”

Craig went back to his car and drove away, leaving the mother and daughter duo on their own.

“What’s that?” Chaeyoung asked, pointing at the paper bag.

Mrs. Park opened it and what greeted them were two phones and a note.

_[You’ll use these from now on. I’ll call you at this number once I arrive at the airport. - Mason]_

Holding her new phone, Chaeyoung felt the weight of it. She felt the weight of trying to live a new life here in New Zealand.

She knows no one here. No friends, classmates, and most of all, no Seungwan. She only has her parents this time.

And speaking of parents, they owe her an explanation as to why she’s running away for her life at the age of twenty-three.

“Mom,” she said as she fiddled with her new phone. Contacts only contain her mom and dad’s number, “can you explain now? And please, I want the truth.”

Mrs. Park could only sigh. She doesn’t have any choice anyway. Besides, they have nothing to do at the moment. Dr. Park would probably arrive a few hours from now.

“Alright. Let’s sit down first.”

  
  


They made themselves comfortable on the lone couch in the living room. Mrs. Park is only staring blankly at the tv in front of them.

“It was around last month. Do you know Mr. Shim Kangwon?”

Chaeyoung racked her brains searching for the name. “The Ministry of Health & Welfare secretary?” Her mom nodded.

“What about him?”

“He isn’t a good man, to put it simply. He threatened your dad because of a disagreement. Mr. Yang, the big boss of some shady corporation, wanted him to do operations on illegal immigrants outside of the hospital’s knowledge, without proper documentation. Of course, your dad didn’t agree.”

“I thought Korea allows operations on illegal immigrants?” she asked. The last time she checked, illegal immigrants are allowed to have operations given that they’ll pay from their own pockets.

“That is if they went through the proper process in a legit hospital. But in this case, it’s an underground operation. And unfortunately, he has connections with Mr. Shim. Old friends, maybe? So even with your dad’s objection, Mr. Shim used his position to threaten him with made-up evidence to revoke his license.”

“So, dad agreed?” It scares Chaeyoung if her dad did so. First, it’s unethical to operate without proper equipment, proper papers, and proper preparation. Not to mention, this is a shady business. She doesn’t want her dad to be involved in something illegal. His dad has already built his name in the medical industry and a single taint could ruin it.

Mrs. Park smiled a bit, “thankfully, no. He upholds his principles as a doctor. But that’s where the problem started.”

“If Mr. Shim threatened him with his license, Mr. Yang has other plans that aren't as civil as the other one.”

Chaeyoung was quick to figure out the rest. Putting two and two together, she can only think of a reason why they’re running away.

“Let me guess,” she stated, “he threatened his family’s life.”

Mrs. Park could only nod solemnly. This earned an empty laugh from Chaeyoung.

Never had she thought that the stuff she can only see in movies and dramas is actually happening in her life right now.

Imagine, a twenty-three years old doctor in the making, now running away from her country because of death threats from an underground corporation. Yep, she’s finding this all too funny. Painfully funny.

“No one knows where we are?” she asked her mom.

“None. That’s why I also didn’t tell you where we’re going earlier. I don’t want any of your friends to get involved. And Seungwan,” she paused for a bit, looking at her daughter’s eyes, “knowing that kid, she’ll probably follow you if she knew where you are right now. That could put her in danger.”

Now, she understands. She isn’t that shallow to throw tantrums here and there. So even if it’s painful for her and it’s something against her wishes, she just accepted it.

“I could’ve said something more than a goodbye…” she whispered softly, but her mom caught on.

“I meant it when I promised you earlier. We’re doing our best to put them behind bars. Once everything is over, I’ll come with you to explain everything to Seungwan. We’ll go back home in Korea.”

Even with threatening tears in her eyes, Chaeyoung managed to give a smile to her mom, enclosing her in a tight hug. Right now, she only has her parents. And she needed to be strong for herself.

  
  


Several hours have passed and it’s already dark outside. Mrs. Park is busy cooking a simple meal for three in the kitchen. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, has been lounging in the living room, flipping from one channel to another to look for something to entertain her.

The quietness of the night was broken when a loud ring erupted, coming from Mrs. Park’s new phone.

“Mom, it’s dad!” she said and Mrs. Park rushed to her phone.

“Hello? Mason?” She asked in a rushed voice. It’s been hours since she last heard of her husband so she’s worried as hell.

_“Hey, dear. Are you both alright? How’s Chaeyoung?”_

“Yeah, we’re doing well here. We haven’t left the house since Craig brought us here. Where are you right now?”

_“I’m at Auckland airport already. I had just checked out my luggage. I’m meeting Craig in a few. I’m sorry for taking a while. Don’t worry, dear. I’ll see you soon.”_

“Alright. Take care, dear.”

Once the call had ended, Mrs. Park stared at her phone for a moment, before looking at her daughter with a relieved smile.

“He’s in the country. We’ll be together again in a bit.”

  
  


It didn’t take long before they heard a car outside. _Dad must be here,_ Chaeyoung thought.

And right on cue, someone opened the front door and appeared her dad in flesh and unscathed.

“Dad!” she immediately ran to hug the older man. Dr. Park returned the gesture.

“Dear! Thank goodness you arrived safely.” Mrs. Park gave both of them a hug.

“I’m glad that you’re both safe. I asked Craig earlier but seeing you two in flesh hits differently.”

Once they let go of the hug, Mrs. Park held his hand. “Dear, I already told Chae what happened.”

He then looked at his daughter with surprised eyes. He doesn’t know how his daughter would take it.

“Mom explained to me. Don’t worry dad. I understand that you have to do things for us. I’m grateful for that.”

Dr. Park can only smile warmly.

“I’m sorry it took me a while. There was a situation earlier. Detective Oh notified me that Yang’s group had followed me to my flight in Incheon so I had to change flights on the spot from Malaysia to Australia. The flight from Australia to New Zealand was a little late.”

Chaeyoung knew that they’re dealing with something huge but she didn’t expect that it’ll be this bad. To the point that he was followed to the airport. She’s now thankful that his dad had foreseen this and put them in a separate flight from him.

“It’s okay, dad. As long as you arrived here safely, that’s what matters right now.”

\---

Chaeyoung had to admit, it’s quite difficult adjusting to a completely different country. She’s at least thankful that her English didn’t fail her.

Her dad was offered a job in a good hospital here. As for her, she was able to continue her internship in the same hospital, but she had to deal with the cultural differences and the difference in the environment.

Coincidentally, the hospital she’s in right now is a partner of her previous school, SNU. So that helped her in her application. Coming from a reputable school does have its advantages.

Even in a new environment, Chaeyoung is still focused on her goal– to be a great neurosurgeon. It’s a lot of pressure for her, knowing that her father has a high position in the neurology department, and she’s now training there. The last thing she wants is to let her father down.

Once working hours are done, another thing that keeps her busy is Seungwan. Thinking about Seungwan. _What is she doing right now? Is she mad at her? When will she be able to see her again?_ A lot of questions linger in her mind.

In truth, she memorized Seungwan’s contacts. In fact, she could call her anytime she wants. But of course, it’s for their safety– both hers and Seungwan’s. She doesn’t wanna risk that.

She doesn’t really know how long it’ll be like this. Will it take a year? Five years? Ten years? She can’t tell. So now, she’s torn whether she’ll keep Seungwan in her heart or at least try to move on. Who knows? They might not meet again, ever. She doesn’t wanna live the rest of her life clinging onto something that’s not within her grasp.

_Well, having friends won’t hurt, right?_

_\---_

And that’s where she met Noah, a street photographer who also fancies nature photography and monochromatic photography.

“You should really avoid trees next time, Noah. This is, what, your third time being hospitalized? And now you finally broke your leg.” Chaeyoung could only roll her eyes. It’s also funny that every time Noah’s having accidents, it’s always Chaeyoung who’s on duty.

“Wow, you said it as if you’re waiting for my leg to break, Dr. Park,” Noah laughed sarcastically.

“You had two leg sprains in within one and a half months. You’re bound to break a leg anytime soon, and I didn’t mean the ‘good luck’ kind of breaking legs.”

“Fine, fine. I’m sorry, okay? You probably won’t see me here anytime soon since I won’t be able to go to the mountains anyway with my leg broken.”

“Good for you, then.”

As soon as Chaeyoung turned around to leave, Noah mumbled to himself. “Hmp, meanie.”

Chaeyoung suppressed a laugh on her way out. “So childish.”

Later that afternoon, Chaeyoung returned with a copy of Noah’s X-ray in her hands.

He observed her carefully. “It doesn’t look too good, Doc. Based on your expressions. You’ve been shaking your head for three minutes already.”

“Well, your muscle’s swelling and we are having some nerve problems so I don’t really think it looks good,” Chaeyoung said with a straight face.

“Woah, that bad?”

“How did you fall from the tree again?”

“About five meters high, I think? My safety rope broke. It was slippery that time so my shoes slipped after falling.”

Chaeyoung sighs. She can imagine. “Hmm, you might have twisted your legs in the process, hence the nerve damage and muscle tear. This is gonna take a while.”

Noah only pouted. “Aw, man.”

“That, plus your past sprains might have affected you. You should really cut down your being “adventurous” sometimes. Try something that makes you stay put in one place. I don’t know, maybe in a studio?”

“Fine. I’ll try studio photography next time.”

Chaeyoung smiled. “You’re obedient. That’s good. Now,” she then opened a monitor which shows the X-ray results. “Look here. It might take several months before you can walk with your legs normally. You can use crutches but if it’s still too painful, you’ll have to stick with wheelchairs in the meantime. Just be glad that you didn’t break your arm. At least, you can still hold your camera normally.”

“Do I need to attend therapies and stuff?” Noah asked.

“Glad you asked.” She retrieved her pen and notepad she’s been clutching, “If things look good after two weeks, you can start the therapy after that. I’ll recommend you a PT that I think will best work with you.”

“Okay, Doc. Thanks.”

“I shall take my leave now.”

Chaeyoung was about to walk out of the door when she heard something rumble from behind, which caused her to look back at the man and raise her right brow.

Noah could only grin.

“Sorry. Hungry. Haven’t eaten since this morning.”

Chaeyoung had to roll her eyes for the nth time, but smiled secretly, nonetheless.

“ _Pabo.”_ Chaeyoung mumbled in Korean before leaving the room completely.

Of course, she didn’t forget to send some food to the poor guy.

\---

“Where are you taking me again?” Chaeyoung asked as she watched the buildings and trees they passed by. They’re driving to who-knows-where– well, Noah knows– and Chaeyoung’s becoming frustrated.

“We’re almost there, so chill your arse, okay? God, I thought doctors need to have patience but you only seem to have patients.”

Chaeyoung could only hit his arms for his failed humor.

“I swear to god, Noah. I’ll break your other leg one day.”

The two became closer as time went by, with Noah finding picking on the doctor entertaining. As for Chaeyoung, it’s nice to have a friend from the local. She never really mingled with her colleagues enough to be friends with them. But apparently, this guy’s hit-or-miss humor allured her, somehow. She’s also intrigued every time he tells stories about his travels, showing her pictures that he captured, which lowkey amazes her. She’s also amazed at how serious he took his therapies to the point that he doesn’t need crutches but of course, he still can’t do strenuous activities like before.

“And we’re here!” Noah screamed as he parked his car in front of a two-story building, which made her jolt in surprise.

“What’s this?”

“You’ll see.”

They went out of the car, with Noah fetching his camera bag and luggage in the trunk. Chaeyoung still has no idea where they are.

“Relax. We’re still in Takapuna if that’s what you’re thinking. I’ve been meaning to show you this ever since I recovered from my broken leg so I’m actually excited to show you. Also, I need you to do something for me.

“If this is something stupid, I swear, Noah–”

“Don’t worry! I still love my other leg so no, I won’t do something stupid.”

They entered the building but instead of going up, they went downstairs to the 1st level basement. Chaeyoung observed the hallway and saw a sign with a camera icon on it. _Is this what she thinks it is?_

“Ta-da!” Noah said as he opened the glass door and what greeted Chaeyoung is a wide space with several lighting equipment, backdrops, and several monitors.

“I said before that I’ll try studio photography since nature photography isn’t really safe for me. So here I am, trying to start anew. I haven’t really gotten the whole know-hows of a studio since I’m a street photographer but I’ll survive.”

Chaeyoung just stood there, looking around. She can’t believe that Noah actually listened to her advice way back before. And this place looks a bit pricey given the building’s modern exterior and the fresh look of the place.

“I know this is not too much. The building owner’s a good friend of mine so he rented it to me with a huge discount. And this time, I hope to push it not just a hobby but something I can make money off of.”

Chaeyoung’s still speechless. Her happy-go-lucky friend is really being serious this time.

“And now that you’re here and it’s your day-off, can you help me practice? Or maybe build a portfolio?”

“What am I supposed to do? Do I carry the lights or something?” it was a dumb question that Noah can’t help but crack up.

“No, dummy. You’ll be my model. Do you know how to pose?”

“What the fuck, Noah. Are you being serious?” Chaeyoung finds this honestly hilarious. The last time she checked, she opens human bodies with scalpels, not pose in front of a camera.

“Hey, I can see your posts from instagram. And I think you can do it. Besides, it’s just me.” Noah gave her an assuring smile. A smile that made her think _‘Hm, maybe there’s no harm doing it.’_

She rolled her eyes jokingly, “You owe me dinner. And don’t blame me if you don’t get clients.”

“Yes!” Noah jumped in joy for making Chaeyoung agree, which made her burst out of laughter.

“You look stupid.”

“At least you agreed! Now, stand there in front. I’ll set my camera up.”

Needless to say, they spent the entire day in the studio, ordering take-outs instead of going out. Chaeyoung never thought that she’ll have fun with this. Noah’s not new to photography but he’s not used to the studio set-up so they had to do some trial and errors to get it right. But it didn’t bother her. Noah’s a great guide and director so it was easy for her to pose. Besides, they’re aiming for a carefree theme so that added to the fun.

“Let’s check the photos.”

They looked at the monitor, with Noah scrolling through the series of photos they took earlier.

“Hm, not bad for a first-time model, Chae. I think you got it in you.”

Chaeyoung smiled as she skimmed through the photos. She gotta agree. She looks decent enough.

“Hm, not bad for a first-time studio photographer, Noah. I think you got it in you,” she mimicked his words which made them both laugh.

“Now you’re mocking me.”

“But it’s true,” she then looked at him with a smile, “I think you’ll do great if you push through. These are great, and I’m not even being sarcastic here.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“Let’s publish my portfolio then!”

They spent the rest of the afternoon fixing his website. Chaeyoung helped him with words and introduction while Noah fixed everything design and aesthetics.

The mouse is now hovering over the “Publish” button, with Noah still hesitating.

“You think people will like it?”

She hit his shoulders lightly. “You think too much. We’ll never know if you don’t publish it.”

“Hm, you’re right. Oh, fuck it. I’ll just click it with closed eyes.” And that, he did. He covered his eyes with one hand and clicked on the mouse with the other.

“Done! And now, we can leave this stuffy place and breathe some fresh air. I know a good taco place if you’re up for that.”

They drove for about twenty minutes from the studio in silence, with Chaeyoung appreciating the scenery around them.

“Have you been in Mount Albert?” he asked out of the blue.

“Is that a mountain? I don’t really hike.” She answered so innocently that Noah had to laugh.

“No, silly. It’s another suburb here in Auckland. Although you’re technically right, Mount Albert’s a volcanic peak.”

“Oh… but no, I haven’t been there.”

“Well, have you ever gone outside Takapuna at this point?

Chaeyoung could only pout because Noah’s telling the truth. And it’s quite embarrassing for her.

“Fine, no. I haven’t even gone around Takapuna so much. I’m all hospital-house.”

“Wow, so boring.”

“Yah!”

They arrived at this place called Taco Loco Cantina. It’s a bit late so there aren’t too many customers at this time.

They went inside and settled themselves at a corner table.

“I’ll order. Just wait there.”

Chaeyoung observed the place. This is definitely different from when she was in Korea. Even the length of daytime and nighttime differs, which she had difficulty adjusting during her first month here. Also, almost everyone around her speaks English. She’s only able to speak Korean at home with her parents.

She then looked at the guy waiting in line. She never really thought she’ll become friends with anyone easily, given that she’s Asian and she can’t deny that there’s a different treatment for Asians here. But Noah’s not like that. Also, he’s fun to be with, cheerful, and carefree.

But no, she doesn’t see him like _that._ Because she’s pretty much sure that her heart still belongs to a certain short-haired Korean doctor that goes by the name of Son Seungwan.

Noah approached their table with a tray at hand, “Here’s our food!”

As they were eating, Chaeyoung noticed that Noah’s been looking at her from time to time.

“What?” she asked as she munched on her nachos.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, Chae.”

“What is it?”

Noah wiped his mouth before speaking. “You never really told me why you’re here. I mean, in New Zealand. Why did you leave Korea?”

Right, in their one year of friendship, she never really told him, or anyone for the matter, why she’s here. No one bothered to ask, but maybe Noah just didn't wanna overstep something so he only asked now.

“It’s quite a complicated story that you’d probably only see in movies but something happened back in Korea with my dad so we had to leave,” Chaeyoung said, a little sad now that she remembers what happened back then.

“I literally just graduated med school that day when we left. That, and I have to leave my girlfriend behind without a clue. I still haven’t talked to her ‘til this day.”

With the last statement, Noah almost spat his drink, comprehending her words. “What? Girlfriend?!”

“What? Are you disgusted or something?” she asked defensively. The last thing she wants is to be judged with her preference.

“No, stupid. I was just surprised. I didn’t expect that from you since you never talked about that, but it’s cool. I don’t really care about one’s preference as long as you’re a good person.”

“You sure?” she looked at him skeptically.

“Of course! I know basic human decency, and respect is one of them. It’s totally cool, I promise.”

Seeing the honesty in his eyes, Chaeyoung smiled deep inside, but she likes to mess around with him a little more.

“Hm, I thought you’re upset because you can’t ask me out now that you know I’m gay.”

“What?!” he released a laugh that made other customers look at them. She had to kick him in the shin to calm him down.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He wiped the tears that formed in his eyes, “Don’t take me wrong. It’s just... dating you feels like I’m dating my sister. That shit’s weird.”

Now, Chaeyoung can’t help but laugh as well. Indeed, this thing between them felt more like the sibling type of friendship. So even for her, even if she’s straight, she can’t imagine dating him. It felt like incest of some sort.

“Glad we agreed on that part. Cheers?”

“Cheers!”

\---

It didn’t take long before Noah’s name made rounds in their place. His portfolio was praised by his friends and peers, and with words of mouth, it reaches a lot of places. He also added his street and nature photographs and given that they’re his specialty, many are amazed at his works.

It’s a weekend and the two agreed to meet up, with Noah insisting that they meet asap.

“Okay, what is it that we need to meet up so early?” Chaeyoung said as she entered his car.

“I wanted to celebrate.”

“Oh? What’s the occasion?”

Instead of words, Noah gave her his phone, with one email opened. She read it out loud.

“Good day, Mr. Noah Wilson. I have seen your portfolio and I am impressed with your works. If you’re interested, would you like to…” she continued reading the email, with every word making Noah smile more and more.

“Shut up!” Chaeyoung couldn’t contain her excitement. She’s not that familiar with names in the field of arts and media but knowing that someone is interested in Noah’s talents makes her ecstatic.

“Hey, that’s real! And if you’re wondering. That exhibit gathers thousands of audience yearly during its 3-day show. So I’m actually surprised that Mr. Thompson reached out to me. I’ve gone to his exhibits before and all the talents he curates are amazing.”

“Indeed, we need to celebrate this. To the taco place!” Chaeyoung cheered happily, making Noah chuckle.

“You really love that place, huh?”

“Dude, I’ve never eaten a great taco in my life before that! Not even in Korea. So yes, we’re going back to Mount Albert.”

\---

Roughly two years have passed and now, Noah’s creating a buzz in the photography world. But now, the more projects he receives, the less time he and Chaeyoung spend. But of course, being an understanding friend, it’s completely alright with her. She’s more than happy that Noah’s achieving his goals.

“Kinda hot today, huh?” Amelia, another resident assigned together with Chaeyoung, said.

“Is this supposed to be the last month of summer here?”

“Yeah. Should be autumn soon.” Amelia checks her calendar and her eyes widen, “Oh! It’s your birthday today! Happy birthday, Chaeyoung.”

“Thanks, Amelia. I almost forgot about it,” both of them chucked.

“Why? We should celebrate. Or do you have plans tonight?”

Chaeyoung could only laugh, “As much as I want to celebrate, being assigned to the ER kinda sucks. I’m at least thankful that we haven’t gotten any massive emergency today. That’s the last thing that I want to happen.”

“Yeah, you deserve some rest on your special day. Yesterday was exhausting. I almost became a patient after.”

Their conversation was interrupted by her phone ringtone. She immediately answered it to avoid further disturbance in the place.

“Hello?”

_“Chippy, happy birthday!”_

“Thank you, Noah! I seriously thought you forgot about it!”

_“Silly. Of course, I wouldn’t forget about your special day. It’s the day I can tease you for getting older.”_

“You’re such a meanie! It’s been a peaceful two weeks without your presence and here you are, teasing me on my special day. Such a friend you are.”

_“Drop that pout of yours. I know you’re doing it right now,”_ and indeed, she is pouting. _“Anyways, are you busy this afternoon?”_

“My shift ends at five but I have family dinner with my parents at around eight. Why’d you ask?”

_“Great! I’ll go there later. Let’s meet up. I got something for you.”_

“Huh? Aren’t you in New Plymouth? That’s like four or five hours away from here.”

_“That’s nothing. Besides, I asked for a free day ‘til tomorrow before I return the next day. So you can’t decline on me now. I’m actually on my way.”_

“What the?!”

She only heard laughter from the other line.

_“Gotta go. I’ll see you later, Chip. Bye!”_

Before she could answer back, the call had already ended. She could only stare at her phone.

"Ooh, looks like someone has plans later," Amelia teased.

"Yeah, my friend's asking to meet up. Can't really decline since he drove all the way here from New Plymouth."

"Aw, such effort. Well, let's just pray that we won't have any emergencies today so you could end your shift on the dot."

"We can only hope."

\---

3:53 PM. Roughly an hour away until the end of her shift. Everything has been quiet so far, and she hopes it’ll be for the next hour so she can celebrate her birthday peacefully.

“Looks like a quiet day for us,” Amelia said.

“Hey, don’t jinx it. The last thing I want is a last-minute multiple car collision.” Amelia could only laugh.

“Right, right. Is your friend here already?”

Chaeyoung checked her phone but there are no new messages. She just shrugged her shoulders.

“Hm, he’s still probably driving. I told him not to text while driving.”

“I’m curious, Chaeyoung,” Amelia started, “are you two going out?”

It took Chaeyoung some effort not to burst out laughing. This brought back their conversation in Taco Loco Cantina about this topic.

“Jesus, no! We’re like siblings so it’ll be weird to date him.” Amelia was about to speak when Chaeyoung beat her to it.

“Besides,” she chuckled, “I have a girlfriend in Korea.”

“Girlfriend?!” Amelia asked with wide eyes. She never really expected Chaeyoung to swing that way. Guess you should never really assume by what you see.

“Yes, I have a girlfriend, or… at least I had,” this made her mouth turn upside down. Remembering that it’s been more than a year since they last talked pains her.

“Oh my, did I step on a sensitive topic? I’m really sorry.”

“No, no. It’s just… it’s been two years since I last talked to her.”

“You mean since you left Korea? You never talked, not even once?” she only shook her head.

“Wow, I can’t imagine how you can take that.”

Chaeyoung just sighs, “Well, circumstances call for it. I don’t even know when I will have a chance to talk to her again.”

“Yeah, it’s hard when fate wants to play with us. It’s like, we aren’t given any choice.”

“Right…” She felt somber for a moment. She’s coping, alright, but that’s thanks to Noah and her mom, mostly. Her dad’s a pretty busy man and the only time they actually talk is when it’s about work.

“Hey, it’s your birthday, Chae! At least smile. Your friend might think I’m treating you badly if he sees you like that.”

Chaeyoung at least managed to laugh this time. “Silly! But thank you anyway.”

She checked the clock again and there are only thirty minutes until her end of shift.

“Can thirty minutes fly by? I can’t wait to celebrate the day I’m getting older.”

“I don’t know if you really like your birthday or not.”

“Well, I don’t like the getting old part. But I like the celebration.”

“Touché.”

Both ladies were laughing heartily when they suddenly heard an ambulance– a sound that definitely means–

“Emergency! Vehicle collision!” The guy from the rescue team shouted as he opened the door for the stretcher to be carried inside.

Being the ER doctor for today, Chaeyoung immediately approached them, with Amelia behind her.

“What happened?”

“A truck lost its break and drove past the red light. It T-boned a car crossing the intersection. Both drivers are in a fatal condition.”

She then looked around, “Where’s the other driver?”

Another ambulance arrived. Soon, paramedics wheeled in another stretcher, with the victim looking much worse than the first one.

As soon as she approached the other stretcher, she felt like everything slowed down.

“What the…”

_This can’t be… No no no!_

_Is this how you’re gonna greet me for my birthday?_

“Doctor Park, you handle this patient, I’ll handle the first one,” Amelia said and even before Chaeyoung could react, the other doctor has already gone to the other patient.

She calmed herself for a bit.

_This is an emergency, Chaeyoung. And you need to act fast to save him._

“Get some blood bags! He’s Type O!”

Everything happened so fast that night. The next thing she knew, they’re in an operating room with a neurosurgeon and a cardiologist beside her. Noah’s injuries are so severe that he barely survived the crash. Two things that are giving them a hard time right now– a broken rib punctured his heart and a huge piece of glass stuck on his skull.

Chaeyoung wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But right now, she’s conditioned to treat him like how she would with any patient. Emotions can wait.

“According to the scans, he has bilateral multiple rib fractures, depressed deformity, and flail chest on the front side parasternal region of the left hemithorax. Broken rib ends detached from the sternum and went to the heart.”

“He also suffered myocardial ruptures which is extremely fatal at this point.”

"Right side of his skull has been crushed and a piece of the broken window pushed right in."

“Okay,” the head surgeon said, “let’s proceed.”

No one might have said it verbally but everyone in the room is anxious. Noah arrived barely hanging onto his life. It’s truly a miracle how he’s still breathing when the ambulance arrived at the hospital.

Two hours had passed. They had just removed the piece of rib stuck into his heart. The neurosurgeon managed to remove the shard of glass stuck in his head. They’re now stitching the ruptures close when suddenly, the machines start beeping rapidly. Everyone can see the abnormally fast movement of his heart.

For some reason, Chaeyoung suddenly felt her whole body get cold. Her body’s moving on its own but her mind is already somewhere else.

She can see the frantic movements of the team. She can hear the panicked instructions of the neurosurgeon. Apparently, something happened in the brain area that shouldn’t. She can only look into the neurosurgeon’s eyes. His eyes are filled with guilt, but she doesn’t see that. She’s too distracted by the constant noise ringing inside her ears. She can see the lines in the ECG monitor slowly flatlining.

_Asystole._

The ringing echoes louder and louder inside her head until it becomes a steady tone. 

The sound of death.

Everyone has stopped moving at this point. Everyone’s looking at the patient lying in the middle of the room.

Everyone’s now looking at the body of the deceased Noah Wilson.

Chaeyoung’s deceased best friend.

“Time of death. 7:46 PM. February 11, 2017”

\---


	35. To Leave my Memories Behind (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Side Story about Chaeyoung’s departure and Rosé’s beginning

Water splashes carelessly to her clothes as she washes her face. Everything feels surreal for her.

_Can I wake up now? I don’t want this nightmare anymore._

She looked at her reflection. All she can see is a doctor that failed her friend.

Every time she looks at her hands, flashes of bloody gloved hands appear before her. Her own hands with the blood of her best friend.

“Ahhh!”

She fell to the ground still clutching her head.

“Fucking shit!”

She kept her eyes tightly closed, afraid that anytime she opened them, she would Noah's body again.

A knock came from the door which temporarily distracted her.

“Dear? I heard you scream. Are you okay there?”

“I-I’m okay, mom. Sorry.”

“Alright. Come downstairs once you’re done. Dinner’s ready.”

“Okay.”

Once she heard the footsteps fade away, she stood back up again, now trying to avoid her reflection.

\---

She took a leave the following day. Amelia was worried for her after seeing her state yesterday. She didn’t know what happened except for the fact that the patient from the second ambulance died– the patient that was handled by Chaeyoung.

She’s been with the doctor for about a year now but this is the first time she saw Chaeyoung this affected. But then she realized, this is the first time Chaeyoung’s patient died.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung’s all cooped up inside her room, sitting on her bed. Even her mother’s efforts were futile because Chaeyoung refused to go out.

“Dear? You haven’t eaten since last night. I’m really worried about you,” but her mom’s voice didn’t reach her.

After a lot of tries, the elder woman just gave out a sigh and left her spot in front of Chaeyoung’s room.

That same afternoon, she approached her door again, this time with a plate at hand.

“Chae, dear, I’ll leave some food in front of your doorsteps. I understand if you don’t wanna face anyone yet but please eat something. We’re really worried about you.”

No response. But Mrs. Park didn’t wait. She just left the plate in front of her door and left silently.

To say that Mrs. Park was relieved is an understatement. She’s practically tearing up after seeing the plate in front of her daughter’s door eaten in half. It’s not much but at least, she knows that her daughter’s eating somehow.

 _At least she’s eating,_ is what she thought.

It has become their arrangement for the following days. She’s at least happy that Chaeyoung never skipped the meal she gives her. She knows that one way her daughter copes is through food. Dr. Mason had to fix a few things at the hospital due to her daughter’s absence. Words are traveling around and that’s the last thing he wanted to happen. Also, there are things about that operation that have surfaced that are needed to be investigated.

She never left her room for a week. No one knows what’s going on with her. Not even her parents whom she refused to talk to. She refused to speak to anyone. She turned her phone off, disconnected her telephone, internet, everything that can be a way to communicate with her. She isolated herself from the world.

Like the usual, Mrs. Park left Chaeyoung’s food in front of her door. She doesn't expect much. She knows that her daughter needs all the space for now. She isn’t open to listening to other people. So she let her be.

 _This will be the last night,_ she thought. _I’ll try talking to her tomorrow again._

And then tomorrow came. Mrs. Park has already planned her words inside her head. She even made Chaeyoung’s favorite dish.

But the moment she saw her plate from last night untouched, she felt her heart beat faster. Her hands turned cold all of the sudden.

Carefully, she knocked, once, twice. But no response. Of course, it has been like that.

But today feels different.

So once she placed the plate down, she called her husband.

“Chaeyoung? Dear?” Dr. Mason called.

“Can we talk? It’s been more than a week. We’re worried about you. You didn’t eat last night.”

Still, no response.

Mrs. Park looked at him, “You think we need to force it? I don’t feel good about this.”

“I…” he gave out a sigh, “I’ll get the keys. Wait there.”

Mrs. Park waited anxiously. It felt like forever until Dr. Mason returned.

He knocked twice. “Chae, we’re gonna open the door, okay? We’re sorry but we’re really worried about you.”

He then inserted the keys inside the keyhole and turned it. The door unlocked but as soon as he tried to open it, it didn’t open fully.

“Damn, the chain lock,” he cursed softly after seeing a stretched chain holding the door closed.

She was about to walk back when he tried to peek inside.

And what he saw terrified him.

\---

“Everyone out of the way!” the paramedic screamed as they pushed Chaeyoung’s stretcher. One paramedic was holding a resuscitator against her mouth while rushing towards the emergency room. Dr. Mason and Mrs. Park are just behind the paramedics.

Everyone in the emergency room is surprised. No one has heard from Chaeyoung since her leave and now, here she is, being wheeled in. Amelia couldn’t control her surprise. She’s been trying to call her colleague but it’s always unattended.

The parents aren’t left with anything but to wait in the waiting area. It has been an hour and they haven’t heard anything from them.

After a few moments, a doctor went out of the emergency room and walked in Dr. Mason’s direction.

“How is she, Dr. Green?” His voice was cracking.

“Good news, we managed to stabilize her. It’s quite fortunate that you found her just in time; or else, she might not make it. But…”

“Tell me, Dr. Green.” Dr. Mason said firmly, but Mrs. Park can feel the tight hold of his hand on hers.

“She suffered from Cerebral Hypoxia. Based on your stories, she never let anyone in her room, so no one can tell when she started losing oxygen in her brain. But that resulted in her being unconscious. We suspect that it’s caused by extremely low blood pressure”

“How bad is it?”

“She’s still unconscious as of now. We don’t know when she’ll wake up but her oxygen level and blood pressure are back to normal.”

“Thank you so much Dr. Green. Can we see her now?”

“Of course, Dr. Mason. I’ll lead the way.”

\---

It’s been a week since Chaeyoung was brought to the emergency room. It’s also been a week since Dr. Mason’s busy with what’s going on in the Neuro department. Everything has been stressful for them.

They found out that there has been some mishap during Noah Wilson’s operation. Something went wrong with the brain operation which caused him to fall into cardiac arrest. And the neurosurgeon in-charge during that time has already submitted his resignation a week ago. They can’t trace where he is, which only brings them to the conclusion that the surgeon knew he messed up badly.

To say he was furious was an understatement. He almost trashed his office upon learning what really happened. First, it was his team that made the mistake. The Neuro department’s now in hot waters, but the hospital is doing its best so that it won't spread outside with the media.

Lastly, it’s because of his team. It’s because of one of his people, that his daughter right now is in this hospital, currently unconscious.

Still, with heavy breaths, he went to the office of the director.

_*knock knock*_

“Come in!”

He then proceeded inside the director’s office with a heavy heart and his head down.

“Dr. Mason, I heard the news about Dr. Chaeyoung, I’m so sorry about that,” the director spoke with sympathy. But Mason could only nod.

“Is there anything I can help you with? We’ve already ordered that we won’t allow the media to enter the hospital. Don’t hesitate to tell me if you need any–”

“I need a break.”

“What?”

Still with his head down, he repeated, “I need a break.”

“O-oh, of course. How many days do you need?”

“I’ll take an indefinite leave.” He answered again. The director didn’t respond immediately.

A few seconds of silence passed by before the director spoke.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I need a breather from this place. I need to leave for a moment.”

“Where do you plan to go?”

“I don’t know? Anywhere far from here.”

“But your daughte–”

This agitated Mason. It’s been eating him inside. “Do you think I can face Chaeyoung after what happened? That’s my team! One of my people! He messed up someone’s life! Do you understand how heavy it is for me? I felt like I killed her friend even if I wasn’t there. I…” he tried to calm down, “I can’t face her like this.”

The director was left speechless. He knew about the investigation and what happened. He’s well aware of the fact that the Neurology department is facing criticisms right now and with Mason being the head of the department, he’s heavily burdened by it.

“Okay,” he simply answered. 

“Okay?” he simply nodded.

“I’ll contact SNU if they can send a team of neurosurgeons. Given that it’s a teaching hospital, I’m hopeful that they have enough staff with them that they can send some here.”

This somehow lifted Mason’s spirits. Of course, SNU. It’s where he came from anyway. So he’s quite confident that they can send a team competent enough to run the department here.

“Thank you so much, Director.”

He could only give a sad smile. “I don’t know what you’re planning, Mason, but I hope you won’t have regrets in the end.”

“I hope so, too, Director.”

\---

It’s the seventh day since Chaeyoung’s confinement in the hospital. But right now, only Mrs. Park’s beside her, no one else.

  
  


**_Flashback:_ **

_“Can you take care of Chaeyoung for now?” Mason asked with his eyes trembling while looking at his wife._

_“What do you mean? Where are you going?”_

_“I…” Mason suddenly felt something blocking his throat. It’s hard now that he’s facing his love, his wife. And to tell her that he’s leaving them for a moment is another challenge for him._

_“I need to leave.”_

_“But why? Is this about the issue with the Neurology Department? Are they sending you out?” she asked worriedly._

_“N-no. I asked for this. I need to take a breather.”_

_“But what about Chaeyoung? What if she woke up.”_

_Mason could only hold onto Mrs. Park’s arms. He squinted his eyes so tight that tears started forming on the corners._

_“Dear, I can’t face her like this. I don’t know how to face her after learning what happened.”_

_A lone tear escaped her eyes. “When are you planning to leave?”_

_“Soon.”_

_“And when do you plan to go back?”_

_He didn’t answer. He can’t answer. Because he doesn’t have the answer._

_“Take care of her, please. I’ll come back. Don’t worry.”_

_“Is this really what you want?”_

_Instead of an answer, he just gave his wife a tight hug, translating all his feelings into that gesture. He feels a lot of emotions right now— Guilt, pain, burden, anger, disappointment._

_“Can I at least contact you?” she asked, now with tears flowing from her eyes._

_“I’ll call you. Okay? If Chaeyoung wakes up and asks, tell her I’ll explain everything once I return.”_

_She could only nod._

**_End of flashback_ **

She was combing her daughter’s hair with her hands when she saw her eyelids twitch.

“Hnnngg,” it was a low hum but she heard it perfectly.

Chaeyoung’s waking up.

"Chae? Wait there! I'll call the doctor."

She was about to leave the room when she heard the younger one speak.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. Confusion was written all over her face.

"We're in a hospital, dear. We've been here for seven days."

She then looked at Mrs. Park, still with the same, clueless eyes.

"Who are you?"

\---

"Dissociative fugue," was what the doctor told Mrs. Park after Chaeyoung went through some tests. She's back to bed, sleeping.

"What does that mean, Doc?"

“After several tests, it seems like she’s been through a lot of mental stress recently. This was the main cause of her cerebral hypoxia. Also, our brains have this ability to block unwanted memories; painful ones, trauma, scarring memories. But in her case, it’s quite severe to the point that she’s completely forgotten her own identity.”

“What should we do now, Doc?”

“I highly suggest that you keep her away from things that might trigger her trauma for the meantime. In her case, it might be the death of her patient. So anything that could remind her of being a doctor might trigger her.”

Mrs. Park thinks hard. This could only mean that she has to keep her daughter away from her profession. This also means that she can’t see his father yet.

“I understand, Doc. Thank you so much.”

\---

Mrs. Park is back in Chaeyoung’s room. She’s been asleep the whole day after several tests. As much as Mrs. Park wanted to sleep even for a bit, she doesn’t wanna miss the moment her daughter wakes up.

She looks around, but nothing particular in her mind except for how they’ll move forward. She’s already informed her husband of Chaeyoung’s condition and he understood it immediately. He decided that it’s best if he stays away for now. Mrs. Park can’t argue anymore. He should know better than her, anyway.

Now, back to where she is, she laid her eyes on her sleeping daughter. She can’t fathom how they’ll move forward. They’re practically starting from scratch at this point. Again. Even her name, she doesn’t know.

But will a new identity do good for her? She wonders.

Chaeyoung's friend, Amelia, brought some flowers earlier; some of Chaeyoung's favorites. She's still in shock with what happened with her friend but she doesn't want to be a bother so she only visits occasionally. Mrs. Park also told her the situation and her being a doctor might actually trigger Chaeyoung.

While the elder lady was quietly observing the said plant, she heard low moans from the lone patient.

"Dear?" She tentatively called.

Slowly, Chaeyoung's eyes opened. She's still weak from lying down for a week so Mrs. Park had to help her sit up.

"Are you alright? Are you hurting somewhere?"

Chaeyoung only looked at her, still with the same puzzled look.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother, dear. I've been by your side since you're confined."

She then looked around, noting that she is, indeed, in a hospital.

"Then, who am I?"

Mrs. Park's hands turned cold. She knew it would come to this. And this is the only chance she can change something.

She paused for a while, racking her brains for an answer until her eyes laid upon a lone vase sitting by the window.

She then smiled in a motherly way, tucking her daughter's loose hair strands behind her ear.

"Your name is Roseann. You're Roseann Park."

\---

_Some weeks later_

"Mom, why do we need to leave our things in New Zealand again?" Roseann asked as they walked along the large walkways of Chadstone Shopping Center.

"Well, we didn't have much anyway and besides, we need to up our fashion. Australia's weather totally differs from New Zealand’s so we need to buy clothes according to the Australian climate."

"Hmm, fair point."

As they entered a clothes boutique, they were immediately greeted by the store manager.

"Hello, ladies. Welcome to YSL. Can I help you with anything?"

Instead of sticking around, Roseann left her mother's side, who's talking with the manager, and roamed around herself. She casually looked at the price tags and her eyes bulged at the numbers written.

"Oh, that would probably look great on you! You have very nice proportions," the store manager who popped up from nowhere said.

"Oh, I was just looking around, but thank you for the compliment, ma'am."

"Are you a model by any chance?"

"Oh, no. We're just new here in Australia. So we're still familiarizing ourselves here."

The store manager just nodded. "Hm, you know, if you need some extra cash, you could work part-time as a model. I know some people in the industry."

Truth be told, Roseann is getting hesitant and overwhelmed. It hasn't really crossed her mind about looking for a job since it's barely a week since they've been here. She's still getting used to the environment and not to mention, to basically everything around her. At least, she didn't forget how normal humans function.

"Ahh, well, you see—"

"There you are, dear! I see that Ms. Gonzales here found you already. We're just talking about you."

She looked at her mom quizzically, "me?"

"Yep. I heard that she has actual connections and if you like, she can help you try out modeling."

She can only look at the two women in front of her.

"I'm not sure, mom. I don't think I have ever—"

"Either way, I'll give you my contacts and my friend's calling card. She's a photographer working for a magazine. Who knows, you might take the chance one day."

She could only grab the cards and nod. She hasn't even processed the whole thing yet.

Once out of the store, she stopped her mom from walking.

"Mom, did you sell me out to the woman?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, dear. She actually complimented you earlier that's why I stuck around. I didn't expect that she'll directly ask you about it. I think she took a liking on you."

"But… modeling? I've never done that before. Well, I don't even know what I did but you get my point."

Mrs. Park was about to retaliate but held her tongue.

Of course, she knew of her daughter's mini photoshoots back in New Zealand. Noah would always give her printed copies of Roseann's, or rather Chaeyoung's photos whenever they had a shoot. And Mrs. Park can see the enjoyment in her daughter's eyes.

It's risky of course. Aside from being a doctor, this holds something from the past that might haunt her. So she thought twice about it.

"Hm, well, we could find you some other jobs around. You're good at singing. Or some freelance online tutorial. I'll help you with that."

“Hmm, we’ll see.”

\---

Needless to say, Roseann spent the rest of the month roaming around the place. She doesn’t really ask her mom but she’s kinda curious how they could afford living here so far. They never talked about it, or rather her mom doesn’t talk about it. She has so many questions lingering inside her head. But with the help of self-exploration, and with a little bit of google search, she realized that perhaps she went through something traumatic, hence, her amnesia.

She decided by then that she won’t dig further. She’s afraid to open old wounds that might endanger her. She can also remember the pain on her mom’s face whenever she tries to ask something related to her past.

As she was strolling through a bookstore, she saw a magazine stand with the latest issues of Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Allure, and a lot more. She was too engrossed that she didn’t realize that she’s been staring at them for a whole ten minutes.

She suddenly remembered the calling card tucked safely inside her wallet.

Right then and there, she grabbed her phone and punched in the number written in those cards.

_“Hello? Alice Kim speaking.”_

Alice Kim- the photographer friend the store manager mentioned before. She wonders now if the manager has told her anything about this.

“Ah, yes. Hello? This is Roseann Park. You see, Ms. Go–”

_“Roseann Park? Oh! You’re the one my friend from YSL mentioned! Wow, I was actually waiting for your call since she mentioned it to me. I was curious about you.”_

This definitely surprised Roseann. “You are?”

_“Well, you see. That friend of mine has eyes for these things. That’s why sometimes, I ask her to keep on the lookout for potential models. And I guess you have caught her attention. She won’t shut up about you. So yeah, I’m curious.”_

“Wow, thats… “

_“If you want, you can drop by my studio anytime. My address is written in the card, assuming that Sasha gave you one.”_

“Oh, is it alright?”

_“Of course! I’m the one inviting you. So I hope you accept my invitation.”_

Roseann smiled. Her eyes wandered back to the magazine displays.

“Sure. I’ll drop by soon.”

\---

Soon enough, Roseann has found her new passion. Thanks to Alice Kim’s persuasion, she has agreed to start her portfolio as a model. Mrs. Park was initially afraid; scared that memories from the past might come back. But after witnessing Roseann’s first shoot with Alice, she saw the spark in her eyes that she has longed to see.

“Hmm, I think something is missing.”

Alice and Roseann are in the process of building her modeling portfolio. However, upon looking at her profile, Alice isn’t quite satisfied.

“Oh, should we reshoot?”

“No, no. The photos are great. But your profile, we gotta work on that.”

Alice kept silent for a few more minutes, with her eyes focused on her “profile” page.

“Have you ever thought of using a stage name?”

Roseann looked at her quizzically. “Stage name? What do you mean?”

“You know, the name you use in public like in magazines, ads, but not your actual name.”

“Ohhh…” Roseann nodded at Alice’s explanation.

“No offense, girl, but Roseann seems a bit…"

"Too ‘good girl’"? Roseann continued.

"I can't really explain it but yeah, that's one way to put it."

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, which surprised the photographer.

"How about Rose?"

"Oohhh that could work!"

Alice began editing the header, changing it to 'Rose'.

"Wait, I have an idea."

Before Roseann could say anything, Alice added an accent mark on top of the E.

"How about this? ROSÉ"

Roseann smiled after hearing it. She never thought her name could be so sexy.

"Great! I love it."

Both women smiled upon seeing the updated site.

"Rosé it is."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> So that's how Rosé came to life. And that's also the reason why she's uncomfortable with male photographers. Because subconsciously, it reminds her of Noah.
> 
> I hope that a lot of your questions about what happened to Rosé have been answered. (How come she's alive? Why doesn't she know of Dr. Mason? Why is she named Rosé now? Why did she have amnesia? Why did they leave Korea? etc) 
> 
> As for what happened after that, well it's up to you on how she ended up in Korea, meeting Wendy and Irene in the process. It could be because of the agency she's working with, or maybe her mom fulfilling her promise to her daughter of going back to her home country. Who knows? :)
> 
> There's one last update and that'll be the last :) Stay tuned!


	36. EPILOGUE

The sun’s out and it’s the perfect weather to go out and about. Not too hot, not too cold. Just right. And with the autumn leaves decorating the surroundings, it felt relaxing just walking around, appreciating things in life.

Well, one thing Irene wants to appreciate is the fact that she’s alive and well today. Also, that she has a loving person by her side during all those years she’s healing. She knows that it was not the easiest to love her, let alone, during her shattered times. But she’s just thankful for this person sticking with her, watching over her along the way.

The past five years have not been the best years of her life. One could even say that it could be one of the worst moments in her 36 years of living. She wouldn’t even make it if she’s in it alone. Her best emotional support for years, Joy, has left the country four and a half years ago due to work and personal reasons. The huge international client she worked with before wanted her and she agreed. It might be a part of her healing process. And she knows she can’t stop her. Joy has already sacrificed enough for her so it’s only proper that she let the woman do whatever she wants.

And then there’s this person. A personification of love and care. Maybe being a doctor is the perfect job for her given her caring nature. And Irene couldn’t be thankful enough for opening her heart again. A heart that she thought would be numb after all those events.

Looking at the person beside her, she can’t help but imagine how it would be if she wasn’t around. She doesn’t even know if she’ll be here walking on the surface of the earth if not for her. She can only be thankful that she has found her saving grace in the form of a doctor. 

“You seem to be deep in thoughts,” Wendy said as she noticed the blank stare Irene was having. Thank goodness they were walking on a straight path.

“I’m just nervous, and also thankful.”

“Nervous about what? And thankful for...?”

“It’s been five years since I last visited that place. So I’m quite nervous.”

Wendy gave her an encouraging smile before facing her. “Hey, it’ll be alright. I’m sure they’ll understand. It’s not been easy for anyone, but you being here, it’s already enough to show how strong you are. So it’ll be okay, got it?”

“Thank you, love. I don’t know if I’ll survive without you.” Irene’s already getting teary-eyed when Wendy wiped the threatening tear away.

“Give yourself some credit. I just helped but you yourself made it through. You’re a tough nut to crack and I’m a witness of that. So, show yourself more love, okay?”

This side of Wendy is what Irene really loves. She never fails to remind her to love herself more, something she lost along the way of destruction and pain. It’s one thing to give love to another person, but to push that person to love herself, it’s a herculean task especially if the person was already broken to pieces, like her. Wendy proved to her that she’s not beyond repair.

“I love you, Wan,” she suddenly said, which made the other woman chuckle but smiled nonetheless.

“That’s kinda random but I love you as well, Hyun. Very much. Don’t ever forget that,” she then grabbed her lover’s hand and kissed the silver band sitting snugly on her fourth finger, which made the butterflies inside Irene’s stomach flutter here and there.

They walked along the stoned path in silence, following the way until they reached an old gate with the words that said “ _SUWON COLUMBARIUM”_.

Indeed, it’s been five years since she visited this place. And she’s thankful for Wendy going with her even if this is not an obligation for her.

Tightening the hold onto the bouquet in her hands, she walked further inside before reaching a chapel-like structure. She then looked at her companion.

“Are you gonna go inside?”

Wendy just smiled and shakes her head softly. “This is your time to finally talk to them. So maybe you should do it intimately. Don’t worry about me. I’ll wait for you here, okay?”

_Thank God for a very understanding partner._

“Okay. Call me if it gets boring out here. It might take me a while.”

“Don’t worry. Take all the time you need to talk to them. I won’t be leaving.”

With that last note, Wendy kissed her forehead before she headed inside the said structure.

Even after five years, she still remembers where it is located so it didn’t take a long time to find the name she’s been looking for.

_‘KANG FAMILY’_

Kneeling, she placed the flowers inside the niche together with some photos and memorabilia of the deceased.

“Hello. It’s me, Joohyun. Do you remember me?”

“I know, it’s been a while since I last visited but I figured that I should stop being a coward. Besides, I know you’ll understand me.”

“It was honestly hard for me. That’s why for a moment, I decided to cut ties with my past. And unfortunately, that includes you, so I really apologize for it. And since it’s your birthday in heaven, I felt bad if I wouldn’t be able to greet you this time. So, happy birthday in heaven.”

"To be honest, I almost joined you there. But I’m pretty sure you won’t be happy to see me anytime soon. But I’m just so thankful that I met my saving grace who was able to help me heal. You know what? I should’ve brought her with me but I guess she wants to respect this intimate moment of ours. So understanding of her, right?”

She then breathes out a sigh. But it’s not of burden or stress. It’s a sigh of relief. A relief that she’s finally able to let out some of her inner thoughts.

“I’ll be silent for a moment, okay? I’ll just say my prayers.”

Closing her eyes, she put her hands together, mumbling her prayers softly.

She was so focused on her words that she failed to notice the incoming visitor entering the place.

The visitor, however, decided to stay silent after seeing how serious Irene is, afraid that they might break her moment.

Once finished with her prayers, she immediately sensed another presence beside her. She stood up and faced the newcomer with a surprised expression.

“Sooyoung? Since when did you get here?”

The younger woman smiled softly at her. It’s been four and a half years since they last saw each other. They also barely talked, with Irene basically shutting everyone out. So it’s a surprise to see each other again.

“I arrived yesterday. Just in time, huh? I didn’t expect to see you around, to be honest. But I’m happy nonetheless. It just means you’re healing well.” Sooyoung gave her a genuine smile. A smile Irene definitely missed.

She then looked at the niche and smiled sadly. “I miss them.”

“Yeah, me too. That’s why I decided to visit this time. Wan was ecstatic about it.”

“Oh yeah. I saw her outside. So I figured you'd be here.”

“She wants me to have this intimate moment with them so she made me do this alone.”

“That’s nice of her.”

The two looked back at the niche, and then the photos displayed. It’s been long since they saw those bear-like smiles.

“Are you alone?” Irene asked.

And as if suddenly remembering something, she then looked outside quickly before returning her attention to Irene.

“Actually, I’m here with someone. Please, don’t be surprised, unnie. You might not expect this.”

Leaving Irene confused, she peeked outside and motioned for someone to enter the place.

As she watched the younger return to her previous position, she heard the sound of wheels turning from the door. Looking at the direction, she then came face to face with the people she never thought she would see again.

Wooram gave her a quiet smile. Everyone was silent until the fourth person spoke. “Are we there yet?”

“Yes, we’re here. Seul. We just entered the chapel. I’ll bring us in front of their niche.”

She watched as Wooram pushed Seulgi’s wheelchair towards their parents’ niche. Judging by their conversation, the blank stare Seulgi was giving, and the biggest giveaway, the walking stick on her hand, Irene could only guess what situation she’s in.

Before Sooyoung could speak, she motioned for her to keep quiet. She also looked at Wooram, motioning for the two to keep quiet about her.

“Are we in front of them, oppa?”

“Yep. About three feet away from you.”

“Bring me closer, please.” Wooram pushed her closer.

“Sooyoungie, are you here?” she asked.

“Yes, right beside you.”

“Can you come closer to me?” with that, Sooyoung walked to Seulgi’s side.

Irene just stayed at the side, watching the scene in front of her unfold as if she wasn’t there. But this is her choice. She still doesn't know what Seulgi thinks of her now. So she opted for the latter to talk with her parents in peace. But also, she’s curious as to how she is now. It’s the first time hearing from her again after she was brought to Australia five years ago. That’s why here she is, deciding to watch in the background.

“Umma, Appa. It’s your cutest daughter visiting you again. Don’t mind the dumb person behind me. He’s ugly.”

“Hey, we look exactly the same, dumb bear. So you’re also ugly.”

“Whatever, stupid.”

Irene wanted to chuckle but she kept it inside. She suddenly remembered how the two banter back in the days.

“Well, actually, Appa, Umma, I’m not far from him anyway. I mean, the dumb part. Of course, I’m not ugly but you can say I’m pretty dumb.”

“It’s been years since I last went here. I’m pretty sure you’re already sulking because you thought I’ve forgotten you but the thing is, I never did. Which is actually more painful. I just wish I did forget, you know what I mean?”

“But also, I’m here to apologize. I'm terribly sorry for ruining the life you have given me. I’ve made dumb decisions because I was weak, and now, I’m paying the price. But I guess I have to thank my dumb brother for somehow giving me another chance in life. He really made it up for leaving me back then, so I’m not mad at him anymore. And surprisingly, forgiving him actually gave me peace.”

This time, sniffs can be heard from the only man in the room. He never really heard her sister show appreciation for him. Also, she knows how mad she was. It was a wave of anger he never thought would subside. And hearing her forgive him in front of their deceased parents hits differently.

“And also, one more thing,” before she continued, she reached out to her side, seeking for a hand. And one person understands immediately what she’s doing so she captured them instead, holding them tightly in the process.

“Umma, Appa, I know you’ve known Sooyoung for a long time. Heck, I think you treated her more as your daughter than me and Wooram oppa because she’s just that charming. But please, no. I don’t want this to be incest,” this made Sooyoung chuckle a bit. Irene, on the other hand, immediately figured out what she meant. If this has happened in the past, of course, it would hurt. But right now? She’s actually happy. Genuinely happy. Happy for her best friend. Happy for her ex-lover. And now that she thinks about it, this should have been the original story. And they just messed it up along the way.

“So yeah. I guess you get what I’m saying. All I’m saying is, aside from Wooram oppa, I’m also really thankful for Sooyoung. I learned of her hardships, of her sacrifices, and I felt bad about it. But here she is still, sticking with me. She helped oppa bring me back to life. And you can say that she knocked a lot of sense to me during those times.”

Hearing this made Sooyoung hold her hand tighter. As much as she wanted to speak, she didn't want to break Seulgi’s momentum.

“So this is you guys, meeting Sooyoung not as your other daughter, but more of a daughter-in-law-ish. I know you approve. But I still brought her here so she can formally meet you as my lover.”

Hearing the actual words from Seulgi’s mouth made Irene feel things. But these are good things. Somehow, somewhere during her healing process, she actually prayed that wherever Seulgi maybe, she genuinely hopes that she’ll find someone who’ll be with her through everything. And she can’t think of a better person than Park Sooyoung. 

Seulgi then tugged Sooyoung’s hand, pulling her closer to her parents’ niche.

“Hey, want to talk to them?”

Albeit nervous, Sooyoung agreed. She then knelt in front of their niche and looked at them with a smile on her face, and her hand still intertwined with Seulgi’s.

“Hi, umma, appa. Funny I’ve been calling you that since childhood but this time, it means something different.”

“Uh, I guess I just wanna say that you don’t have to worry about your daughter from now on. I’ll make sure she’ll stop making dumb decisions. And I guess that applies to her brother as well. I’m not sure where they got that flaw because I know you two are smart.” She chuckled when she heard the two siblings protest.

“Anyways, so I’m here asking for your blessings. We’ve actually been together for more than three years now. And we’re really sorry for taking us this long to visit you. We promise to never skip your birthday in heaven ever again.”

After Sooyoung stood up, Seulgi spoke once again.

“So, I guess that’s it for now? I’ll visit again some time, umma, appa. Like what Sooyoung said. We’ll never miss it again.”

Wooram was about to pull the wheelchair when she suddenly spoke again.

“Oh! One final thing.”

“I… I’m not sure if Hyun still visits you. I have no news of her ever since we left Korea. The last time I saw her was when I woke up from my coma,” now, this got Irene’s attention fully. The last thing she expects is for Seulgi to actually remember her. Even Wooram and Sooyoung looked at her with surprised eyes.

“Anyways, I just wanna tell you about it since you’ve also known each other quite well and before you left the world, you’re actually expecting for us to be together until the end.”

She let out a sigh. It seems like it’s a lot of thought she’s holding inside.

“While I was in a coma, you can say that I can hear some things. Or sometimes, I experience that astral projection or whatever you call it. So yeah, I saw how hard it was for her. And how she’s pulling it though for me. And I’m actually really sorry for it. It’s my fault for making her life miserable like that when it shouldn’t have. I mean, she has her own life and I managed to ruin that just because mine’s a mess. But I’m really thankful for her nonetheless because even if she left momentarily, she literally flew back to Korea the instant she learned about my stupidity. Sooyoung told me about it.”

Irene could only look at Sooyoung with questioning eyes. She seriously has a lot to ask the woman later on.

But right now, she still can’t get over the fact that she’s really watching Seulgi’s raw feelings about her. People show their real thoughts and feelings about someone when that person is away from them. And in this case, Seulgi has no idea that she’s inside the very same room as hers.

“I know she really loved me. But I was also aware of the fact that things weren’t really working out for both of us. And I can’t blame her for it. I was really a mess back then and it’s only understandable if people get tired of me. So I fully understand her now. But it’s too late for me, I guess.”

“But that aside, I also knew of how she’s trying to manage herself while taking care of me. And that’s how I learned of Dr. Son. But it’s a bit blurry for me, to be honest. It was during those times when I was having serious problems with my brain so that astral thingy was kinda faulty.”

Irene’s suspicions were right all along. Dr. Park Sejun said that coma patients might hear things around them, and Seulgi was no exemption. She was about to beat herself up until she heard Seulgi’s next words.

“So knowing that, the moment I woke up, after seeing the person I want to be most thankful of that day, I tried to do something for Hyun one last time, since I’m not even sure if I’m going to live after that night. I talked to Dr. Son, the first person who witnessed my awakening.”

"I saw, or rather heard some of their moments. And judging from that, I can say that Dr. Son treats Hyun dearly. I would know because I was once in Dr. Son's shoes. So, I talked to her and entrusted Hyun to her. I know, it's kinda selfish and unnecessary of me to do that since I don't own Hyun's life. And it must've been hard for Dr. Son since I'm her patient. But I don't know, I just felt that if I were to die that night, I could die in peace if I know that Hyun's in good hands, y'know what I'm saying? So yeah, wherever they might be, whether they really ended up together or not, I just hope that Hyun finds someone that'll stay with her forever, just like how I found my saving grace who was actually with me all these times."

"If Hyun ever visits you, please tell her that I'm really thankful to have experienced her love once in this lifetime. I wish her all the best and hopefully, in time, we'll meet again. Maybe not eye to eye because that’s kinda impossible right now but you get what I'm saying. I don't know how you'll do it, but please don't freak her out. She could get easily scared. You know that." 

Hearing those words, it's only a matter of time until Irene bursts into tears. She's just trying her best not to make any sound. Joy and Wooram were no different from her. Everyone literally was holding their tears inside. Even Wendy who's just standing by the door is trying to hold her tears inside after hearing Seulgi's monologue.

"I'm done, oppa. Let's go home?"

"Sure," Wooram tried to respond without his voice breaking. The last thing he wants is for Seulgi to make fun of him crying, even though honestly speaking, he's on the verge of it. 

The whole time Wooram was wheeling Seulgi out, Irene watched in silence. Sooyoung then approached her once the siblings were gone and gave her a tight hug she's been wanting to give her unnie for years. 

"Thank you for holding up, unnie. And I'm so glad to see you. Don't worry, you'll meet again soon. I promise."

"I missed you, Sooyoungie. And I'm genuinely happy for the two of you. And I hope that this is finally it for all of us."

"Yes. Praying for better days ahead."

They looked at the Kang Family niche one last time before heading back outside, back to the real world. 

Everyone knew at that moment that there's no more hatred. No more madness. No more pain and tragedy. Everyone was actually healing, accepting, and letting go. Every thought, heavy or light, was said inside this very room. It may be a painful place to many, but for them, this is a place of their memories, their feelings, a place where they forgave, where they let go, where they accept, and where they wish. A place of promises. And maybe even a place of new beginnings.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This is officially the end of this story. I hope that I have reached your expectations and you're happy with how they are right now.
> 
> I'm terribly sorry if the first part got you :) That was really my intention all along hehe peace!\
> 
> As I've mentioned in the longass Author's Note earlier, this has been one hell of a journey for me, for us, and our feelings and emotions.
> 
> I hope that you learned something from this story, be it about acceptance, love, healing, those things. And I hope their story will remain in your hearts.
> 
> So, I guess that's it. Til the next story! (Hopefully :D)
> 
> Thank you once again from the bottom of my heart,
> 
> Your author-nim,
> 
> OnlyKangS


End file.
